Saber No Saber
by LeearjinK
Summary: Cosas horribles han pasado en la vida de Bella. Por eso es que se va de su pueblo natal, Forks, para comenzar una nueva vida en Phoenix junto a su hermano Emmett. Eso no quiere decir que lo logre fácilmente. Todo está en su mente. Es difícil dedicarte a ser feliz cuando sabes que algo falta, cuando no sabes si esa cosa importante que falta está siendo feliz sin ti.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

Prólogo

Mientras el taxi en el que iba se alejaba por el camino de entrada de la casa de la abuela, me repetí una y otra vez que esto era lo que quería, que era lo mejor. Que tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo.

Y, sobre todo, que no tenía por qué escuchar esa pequeña voz en la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

 _No estás haciendo lo correcto._

Lo sé.

 _Deberías quedarte._

Lo sé.

 _Estás huyendo._

Lo sé.

Sabía cosas ahora, muchas cosas. Es lo justo, había sido ignorante a tanto antes.

Saber… no saber…

¿Cuál escogerías tú?


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Arrastré mi maleta hacia la hilera de taxis en las aceras del aeropuerto internacional de Phoenix cubriéndome inútilmente del ardiente sol con una mano y miré por enésima vez la pantalla de mi celular con disgusto.

 ** _¿Puedes tomar un taxi? Estoy algo ocupado. Lo siento._**

Inhalé y exhalé con lentitud.

Sabía que Emmett no estaba del todo cómodo con que fuera a vivir con él mientras él está en su segundo año de universidad y yo todavía estoy en el instituto, pero al menos creía que podría tomarse la molestia de venir y recogerme al aeropuerto.

Estaba tratando de mantener la calma mientras me subía a un taxi con mi maleta -que en realidad era bastante pequeña, considerando que soy una chica y estoy mudándome definitivamente a un lugar- y dándole al conductor la dirección del apartamento que utilizaban mis padres cuando mamá acompañaba a papá en sus viajes de negocios, pero que ha sido de Emmett en los últimos dos años debido a que está bastante cerca de la universidad a la que va.

En los últimos nueve meses, Emmett y yo habíamos tenido una comunicación casi nula, si acaso una llamada al mes. Yo no estaba molesta por eso, así era mejor. Así no tendría que fingir que todo estaba bien, que no había sido la culpable de que nuestra familia se destruyera.

No importaba que él no supiera eso.

Mientras rodaba mi maleta por el pasillo del tercer piso del edificio donde viviría de ahora en adelante, recordé, tardíamente, que no tenía una maldita llave para abrir la puerta. Emmett estaba demasiado ocupado como para ir a recogerme al aeropuerto, lo que quiere decir que no estaba en el apartamento. Suspiré con pesadez y me recosté de la puerta.

Gracias, Emmett. Me siento realmente agradecida de esta calurosa bienvenida.

 _Te lo mereces._

Lo sé.

El timbre estaba a unos centímetros del marco de la puerta y lo presioné dos veces solo por hacer algo, en caso de que la idea de Emmett de estar ocupado fuera tomar una agradable siesta vespertina. Luego de unos minutos en los que la puerta no se abrió, molesta, golpeé el timbre una última vez.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió, haciéndome caer de espaldas sobre algo duro, pero a la vez suave, y unos brazos me rodearon salvándome de continuar mi camino hacia el suelo. Una ráfaga de aire me golpeó, con un aroma tan familiar que hizo a mi mente volver diez meses atrás. A casa.

 _\- ¡Voy a salir! – grité para que mamá escuchara – ¡Regresaré más tarde!_

 _Bajaba corriendo por las escaleras hacia la sala de estar, ansiosa por salir de casa. Iba a encontrarme con mi persona favorita._

 _Ya estaba tan cerca de la puerta, pero Reneé Swan no me dejaría ir tan fácilmente - ¡Un momento, señorita!_

 _Una versión de mí, más grande y con ojos verdes, salió de la cocina caminando apresuradamente hacia donde me encontraba. Entré un poco en pánico, pero ella me rodeó con sus brazos envolviéndome en ese aroma a canela que siempre lograba tranquilizarme._

 _\- ¿A dónde crees que vas sin decirme todos los detalles primero? – dijo apretándome de esa manera que hacía que mi cara terminara enterrada entre sus pechos._

 _\- Mamá… - me quejé, pero me mantuve donde estaba, así ella no tendría que ver mi cara – Voy con Jessica. Pasaremos el rato por ahí._

 _\- Bien – desenterró mi cara y me volteé inmediatamente para abrir la puerta – No llegues tarde._

 _Bajé los escalones del porche y corrí hasta el final de la cuadra sintiéndome algo culpable, ya que no iba a pasar el rato con Jessica. En la calzada había un modesto kia rio negro con ventanas tintadas. Sonreí y mi culpa disminuyó considerablemente, pero en cuanto subí en el asiento del pasajero y fui recibida por una torcida sonrisa y unos cálidos ojos café, mi culpabilidad desapareció por completo._

 _\- Hola, princesa._

 _Si._ Él _definitivamente vale la pena._

Eso fue lo que creí, como una estúpida, en ese entonces.

Miré hacia arriba encontrándome con unos sorprendidos ojos verdes. Si no hubiera sido por su corto y desordenado cabello cobrizo, sus pobladas cejas y su barba de dos días hubiera creído que mi madre se había enterado que Emmett me había dejado fuera en mi llegada a Phoenix y se había materializado dentro del apartamento para abrirme la puerta.

 _Y decirte que te odia, también._

Lo sé.

\- Está bien – dijo el dueño de los brazos, con voz ronca, como si hubiera estado durmiendo - Normalmente tener en brazos a una chica al azar no me molestaría, pero sigo pensando que debería al menos preguntar quién eres.

Me apresuré a ponerme de pie con la ayuda del chico brazos que, por cierto, no tenía una camiseta puesta. Ni pantalones. Solo unos Calvin Klein negros.

\- Lo siento. Toqué el timbre, pero no pensé que hubiera nadie dentro – dije en voz baja, como había estado hablando en los últimos nueve meses, mientras miraba mis pies para evitar ver su cuerpo desnudo.

Era por educación. No por vergüenza, o para evitar babear sobre él. La primera la había perdido hace unos meses atrás y la segunda, pues, no entraba en discusión aquí. Ya no, de todos modos.

El chico brazos suspiró - ¿Entonces se trata de una broma de "toca el timbre y corre"? ¿No estás algo grande para ese tipo de bromas?

Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido por creerme capaz de una estupidez como esa y porque, ahora que lo pienso, no tengo idea qué hace dentro de este apartamento. Desnudo.

\- Se supone que este apartamento es de mi familia – dije, mi ceño aún fruncido.

Entendimiento cruzó su rostro y sonrió – Oh. Eres Bella, ¿cierto?

Mi ceño se profundizó aún más – Sí. Y aún no sé quién eres, ni qué haces dentro de mi apartamento.

El chico brazos asomó la cabeza por el pasillo para localizar mi maleta, la rodó dentro del apartamento, tomó mi muñeca con su mano caliente, tiró de mí y cerró la puerta.

El apartamento estaba igual a como lo recordaba. La sala de estar amplia, con grandes ventanales por donde entra todo el sol hacia un balcón que da vista a la ciudad. Los sofás de cuero negro y pantalla plana eran nuevos y se veían costosos, aun así, daban a notar una decoración sencilla, pero elegante. La cocina y comedor bastante amplias y las cuatro habitaciones, dos a cada lado de la sala que estaban separadas por un baño en el medio.

La última vez que estuve aquí tenía once años y vine con Emmett y papá porque él tendría unos días de negocios nada exhaustivos y era mi cumpleaños. Así él iba a sus reuniones y luego iríamos al gran cañón. Ese fue uno de los mejores cumpleaños de mi vida.

El chico brazos estaba metiendo los dedos de la mano derecha en su enmarañado cabello recién salido de la cama. Al parecer, él sí estaba teniendo su siesta vespertina – Emmett dijo que vendrías, pero no dijo cuándo – me ofreció la mano que sacó de su cabello – Soy Edward, por cierto, Edward Cullen. Emmett es mi mejor amigo y casero, así que supongo que seremos compañeros de piso de ahora en adelante.

Le di la mano, y fue entonces cuando me fijé detalladamente en él. Ya había hablado de su desordenado cabello cobrizo, sus cejas pobladas y sus ojos de un intenso verde parecidos a los de mi madre, pero no había reparado en sus altos pómulos y su nariz aguileña. También es bastante alto y delgado, pero musculoso, como un nadador. Todo eso culminando con un tono de piel algo pálido, pero ni de cerca tan pálido como yo.

Generalizando todas sus características, él es lo que las chicas describen como "caliente".

Me di cuenta que él también estaba observándome detenidamente, ninguno había soltado la mano del otro. Unos meses atrás, hubiera soltado bruscamente su mano y sonrojado hasta parecerme a una versión femenina de Elmo, pero ya no – Ya puedes soltar mi mano.

El chico brazos, -ahora Edward- a diferencia de mí, sí fue lo suficientemente humano para soltar mi mano bruscamente y verse un poco avergonzado. Personalmente, lo consideré algo estúpido considerando que estaba desnudo frente a mí, pero todo el mundo tiene alguna peculiaridad. Tal vez le gusta estar desnudo.

\- Lo siento, es solo que te pareces mucho a Emmett – dijo con una sonrisa algo tímida – Solo el cabello es diferente.

\- Si, no debe sorprenderte. Es mi hermano.

\- Si… - se rascó la garganta y giró la cabeza hacia los ventanales de la sala de estar, pero me miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Entonces - pasé mi peso de un pie a otro, fastidiada – ¿Cuál es tu habitación?

Se me quedó mirando, sorprendido – ¿Mi habitación?

Sabía que su mente había ido a dar un paseo en el sistema de alcantarillado de Phoenix.

Lo miré aún más fastidiada y señalé la puerta al lado derecho de los ventanales – Solo quiero saber si tomaste mi vieja habitación.

Su rostro enrojeció – Oh, em… - señaló la habitación al otro lado del baño que conectaba con mi habitación – Tomé aquella. Emmett dijo que antes era la suya. Él se mudó hacia la de tus, um… padres.

Me giré instintivamente hacia el otro lado de la sala de estar, donde también había dos habitaciones y un baño en el medio, pero desvié la mirada rápidamente y empecé a caminar hacia mi habitación con mi maleta sin otra palabra a Edward.

Un portazo fuera me hizo parpadear y mirar a mi alrededor. Suspiré y solté la agarradera de mi maleta para ir en busca del interruptor para encender la luz, la oscuridad de la noche entraba por la pared de vidrio de la habitación. Lo había hecho de nuevo.

\- Hombre, muero de hambre – escuché la voz de Emmett a través de la puerta mientras cargaba mi maleta hacia la cama para empezar a desempacar – Ese maldito de Jenkins me mantuvo persiguiendo su trasero todo el día por una nota que _él_ puso mal. Pediré pizza, ¿quieres?

Bueno, al menos no estuvo tomando una siesta.

\- Peperoni – contestó Edward – Deberías pedir para tu hermana, también. No ha salido de su habitación desde que llegó.

\- ¡Joder, Bella! - dos segundos después la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y una montaña de músculos de pelo marrón oscuro rizado y ojos café iguales a los míos se deslizó dentro – Bella.

Volteé hacia mi hermano, mi rostro tenso – Hola, Emmett.

Él se quedó allí parado mirándome fijamente. Sabía que estaba pensando que me parecía un montón a mamá y me dolía porque sabía que estaba lastimándolo por venir aquí, pero no tenía otra opción.

 _Sí, la tenías._

Lo sé.

Trató de sonreír, pero no lo consiguió del todo. Que Emmett, quien por pura suerte no había partido su rostro por la mitad de tanto sonreír con el paso de los años, no pudiera hacerlo ahora, hizo que estuviera al borde de romperme y comenzar a llorar.

 _Ya estás rota._

Lo sé.

\- Lamento no poder recogerte en el aeropuerto – dijo desviando la mirada hacia la pared de vidrio.

Me encogí de hombros.

Silencio.

\- Y… ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien – mentí mirando el símbolo hippie que llevaba en su camiseta gris.

Silencio otra vez.

\- Entonces… Voy a pedir algo de pizza, ¿Quieres?

Negué con la cabeza – No tengo hambre.

\- Está bien. Te dejare para que termines de arreglar tus cosas – murmuró antes de darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta.

Estaba mirando fijamente el lugar donde Emmett había estado de pie cuando escuché la voz de Edward – Jesús… esa es la conversación entre hermanos más incómoda que he escuchado.

Si, un gato y un canario hubieran tenido un encuentro más amoroso que el nuestro. No nos habíamos visto en nueve meses y, Emmett, que hasta donde recordaba, no sabía la definición de espacio personal, ni siquiera me había dado un abrazo.

La voz de Emmett se escuchó más cerca de lo que pensé, como si solo hubiera cerrado la puerta y quedado allí de pie – Solo porque Alice y tú se privan de oxigeno cada vez que se ven, no quiere decir que Bella y yo debamos hacer lo mismo – su voz se alejó un poco – Me alegra que ella esté aquí. Es solo que…

Se quedó en silencio y casi podía ver el dolor en su rostro a través de la puerta. Había dolor en el mío, también.

Dejé de prestar atención a su conversación y puse toda mi concentración en desempacar y acomodar lo poco que poseía. Dos pantalones de mezclilla, una chaqueta, cuatro camisetas, dos pantalones cortos y dos pijamas en el armario de madera a un lado de la puerta. Unas cuantas bragas y sostenes nada atractivos y cuatro pares de media en los cajones de la cómoda al otro lado de la habitación. Mis chanclas en el suelo frente a mi cama. Mi cepillo de pelo y de dientes en el único cajón vacío del baño que tendré que compartir con Edward. Algunas gomas de pelo sobre una de las mesitas de noche. Y, por último, un pequeñito gorro azul cielo en el primer cajón de la misma mesita de noche donde puse las gomitas de pelo.

Listo.

Esto es todo lo que necesito para empezar una nueva vida.

¿Cierto?

Eso espero.

* * *

Sería de gran ayuda que me hagan saber que les gusta, así podré saber si lo estoy haciendo bien. ;)


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Abrí bruscamente los ojos y jadeé por aire mientras tanteaba por mi cuerpo revisando mis brazos, torso y piernas. Cuando comprobé que estaba completamente bien, que mi piel no se estaba cayendo pedazo a pedazo, suspiré temblorosamente y limpié mi frente poblada de pequeñitas gotas de sudor con el dorso de mi mano, antes de mirar el reloj sobre la mesita de noche. 1:47 am.

Genial.

Cuando era más pequeña, tenía un sueño recurrente. Recuerdo que era en mi habitación, cuando era de color rosa, como la había decorado mi madre cuando se enteró que daría a luz a una niña. Allí conmigo había una hermosa chica, su cabello castaño claro bajaba por su espalda en rizados mechones y sus ojos marrones iguales a los míos me miraban con lástima. Ella me secaba las lágrimas que no sabía que tenía en mis mejillas y me decía con voz temblorosa que iba a sacarme de ahí. Tomaba mi mano tirando de mí fuera de la habitación y corríamos por el pasillo de la casa hasta las escaleras. Así pasábamos toda la noche bajando las malditas escaleras. Nunca había un fin.

Ese sueño me asustaba más que las ocasionales pesadillas. Podría despertarme a media noche de una pesadilla y seguir durmiendo después de saber que fue solo un mal sueño. Pero no podría dormir después de aquel sueño. Me dejaría despierta hasta la mañana. Y, a la noche siguiente, tendría problemas para dormir temerosa de tener aquel sueño otra vez.

Ahora, con diecisiete años, volvía a tener problemas para dormir debido a un sueño recurrente. Solo que esta vez era peor, mucho peor. Era una verdadera pesadilla la que se reproducía en mi mente noche tras noche.

Esto estaba matándome. Me levanté de la cama lentamente. Mis pies estaban descalzos cuando me acerqué a la puerta para ir en busca de un vaso de agua a la cocina. Si mamá estuviera aquí, me daría unos buenos gritos por poner mis pies calientes en el piso frío. Ella siempre enloquecía cuando llegaba de la escuela y no esperaba a llegar a mi habitación para quitarme los zapatos.

 _\- ¡No pongas los pies calientes en el suelo, Bella! ¡Vas a tener calambres!_

Bueno, cuando los gatos no están…

\- ¿Insomnio?

Alcé la mirada bruscamente hacia Edward, quien estaba sentado en el sofá frente al televisor jugando con la PlayStation. Seguía sin camiseta, pero se había puesto pantalones de pijama.

Pasé frente a él para ir a la cocina – Algo así.

Tomé un vaso de la alacena y lo llené hasta la mitad con agua del grifo. Lo bebí de un solo trago y cuando terminé, enjuagué el vaso y lo puse en el escurridor junto al fregadero. En la casa de mis padres había un escurridor igual a este.

\- ¿Quieres jugar?, ayuda con el insomnio.

Me giré y me encontré con la mirada de Edward en mí. Seguía sentado en el sofá, con el control de la consola en alto, mirándome fijamente. Examinándome. Antes de venir a Phoenix, evitaba salir de casa de la abuela todo lo que podía. Odiaba que la gente se me quedara mirando. Era incómodo. Pero no sentía que la mirada de Edward fuera incómoda. Era curiosa, intensa, y sentía que estaba viendo todo de mí. Viendo lo rota, lo manchada que estaba. La mirada de Edward no era incómoda, era insoportable.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pronunciar palabra, me apresuré hacia mi habitación deteniéndome de dar un portazo por poco.

No dormí esa noche. Intenté dormir en el día, pero estuve despierta a la media hora jadeando y cubierta sudor.

Tampoco dormí la noche siguiente. Ni la siguiente.

Para el cuándo habían pasado casi dos semanas, me había rendido con eso de intentar dormir por algunos minutos aquí y allá durante el día. No estaba funcionando, y parecía un zombie deambulando por mi habitación. En Forks tenía un pretexto para dormir con o sin pesadillas, pero ya no había nada que me ayudara con eso. Había visto a Emmett dos veces, contando el día que llegué. La otra vez había sido cuando se había dejado la llave y tuve que abrirle la puerta, aprovechó para darme mi propia llave. Al menos estaba tomándome en cuenta de alguna forma dejándome de comer en envases de plástico, siempre ponía mi nombre sobre ellos en un pedazo de papel; supongo que para evitar que Edward se lo comiera. También me dejó unos folletos de institutos en la ciudad, una sutil forma de decir que era hora de ponerme al día con mis clases. Hablando de Edward, parecía estar evitándome desde mi primera noche aquí y eso estaba bien para mí. Las únicas señales de que vivía en el apartamento era ese olor a canela dolorosamente familiar que dejaba en el baño cada mañana y una que otra risa apagada que escuchaba a través de la puerta.

Era mediodía del viernes cuando me levanté del suelo donde había estado tirada frente a la pared de vidrio de mi habitación y caminé hacia el baño para darme una ducha. No solo estaba tomando la apariencia de un zombie, sino también su olor. Bajé mis pantalones cortos del pijama, pero cuando levanté la vista, vislumbré mi reflejo en el espejo. Evitaba mirarme en el espejo para no ver el parecido con mi madre y odiarme todavía más, pero me veía tan horrible que no pude apartar la mirada.

Mi cutis era naturalmente pálido, tal vez demasiado pálido. Ahora era translúcido, parecía un fantasma. Siempre mantuve mi pelo castaño rojizo, largo hasta la mitad de mi espalda y recto, pero ahora tenía un montón de ondas en él y estaba llegando a mi trasero, mucho más largo de lo que creí que pudiera crecerme. Mis ojos -el único rasgo que no compartía con mi madre, sino con mi padre- de color chocolate, grandes y muy espaciados en mi cara en forma de corazón, albergaban grandes ojeras. Solo mi nariz fina y labios un poco demasiado rellenos para mi delgada línea de la mandíbula seguían siendo los mismos. Ni siquiera mis pómulos, que antes eran prominentes se habían salvado.

Por Dios, necesitaba dormir. Quizás también comer un poco…

Pero lo que más necesitaba en este momento, era dejar de sentir ese maldito olor a canela. Llenaba mis fosas nasales y pulmones más fuerte que nunca. Era como si mamá estuviera aquí conmigo mirando con desprecio mi horrendo aspecto. Estaba torturándome.

Mis ojos estaban empezando a arder y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en mi garganta.

 _No tienes permitido llorar, no eres la victima aquí._

Lo sé.

Empecé a buscar frenéticamente la fuente del olor, una prenda de ropa o algo que Edward pudiera haber dejado aquí, pero no había nada. Las paredes estaban inclinándose hacia mí, cerrándose. Necesitaba salir de aquí. La puerta. La puerta abierta.

Caí de rodillas en mi habitación, que repentinamente estaba oscura, jadeando. Traté de levantarme agarrándome al pie de cama, y fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Mi cama no tenía pie de cama. La puerta abierta en el baño llevaba a la habitación de Edward. La fuente del olor.

Me paralicé mientras erróneamente tomaba una bocanada del dulce olor.

 _El rostro de mamá estaba retorcido de angustia y preocupación. Ella no habló cuando nos alejamos de la secretaría del instituto, ni cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, ni cuando estuvimos dentro del coche camino a casa. Yo tampoco lo hice, estaba asustada._

 _Cuando el coche entró en nuestra calle, me atreví a hablar, necesitando saber lo que pasaba - ¿Le pasó algo a alguien? – pregunté en un susurro._

 _Los nudillos de mamá estaban blancos mientras agarraba el volante del auto – Todos están bien._

 _Exhalé con alivio y saqué mi móvil para hacerle saber a_ él _que no tenía que recogerme en el instituto hoy:_

 ** _Tuve que irme a casa antes de tiempo. Emergencia familiar. Lo siento_** ** _L_**

 _Contestó inmediatamente:_

 ** _Quería verte. Te extraño._** ** _L_**

 _Sonreí ampliamente hacia la pantalla de mi celular. Me extrañaba. La última vez que me había visto había sido esta mañana cuando me dejó en el instituto._

 _Iba a responderle que lo extrañaba también, cuando el móvil fue arrancado de mis manos por mi madre, ya estábamos estacionadas en casa – ¿Con quién estás mensajeándote? – casi gritó y empezó a registrar mi celular con sus dedos torpes para la tecnología._

 _Traté de quitárselo - ¡Solo le estoy diciendo a Jessica que me he ido para que no me espere luego de la escuela! ¡Dámelo, mamá!_

 _Cuando no supo cómo buscar evidencia de la conversación, lo aventó por la ventana del coche y me miró enojada - ¡No me mientas, Bella! ¡Sé que no pasaste la noche en casa de Jessica!_

 _Un bloque de hielo golpeó mi estómago y mi piel se erizó. Estaba atrapada._

 _En ese momento, el auto de papá se estacionó junto a nosotras a lo rápido y furioso, y mamá se bajó del coche con brusquedad – ¡Estaban mensajeándose, Charlie! ¡La acabo de ver! – gritó apresurándose hacia él y soltando un agudo sollozo._

 _Papá se bajó de su auto con el rostro pálido, demacrado y horrorizado. Se apresuró para envolver a mamá con sus brazos – Vamos, Reneé. Tranquilízate._

 _Ella salió de sus brazos airadamente - ¡No me pidas que me calme! – gritó. Su rostro enrojecido – ¡Estaba con él! ¡Pasó la noche con él! – sollozó más fuerte y se abrazó a sí misma – Por dios, Charlie… él… él…_

 _Papá llevó sus dos manos a su cabello y empezó a restregarlo, volviéndolo un desastre, luego hizo lo mismo con su rostro – No sé cómo pasó esto. Yo…_

 _\- ¡Solo haz que se detenga! ¡Aléjalo de ella! – si mamá seguía gritando, los vecinos iban a salir._

 _Sabía que estaba atrapada y en grandes problemas, y podía entender que mamá y papa estuvieran escandalizados, pero no podía entender la histeria de mamá y el horror de papá. Solo estaba saliendo con un chico unos años mayor. Ellos estaban haciendo un escándalo por eso. Papá se salió del trabajo y yo de la escuela por algo que podían haber hablado conmigo antes o después de la cena._

 _Están exagerando._

Eso fue lo que pensé.

Un sollozo escapó de mi garganta. Luego otro. Y otro. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

 _¿Por qué lloras? No te puede doler más que a ellos._

Lo sé.

 **Edward**

No hay nada que envidiarle a un universitario.

No, espera. Si hay alguna cosa. La independencia. Es la mejor de todas, no tener a tus padres respirándote en el cuello es genial. Aunque mis padres nunca respiraron en mi cuello realmente, pero saben a lo que me refiero. Hacer lo que te venga en gana es lo que has querido hacer desde siempre, ¿cierto? Cuando eres un universitario lo puedes hacer.

Pero eso no es de lo que estaba hablando. Estaba hablando de las clases. Esas son un grano en el trasero. Uno gordo.

Así que después de una mañana llena de esos granos, cuando llegué a casa a comienzos de la una de la tarde, muerto de calor, lo único que quería era quitarme la ropa y tomar una siesta antes de ponerme trabajar.

En cuanto abrí la puerta del apartamento y entré en la sala de estar, me quité la camiseta. Uno pensaría que después de vivir dos años en Arizona me acostumbraría al calor seco, pero no. Lancé mi maleta en la mesa de la cocina para cuando regrese a trabajar y me serví un vaso de agua del refrigerador idealmente fría antes de caminar hacia mi habitación tarareando una canción que escuché en la radio de camino hacia aquí.

Y, entonces, paré en seco.

La hermana pequeña de Emmett, Bella. Estaba en mi cama, durmiendo profundamente. Sin pantalones.

Bastante sorprendido, entré de todo en la habitación, acercándome a la cama. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Estaba hecha bolita en el centro de la cama, su interminable cabello cubriéndola como una manta.

Me puse de cuclillas frente a la cama estirando la mano para apartar el cabello de su rostro delicadamente con mi dedo índice. Sus largas pestañas revoloteaban sobre sus mejillas, respiraba profunda y pausadamente, su nariz estaba roja y sus labios estaban entreabiertos.

Era realmente hermosa.

Lo había notado antes. Cuando me presenté con ella el día que llegó, y luego en la madrugada cuando me había quedado despierto por haber dormido todo el día. Ella había emergido silenciosamente de su habitación con un camisón blanco y pelo suelto, y podría haberme asustado hasta la muerte, si no se hubiera visto tan irrealmente hermosa. Ella había ido por agua a la cocina y luego se había quedado allí parada frente al fregadero. Inmóvil. Se veía desolada y frágil, como si fuera a ser succionada en cualquier momento por un hoyo negro, así que le ofrecí jugar un poco, como un idiota, para quitar de su delicado rostro aquella mirada triste, pero ella me miró como si hubiera atropellado a su preciado cachorro y se fue a su habitación. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que ella era algo rara, bueno, más tarde descubriría que era muy rara, pero tenía buenas razones para serlo. Y como me di cuenta que al parecer no le agradaba, decidí mantenerme fuera de su radar. No era difícil hacerlo, ella casi no salía de su habitación.

Normalmente no me meto en los asuntos de los demás, pero no podía dejar de meterme en los asuntos de Bella. Lo bueno es que, por lo menos, lo hacía sutilmente. Emmett no le prestaba atención, desde que ella llegó, pasaba más tiempo fuera del apartamento y cuando llegaba, se encerraba en su habitación. Ni siquiera preguntaba si estaba bien o si comía, razón por la que había estado dejándole el desayuno y la cena sobre la mesa, pero ella casi no comía nada. A veces, encontraba los envases justo como los había dejado porque ella no salía de su habitación en todo el día.

También había empezado a preocuparme por sus clases. Había llegado hace dos semanas y no se había matriculado en ningún instituto, así que busqué en internet unos cuantos institutos de la ciudad e imprimí los folletos para que les echara un vistazo. Se los había dejado junto al desayuno de ayer.

Bella murmuró algo en sueños y se acurrucó más, así que me levanté inmediatamente del suelo y busqué una manta en mi armario para cubrirla tratando de no mirar sus piernas descubiertas. Era bueno que durmiera, ella no estaba durmiendo de noche. Lo sabía porque la había escuchado varias veces deambulando en la sala de estar y el baño en medio de la madrugada. También sabía que tenía pesadillas. Los gritos ahogados y gemidos lastimeros viniendo de su habitación lo decían.

Cambié mis vaqueros por unos pantalones cortos y me fui a la mesa de la cocina a trabajar dejando en el olvido la siesta que tomaría. Tenía un montón de documentos que traducir así que me puse en ello de inmediato.

Tres horas después, la silla estaba haciendo doler mi trasero. Emmett llegó azotando la puerta de entrada y lo maldije internamente, esperando que no hubiera despertado a Bella – ¿Qué pasa, hombre? – casi gritó mientras se sentaba frente a mí.

Lo juro, sus oídos no funcionan – Emmett, estoy sentado frente a ti. ¿Puedes dejar de malditamente gritar?

Me enseñó su dedo medio y se desparramó en la silla – Tengo hambre. Pidamos comida china.

\- Haz lo que quieras, solo no hagas ruido.

Frunció el ceño hacia mí – ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

Despegué la vista de mi portátil para mirarlo con toda la seriedad de la fui capaz - Solo estoy diciendo que, ya que no te preocupas por tu hermana, al menos hagas silencio para que ella pueda dormir – me miró con confusión y eso me hiso enojar más - En serio, Emmett, ¿qué demonios pasa contigo? ya sé que tienen sus problemas, pero ella es tu hermana pequeña, tu _única_ hermana. Y aunque las cosas estén jodidas, y sea difícil para ti, tienes que dejar eso de lado porque _tú_ eres el hermano mayor – lo señalé con el dedo índice de mi mano izquierda y tomé el envase que contenía el desayuno sin tocar de Bella con mi mano derecha – Ella no está comiendo, Emmett, no está durmiendo, no está yendo al instituto, y tú ni siquiera le has prestado atención a eso. Tratarla como si no existiera no va a solucionar nada. Deja de ser un cobarde hijo de puta y hazte cargo de tu hermana.

* * *

¿Qué les parece? háganmelo saber ;)


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Bella**

Sabía que no estaba en casa. Aunque oliera a casa. No estaba en casa porque ya no había casa.

Abrí los ojos y no pude ver nada, estaba oscuro. Traté de sentarme, estaba débil y quería seguir durmiendo. No había tenido pesadillas, aunque si había soñado, pero lo olvidé en cuanto desperté.

Estaba en la habitación de Edward. Había sucumbido a las lágrimas y me había quedado dormida sobre su cama. Si estaba tan oscuro, quiere decir que anocheció, y Edward debió de haber llegado ya a casa. Creo que se dio cuenta que estaba en su cama, porque tenía una manta encima. Fue lindo de su parte.

Debería ir y continuar con la ducha que tenía pensado tomar al mediodía, así que me puse de pie y caminé a ciegas hacia el baño. Cuando encendí la luz, me di cuenta que mi pantalón del pijama seguía allí. Olvidado. Lo recogí del suelo y lo puse sobre la encimera del lavabo antes de quitarme la blusa y la ropa interior para entrar a la ducha. El cuerpo me dolía. No tenía idea de por qué, pero el agua caliente ayudó.

Cuando terminé con la ducha y fui a vestirme a mi habitación, me di cuenta que eran las tres y treinta y dos de la madrugada. Dormí quince horas. Nunca en mi vida había dormido quince horas seguidas. Mamá no me dejaría hacerlo.

Al parecer, dormir quince horas seguidas da apetito, tenía hambre. Mucha. Así que, después de ponerme mi camisón blanco, salí hacia la sala de estar para ir a la cocina y vi a Edward acostado en el sofá. Dormido. La televisión estaba encendida en un volumen bajo. Me sentí mal por él, yo había tomado su cama sin previo aviso y él había sido amable al no echarme de ahí, en cambio, me puso una manta encima para que no tomara frío.

Decidí devolver el favor. Busqué la manta que él había usado para cubrirme e hice lo mismo con él, considerando que no llevaba camiseta. Otra vez. Ni siquiera se movió. Debía estar cansado, esperando toda la noche a que yo desocupara su cama.

Apagué el televisor antes de irme a la cocina por algo de comer. Sobre la mesa había comida china en un envase con mi nombre, así que la calenté en el microondas y luego me senté a devorar el arroz frito, fideos y rollitos primavera mientras miraba a Edward dormir.

El sábado al anochecer, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió repentinamente y no tuve que voltearme para saber quién era. Emmett siempre tuvo problemas con mamá y papá por eso. Nunca supo tocar una puerta antes de entrar.

\- ¿Bella? – preguntó un poco asustado y escuché sus pasos acercarse rápidamente.

Sé que pensaba que estaba allí en el suelo desmayada. Él no sabía que mi nuevo pasatiempo consistía en estar tirada en el suelo frente a la pared de vidrio, así que me volteé hacia él cuando llegó a donde estaba. Su rostro estaba ensombrecido de preocupación y sentí una punzada de culpa. Estaba lastimándolo a él también.

Se puso de cuclillas frente a mí – ¿Estás bien? – me miró entera, desde las puntas de mis pies hasta donde terminaba mi demasiado largo cabello derramado en el suelo de baldosas. Sus labios se torcieron hacia abajo.

\- Estoy bien – dije con voz baja y ronca, no la había usado en un tiempo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo en el suelo?

Me encogí de hombros – Estaba viendo hacia afuera.

Emmett miró hacia afuera a través de la pared de vidrio y luego volvió a bajar la mirada hacia mí – Deberías cambiarte de ropa. Saldremos a cenar.

Fruncí el ceño - ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es sábado en la noche, y Edward y yo tenemos los más lamentables traseros universitarios que alguna vez veras, así que no tenemos planes – tomó cada uno de mis brazos y me puso de pie sin esfuerzo, dijo que tenía diez minutos y luego se fue cerrando la puerta tras él.

Siete minutos después salí de mi habitación usando unos vaqueros, una camiseta y mis Converse, dejando mi cabello suelto. Emmett también se había cambiado la camiseta y Edward no tenía el pecho descubierto por primera vez desde que lo había conocido.

\- Genial. Muero de hambre -dijo Emmett tomando sus llaves de la mesa de café y caminando hacia la puerta.

\- Siempre estás muriendo de hambre, Emmett – dijo Edward acercándose a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir y volteó a mirarme. Estaba sonriendo – Vamos, Bella. Emmett no tiene modales, pero yo si – hizo un gesto hacia la puerta – Las damas primero.

Nos fuimos en el jeep de Emmett. Edward se sentó adelante con Emmett y yo me senté en el asiento trasero. El camino estuvo lleno de conversación mientras decidíamos que íbamos a comer. Emmett quería comer mexicana, pero Edward dijo que yo debía decidir ya que era mi primera noche fuera. Yo dije que podíamos comer mexicana, que no había problema, pero Edward insistió en que no me dejara llevar por "el idiota de Emmett".

\- Hay un restaurante italiano cerca. ¿Quieres ir? – dijo Emmett mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

Sabía que era estúpido emocionarme solo porque mi hermano mayor recordara que la comida italiana era mi favorita, pero no pude evitarlo. Eso no quiere decir que sonreí, o di alguna señal de mi emoción.

Negué con la cabeza – Comamos mexicana.

Emmett sonrió ampliamente – Comamos mexicana, entonces.

Esta vez Edward no dijo nada, pero pude ver su rostro en el espejo retrovisor lateral. Parecía enojado.

Siendo sábado en la noche y cerca del área universitaria, en Carolina's había mucho ruido y mucha gente. Conseguimos una mesa cerca de los ventanales para los tres y una camarera sonriente y de pechos grandes se materializó en nuestra mesa.

\- ¿Qué tal chicos? Mi nombre es Amber y seré su mesera esta noche – nos entregó a cada uno un menú rozando _accidentalmente_ sus pechos en el hombro de Edward en el proceso - ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles para beber?

Mientras ella agitaba sus pestañas postizas hacia Emmett, Edward y yo pedimos Coca-Cola. Emmett ya sabía lo que quería comer, hizo a la camarera anotar tacos, burritos, quesadillas, enchiladas y nachos. Parecía un niño en una dulcería. Edward pidió unos tacos y yo quesadillas. No tenía demasiada hambre de todos modos.

Mientras esperamos por nuestra comida y después de que la entregaran, los chicos conversaron alegremente sobre la universidad, futbol y esas cosas. Yo me mantuve en silencio, y agradecí que ninguno tratara de incluirme en la conversación. Emmett devoraba un plato tras otro y una pareja en la mesa contigua miraban sorprendidos. Él tenía el apetito de papá. Mamá nunca fue una buena cocinera, pero eso nunca importó para papá o Emmett.

 _Eran las siete de la noche cuando mamá puso una cacerola de vidrio en medio de la mesa. Sonriendo ampliamente la destapó. Un olor entre agrio y amargo emanó del interior._

 _Seth arrugó la nariz - ¿Qué es ese olor?_

 _\- Es mi estofado especial, cariño – respondió sentándose a su lado._

 _\- Especialmente horrible – susurré. Todos en la mesa rieron disimuladamente, a excepción de mamá, claro._

 _\- ¿Has dicho algo, Bella? – preguntó ella entrecerrando los ojos._

 _Le sonreí brillantemente – He dicho "especialmente comible". Muy delicioso._

 _Todos volvieron a reír, las risotadas de Emmett se escuchaban en todo el comedor. Él fue el primer valiente en servirse un poco. Todos estábamos expectantes mientras él comía el primer bocado. Masticó lentamente._

 _\- ¿Y? – preguntó mamá ansiosamente - ¿Qué tal está?_

 _Emmett seguía masticando. Se encogió de hombros – Está bien._

 _Mientras ella se regodeaba de su creación culinaria, Seth y yo nos servimos una pequeña poción cada uno y probamos el estofado, confiando en la opinión de Emmett._

 _Seth alzó la mirada hacia mí, sus ojos llorosos, igual que los míos. Nos entendimos claramente: No íbamos a volver a confiar en el paladar de Emmett. Nunca más._

 _Luego de tratar con todas mis fuerzas de tragar para no herir los sentimientos de mamá, y tomar de dos tragos mi vaso de agua, me giré hacia Emmett sentado a mi lado._

 _\- Ya lo sé. Tus papilas gustativas se fundieron – susurré con dientes apretados._

 _Emmett solo sonrió, sus dientes parecían estar manchados de petróleo. Supongo que los míos también lo estaban._

 _\- Seth, cariño, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó mamá con voz preocupada._

 _Seth no había conseguido tragar. Estaba a punto de llorar._

 _\- ¡Solo escúpelo! – grité sobre las carcajadas de Emmett._

 _Seth miró a mamá a modo de disculpa con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas antes de levantarse de su silla y correr escaleras arriba._

 _Papá estaba riendo, pero se levantó un poco de la silla para servirse una cantidad obscenamente grande del "Estofado especial", y empezó a comer con entusiasmo sin torcer los labios o arrugar la nariz ni una sola vez._

\- ¿Bella? - levanté la mirada de mi refresco para mirar al preocupado rostro de Edward - ¿Estás bien?

Tragué el nudo que había en mi garganta – Estoy bien – miré a Emmett quien había dejado de comer y me miraba con una expresión tan triste que tuve que apartar la mirada. Me levanté de la silla – Tengo que ir al baño.

Seguía lastimándolo. Él estaba tratando de que las cosas fueran bien y yo estaba arruinando todo su esfuerzo.

 _Bueno, ya has arruinado su vida._

Lo sé.

En el baño, me eché un montón de agua en la cara sin mirarme en el espejo. Solo necesitaba relajarme un poco, tomar un descanso por una noche. Por Emmett.

Suspiré profundo antes de secar mi rostro y salir del baño. En una mesa cercana, la camarera pechos grandes -había olvidado su nombre- estaba siendo fulminada con la mirada por la chica de la mesa a la que estaba sirviendo, mientras ella coqueteaba descaradamente con, el que supongo, era el novio de la chica. Justo cuando iba pasando por allí, la chica decidió ponerla en su lugar vaciando su Coca-Cola sobre ella. Pechos grandes soltó un chillido agudo y se echó hacia atrás bruscamente, golpeándome con su espalda y enviándome como un proyectil hacia un costado.

No aterricé en el suelo - ¿Ven? Les dije que esta noche mi suerte mejoraría – hubo unas cuantas risas y me di cuenta, con mortificación, que había aterrizado en el regazo de alguien. Un chico.

Levanté la vista hacia el dueño del regazo en el que había caído mientras pechos grandes y la chica celosa comenzaban a gritarse una a la otra. Era un chico más o menos de mi edad, tenía una piel sedosa y de color rojizo, ojos marrón oscuro y cabello negro azabache. Estaba sonriendo ampliamente y llegué a la conclusión de que era atractivo, aunque no supiera qué iba hacer con aquella información.

Me sonrojé de la cabeza a los pies de vergüenza y me levanté lo más rápido que pude de su regazo, golpeándome de paso en la cadera con la esquina de la mesa. Joder.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó una chica y alcé la cabeza para mirar el resto de la mesa. Había dos chicas y dos chicos aparte del chico en cual regazo caí. La chica que habló tenía una mirada risueña, pero amable.

Asentí con la cabeza, murmuré una disculpa y casi corrí hacia la mesa donde Edward y Emmett estaban partidos de risa. Me senté, gracias a Dios, de espaldas hacia donde estaban aquellos chicos, y me dispuse a terminar mi quesadilla como si estuviera muriendo de hambre.

\- Bella ¿qué demonios? – dijo Emmett rojo de risa – ¿Cómo fue que terminaste envuelta en una pelea de gatas?

Me hundí en la silla – Solo pasaba – mascullé avergonzada.

\- Bueno, ya veo que es costumbre para ti caer encima de desconocidos – dijo Edward, su rostro a juego con el de Emmett.

Su inocente comentario me provocó una enorme punzada de dolor en el pecho, él no tenía idea de que, de hecho, estaba en la cierto. Me había pasado antes. Antes del chico de hace un rato, y antes de Edward.

Mi torpeza innata me había llevado a conocerlo a _él._

 _Jessica había faltado al instituto y el día sinceramente apestó. No porque no pudo darme mi acostumbrado aventón de ida y vuelta, sino porque ella era mi mejor amiga y siempre las cosas apestarán si tu mejor amiga falta un día de clases. Es universal._

 _…_

 _Bien, lo admito. Sí apestó a trasero de burro que no pudiera darme un aventón a casa, porque tuve que tomar el autobús. La ruta me deja a una cuadra de mi casa y como estamos en Forks, la lluvia no iba a dejar que fuera una caminata feliz._

 _La acera estaba mojada y mis pasos eran rápidos, a pesar de tener mi impermeable no me emocionaba caminar bajo la lluvia._

 _A unas cuantas casas de la mía, había un auto negro, donde se recargaba un chico adulto bajo un paraguas. Nunca lo había visto, así que no era del pueblo. Ya saben, pueblo pequeño y todo eso._

 _No me pareció raro que me estuviera mirando, yo era la única persona además de él en la calle, pero eso no impidió que me pusiera irracionalmente nerviosa y mis pies se volvieran gelatina, justo cuando pasaba frente a él._

 _El tipo soltó el paraguas para poder tomar mis brazos e impedir que me abriera la cabeza con la superficie dura del suelo. Me puso de pie con rapidez, pero no me soltó con la misma velocidad. Sus ojos marrones miraron los míos y sus labios se torcieron hacia arriba formando una sonrisa. Olía a esa hierba que usa la abuela para hacer té cuando no puede dormir. Manzanilla._

 _\- Tu coordinación aun no consigue trabajar correctamente, ¿eh?_

 _Su voz era suave y grave, sería ideal para narrar cuentos antes de dormir. Papá podría contratarlo para Seth._

 _\- Y-yo… - tartamudeé como la idiota que soy, y salí bruscamente de sus brazos – ¡L-lo siento!_

 _Corrí como una cría hasta mi casa sin mirar atrás y entré azotando la puerta de entrada. Tres… dos… uno…_

 _\- ¡Bella! – gritó mamá saliendo de la cocina – ¡Te he dicho que no ti… ¿Qué pasa con tu cara, tienes fiebre?_

 _Caminó hacia mí con la mano en alto para tomar mi temperatura, pero la esquivé y caminé hacia las escaleras a grandes zancadas - ¡Quiero mi auto de vuelta!_

 _Mamá se puso una mano en la cintura - Bueno, cuando aprendas a conducir hacia adelante, y no en reversa, podrás tenerlo de nuevo._

 _Suspiré frustrada y subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación._

 _El día siguiente no apestó tanto, Jessica fue a recogerme a casa y no estaba lloviendo a raudales. Las cosas iban bien._

 _A la hora de irse a casa, había un montón de chicas agrupadas en el estacionamiento murmurando sobre un chico apuesto, y esperaba que no estuvieran hablando sobre Mike Newton porque iba a vomitar. Jessica y yo las pasamos para ir hacia su auto, pero a medio camino me detuve en seco._

 _Era él._

 _Como ayer, estaba recargado de su auto. Sus brazos estaban cruzados en su pecho, pero en cuanto me vio, sus labios formaron una sonrisa ladeada y descruzó los brazos. Su mirada fija decía que estaba esperándome. A mí._

 _Y fue como si fuera una polilla hipnotizada por la luz. Mis pies empezaron a moverse en su dirección, y cuando su sonrisa se ensanchó, aumenté la velocidad._

 _\- Hola – dije estúpidamente, mi voz ahogada._

 _Sus ojos se volvieron cálidos – Hola, Bella._

 _Parpadeé sorprendida – ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

 _Él se me quedó mirando un minuto completo, su sonrisa vacilando en sus labios - Se lo pregunté a un chico antes de que salieras._

 _Así que, sí estaba aquí por mí. Sonreí sintiéndome confiada – Vaya. No es aterrador ni nada que preguntes por mi nombre por ahí como un acosador._

 _Su sonrisa se desvaneció y me sentí una fracasada social – ¿Estás asustada de mí?_

 _\- ¡No! No, solo fue una… broma._

 _Me miró fijamente por un rato y luego tomó mi mano, su expresión era triste – No tienes que estar asustada de mí, Bella. Nunca voy a lastimarte._

 _Por Dios… ¿qué sucede conmigo? ¿No puedo mantener mi boca cerrada?_

 _Sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada de su rostro, me volví un charco en el suelo frente a él._

 _Debería estar preguntándome qué tan raro era este chico para que me dijera una cosa como esa, pero no me importaba - Lo sé._

Eso fue lo que le dije, y de verdad así lo creí, pero era tan ingenua, yo no tenía idea.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿les gusta?


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

El lunes cuando Emmett regresó de la universidad, entró en mi habitación -sin tocar la puerta-. Me hiso saltar y cerrar el primer cajón de mi mesita de noche con brusquedad.

Frunció el ceño - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Me incorporé hasta quedar sentada correctamente sobre mi cama – Nada.

Me miró con ojos entrecerrados por un rato, pero no iba a decirle. Al cabo de un minuto se rindió – Como sea, aquí tienes – colocó una maleta de instituto llena de libros a mi lado.

La miré como si fuera un huevo de dinosaurio - ¿Por qué me has comprado libros?

\- Porque has estado holgazaneando por mucho tiempo. ¿No piensas retomar las clases?

Miré hacia el suelo – No quiero ir al instituto.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? – gritó. Hice una mueca ante su tono de incredulidad, pero no lo miré. Estuvo en silencio un rato y cuando volvió a hablar, su voz estaba un poco ahogada – No te estoy dando oportunidad de elegir. Estás matriculada y empezarás mañana temprano.

Alcé la cabeza rápidamente y abrí la boca para objetar – No quiero escuchar absolutamente nada sobre esto – dijo con una mano en alto, su voz baja y derrotada – Ahora, ven a comer algo. Y no quiero escuchar que no tienes hambre.

Emmett nunca me había dado órdenes, pero supongo que cuando tu hermana pequeña decide echar su vida a perder, te pones todo mandón.

Suspiré en derrota antes de ponerme de pie y salir de la habitación. Cuando llegué a la cocina y no vi a Edward por ningún lado, estuve aliviada de que no estuviera aquí para escuchar a Emmett dándome un sermón como si fuera una cría.

Luego de comer, Emmett me obligó a ver la televisión con él, a pesar de que dije que no me interesaba ver el canal de deportes. No sé qué había sucedido con él, antes me ignoraba y dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, pero desde el sábado, estaba encima de mí para todo. Era una sensación agridulce.

\- ¿Qué hay, gente? – dijo Edward cuando llegó, una hora más tarde. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando me vio acurrucada en el costado de Emmett. Él no había mencionado nada de lo del viernes cuando dormí en su cama, así que puedo mirarlo a la cara sin problemas.

Emmett tenía la vista fija en el televisor así que solo levantó la mano a modo de saludo mientras yo mascullaba un "buenas tardes". Cinco minutos más tarde, Edward salió de su habitación y se sentó a mi otro lado en el sofá. Sin camiseta.

Emmett se giró hacia él, fulminándolo con la mirada – ¿No tienes camisetas o qué?

Edward sonrió socarronamente - ¿Por qué? ¿te pone nervioso mi torso desnudo?

\- Muy gracioso, hombre. Me diviertes totalmente.

\- Vivo para servir.

\- Ve y ponte una maldita camiseta, Edward.

\- ¿Por qué? – se veía ofendido.

\- Porque mi hermana pequeña está aquí sentada.

\- A Bella no le molesta si no tengo camiseta.

\- Sí le molesta – Emmett irradiaba irritación.

\- Tú no sabes nada. Ella me ha visto desnudo. ¿Cierto, Bella?

Oh por Dios – Eh… Ajá.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?!

\- ¿Lo ves? No sabes nada.

Agradable tarde frente al televisor…

A la mañana siguiente, salí de mi habitación arrastrando los pies hacia la cocina con un dolor de cabeza palpitante, necesitaba tomar un vaso de agua.

Allí estaba Edward friendo tocino y haciendo tostadas. Sin camiseta – Buenos días, Bella – su brillante sonrisa me cegaba, estaba tentada a cubrirme los ojos para proteger mis preciadas córneas.

\- Buenos días – gruñí abriendo el refrigerador, había cambiado de opinión con respecto al vaso de agua, necesitaba el ácido jugo de naranja.

\- No te vayas. Estoy haciendo el desayuno.

Hice una mueca - No, grac…

\- Siéntate y come tu desayuno, Bella – dijo Emmett sentándose a la mesa. Una completa aparición.

Suspiré, mamá estaría orgulloso de él – Bien – murmuré sentándome frente a él.

\- Buena chica – dijo Edward, colocando un plato frente a mí.

Ser nueva apesta. Todos lo saben. Las miradas te persiguen a donde vayas, y es aún peor si pareces un alma en pena caminando con desgana por los pasillos. Ya había tenidos tres clases y estaba realmente harta.

Mi última clase antes del receso era biología, así que guiándome por el pequeño mapa que la amable secretaria me suministró, me dirigí hacia el laboratorio. El salón de clases ya estaba lleno cuando llegué, y el profesor también estaba allí. Genial.

\- Isabella Swan, ¿cierto? – preguntó el profesor cuando me quedé de pie en la puerta como una idiota. Asentí – Bienvenida. Puedes sentarte con el señor Black – señaló al final de la sala – Espero que te pongas al día rápidamente.

Caminé hacia el asiento que me indicó sin mirar a nadie y me senté junto al señor Black, pero ni siquiera levanté la mirada para verlo – Bueno, es un poco decepcionante que no hayas caído en mi regazo esta vez.

Levanté la cabeza bruscamente hacia el señor Black, que, en realidad, era el chico del restaurante en cual regazo caí cuando la camarera pechos grandes me empujó.

Él estaba sonriéndome tan ampliamente, que mató mi vergüenza inmediatamente. Si empezaba a coquetearme, iba a pedir un cambio de compañero – Hola. Siento lo del sábado.

Negó con la cabeza – Oh, no te preocupes. No fue tu culpa.

No hablamos nada más por el resto de la clase, excepto cuando me explicaba alguna que otra cosa de la que no estaba al tanto. No fue difícil seguir la clase, ya había visto este tema en mi antiguo instituto.

La campana del receso resonó en todo el lugar y suspiré con alivio, no más clases por un rato. Me levanté de mi silla con mis libros y caminé hacia la puerta del salón, no llegué más lejos que eso.

El señor Black dejó caer uno de sus pesados brazos sobre mis menudos hombros – Vamos por comida, Isabella. Si te portas bien te dejaré sentarte en mi regazo – dijo sonriéndome. Ahora que estaba de pie me di cuenta que era enorme, casi dos metros.

No quería ir por comida, mucho menos sentarme en su maldito regazo. Tuve la intención de hacérselo saber, pero en cuanto abrí la boca, él habló – Te sentarás con nosotros de ahora en adelante, estamos adoptándote.

No necesitaba que nadie me adoptara, no era un perro.

 _Pero eres una perra._

Lo sé.

– ¿Nosotros? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño mientras caminábamos por los pasillos hacia la cafetería.

\- Los chicos – dijo como si fuera obvio – No te preocupes, todos son amables. ¿Cierto, Rose?

Me incliné hacia adelante para poder descubrir con quien hablaba. Caminando a la par con nosotros, había una chica escandalosamente hermosa. Era escultural, con una elegante figura similar a la de una modelo. Ella tenía el pelo largo y rubio ondulado que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Estuve impresionada con su aspecto hasta que me fijé en su rostro. Mi estómago se retorció. Como el resto de ella, su rostro era irrealmente hermoso, pero sus ojos azul profundo tenían esa mirada. La mirada que evitaba ver en el espejo todos los días.

Ella estaba lastimada.

Volteó a verme y nos miramos fijamente. Ella también lo vio en mí, recibió el mensaje alto y claro, pero me acobardé, escondiéndome en el gran costado del sr. Black – Estás asustándola, Rose. – rió el sr. Black apretándome con su brazo.

Rose no dijo una sola palabra, solo se apresuró a entrar por las puertas dobles que llevaban hacia la cafetería. Adentro estaba repleto de ruidosos estudiantes y la fila para la comida era tan larga que casi rodeaba todo el salón, el sr. Black me condujo hacia una mesa al costado de la sala cerca de las ventanas. Allí estaban los mismos chicos y chica de mirada amable del restaurante.

Pude ver a Rose decir algo cuando se sentó y luego todos se voltearon en nuestra dirección – Chicos, ya la conocen, pero no saben su nombre – dijo el sr. Black con galantería, hizo un ademán hacia mi dramáticamente – Ella es Isabella Swan, nuestra nueva colega.

Todos sonrieron y dijeron hola. Luego uno de los chicos, algo parecido al sr, Black, pero más menudo, empezó a recordar mi penoso accidente en el restaurante por el bien de Rose quien no estuvo con ellos aquella noche, mientras me sentaba junto a ella y frente a un chico pequeño de ascendencia asiática.

\- Cállate, Embry. Rose no va a reírse de todos modos – dijo el sr. Black interrumpiéndolo en la parte en que me sonrojé como una cereza. Volvió a poner su brazo sobre mis hombros – Todos saben tu nombre, pero no sabes el de nadie, ¿cierto?

No contesté, estaba irritada con su brazo sobre mis hombros. Él continuó hablando – Este idiota es mi hermano pequeño, Embry Black – señaló con el pulgar a dicho chico, quien le enseñó su dedo medio antes de decirme hola con la mano – Ella es Angela Weber – señaló a la chica de mirada amable. Ella era bastante delgada, su cabello marrón claro con líneas color miel y ojos marrones. Me sonrió con simpatía – Él es Ben Cheney, el novio de Angela - continuó el sr. Black señalando al chico pequeño frente a mí quien asintió en acuerdo, luego señaló a Rose – Ya conoces a Rose, su nombre completo es Rosalie Hale – me atreví a mirar en su dirección, pero ella no me miró – Y, por último, yo. Jacob Black.

No dije nada, o hice algún gesto. Después de todo, no quería estar aquí sentada fingiendo ser una despreocupada adolescente como la mayoría de estos chicos. Fui obligada a venir. Y ya quería irme.

\- No vas a poder deshacerte de ellos – la baja y aterciopelada voz de Rose me sobresaltó – Ya no.

Sorprendida de que supiera lo que estaba pensando, la miré, pero una vez más, ella no estaba mirándome.

\- Eh, Isabella – llamó Embry con la boca llena de pizza – ¿Tu familia se mudó de otra ciudad o solo te transferiste de otro instituto de la localidad?

Hice una mueca, ese era el problema cuando conocías gente. Te hacían preguntas – Me mudé donde mi hermano hace poco – respondí con voz rígida – y solo dime Bella.

\- Uno de los chicos con los que estabas en el restaurante, ¿no? – dijo Angela – Parecían universitarios.

Asentí con la cabeza.

– ¿De dónde eres? – preguntó Jacob distraídamente, robándole una rebanada de pizza a su hermano.

\- Forks, Washington. Un pequeño pueblo – dije entrelazando mis manos sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Y tus padres permitieron que dejaras la seguridad de un pequeño pueblo para mudarte con un universitario en una ciudad grande como esta? – preguntó Ben con incredulidad.

No contesté, solo miré los nudillos anormalmente blancos de mis manos cada vez más apretadas.

\- Qué loco – dijo Embry sonriendo ampliamente – Tus padres deben de ser geniales.

\- Mis padres están muertos.

 _Esta mañana los habíamos dejado enterrados en el cementerio. Ya eran las dos de la mañana y mis ojos se negaban a cerrarse a pesar de que llevaba trece horas acostada sobre esta cama. Esta no era mi cama. Era la cama de una de las habitaciones de la casa de la abuela._

 _Emmett había regresado a Phoenix tan pronto terminó el funeral, ni siquiera había querido quedarse una noche más. Quisiera que estuviera aquí. Cuando me dijo que iba a regresar a Phoenix, quise decirle que no me dejara sola, pero los sollozos no me dejaron hacerlo._

 _La ventana de la habitación se abrió de repente, dejando entrar una corriente de frío que erizó mi piel. Me pregunté si eran mis padres. Si habían venido por mí. Yo debí estar allí cuando pasó, debí haber muerto con ellos._

 _\- ¿Princesa?_

Él _estaba aquí. Había venido para estar conmigo. Salí de la cama y corrí estrellándome en su pecho al tiempo que él envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor, mis fuertes sollozos hicieron eco por toda la habitación. Estaba aquí. Estaría mejor si_ él _estaba aquí._

 _\- Lo siento tanto – dijo acariciando mi cabello, su voz baja y arrulladora – De verdad lo siento._

 _Él me sostuvo por mucho tiempo, hasta que mis sollozos solo eran hipidos sin lágrimas. Entonces me tomó en brazos y se metió en la cama junto a mí, acurrucándose conmigo._

 _\- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunté susurrante. No lo había visto desde hace cuatro días, desde el día que ellos murieron._

 _\- Fue un tiempo duro para ti, princesa – dijo, todavía acariciaba mi cabello con ternura – No quería empeorar las cosas._

 _Negué con la cabeza – No empeorarías nada._

 _\- Ellos no me querían cerca de ti._

 _Más lágrima se formaron en mis ojos - ¡Pero ellos ya no están! – casi grité saliendo de sus brazos. Me senté y traté de bajarme de la cama, pero él me abrazó por la espalda – Te necesitaba._

 _Me volteó para quedar frente a él, sus ojos casi brillaban en la oscura habitación - Estoy aquí ahora._

 _Eso no era suficiente para mí. Estaba enojada. Quería gritar y tirar cosas. Salí de la cama en busca de algo para arrojarle, pero esta maldita habitación estaba vacía. Solo había una pequeña lámpara sobre la mesita de noche._

 _Tomé la lámpara y le arranqué el cable. La sostuve en alto apuntando hacia él y me sorprendí cuando solo me miró con expresión triste, esperando por el golpe._

 _¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto a él?_

 _Bajé la lámpara y la solté, cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Yo también caí al suelo con un ruido sordo. La lámpara y yo. Dos objetos inanimados sobre el suelo._

 _Él se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló frente a mí tomando mi rostro goteante en sus manos – Lo siento, princesa – dijo mirándome a los ojos – Tienes que saber que lo siento mucho._

 _Acercó su rostro al mío capturando mis labios en un suave y tierno beso, casi no me tocaba los labios, como si fueran prohibidos para él. Nuestro primer beso había sido justo como este._

 _Después de un corto tiempo, alejó sus labios de los míos y apoyó su frente en la mía – Prometo que mejorará con el tiempo – limpió mis lágrimas con sus pulgares – Y, entonces, seremos realmente felices. Juntos para siempre._

Eso fue lo que dijo, y el tiempo ha pasado. Nueve meses. El dolor de perderlos no ha mejorado. Y la irracional idea de ser felices, juntos para siempre, se perdió poco después.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. :)

Un abrazo para mi primera fan! ;)


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Un silencio sepulcral se extendió por la mesa en la que me sentaba, un gran contraste con la ruidosa cafetería.

 _Mis padres están muertos._

Mi declaración aún colgaba pesada entre nosotros. Tuvo el efecto que esperaba. Desde que sucedió, no había tenido que decir esas palabras, todos en el pueblo lo sabían. Aun así, sabía que decir que mis padres estaban muertos iba a matar la conversación, machacarla totalmente.

Y he aquí mi oportunidad de salida. Tomé los libros que había dejado a un lado, me levanté de la silla y me fui de ahí serpenteando entre el mar de entusiasmados estudiantes. No quería estar con estas personas. No necesitaba fingir que era normal y tener un grupo de estúpidos amigos.

Corrí hacia el baño más cercano y me encerré en un cubículo. Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi cabeza contra la puerta. Mi respiración era agitada, pero sabía que no se trataba de la pequeña carrera que había dado hacia aquí.

 _Mis padres está muertos_

Esas palabras seguían rebotando en mi mente. Lo había dicho. Y era doloroso. Finalmente había tenido que decirlo y nunca había dicho algo más triste que eso.

 _Mentira, has dicho cosas todavía más tristes._

Lo sé.

Un sollozo lastimero se escuchó en el cubículo contiguo y resoplé, mi cara mostrando una expresión irónica. Al menos estaba siendo una adolescente normal por un rato, corriendo hacia el baño del instituto cuando algo iba mal.

Las clases siguientes pasaron como un borrón. No hablé con nadie y nadie me habló a mí. Bien. Mantuve mi cabeza baja y garabateé en mis cuadernos hasta el último timbre de la jornada escolar. Gracias a Dios.

Cuando estuve fuera del edificio infernal, caminé por el estacionamiento en dirección hacia los autobuses. Necesitaba un auto.

\- ¡Bella! – dijo una voz familiar y me volteé para encontrar a Edward sonriéndome desde el capó de su flamante volvo plateado. Gracias a Dios llevaba camiseta, una apretada camiseta. Parecía un modelo posando para la promoción del volvo del año.

Me acerqué a él bajo la atenta mirada de un grupo de chicas en uniformes de porristas - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunté más bruscamente de lo que pretendía. Porque, bien, el chico estaba salvando a mi trasero de irse en autobús, pero llamaba demasiado la atención. Todos estaban mirando al atractivo chico universitario que había venido por la insípida chica nueva del instituto.

Era una sensación amargamente familiar.

 _Quería que me fuera con él, dijo que me llevaría por un paseo. Mamá enloquecería si me iba con un chico mayor, mucho más si ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero me daría cabezazos en el asfalto si no me subía a ese auto._

 _Lo dejé junto a su auto por un rato para decirle a Jessica que no necesitaba un aventón a casa hoy, y no me sorprendió que, además de Jessica, todos estuvieran mirándonos fijamente. Después de todo, no todos los días en este aburrido pueblo se ve algo tan hermoso e interesante como él._

 _Sintiéndome como si fuera una celebridad caminando por la alfombra roja, llegué donde una boquiabierta Jessica con una sonrisa de mil vatios – Jess, ¿puedes irte sin mí?_

 _\- ¿Y dejarte ir con ese hombre? – dijo con voz aguda antes de tomar mi brazo – No te irás de aquí sin antes decirme quien es._

 _Joder. Jessica no me dejaría ir con él si le decía que no tenía idea de quien era, por muy caliente que fuera. Muchas veces, su moral había sido un gran obstáculo para divertidas salidas y travesuras. Ella era una aguafiestas innata._

 _Yo era una terrible mentirosa, pero las ansias que tenía de ir con él formaron una historia en mi cabeza a la velocidad de la luz – Es mi primo, Jess. Vino apenas anoche desde Phoenix y mamá lo ha enviado a recogerme para que le dé un tour por el pueblo – wow, estaba impresionada de mí misma._

 _Jessica miró hacia él por encima de mi hombro y se sonrojó antes de volver a mirarme. Mi estomagó se sintió raro – Tu primo es bastante caliente – dijo soltando mi brazo._

 _Aunque estaba aliviada de que me hubiera creído, tenía la ligera necesidad de alejarlo de su vista cuanto antes – Si, bueno, ya nos vamos. Te veré mañana._

 _Caminé de vuelta hacia el auto negro y él se acercó conmigo al lado del pasajero para abrirme la puerta. Qué caballeroso. Cuando estuvo sentado en el lado del conductor, vi como las chicas y chicos más cercanos a Jessica empezaron a rodearla, obviamente queriendo saber lo que sería el nuevo chisme de la escuela. Esperaba que no llegara a oídos de mamá._

 _\- Tu amiga no se veía muy dispuesta a dejarte ir – su suave voz me sobresaltó._

 _\- Así es, pero le dije que eras mi primo recién llegado y que necesitabas un tour por el pueblo. Eso la tranquilizó – dije sonrojándome por mi mentira._

 _Su rostro había estado sereno, feliz incluso, pero cuando dije aquello, su expresión cambió. Se veía molesto – Ya veo._

 _Por Dios, no llevaba tres minutos dentro del coche y ya estaba arruinándolo. Era definitivamente una lisiada social – Um… ¿eso estuvo mal? -pregunté asustada, como la completa cría que soy._

 _Él despegó la vista de la carretera para mirarme, su enojo había desaparecido. Ahora sus ojos estaban llenos de ternura – No me hagas caso, princesa. Solo son algunas cosas en mi cabeza._

 _Sonreí ampliamente cuando me llamó princesa. Esa fue la primera vez que me llamó así, pero no fue la última._

Respiré profundo, empujando ese recuerdo al fondo de mi mente. Esto no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Edward seguía sonriendo – ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? – dijo tomando la maleta de mi hombro izquierdo y lanzándola al asiento trasero de su auto – Vamos. Sube al auto.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero de todos modos subí al asiento de copiloto. Y, por supuesto, adentro olía a canela. Desde el día en que me quedé dormida en su cama, el olor ya no me parecía tan desagradable. Hasta le había encontrado un uso, pero de todos modos bajé la ventanilla del auto.

Edward se subió en el lado del conductor y traté de ignorar su todavía brillante sonrisa. No sé qué demonios le pasaba hoy. ¿No le dolían las mejillas? El sol estaba proyectando su luz en sus dientes. Me estaba lastimando los ojos otra vez.

Después de haber pasado por el auto rápido de McDonald's, su celular sonó avisando una llamada. Puso el manos libres – Hola, Alice.

\- ¿Quién es la chica que llevas en el auto? – preguntó una chica con la voz aguda y cantarina al otro lado de la línea.

Edward rodó los ojos – ¿Cómo sabes que estoy con una chica? ¿Y cómo demonios sabes que voy en el auto?

\- Tu voz te delata, querido hermano. Es tu voz de gigoló – dijo su hermana con voz acusadora y Edward de repente tuvo un ataque de tos – Y con lo del auto, bueno, es simple intuición.

Cuando Edward se recuperó del ataque de tos, logró graznar: - ¿Voz de gigoló, Alice? ¿Qué diablos?

Una risita similar a campanitas en el aire llenó el espacio del auto – Ya sabes, esa voz grave, como la de un hombre realmente atractivo que revienta ovarios y hace caer bragas con solo un guiño.

Edward estaba rojo, se veía lindo – Ni siquiera voy a preguntar por eso de "revienta ovarios". No sé de lo que estás hablando, esta es la única voz que he tenido desde que empezó a salirme bello en el rostro.

\- Bueno, eso es asqueroso – dijo Alice, y aunque nunca la había visto, podía imaginarla arrugando la nariz – Pero, de todos modos, no me has dicho quién es la chica que está contigo. ¿Es tu novia? ¿Es linda? ¿Estás enamorado de ella? ¡Dime! ¿Cuándo voy a conocerla? ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Seremos grandes amigas, lo sé, estoy sintiéndolo en este momento!

Vaya. Nunca había oído a nadie hablar tan rápido y sin tomar una pizca de aire.

Edward suspiró – No es mi novia. Sí, es realmente linda. No tengo que responder esa pregunta. Y no sé cuándo.

Bien, sé que dijo que era linda por ser cortés. No es que yo fuera fea tampoco, pero sabía que en los últimos meses la poca belleza que tenía había caído en picada.

\- Pero ella está en tu auto – dijo Alice como si allí había un punto. Otra vez estaba imaginándola, frunciendo el ceño esta vez.

\- Sí, ya hemos procesado esa información.

\- Oh, vamos, Edward. Sabes de lo que estoy hablando – el tono de voz de Alice era de "no me vengas con tonterías" – Papá tuvo que comprar mi auto cuando insististe en que mi trasero iba a estropear tu preciado volvo. Mi pequeño y, muy lindo, trasero. El pequeño y muy lindo trasero de tu hermana pequeña.

\- Es la hermana pequeña de Emmett.

\- El pequeño y muy lindo trasero de _tu_ hermana pequeña, Edward – repitió Alice.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Giré mi cabeza hacia él, pero miraba fijamente la carretera, su expresión totalmente en blanco.

\- Sabes, Alice, ella está escuchando todo lo que dices. Estoy usando el manos libres – dijo después de un rato.

\- Oh, no te preocupes. Lo sé – dijo Alice con indiferencia, luego su tono cambió a entusiasmado – ¡Hola, Bella!

Fruncí el ceño. Desconfiada – ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – le pregunté a Edward.

\- Porque es psíquica – masculló en respuesta.

Alice se echó a reír con esa risa de campanitas – Edward me ha hablado de ti.

¿Edward había hablado con ella sobre mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha dicho sobre mí?

\- Por Dios, Alice – Edward parecía frustrado - Solo te dije que la hermana pequeña de Emmett, Bella, había venido a vivir con nosotros. Nada más.

– ¿Y he dicho yo lo contrario? - Alice soltó una risita conspiratoria - ¿Ves?

– Hablemos después, Alice.

Colgó la llamada sin esperar una respuesta y suspiró agotado. Yo también me sentiría agotada si tuviera una hermana como ella.

* * *

Hola! sé que el cap está corto, lo escribí rápidamente antes de irme a carnavalear xD

También sé que quieren saber qué sucedió y quién es el tipo de su pasado, pero no se desesperen, en los flashback se irá conociendo la historia poco a poco. Amo el misterio, ténganme paciencia :B

Gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo n.n

Vuelvo a mandarle un abrazo a mi primera fan :D (Seguro que te diré cual es la peli en el final)

bye!


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Mis piernas temblaban mientras caminaba en la oscuridad hacia el baño. No encendí la luz cuando entré, solo abrí la puerta de la habitación de Edward dejando que su olor a canela inundara el baño y me senté en el suelo. Hacía esto todas las noches. Me ayudaba a dormir.

Había tenido pesadillas, pero había sido por tentar a la suerte y pensar que podría dormir bien después de esta tarde.

Después de que Edward se pusiera a trabajar en la mesa de la cocina y yo hubiera terminado con mis deberes del instituto, había sido realmente osada y echado una siesta en la cama de Edward otra vez. Yo estaba en mi habitación rodeada de libros, las palabras que había dicho en el instituto seguían rondando mi mente y empecé a extrañarlos mucho, solo quería cerrar los ojos y estar en casa otra vez. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba de pie en medio de la habitación de Edward, llenando mis pulmones de ese delicioso olor.

Creo que Edward no se dio cuenta, porque cuando desperté tres horas más tarde, él seguía trabajando en su portátil en la mesa y no me dijo nada acerca de irrumpir sin permiso en su habitación. Otra vez.

Escuché movimiento en la habitación de Edward y me quedé inmóvil, pero solo se trataba de él cambiando de posición mientras dormía. Si alguna vez le daban ganas de hacer pis durante la noche y me veía, no tendría idea de qué decir. ¿Qué podría decir una persona que la atrapan sentándose en el suelo del baño durante la madrugada para oler el aroma de alguien como una loca obsesa?

No quería ni pensar en eso.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward hizo el desayuno otra vez, aunque su sonrisa no era tan brillante como el día anterior. Mis ojos se lo agradecieron. Mientras pinchaba los huevos revueltos, sin apetito, le dije a Emmett que necesitaba un auto.

Se echó a reír – Claro que no. No te pondré al volante de un auto.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

Emmett me señaló con burla - No puede conducir ni un poco. Redujo a chatarra el último auto que tuvo.

\- No es cierto. Solo fue la parte trasera – traté de defenderme.

\- Porque te fuiste de reversa y golpeaste un árbol.

No sé por qué tenía que ir y mencionar los detalles innecesarios, él ni siquiera estaba allí. De todos modos, me rendí. Emmett no iba a dejar que apoyara mi trasero en el asiento de conductor de un auto. Igual que mamá y papá. Sigo diciendo que ellos estarían orgullosos de él.

Después del desayuno, él y Edward se ofrecieron para llevarme al instituto, pero les dije que tomaría el autobús. Solo estaba siendo orgullosa. Odiaba ir en autobús.

Llegué al instituto de mal humor. La primera hora era trigonometría y eso no hacía nada para mejorarlo, en cambio, lo empeoraba.

\- Hola, Bella.

Levanté la vista de los garabatos de mi libreta para encontrar el rostro sonriente de esa chica Angela que Jacob me presentó ayer. Estaba sentada en la silla a mi lado y llevaba un lindo peinado trenzado. La miré como si tuviera una segunda cabeza, no sabía que estaba en esta clase, y mucho menos que me hablaría después de lo de ayer.

\- Ayer te fuiste repentinamente – continuó.

Me salvé de responderle cuando el profesor llamó al orden y empezó la clase. Miré hacia el frente durante toda la clase y ella no volvió a hablarme, pero cuando la campana sonó y nos levantamos para dirigirnos a nuestra siguiente clase, me tomó del brazo – Nos vemos en el almuerzo – dijo sonriendo antes de salir del aula.

No la entendía en absoluto.

Más tarde, entré en biología esperando no encontrarme con el rostro sonriente de Jacob, pero no tuve suerte. En cuanto me senté a su lado, puso su pesado brazo sobre mis hombros – Hey, Bells.

Lo miré con incredulidad. ¿Qué pasa con esta gente? De donde soy, cuando te tratan tan groseramente como lo hice ayer, te alejas y dejas que esa persona se vaya al infierno si quiere. Y también, ¿qué pasa con eso de _Bells_?

\- Necesito que quites tu brazo de mis hombros – dije en tono seco y sacudí su brazo de mis hombros – Es pesado.

Jacob, en lugar de ofenderse, se echó a reír y se volteó hacia la mesa detrás de nosotros – ¿Ves lo que digo? Es tan igual a ti.

Me giré también y allí estaba Rose, luciendo mucho más hermosa de lo que alguien puede lucir con una blusa floreada.

Su expresión era de puro fastidio mientras miraba a Jacob – Cállate.

A su lado había una chica de pelo rubio también, que llevaba una escotada blusa y toneladas de maquillaje. Resopló con desdén mirando a Jacob – Eres tan arrastrado, Black. Ya tienes a una perra malhumorada de compañía, ¿y estás en busca de otra?

Entrecerré los ojos hacia ella, pero no dije nada porque, después de todo, sí estaba siendo una perra malhumorada.

Rose despegó la mirada de Jacob y se giró hacia ella lentamente para después ladear la cabeza – ¿Puedo mostrarte qué tan perra puedo ser? – su tono era monótono, pero la amenaza fue escuchada muy claramente por todos nosotros.

La chica escotada palideció -fue un milagro que pudiera darme cuenta bajo todo ese maquillaje- y se aclaró la garganta – No me asustas – dijo tratando de ser valiente, pero su voz estaba sospechosamente temblorosa.

En ese momento, el profesor comenzó la clase - Sí, Irina – dijo Jacob con sorna, volteándose hacia adelante – Cuanto más lo digas, más te lo creerás.

En el almuerzo fui arrastrada por Jacob hacia la misma mesa de ayer. En cuanto me acerqué a la mesa con una botella de jugo de naranja en la mano, todos me sonrieron y saludaron como si fuéramos viejos amigos. No podía creerlo. Era como si ayer no hubiera ocurrido. Como si no hubiera sido grosera con ellos y sentada en esta misma silla, dicho por primera vez desde que sucedió, que mis padres estaban muertos.

Esto estaba asustándome.

No porque alguien estuviera tratando de entablar amistad conmigo, o porque eso iba a requerir que hablara con más personas además de Emmett y Edward, sino porque tenía miedo de dejarme llevar. Estaba completamente aterrorizada de que estas personas cálidas hicieran sentirme bien y más feliz de lo que merecía ser. De que después de un tiempo, me hicieran olvidar que no soy como ellos, con metas y sueños, en busca constante de la felicidad. Yo no era como ellos, yo no estaba en busca de felicidad. Ya había perdido la mía y arrebatado la de mis padres, de Seth y de Emmett.

 _Hay una persona más a quien le estás quitando la felicidad._

Lo sé.

\- Te dije que no ibas a poder deshacerte de ellos – la voz baja de Rose atravesó la maraña de pensamientos que había en mi cerebro. Entonces me di cuenta que había estado sentada allí inmóvil, con una cara de venado frente a los faros, que era exactamente como me sentía.

Me giré para ver como sus delgados y largos dedos jugaban con la tapa de su botella de agua – ¿Ellos te hicieron esto a ti también?

Asintió con la cabeza sin mirarme. Esperaba que lo siguiente que dijera, no sea que sus padres murieron.

\- ¿Y ellos solo te arrastraron hasta aquí? – pregunté destapando mi jugo de naranja, aunque no tuviera ganas de beberlo.

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza – No pude evadirlos por más que lo intenté – volteó a mirarme con sus ojos tristes – Yo también sentía que no necesitaba amigos.

Un silencio comprensivo se extendió entre nosotras antes de que Embry arrancara el jugo de naranja de mis manos y se bebiera la mitad de un trago – Joder, ese pedazo de masa en mi garganta iba a matarme – dijo respirando profundamente.

Hubo un coro de _iugh_ por toda la mesa y Jacob lo golpeó en la nuca - Eres un asqueroso, Embry.

Embry se echó a reír antes de mirarme – Lo siento, pero tu jugo me salvó la vida.

Me encogí de hombros - No hay problema.

Embry me sonrió ampliamente y se tomó el resto de mi jugo de naranja. ¿Esto es lo normal con los chicos? ¿Ellos siempre van a comerse tu comida y beberse tus bebidas? Porque ayer Edward se comió la mitad que no quería de mi Big Mac.

Yo no sabía nada de esto. Emmett, papá y Seth no contaban. En Forks, yo solo tenía a Jessica. Nos conocíamos desde el jardín de niños. Ella era mi mejor y única amiga. Una amiga a la cual decepcioné y abandoné por _él_.

 _Éramos novios desde hace tres meses. Estaba realmente sorprendida de que nadie, ni siquiera mi mejor amiga, lo supiera. Ella seguía creyendo que él era mi primo. No hacía preguntas._

 _\- ¿Te gusta la cena, Jessica? – preguntó mi madre desde su asiento en la mesa._

 _\- Si, señora Swan - la cena fue pedida de un restaurante, claro que iba a gustarle._

 _\- ¿Vas a quedarte a dormir? – preguntó Seth esperanzado, tenía un enamoramiento por Jessica. Qué chico._

 _\- Oh, no. Es suficiente que estén alojando a tu primo – dijo antes de fruncir el ceño y mirarme – Por cierto, ¿dónde está?_

 _Bueno, no hizo preguntas hasta ahora._

 _Las caras de mis padres y de Seth eran de confusión. Palidecí y la miré con ojos como platos – ¡Es una broma! – reí histéricamente y le di una patada por debajo de la mesa – Esta es la casa Swan, ¿recuerdas? ¿Estás confundida?_

 _Jessica se me quedó mirando, sus ojos haciendo juego con los míos, pero su tez se volvió completamente roja en vez de palidecer como lo hice yo – ¡Oh por Dios, estoy realmente confundida!_

 _Nadie comentó nada y pude respirar con alivio. Tuve suerte de que Jessica hubiera sido rápida en entenderme, a veces ella no tomaba señales._

 _En cuanto terminó la cena fui arrastrada a mi habitación - ¿Quieres explicarme qué es lo que sucede? – ella estaba enojada._

 _Me senté al borde de mi cama y suspiré en derrota – Ya debes saber que él en realidad no es mi primo._

 _\- ¡Entonces explícame por qué has estado diciéndole a todo el mundo que ese tipo es un familiar!_

 _\- ¡Baja la voz! - tiré de su brazo para que se sentara a mi lado – Yo no le he dicho nada a nadie. Solo te lo dije a ti y tú lo dijiste a los demás._

 _Su cara enrojeció otra vez – Bueno, porque pensaba que era verdad. Y todos estaban preguntando._

 _Me encogí de hombros y me recosté sobre las almohadas._

 _Jessica sacudió la manga de mi suéter – ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es? ¿Estás saliendo con él o algo?_

 _Sentí calor en mis mejillas y asentí con la cabeza._

 _Ella frunció el ceño – Es muy mayor para ti, Bella._

 _Esta vez fui yo quien fruncí el ceño – No es muy mayor. Tiene veintiséis. Es joven._

 _\- Y tú tienes dieciséis. ¡Son diez años de diferencia!_

 _Le lancé una almohada - ¡Te dije que bajes la voz! – ella la tomó antes de que le golpeara y la puso en su regazo – Ya casi cumplo diecisiete, además, eso no importa para ninguno de nosotros._

 _\- ¿Lo amas? – preguntó como si se tratase de un concepto desconocido para ella. Y lo era._

 _Sonreí ampliamente como la adolescente enamorada que era – Sí, y el siente lo mismo por mí. Me lo ha dicho._

 _Jessica se veía insegura – No lo sé… no se siente bien – tomó uno de sus enmarañados rizos y lo giró en su dedo índice – Es atractivo y adulto, y está fingiendo ser un familiar tuyo para poder salir contigo a espaldas de todos. No se siente muy confiable. ¿Crees que realmente te ame?_

 _Había pensado en ello antes. Él era un hombre adulto y realmente atractivo, pudiendo tener a cualquier mujer que desee, ¿por qué iba a fijarse en una simple adolescente como yo? Mis padres tenían dinero, pero por lo que había visto, él también lo tenía. Así que no estaba conmigo por cualquier dinero que pudiera obtener de mi familia._

 _Aun así, yo sabía que me amaba. Era obvio para mí. La forma en que me miraba como si fuera lo más hermoso que hubiera sobre la tierra, o esa manera suave y reverente de besarme, y la sinceridad que escuchaba en su voz cuando me decía que me amaba y cuando me decía princesa, como si realmente lo fuera._

 _\- Me ama - le dije a Jessica, completamente segura – Y NO puedes decírselo a nadie._

 _Ella se sobresaltó – Pero Bella, y si…_

 _\- Todo va estar bien. Deja de ser tan pesimista._

 _Dudó un minuto completo, pero insistí con la mirada hasta que se rindió - Bien…_

 _Esta vez no iba a dejarme llevar por su sentido arcaico de la moral. No iba a arruinar la experiencia de mi primer y único amor con sus premisas puritanas. Para nada._

Dije que todo iba a estar bien, pero no lo estuvo. Debí haber escuchado a Jessica, debí de haberme llevado de su sentido de la moral y, sobre todo, debí haberle dicho sobre _él_ a alguien más.

* * *

He vuelto! acabo de llegar de los carnavales (me duele todo y estoy quemadísima del sol x_x) y aquí les traigo un nuevo cap =D

bye! ;)


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **¡Alerta de cap triste!**

 **Sí, ya sé que casi siempre es triste, pero bueno... más triste de lo normal.**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Me rendí. No hubo forma de evitar a los chicos en la escuela así que solo decidí seguirles la corriente con la excusa de que allí estaba Rose. Su presencia no me dejaría ser quien no debo ser.

Los chicos nos dejaban a ella y a mí fuera de alborotos y preguntas, eso era bueno. También había conseguido quien me llevara a casa después de la escuela, aunque aún tenía que ir en autobús en la mañana cuando Edward o Emmett no me llevaban. Angela, Jacob y Ben tenían autos, así que Angela me daba un aventón cuando no venía en el auto de Ben, y en su defecto, lo hacía Jacob.

En las siguientes semanas, supe que Angela y los Black crecieron juntos. Angela vive con sus felizmente casados padres y los Black viven con su padre, Billy, ya que su madre murió de cáncer cuando eran pequeños. También supe que Ben se había unido a ellos y convertido en el novio de Angela hace más o menos dos años cuando se mudó desde Nueva York por el divorcio de sus padres, luego llegó Rose al grupo hace casi once meses desde Texas, y, por último, yo.

Angela y Jacob eran como padres de acogida.

Me había hecho bastante cercana a Rose. Siempre nos sentábamos una al lado de la otra en cualquier lugar donde estuviéramos y formábamos una barrera contra los demás. Me sentía bien estando con ella, era como si hubiera encontrado a una compañera de celda.

Es retorcido, lo sé.

Pero lo que me ponía incómoda era que, estando juntas en todos lados, llamábamos mucho la atención. Éramos conocidas en el instituto como las _Dark Bitches Duo_ y no tenía idea de por qué.

Bien… a veces podemos ser unas perras malhumoradas, ¿pero oscuras? Vamos.

A pesar de ser muy cercanas, lo único que sabía de ella era lo que dije anteriormente, que se mudó aquí hace casi once meses con sus padres desde Texas. Y estaba bien por mí, porque ella tampoco sabía más de mí que lo que les había dicho a todos el primer día. Ninguna intentaba saber más de los secretos de la otra y eso era lo que nos mantenía unidas y felices. Bueno, todo lo _felices_ que podemos ser. Con ella no tenía los mismos temores que con los demás, sabía que, si se enteraba de lo que había pasado conmigo, no me miraría con otra cara; porque sé que ella entiende, ella tiene secretos tan oscuros como los míos.

¿Cierto?

Estábamos en el estacionamiento del instituto entre los autos de Ben y Jacob - Chicos, mamá dijo que los quería a los dos mañana temprano para echar una mano en casa – Angela señaló a los Black – Y no quiere ninguna queja.

Jacob y Embry soltaron gemidos lastimeros, pero asintieron con la cabeza - ¿Qué harán ustedes para acción de gracias? – preguntó Embry - ¿Vas a Nueva York con tu padre, Ben?

El pequeño chico negó con la cabeza – Voy para navidad. Será una pesadilla – nos miró a Rose y a mí - ¿Y ustedes?

Yo me encogí de hombros, pero Rose no hizo ningún movimiento, había estado más apagada de lo normal hoy.

Los chicos no hicieron más preguntas y nos subimos a los autos para ir a casa. Rose y yo nos fuimos con los Black. Ella iba mirando por la ventana, cosa que hacía normalmente, pero esta vez se veía tan triste, que ni siquiera yo pude dejarla sola.

Le tomé el brazo izquierdo con delicadeza y ella se volteó lentamente hacia mí. No le dije nada, solo la miré fijamente y casi salto del asiento cuando vi sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Me angustié y apreté mi agarre diciéndole con los ojos que me dijera qué iba tan mal, pero ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Jacob me llevó primero, como siempre. No me moví de la acera y vi el auto alejarse hasta que ya no pude verlo más. Estaba preocupada.

Y lo estuve tanto, que no pude tomar mi, ya acostumbrada, siesta vespertina en la cama de Edward. Siempre llegaba del instituto primero que él, así que iba y tomaba una siesta. Su cama no me daba pesadillas. O su olor. Sé que él lo sabe, pero no me dice nada sobre eso. Es un buen acuerdo tácito. Él finge que no soy una obsesa pervertida, y yo finjo que no lo soy.

Pasé toda la tarde sentada en el suelo frente a la pared de vidrio con mis libros del instituto, aparentemente los profesores no entienden el significado de día libre. Edward ha estado saliendo y entrando del departamento y no he visto a Emmett desde esta mañana.

Tarde de la noche, cuando me cansé de hacer deberes, tomé toda mi ropa sucia y me fui hacia el pequeño espacio de la cocina donde está la lavadora y secadora. Tenía que lavar mi ropa a menudo, teniendo en cuenta que casi no tenía.

\- Hey, Bella – dijo Emmett recién llegando a casa, su cabello estaba mojado y no creo que sea por alguna repentina lluvia que pudo caer aquí en Phoenix.

\- Hey – respondí mientras ponía el ciclo de lavado.

Se sentó en la mesa – ¿Me lavas la mía luego? – preguntó jugando con sus dedos.

Asentí y esperé, sabía que quería decirme algo.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero sonó el timbre de la puerta y él se levantó para abrirla con el ceño fruncido por la hora, faltaba poco para la medianoche.

La voz de la persona que estaba en la puerta llegó hasta donde estaba - Eh… umm… ¿Está Bella?

Cuando reconocí la apagada voz, me acerqué inmediatamente a la puerta. Emmett estaba allí de pie boquiabierto ante una temblorosa Rose. Sus ojos y nariz estaban rojos e hinchados, su cabello era un desastre enmarañado y llevaba un horrible pijama de elefantes en tutús. Con pantuflas y todo. Aun así, se veía ridículamente hermosa.

\- Rose… - dije impresionada. Ella contrajo los labios y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Me abalancé hacia ella justo a tiempo para que sus sollozos se amortiguaran en mi hombro. Era más alta que yo por unos cuatro centímetros, por lo que estaba encorvada sobre mí – ¿Qué sucede?

Ella levantó la cabeza de mi hombro, sus sollozos e hipidos hacían ecos por todo el pasillo – Y-yo… - trató de hablar y entonces desvió su mirada hacia Emmett, quien todavía estaba allí mirando asombrado.

\- Ven, vamos a mi habitación – dije rápidamente antes de tomar su mano y tirar de ella hacia adentro.

Cuando estuvimos dentro de mi habitación, Rose no pudo decir nada. Lloró silenciosamente, excepto cuando los hipidos la atacaban. No la presioné para que hablara, ese no era mi estilo, solo acaricié su cabello mientras ella humedecía una de mis almohadas con sus lágrimas. Se quedó dormida poco tiempo después.

Me quedé sentada a su lado, mirándola dormir, mientras me preguntaba si debería pedirle que me dijera lo que le sucedía, qué la lastimaba tanto, pero tenía dudas. Eso no era lo que nosotras hacíamos. El silencio era nuestra zona de confort, lo que queríamos. Había preguntado en el auto de Jacob y luego en la puerta, pero era solo por la preocupación, ahora no estaba muy segura de preguntar, o de querer saber. Se suponía que nos gustábamos porque no pedíamos explicaciones. Talvez ella vino conmigo porque necesitaba un lugar donde pudiera desmoronarse y que nadie preguntara la razón.

Suspiré pesadamente y salí, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarla. Mi ropa estaba abandonada en la lavadora. Emmett y Edward estaban sentados en el sofá frente al televisor, pero ninguno de los dos estaba viéndolo realmente.

Los dos me miraron con preocupación – ¿Ella… está bien? – preguntó Edward.

Me encogí de hombros – Se quedó dormida.

Emmett frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Me fui a la cocina, apreté el botón de empezar para el ciclo de lavado y, sin nada que hacer, me quedé allí de pie a esperar que se lavara.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, empecé a meter mi ropa en la secadora. Emmett se había ido a su habitación, pero luego salió usando solo el pantalón del pijama y se sentó en la mesa. Creo que había querido decirme algo antes de que Rose llegara, así que dejé lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo.

No me equivoqué – Sé que tu amiga está aquí, pero… bueno… mañana es acción de gracias – dijo pasando su mano por su rizado cabello – ¿Quieres…

\- No – dije interrumpiéndolo.

Suspiró - ¿Por qué?

\- Porque si tuviera ganas de estar en Forks, me hubiera quedado.

Emmett intentó convencerme - Solo será de un día para otro. Podemos visitarlos en el cementerio y luego cenar y quedarnos con la abuela.

Entré en pánico - ¡No, Emmett! – casi grité – Fui a verlos cada día desde que los enterraron y me despedí de ellos cuando me fui. ¡No voy a volver! Tú te fuiste inmediatamente después del funeral, estabas desesperado por salir de allí, ¡¿Por qué quieres volver ahora?!

Emmett se me quedó mirando fijamente, sus ojos estaban sospechosamente húmedos – Bien, Bella – susurró tan bajo que apenas pude oírlo y se fue a su habitación.

Cuando Emmett salió de mi vista, no podía creer que hubiera dicho eso. Estaba haciéndolo sentir mal para salvar mi pellejo. De repente, estaba hiperventilando como aquel día en el baño, los oídos me pitaban. Tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos y empecé a golpearla contra la puerta del refrigerador. No hacía nada bien. No tenía derecho a hacerle eso a Emmett. Era realmente una perra egoísta.

 _Tu egoísmo fue lo que comenzó todo esto._

Lo sé.

\- Oye, ¡oye!, ¡Bella!, Bella… - unos brazos me alejaron del refrigerador y me rodearon, apretándome con fuerza – ¡No hagas eso, nena, estás lastimándote!

\- ¡Por Dios, Bella! – gritó Emmett y oí sus pasos acercarse. Me aferré a la camiseta de Edward y apreté mis dientes con toda la fuerza que pude reunir. Estaba temblando.

Edward le dio la espalda – Déjala tranquila, Emmett – dijo furioso mientras acariciaba suavemente mi cabello. Ahora era yo la que estaba siendo consolada, qué patético – Es suficiente con que hayas conseguido que intente abrirse la cabeza con el refrigerador.

Los pasos de Emmett se detuvieron. Quería decir que él no tenía la culpa de nada, pero no había conseguido dejar de apretar mis dientes. Quería seguir golpeando mi cabeza contra el refrigerador.

Edward metió su rostro en mi cabello y me susurró palabras tranquilizadoras mientras frotaba mis omoplatos, lo hizo hasta que mis temblores disminuyeron, pero de igual forma no se detuvieron - Bella, ¿Estás bien? – su suave y aterciopelada voz hizo que se me erizara la piel. Asentí con la cabeza – No vas a volver a hacerte daño, ¿cierto?

Estaba hablándome condescendientemente, pero era obvio después de lo que hice. Negué con la cabeza y Edward me soltó lentamente, antes de tomarme por la barbilla para ver mi rojizo rostro.

\- Lo siento… - dije apenas en un susurro y busqué a Emmett con la mirada. Estaba de pie entre la sala de estar y la cocina, su rostro mortificado – Lo siento.

Dejé mi ropa abandonada, otra vez, y corrí hacia mi habitación. Rose estaba despierta, parada muy cerca de la puerta; había escuchado todo el alboroto. Me recosté de la puerta y me tapé el rostro con las manos para que atraparan mis lágrimas, esperaba que esta vez no decidiera golpearme contra la madera.

\- ¿Te gustaría escuchar mi historia, Bella? – dijo Rose en voz baja después de un momento - No tiene un final feliz, pero ¿cuál de las nuestras lo tiene? Si tuviéramos un final feliz, las dos estaríamos sonriendo ahora.

Quité mis manos de mi rostro para mirarla y como pensé, ella no me miraba de forma diferente. Era como si no hubiera parecido una lunática allí fuera. Ella tomó mi mano y tiró de mí suavemente hacia la pared de vidrio, como si supiera que era el único lugar aquí dentro donde me sentía cómoda.

Nos sentamos una en frente de la otra, dejando la pared de vidrio a nuestro costado. Ella se llevó las rodillas al pecho y abrazó sus piernas mientras yo me senté como un buda.

\- Los chicos te dijeron que me mudé aquí desde Texas, ¿cierto? – asentí, su tono de voz solo lo suficientemente alto para que yo, que estaba a treinta centímetros de ella, pudiera oírlo – Vivía en un buen vecindario, estaba en un buen instituto, tenía un buen auto y tenía todas esas cosas que una chica puede desear. También tenía una mejor amiga, Vera, nos conocíamos desde muy pequeñas y vivía frente a mi casa. Ella siempre vivió con su madre, su padre las había dejado cuando ella era un bebé y no habían sabido de él hasta su cumpleaños número diecisiete, cuando se apareció repentinamente diciendo que estaba arrepentido y que las amaba a ella y a su madre. Fue perdonado y aceptado inmediatamente, aunque te resulte increíble.

Al principio estuve feliz, mi mejor amiga por fin tenía a sus padres juntos. Se convirtieron en la familia feliz. A ella nunca le faltó el amor de su madre, y ahora también tenía el amor de su padre, que siempre estaba abrazándola y dándole besos, y diciéndole cuan orgulloso estaba de ella. Yo siempre tuve a mis padres, y tenía a mi hermano mayor, Jasper, pero mi familia no era como la de ella. Jasper… - inspiró temblorosamente – Él siempre fue genial, el mejor hermano mayor que podrías tener, pero mamá… ella nunca fue una persona demasiado amorosa. Papá no la dejaría serlo de todos modos, ya que él es el que manda. Mamá siempre se rigió bajo las órdenes de mi padre. Como si fuera su marioneta. Ella es un cascarón vacío sin él. Mi padre es abogado, el estoico hombre del tribunal. En toda mi vida, nunca recibí un abrazo o un beso de él, ni tampoco le escuché decirme que estaba orgulloso de mí. Jasper no fue más afortunado que yo.

\- Así que estaba celosa de Vera. Era la primera vez que me sentí verdaderamente celosa de cualquier otra persona en toda mi vida. Y me sentí ridícula, ella ni siquiera era la mitad de hermosa de lo que yo lo era, pero ella tenía amor incondicional de sus padres, y yo no lo tenía. Entonces empecé a vivir a través de ella, porque, aunque me molestaba que no fuera yo, quería ser parte de su feliz vida familiar. Fue por eso que, cuando recibí una noche un mensaje de texto de Vera pidiéndome que me quedara a dormir en su casa, acepté inmediatamente. Me puse mi pijama de elefantes en tutús, que Jasper me había regalado antes de irse a la universidad – hizo un gesto irónico hacia lo que vestía – Y crucé la calle hacia la casa de Vera. Toqué la puerta y entré sin esperar que abrieran, siempre lo hacía, pero adentro no me esperaba Vera. Su padre estaba parado en el último escalón de la escalera con el móvil de Vera en la mano, estaba sonriendo y me dio escalofríos cuando lo sostuvo en alto. Empecé a asustarme, pero respiré profundo e intenté tranquilizarme porque estaba siendo irracional. Después de todo, él era el cariñoso padre de Vera. Aunque estuviera mirándome de esa extraña manera.

Se quedó en silencio, sus ojos estaban tristes y llenos de lágrimas mientras miraba hacia fuera por la pared de vidrio. Yo ya sabía lo que le había sucedido. Y me dolía tanto por ella.

* * *

Hi! espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Pobre Rose... en el siguiente capítulo seguiremos su historia, así que preparen sus pestañas.

Quiero saber sus opiniones! ilumínenme!

bye!


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

No quería seguir escuchando. Tampoco quería que ella siguiera hablando. El dolor que había en su rostro por los recuerdos era devastador. Pero sabía que ella necesitaba decírselo a alguien, sacarlo de ella, así que la escuché.

\- Antes de que pudiera ir a casa, a las dos de la madrugada, él me dijo que, si le decía a alguien, iba a hacerle daño a mis padres. No le creí, es lo que siempre dicen ¿cierto?, pero de todos modos no le dije a nadie; no quería que nadie supiera lo que me había pasado. Era vergonzoso. Y sucio. Dos días después, Vera fue a mi casa quejándose de que había olvidado su móvil cuando fue a lo de sus abuelos con su madre por el fin de semana. La había maldecido a ella y a su padre todo ese tiempo, pero cuando la vi, no la odié. Ella me sonrió tan alegre y me contó lo aburridísimo que fue donde sus abuelos, lo mucho que me había extrañado, y se mostró realmente preocupada por mi estado de ánimo. Ella no tenía la culpa. Ella era la mejor amiga que había tenido siempre, pero tenía un desgraciado como padre. Luego de tres semanas, estaba hecha un desastre. No comía nada, lloraba todo el tiempo y dormía demasiado. Mi madre estaba preocupada, pero mi padre se enojó conmigo diciendo que solo quería llamar la atención, así que ella me dejó sola. Fue entonces cuando un número desconocido llamó a mi móvil. No lo contesté, temerosa de que fuera él. Cuando se rindió con las llamadas, me llegó un mensaje de texto. Lo abrí como si fuera una bomba, era él y me había enviado una foto. Era reciente, en la imagen estaba Vera riendo alegremente, sentada en el regazo de su padre. Él la abrazaba por el torso y apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro izquierdo. Cualquiera no podría ver nada más que un padre abrazando a su hija, pero yo lo sabía mejor. Lo sabía por su mirada. Él quería que fuera otra vez, y si no lo hacía, le haría a Vera lo mismo que me había hecho a mí. ¿Creía que era tan buena gente? ¿Que quería tanto a Vera como para ponerme a mí misma en esa horrible situación otra vez? Yo no era tan buena. No la quería hasta ese grado. Así que no fui. Y él no le hizo nada a Vera, pero de todos modos todo empeoró.

\- Jasper regresó a casa para acción de gracias e inmediatamente supo que algo andaba mal conmigo. No quería decirle, pero me rompí y le confesé todo cuando más tarde esa noche me di cuenta que estaba embarazada. Quería morir. Jasper estaba destrozado, dijo que teníamos que ir a la policía y contarles a nuestros padres. Le rogué y supliqué de rodillas que no dijera nada, pero él no me escuchó. Les dijo a mis padres esa misma noche y mi madre estaba histérica, fue la primera vez que pensé que quizás sí me amaba como se supone que una madre debería amar a su hija – se detuvo un momento mirando sus pies y arrugó la cara – Mi padre estaba realmente preocupado, y casi pude agradecer la decisión de Jasper de decirle hasta que habló. Se lamentó una y otra vez por lo sucedido, y cuando pensé que estaba lamentando que a su hija le sucediera algo así, él empezó a gritarme, furioso, porque había caído en una situación deplorable y su reputación iba caer a pedazos. No podía creerlo. En absoluto. Él ya estaba haciendo planes para un control de daños, dijo que no podíamos decirle a nadie, que teníamos que guardar el secreto. Y por supuesto, teníamos que deshacernos de la criatura en mi vientre. Yo no quería al bebé, era fruto del dolor más grande que había sufrido, pero estaba indecisa de si podía o no deshacerme él – ella abrazó su estómago y yo me estremecí – Jasper estaba enfurecido, indignado con nuestro padre por poner en prioridad el qué dirán y no a su hija. Empezó a gritar, diciendo que no era un padre de verdad, que no tenía corazón. Le pidió a mamá que no apoyara a papá, que pensara primero en su hija, pero ella dijo que mi padre estaba pensando en mí con su decisión. Recuerdo la mirada en los ojos de Jasper cuando les dijo a nuestros padres que eran unos hijos de puta. Odio puro. Bruto. Fue entonces cuando se volvió loco. Salió de casa y cruzó la calle. Corrí detrás de él para detenerlo, pero no pude hacerlo. Golpeó al padre de Vera hasta que solo fue un charco de sangre en el suelo. La madre de Vera llamó a la policía, e hicieron falta cuatro corpulentos oficiales para quitárselo de encima. El hombre estuvo a punto de morir, estuvo en coma por tres días.

\- Los policías preguntaron a Jasper una y otra vez la razón de la golpiza, pero él no dijo una sola palabra. No hablaba en absoluto. Para nada. Su falta de cooperación le hizo ganarse un boleto inmediato a la cárcel, sin importar cuanto papá luchó para que no sucediera. Le dieron trece meses de cárcel. Yo estaba dispuesta a hablar, a contar la verdad, pero él me dijo que no lo hiciera. Esa fue la única vez que habló. Me dijo que no tenía que ser señalada si no quería, que no le importaba estar en la cárcel si eso significaba que ese hombre estaba en la cama de un hospital como un vegetal. También me dijo que no tenía que escuchar a papá con lo del bebé. Dijo que era mío. Sin importar como llegó ahí. Y que podía conservarlo dejando de lado lo que papá diga.

Repentinamente, Rose se llevó las manos a la cara mientras sus hombros se sacudían por los sollozos, pero habló a través de ellos – No lo escuché. Lo pensé una y otra vez, pero seguía pensando que no hubiera podido soportarlo si al nacer hubiera tenido sus ojos, o su cabello. Lo odiaría – Bajó sus manos y me miró, pero siendo tan cobarde como era, desvié la mirada hacia la pared de vidrio – Yo ya sabía que no era buena. Y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias. El remordimiento es una maldita perra, y me acompañará por el resto de mi vida - volví a mirarla, pero ella también miraba por la pared de vidrio. No había dejado de llorar – He… he venido con la esperanza de que no estuvieras aquí y… y… me sucediera lo mismo de hace un año - sus sollozos se intensificaron – Estoy volviéndome loca, ¿cierto? – soltó una risita sin humor – Hasta me he puesto el atuendo adecuado. Al parecer los elefantes en tutús me hacen ver sexy.

Levanté la mirada de mis pies bruscamente y la miré con incredulidad.

\- Esta mañana papá comentó en el desayuno que había recibido una llamada de la madre de Vera. Dijo que Tatiana estaba histérica, preguntándole por qué no habíamos dicho nada, que, si hubiéramos dicho algo, Vera estaría bien. Lo comentó como si fuera una maldita trivialidad, Bella. Mi padre no tiene corazón. Esa mujer estaba desesperada y enojada por su hija, pero mi padre le dijo que nuestra familia estaba sufriendo también y que no iba a escucharla hasta que pidiera perdón como se debe, ¿puedes creerlo? – su voz se quebró – Yo debería ser quien pidiera perdón. Ese hombre cumplió su palabra. Yo sabía que iba a hacerlo y no me importó. Ahora Vera está pasando por la misma situación.

Se supone que debería estar horrorizada, y lo estaba, esa pobre chica está lastimada ahora y sería como Rose y como yo, pero eso no se mostró en mi rostro. Sabía que, si mostraba una pizca de emoción, Rose iba a deshacerse completamente frente a mí. La culpa era la peor de todas.

 _Tú sabes de culpa. Mucho más que esta chica._

Lo sé.

Rose me miró y le transmití en una mirada toda la comprensión, empatía y solidaridad que pude, pero ella me rechazó - Ahora sabes que no somos iguales. No importa lo mucho que te esté doliendo la muerte de tus padres, o como te haya afectado. Algún día aprenderás a vivir sin ellos y estarás bien, pero yo nunca lo estaré.

Cuando salí de Forks, me dije a mí misma que todas mis malas decisiones y mis sucios secretos, todo mi oscuro pasado se quedaría allí. Decidí que no hablaría sobre eso. Nunca.

Por eso, cuando Rose empezó a contar su historia, no tenía pensado contar la mía. Yo no sentía la necesidad de desahogarme, era todo lo opuesto para mí. Quería mantener todo dentro, en lo profundo de mí, pero no podía dejar a Rose sola en esto; sería el colmo de mi egoísmo dejarla creer que no era como ella, porque lo era. Las dos estábamos en un pozo oscuro, y, aun así, yo podría estar mucho más hundida que ella.

Me levanté del suelo repentinamente y fui hacia mi mesita de noche para sacar el pequeño gorro azul que había en la primera gaveta. Luego volví a sentarme frente a una confundida Rose.

– ¿Sabes por qué no quiero estar en ninguna parte cerca de Forks? – pregunté antes de levantar el gorro para que pudiera verlo – Se llama Seth. Y no quiero verlo nunca.

Se lo conté todo a Rose.

Todo.

Siempre creí que, si me veía forzada a hablar sobre lo que pasó, me convertiría en un lío sollozante como lo hiso Rose, el dolor sería demasiado, pero no fue así. No sé si es porque Rose no tenía nada que ver con lo sucedido. Tal vez era eso. No me veía contándole la verdad a Emmett. No podría. El dolor me mataría. Pero mientras le confiaba a Rose mis secretos más oscuros, aunque sentía dolor, más que eso me sentía entumecida. Como vacía.

Mi tono de voz fue todo monotonía y cansancio. No boté una sola lágrima. El único momento en el que estuve a punto de romperme fue cuando le hablé sobre Seth.

El pequeño Seth, que igual que los demás, había salido perjudicado.

Mi pequeño Seth, quien no tenía la culpa de nada.

 _Desde que tenía uso de razón, Renata trabajaba como ama de llaves para mi abuela. Su madre había trabajado con ella también, supongo que fue su legado. Renata era la única persona a la que le hablaba en aquella casa._

 _Ella me había ayudado a descubrir la verdad._

 _\- Tiene que comer, señorita Bella – dijo mientras yo miraba fijamente el plato que había frente a mí en la mesa._

 _Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía aquí sentada – No tengo hambre._

 _Sabía que tenía que comer. Por Seth. Si yo no comía, él tampoco lo haría, así que tomé el tenedor y pinché una tira de pollo para llevármelo a la boca. No me sabía a nada, pero seguí comiendo._

 _La abuela estaba sentada en su habitual lugar en la mesa y nos miraba fijamente – ¿Está bueno el pollo?_

 _Ella siempre intentaba hacerme hablar con preguntas y comentarios casuales, pero nunca le contestaba. No quería hablar con ella. Solo estaba en su casa porque no había otro lugar al que ir. Me iría a vivir con Emmett en cuanto pudiera, y no miraría atrás jamás. Ya faltaba poco, solo un mes._

 _\- Bella…_

 _Ella no se rendía, la culpa estaba matándola. Como a mí. Lo único diferente entre ella y yo es que yo no tenía con quien disculparme. Ellos estaban muertos y no podrían escucharme. Podía disculparme con Emmett, pero no quiero que sepa lo que en verdad sucedió. Y con Seth. Con él me disculpaba cada vez que teníamos un momento a solas porque sé que lo abandonaré._

 _Porque soy una cobarde._

 _\- Bella, cariño – volvió a comenzar – No hagas esto. No tienes que irte._

 _Nunca le hablaba, pero esta vez no pude evitarlo – Sí, tengo – gruñí, soltando el tenedor con brusquedad – ¿Quieres que me quede aquí y te acompañe en tu miseria? ¿Por eso no quieres que me vaya?_

 _Ella fijó la vista en Seth – Vas a dejarlo._

 _\- Es tu nieto, puedes quedarte con él – dije con desdén._

 _Pasó de mirarlo a él, a mirarme a mí – Tú eres mi nieta._

 _\- Y él también lo es._

 _No dijo nada más, solo me miró con atormentada tristeza en sus ojos marrones antes de levantarse de la silla e irse por el pasillo hacia su habitación._

 _Renata seguía allí de pie como una estatua. Si miraba su cara, me encontraría con la misma mirada de mi abuela. Ella también sentía culpa, creía que por hacerme saber lo que sucedía era que estábamos como estábamos ahora, no sabía que iba estar agradecida con ella por el resto de mi vida._

 _\- ¿Vas a cuidar de Seth cuando no esté? – pregunté en un susurro._

 _Ella se quedó en silencio un momento, sorprendida. Estaba diciendo su nombre en voz alta por primera vez._

 _\- Lo cuidaré muy bien._

 _Asentí y me levanté de la silla lentamente, dejando mi plato casi intacto en la mesa._

Rose y yo nos abrazamos por mucho tiempo después de habernos contado todo. Cada una mostrando su comprensión y su apoyo, ensamblando nuestra amistad.

Ella no se fue a su casa esa noche, tomó el lado derecho de mi cama para que yo tomara el lado izquierdo. Media hora después de que me durmiera, desperté sobresaltada por la pesadilla, y casi me da un infarto al sentir a alguien a mi lado. Aun cuando había confirmado que solo era Rose quien dormía profundamente a mi lado, no pude quedarme en la cama. Estaba temblando. Si me quedaba, me dormiría y tendría pesadillas otra vez, me despertaría desorientada y me asustaría nuevamente de tener a Rose a mi lado. Pasaría toda la noche así.

Salí de la cama y fui hacia el baño para abrir la puerta de la habitación de Edward, pero cuando lo hice, no me senté en el suelo. Seguí caminando hasta detenerme frente a su cama.

\- ¿Bella? – preguntó la voz ronca de Edward - ¿Qué pasa?

No dije nada, no sabía qué decir. Lo único que había en mi cabeza era la manera en la que me había abrazado y ahuyentado mi desesperación con sus susurros amables, cuando me había golpeado con el refrigerador. Quería que lo hiciera otra vez, pero no encontraba las palabras.

Edward se sentó y tomó mi mano – Ven aquí – dijo tirando de mí hacia él.

La idea de Edward era que me sentara a su lado, pero yo fui directo a su regazo y me acurruqué en su pecho desnudo, metiendo mi rostro en su cuello. Creí que se pondría rígido por la sorpresa, pero fue todo lo contrario. Suspiró profundamente, como si estuviera aliviado, y me rodeó con sus brazos cariñosamente. Su olor a canela me envolvió y suspiré también, aliviada.

\- ¿Pesadilla? – preguntó en un susurro.

Asentí – ¿Puedo… puedo dormir aquí?

Sus brazos me apretaron con más fuerza – ¿Estás asustada?

Volví a asentir.

\- No deberías tener miedo, tu amiga está allí contigo.

Me quedé en silencio un momento – Y me asusta – apreté los dientes - Me asusta tener alguien junto a mí cuando duermo.

Edward giró su cuerpo y me puso sobre la cama, inmediatamente sentí la pérdida. Tomó la manta y me cubrió hasta el abdomen – Duerme, entonces. Me iré.

Yo no quería que se fuera, quería que siguiera abrazándome. Me sentía segura en sus brazos, pero no se lo dije – Lo siento.

Él negó con la cabeza y se inclinó sobre mí para darme un beso en la frente. Mi piel se erizó, y el lugar donde había dejado el beso, hormigueó – No te preocupes, el sofá y yo tendremos una agradable reunión.

Me dijo que cerrara los ojos, y eso hice. Pronto lo sentí abandonar la cama y escuché la puerta abrir y cerrar. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados. Tomé una de las almohadas de Edward, inhalando su olor, y eso me relajó lo suficiente para deslizarme hacia el sueño rápidamente.

El último pensamiento que tuve fue reconocer que el olor a canela ya no representaba a mis padres.

Representaba a Edward.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Espero que les haya gustado.

Un beso para todas ;)

Nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Cuando abrí los ojos, había ruido afuera. Reconocí la televisión, algo de música y voces. Me levanté de la cama de Edward y me estrujé los ojos mientras bostezaba, había dormido bien. El reloj en la mesita de noche de Edward decía que eran las 2:28 pm.

Fui al baño para lavarme la cara y cepillar mis dientes. Cuando estaba a punto de quitarme la ropa para darme una ducha, escuché un fuerte golpe seguido de estruendosas carcajadas.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allá fuera?

Salí del baño. La sala de estar estaba vacía, pero la televisión estaba encendida. La música provenía de la cocina, así que caminé hacia allí y no pude estar más sorprendida con lo que me encontré.

La cocina era un desastre épico, llena de alimentos y trastes por todos lados. El iPod de Edward adaptado a unas bocinas, estaba sobre la lavadora. Pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió más.

Rose estaba allí con un pavo en la mano. Sonriendo.

Bueno, no sonriendo ampliamente ni nada, pero sus labios estaban torcidos ligeramente hacia arriba, como si estuviera contenta. Nunca la había vista poner una cara tan relajada.

Emmett estaba parado detrás de ella, viendo por encima de su hombro mientras ella le daba indicaciones de como condimentar el pavo. Emmett tenía una extraña mancha verde en la frente y su sonrisa era como antes: amplia, feliz y con los hoyuelos de mamá.

Edward también estaba ahí. Se sentaba en la mesa con una tabla de picar, parecía un chef profesional por la manera en que manejaba el cuchillo - ¡Bella! – exclamó cuando me vio, su sonrisa era brillante como en mi primer día de escuela – Emmett es un disléxico cuando se trata de la cocina, ni siquiera entendió como debía sujetar el pavo para condimentarlo. ¡Lo dejó caer!

Rose y Emmett levantaron la vista para mirarme, y dejaron de sonreír inmediatamente.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunté en voz tan baja que no creí que me escucharan sobre la música.

La expresión de mi rostro los había detenido. Ellos creían que estaba enojada por esto, pero no lo estaba. Solo me sorprendía. Era acción de gracias y ellos estaban allí juntos riendo, cocinando y siendo felices. Estaba conmovida, solo que no sabía qué hacer con ese sentimiento.

La brillante sonrisa de Edward vaciló, pero volvió a ponerla en su lugar – Es acción de gracia, Bella. Vamos a tener nuestra cena tradicional y dar las gracias.

Cuando lo miré, él hizo un gesto diciéndome que me relajara, así que suspiré e intenté poner mejor cara. No sé si lo logré – Bien… ¿en qué puedo ayudar?

La amplia sonrisa de Emmett retornó a su rostro y dio zancadas hasta mí para encerrarme en uno de sus antiguos abrazos de osos. Casi lloré de la felicidad. Era la primera vez, desde que llegué a Phoenix, que él me abrazaba.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me susurró al oído. Asentí con la cabeza – No vuelvas a hacer eso, Bella. Si estás molesta, usa tus palabras, pero no te lastimes a ti misma.

Lo abracé más fuerte y volví a asentir, quería decir que lo sentía, pero si me atrevía a hablar, empezaría a berrear sobre la camiseta de tirantes que Emmett tenía puesta.

\- Vamos, chicos – dijo Edward, los golpecitos del cuchillo en la tabla de picar se escuchaban cada vez más rápidos – Hay mucho que hacer.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Rose y Edward se dieran cuenta de que la tendencia a ser desastroso en la cocina no solo estaba en el lado de Emmett, sino también en el mío. Me habían puesto a hacer poco, pero Edward ya me había atendido tres heridas sangrantes y una quemadura leve en el codo izquierdo. Emmett también estaba herido en el brazo y manchado por todos lados.

Rose parecía a gusto con nosotros, su leve sonrisa había regresado y estaba más habladora de lo normal. Bueno, más habladora con Emmett, ya que no hablaba más de lo necesario con Edward ni conmigo. Emmett estaba siendo atento y gracioso con ella, haciéndola narrar todo lo que hacía y haciendo preguntas como si estuviera en una clase culinaria.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando terminamos. Se supone que deberíamos ponernos algo decente para cenar, pero yo no tenía nada más que jeans y camisetas, y Rose solo tenía su ridículo pijama, por lo que nos vestimos como sea. Me puse unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta marrón sin mangas. A Rose no le quedaba mi ropa, así que después de ducharse, tomó prestada una vieja camiseta negra sin mangas de Emmett y se quedó con el pantalón de su pijama.

Mientras nos arreglábamos para la cena, me di cuenta que Rose me miraba más de lo necesario. Sabía que no iba a decirme lo que fuera que pasara por voluntad propia - ¿Qué? – pregunté peinando mi larga cabellera.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, indecisa, pero finalmente lo soltó - ¿Qué pasa contigo y Edward?

La miré por el espejo de la cómoda - ¿Qué pasa contigo y Emmett?

Frunció el ceño - ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

\- Bien, esa es exactamente la respuesta que tengo para responder a tu pregunta anterior – dije tratando de desenredar un nudo en la punta de mi cabello.

Ella me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, la familiar expresión de fastidio en su rostro – ¿Estás tratando de ser evasiva o graciosa? Porque no estás consiguiendo ninguna de las dos.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me giré hacia ella – ¿Por qué estás preguntándome sobre Edward?

\- No lo sé, ustedes se ven… ¿diferentes? – se encogió de hombros – Te ves más relajada cuando está cerca, y él siempre está mirándote como si fueras a desaparecer en cualquier momento – entonces me miró y miró la puerta que da hacia el cuarto de baño, antes de enarcar una ceja – Y anoche, te vi caminar hacia allá. Nunca regresaste.

Su tono de voz seco y monótono hacía que su suposición pareciera una confirmación – Sabes, me gustabas más cuando no eras tan habladora.

Eso me valió una media sonrisa de su parte y sentí la necesitada de abrazarme y felicitarme a mí misma por hacerla sonreír – Supongo que ahora soy habladora, así que escúpelo.

\- Dormí en su cama – ella alzó las cejas – Pero él durmió en el sofá.

\- ¿Por qué?

Me quedé en silencio un momento - Yo… tengo problemas para dormir.

Rose me dio una mirada comprensiva y no dijo nada más.

Cuando nos encontramos con los chicos en la mesa, nos dimos cuenta que habían sido considerados con nosotras. Edward se puso un buzo gris de hacer ejercicios y una camiseta blanca ligera. Y bueno… Emmett dijo que no quería hacer sentir mal a Rose, así que se puso pijamas.

Antes de que comenzáramos a cenar, Edward tomó su copa de vino y dijo: – Es hora de dar gracias.

Rose, Emmett y yo lo miramos en silencio. Este había sido el año más duro de nuestras vidas, así que era difícil levantar nuestras copas, brindar y dar gracias por eso.

Edward no se rindió – Sé que no hay razones para dar gracia a simple vista, pero es momento de que vean las cosas que siempre pasamos por alto en años anteriores, las pequeñas cosas que antes no tomamos en cuenta, y dar gracias.

Lo miré fijamente - Suenas como un especial de navidad – dije sin pensar.

Emmett y Edward soltaron la carcajada y Rose me miró con diversión. Me encogí de hombros, avergonzada.

\- Muy bien, entonces – dijo Emmett sonriendo – Doy gracias por las chicas lindas, los mejores amigos cursis y por el sentido del humor de las hermanitas.

\- Doy gracias por mi familia, mis amigos y por toda esta comida – dijo Edward antes de mirar a Rose.

Rose tardó en darse cuenta que era su turno de dar las gracias – Doy gracias por la llegada de Bella y los demás chicos a mi vida – dijo con una expresión serena en el rostro.

Ahora todos me miraban – Yo… - miré fijamente el pavo en el centro de la mesa – Doy gracias por este preciso momento – susurré.

Hubo un lapso de tiempo en el que todos compartimos una sentimental mirada y luego nos sonrojamos. Cuando no pude soportarlo más, estiré mi mano para servirme un poco de puré de papas. Esa fue la señal para que todos se abalanzaran sobre la comida.

Para mi sorpresa, la comida estaba deliciosa. Había estado recelosa con el primer bocado, pero luego de probar todo lo que había en la mesa, quedé satisfecha con el resultado. Estaba secretamente orgullosa de nosotros.

La cena fue muy agradable. Emmett estaba radiante, hablando, riendo y comiendo como sabe hacerlo. Hubo mucha conversación y risas de parte de los chicos. Rose y yo también nos unimos a la conversación, pero éramos las menos activas. Agradecí que Emmett y Edward fueran lo suficientemente prudentes como para no preguntar por la vida personal de Rose. Lo único por lo que preguntaron fue por la escuela.

Al terminar la cena, nos repartimos las tareas de limpieza y luego Emmett insistió hasta el cansancio para que viéramos una película, así que nos acurrucamos en la sala de estar para verla. De hecho, vimos tres películas: una de acción, una de comedia y una de terror. Cuando comenzaba la segunda película, el móvil de Rose vibró avisando una llamada, pero no la respondió. Me di cuenta que eran sus padres después de la décima llamada, ella envió un mensaje de texto que pareció contener una sola palabra y las llamadas pararon.

Me quedé dormida en medio de la película de terror. Fue por eso que cuando sentí un cálido beso en la frente, me asusté horriblemente y empecé a soltar puñetazos a ciegas.

\- ¡Bella, tranquila! ¡Soy yo! – Edward tomó mis brazos y me tiró hacia su pecho. Cuando comprendí que era él, dejé de forcejear, pero todavía seguía asustada – Esta bien. Estás bien – susurró frotando círculos en mis omoplatos.

Por Dios… ¿esto sería cosa de todos los días? ¿Todos los días iba a convertirme en una psicópata y Edward tendría que tranquilizarme? Rose ya estaba diciendo que lo necesitaba para estar relajada.

Suspiré temblorosamente en su pecho – Lo siento… es que yo…

\- No – dijo interrumpiéndome – Yo lo siento. Te he asustado.

Desenterré mi rostro de su pecho para mirar alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba en su cama – ¿Qué pasa con la película?

Edward me sacó el cabello de la cara – Terminó hace veinte minutos. Emmett también se quedó dormido, así que te traje antes de ir a despertarlo, me partiría la espalda en dos si intentaba llevarlo a su cama.

Suspiré aliviada, no quería tener que explicarle a Emmett el por qué su mejor amigo me llevaba inconsciente a su habitación - ¿Rose?

\- Se fue a dormir a tu habitación – dijo bajando la vista a su regazo para después subirla a mis ojos – Hoy se veía mucho mejor que anoche.

Esa era su sutil manera de preguntarme lo que había pasado con Rose. Negué con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que no debía preguntar, y él asintió en comprensión. Me recosté de la pared – Ella está bien ahora. Le ha hecho bien pasar acción de gracias con nosotros.

Edward sonrió y gateó por la cama hasta recostarse junto a mí en la pared – Su pavo quedó delicioso. Hicimos un buen trabajo con la cena.

\- ¿De dónde salió tanta comida? – había querido saber eso desde que entré a la cocina esta tarde.

\- Estuve algo ocupado ayer haciendo las compras.

Estaba sorprendida - ¿Fue por eso que estuviste saliendo y entrando todo el día?

Asintió.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunté, desconcertada. No entendía por qué se había tomado la molestia de hacer algo como eso. Él ni siquiera sabía si Emmett y yo podríamos haber decidido irnos a Forks.

Me estremecí de solo pensarlo.

Se encogió de hombros – Quería que tuviéramos una cena de acción de gracias.

Iba a decirle que podría haber ido a su casa, con su familia, pero recordé la hora entera que pasó hablando con ellos por teléfono. Y el sentimental discurso para que diéramos las gracias. Él no fue con su familia por Emmett y por mí.

Me enojé – Emmett y yo no necesitamos tu compasión.

Puso los ojos en blanco - No seas estúpida, Bella. Esto no se trata de compasión – mi enojo paró en seco, estaba sorprendida de que dijera que era estúpida – Emmett es mi mejor amigo y tú… eres… importante para mí. El que quiera hacer algo por ustedes un día como hoy no tiene nada que ver con la compasión. Es solo… cariño.

Me quedé en silencio un minuto, tomándome mi tiempo para ignorar su declaración de que era "importante para él" – ¿Siempre eres tan sentimental? – pregunté girando la cabeza hacia él – Porque tus frases cursis me ponen la piel de gallina.

Edward se tapó la cara con las manos y sus hombros empezaron a temblar de la risa – No lo sé… - quitó las manos de su rostro y aunque no podía verlo totalmente bien en la oscuridad de su habitación, sabía que estaba sonrojado – Estoy recién descubriendo mi lado dramático. No sabía que tenía uno.

Hablé con Edward por mucho tiempo después de eso. En algún momento nos dio hambre y él fue por sobras de la cena para que comiéramos, comimos de un mismo plato como un par de hambrientos. Diría que me sentía más relajada que nunca, pero eso sería darle la razón a Rose. Y no la tenía.

Cuando desperté al día siguiente, todavía estaba sentada con la espalda recostada a la pared, y Edward estaba dormido, descansando su cabeza en mi regazo. Debería haberme asustado hasta morir de un infarto fulminante por despertar junto a alguien, pero no lo hice. Me quedé mirando a Edward, curiosa y extrañada; mi corazón no estaba acelerado y ni siquiera estaba hiperventilando.

Levanté mi mano derecha y puse mi dedo índice en el entrecejo de Edward, eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño y girarse hacia mí. Pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, escondió su rostro en mi estómago y suspiró profundamente.

Eso sí hizo acelerar mi corazón.

Me quedé muy quieta, no queriendo despertarlo. Su respiración estaba haciendo que mi camiseta se calentara en la parte de mi estómago, pero se sentía bien. Fuera de la habitación escuché la voz de Emmett y el repiqueteo de los trastes de la cocina, cuando miré el reloj sobre la mesita de noche, me di cuenta que eran las 11:37 am. No hice caso a nada. Me quedé en esa posición por una hora. Había cerrado mis ojos y metido mi mano en el lio enmarañado que era el pelo de Edward, solo esperaba que Emmett no pensara en venir a despertarlo.

Cuando Edward despertó, se quedó dónde estaba por varios minutos. Lo supe porque sus pestañas estaban haciendo cosquillas en mi estómago. Fingí estar dormida cuando se sentó. ¿Por qué estaba tomándome tantas molestias?

Edward puso una mano en mi cabeza y la otra en mi cintura para poder acostarme – Dulce Bella – susurró con voz ronca y me dio un beso en la nariz.

No pude seguir fingiendo. Abrí los ojos bruscamente y lo miré, sorprendida. Él me miró también, sus ojos como platos. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta.

\- ¡Oye, Edward! Rosie hizo el desayuno – dijo Emmett al otro lado de la puerta – Levanta tu trasero de la cama. Iré a despertar a Bella también.

* * *

Hola! q tal están?

Espero que les haya gustado, esto ha sido algo para relajarnos después de haber leído todo el dolor de Rose.

Me encanta cuando me dicen sus opiniones, así que las espero con ansias después de cada cap. n.n

Un beso enorme para ustedes. Nos leemos en el próximo!

Bye! ;)


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Y así fue como me convertí en la versión femenina de mi buen amigo Flash. Salí de debajo de Edward haciendo que su cara se estrellara en la almohada, y corrí hacia el baño en una fracción de segundo. Cuando llegué a mi habitación, me lancé hacia mi cama a metro y medio de distancia y aterricé justo cuando Emmett abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Bella? – preguntó Emmett suavemente, caminando hacia mí. Solté un ronquido para hacerlo más creíble y él se sentó al borde de la cama – ¿Bella?

Mi cabello estaba tapando mi rostro, pero aun así pude ver a Rose asomándose a la puerta con el sartén de huevos humeantes en la mano. Sonrió cuando solté un segundo ronquido y volvió a la cocina.

Emmett me quitó el pelo de la cara y cerré los ojos – Bella, sé que no estás durmiendo.

Abrí un ojo y lo miré. Estaba sonriendo – ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunté con voz ronca.

\- Tienes muchas mañas para dormir, pero roncar no es una de ellas – me dio una nalgada y solté un gruñido, odiaba cuando me hacía eso – Nada va a salvarte de comer.

Suspiré derrotada y me senté, al menos no sospechaba que estaba en la habitación de Edward.

\- Vamos, entonces – dijo cargándome en su hombro como un saco de papas, me aflojé como una muñeca de trapo – El olor a tocino está matándome.

Escuché la risa de Edward cuando Emmett entró en la cocina conmigo a cuestas. Rose había terminado y estaba sentada en la mesa frente a Edward, así que Emmett me puso en la silla que había entre los dos y luego se sentó frente a mí. Durante todo el desayuno, Edward y yo evitamos la mirada del otro, pero no había una incomodidad evidente.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Rose dijo que debía irse y Emmett pareció haber sido disparado – ¡¿Tienes que irte?! – exclamó indignado.

\- Sí – respondió entregándole la camiseta que le había prestado.

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

Rose levantó una ceja – Porque esta no es mi casa. ¿Tal vez porque he estado usando este pijama por tres días? ¿o porque si no me voy Edward tendrá una compañera de habitación permanente?

Emmett y Edward se enderezaron como una varilla con la última pregunta de Rose, pero yo no me sobresalté, sabía que lo había hecho a propósito. Rose tenía una vena sucia.

\- ¿De qué… - empezó a decir Edward, pero Rose lo interrumpió.

\- Para tu mala suerte, Edward, he de irme - la expresión en su rostro era totalmente seria y, aun así, estaba tratando de ser graciosa.

Por Dios… ¿Qué demonios sucedía con ella? Solo pasó dos días aquí y ya estaba siendo bromista y habladora.

\- Está bien, ahora sé que definitivamente tienes que irte – dije empujándola hacia puerta.

Emmett se ofreció para llevarla, y como no me quería quedar en casa con Edward, dije iría también.

\- Así que… ¿te gusta Edward? – le susurró Emmett a Rose mientras caminábamos por el estacionamiento hacia el Jeep. Su tono era algo inseguro.

Ella me echó una mirada rápida por encima de su hombro y yo la fulminé con la mirada. Sus labios formaron una maliciosa media sonrisa, pero guardó silencio. Buena chica. Dejé que se sentara adelante con Emmett para que yo pudiera despatarrarme en el asiento trasero, me sentía un poco floja hoy.

Rose vivía en una parte bastante acomodada de la ciudad. La casa en la que Emmett aparcó era grande, de dos pisos y con un jardín delantero de césped falso salido de un catálogo. Levanté la cabeza del asiento y me asomé apenas por la ventanilla para ver salir por la puerta delantera de la impresionante casa a una mujer. Era rubia, bajita y extraordinariamente hermosa, su parecido con Rose era evidente. Tras ella, apareció un hombre alto e imponente, su cabello era de un rubio más oscuro que el de la mujer a su lado, un color miel. Se quedaron de pie en el porche, mirando el jeep fijamente.

\- Gracias, Emmett – dijo Rose, su voz había vuelto a ser la de antes de acción de gracias, apagada y carente emoción – Te veré en el instituto, Bella.

Bajó del auto y caminó hacia el porche de su casa a paso lento. Emmett no movió el auto, como yo, se quedó mirando fijamente los hombros caídos de Rose. Sus padres la seguían con la mirada, y cuando llegó hasta ellos, empezaron a hablar. Parece que estaban teniendo una acalorada conversación, bueno, en realidad, parecía que el padre de Rose estaba enunciando un acalorado discurso, porque Rose y su madre estaban completamente inmóviles. Emmett suspiró y miré hacia él, se pasaba las manos por el cabello repetidamente pareciendo enojado. Puso la mano en la palanca para poner el auto en marcha y miré por última vez hacia la casa de Rose justo a tiempo para ver a su padre alzar su brazo derecho con la palma abierta, y la abofetearla.

\- Dios mío… - dije incorporándome de todo en el asiento, al mismo tiempo en el que Emmett abrió la puerta y salió del auto.

Llegó hasta ellos en rápidas zancadas, tomó a Rose del codo y la arrastró hacia el auto sin decirle una sola palabra a sus padres.

\- ¡Tú, muchacho indecente! – gritó el padre de Rose avanzando por el camino de entrada – ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

Emmett metió a una temblorosa Rose en el asiento de copiloto y cerró de un portazo antes de girarse hacia su padre. Me bajé precipitadamente del auto al reconocer su postura. Esa fue la forma en que se paró cuando le rompió la nariz a Paul por haber dicho que era una frígida después de haberse enrollado conmigo en la fiesta de Sam en la reserva. Y cuando golpeó al hermano mayor de ese niño que había hecho que Seth tropezara y tirara su helado en el parque, por haber dicho que nuestro hermanito era un "jodido blandengue".

\- Emmett, tranquilízate – dije poniendo ambas manos en su pecho – Es el padre de Rose.

\- La golpeó – respondió respirando pesadamente. Nuestros padres nunca pusieron una mano sobre nosotros, así que ver al padre de Rose hacerlo, era impactante para él. Y para mí.

El airado hombre llegó a donde estábamos, pero no nos prestó atención a nosotros, miró a Rose por la ventanilla del auto – ¡Rosalie Lilian Hale, quiero que bajes de ese auto en este instante! ¡No me hagas sacarte de ahí yo mismo!

Rose se quedó paralizada donde estaba y Emmett empujó contra mis manos – Atrévase a hacerlo, y juro por Dios, que arrancaré cada una de sus manos – dijo en una voz baja, pero mortal.

\- ¿Estás amenazándome? – preguntó ofendido, luego desvió la vista hacia Rose – ¿Estás son el tipo de personas con las que te relacionas, Rosalie? Este muchacho irrespetuoso no tiene signos de tener una buena educación – miré hacia atrás y él respondió a mi furiosa mirada con una de desprecio – Y esta chica, ¿Qué es esa ropa andrajosa que lleva? Una señorita decente no se viste con unos pantalones tan cortos como esos. Parece no tener una pizca de vergüen…

Esta vez no pude contener a Emmett cuando empujó hacia adelante y salí disparada hacia el padre de Rose quien me hizo a un lado como si fuera una molesta mosca. Caí al suelo sobre mis manos y rodillas, la grava cortando mi piel. A mis espaldas hubo un gruñido, un golpe, la puerta del auto cerrándose con fuerza y el nombre de Emmett gritado por Rose. Cuando pude levantarme y girarme hacia ellos, Emmett estaba más furioso de lo que lo había visto en un tiempo, Rose había tomado mi antigua posición y gotas de sangre caían de la nariz de su padre. Me estremecí y desvié la mirada.

\- Váyanse – dijo Rose despegando las manos del pecho de Emmett. Él abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella no lo dejó – Estoy bien. Solo váyanse.

\- Emmett… - dije levantando mis manos para que las viera.

Debíamos irnos. Porque primero, las cosas se pondrían peores con el padre de Rose si nos quedábamos. Y segundo, si seguía alrededor de tanta sangre iba a desmayarme. Puede que Emmett también lo hiciera, ninguno de los dos somos buenos con la sangre.

\- Oh por Dios – dijo Emmett dando un paso hacia atrás cuando vio mis manos y rodillas sangrantes, luego miró la nariz del padre de Rose y palideció – T-tenemos que irnos. S-san-sangre.

Caminó hacia el asiento del conductor de su jeep y corrí hacia el auto antes de que arrancara sin mí. Me senté en el asiento trasero otra vez, pero esta vez lo hice para que la sangre permaneciera fuera de su vista. Estaba empezando a marearme, así que recosté mi cabeza de la ventanilla y cerré los ojos tratando de ignorar el ardor de mis manos y rodillas.

Llegamos a casa más rápido de lo que pensé, y, aun así, yo estaba completamente grogui. Emmett se bajó del auto y empezó a caminar hacia el elevador, pero luego volvió cuando recordó que seguía en el asiento trasero. Caminó de un lado para el otro murmurando para sí mismo, sabía que quería ayudarme a bajar, pero no quería acercarse a la sangre. Éramos dos completos cobardes cuando alguien sangraba. Cerré los ojos otra vez, todo estaba dándome vueltas.

De repente, la puerta en la que estaba recostada se abrió y caí sobre Emmett – Vamos, nena – oh, no era Emmett, sino Edward. Bueno, no importa, solo esperaba no vomitar sobre él.

…

Cuando abrí los ojos otra vez, estaba en mi habitación. Edward estaba sentado junto a mí, terminando de vendar mi mano izquierda. Me miró con preocupación – ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿No hay más sangre? – pregunté tratando de ver mis rodillas. Estaban vendadas. Edward negó con la cabeza y yo suspiré con alivio – Estaré bien siempre y cuando no haya sangre involucrada.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes y la sangre? Sabía que Emmett tenía problemas con eso, pero no pensé que sería un completo inútil cuando su hermana pequeña está herida. Cuando me llamó, creí que te habían disparado o algo por la forma en que habló.

Suspiré – No tengo idea, solo sé que siempre hemos sido así. Emmett entra en pánico cuando la ve y a mí el olor me pone mala – era mentira, sí tenía idea. Emmett aún no lo sabía, pero cuando mi vida se fue al traste, y descubrí una horrible verdad sobre mi niñez, la abuela me dijo la razón de nuestra fobia a la sangre.

 _En la caja había cartas, muchas cartas. Y junto a las cartas, había fotos. Casi la misma cantidad que las cartas. Mis dedos temblorosos tomaron unas cuantas, pero cuando miré la primera, se derramaron por el suelo._

 _Era ella._

 _Reconocí su cabello castaño claro largo y ondulado, y sus ojos marrones. Era la chica que bajaba las escaleras conmigo en ese sueño recurrente que tenía cuando era más pequeña._

 **Tía Victoria,** _una voz infantil gritó en mi mente, tan fuerte, que tuve que poner mis manos a cada lado de mi cabeza._

 _Cuando no pude sostenerme, apoyé mis manos en el suelo mientras jadeaba como si hubiera estado corriendo kilómetros. Miraba las fotos esparcidas, pero se iban haciendo borrosas a medida que las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos._

 _\- Esa es mi bebé – dijo la abuela detrás de mí, su voz cargada de tristeza - ¿Te acuerdas de ella ahora?_

 **Tía Victoria,** _volvió a gritar la voz infantil en mi cabeza._

 _Cerré los ojos con fuerza y los volví a abrir - ¿Do-dónde está?_

 _\- Su sangre dejó profundas marcas en Emmett y en ti._

 _Levanté la mirada de una foto en la que Emmett y yo estamos en los columpios del patio trasero de la abuela, y ella, la tía Victoria, está entre nosotros sonriendo ampliamente – Te-tenía un sueño… ella… bajaba las escaleras conmigo, pero no había final._

 _La abuela no dijo nada por un rato, y giré hacia ella para saber si seguía allí. Estaba de pie tan quieta como una estatua y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas me miraban fijamente – La perdí al final de esas escaleras._

Me puse un brazo sobre los ojos. Mi piel se erizó por el recuerdo. Esa había sido la última conversación pacifica que tuve con la abuela, justo antes de que todo explotara.

Estaba empezando a deprimirme, pero la voz de Edward me alcanzó - No sé a qué te refieres con el olor, ya que se supone que la gente no puede oler la sangre, pero pasemos a otro tema – dijo con tono escéptico - ¿Qué, en nombre de Dios, sucedió? ¿Te lanzaste del auto en movimiento o algo así?

Suspiré más pesado esta vez – Es una larga historia – dije con cansancio, pero Edward se quedó en silencio esperando que le dijera, así que le conté lo que pasó.

Edward se enojó por lo que el padre de Rose hizo, pero también se enojó con Emmett, por no tener el suficiente cuidado y haber dejado que yo saliera lastimada. Eso me hizo recordar lo que dijo esta mañana. Lo miré fijamente mientras él guardaba las cosas que había usado para curarme en el botiquín. Su barba había crecido mucho estos dos días y su cabello era un desastre, pero no se veía desaliñado, se veía atractivo. Muy atractivo.

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero Emmett asomó la cabeza tímidamente por la puerta. Se lo agradecí internamente, puede que hubiera dicho alguna cosa de la que me arrepentiría más tarde.

\- Ya no hay sangre, gran cobarde – dijo Edward en tono burlón.

Emmett caminó dentro de la habitación y se acostó en la cama junto a mí – ¿Quieres que hablemos de tus problemas con esos animalitos de ocho patas?

Edward lo fulminó con la mirada – Cállate, idiota. Al menos puedo ser un hombre y matar una araña, si aparece en la habitación de Alice.

Empujé a Edward suavemente para que lo dejara en paz y me apoyé sobre mi costado dándole la espalda para poner una mano vendada en la mejilla de Emmett – ¿Estás bien?

Emmett frunció el ceño – Si te refieres a la sangre, estoy bien – su expresión se tornó furiosa – Pero si te refieres a que esté bien con que haya dejado a Rosie con ese hombre, la respuesta es no.

\- Rose dijo que estaba bien, no debes preocuparte demasiado – dije para tranquilizarlo, pero yo misma estaba preocupada.

La cama se hundió cuando Edward se acostó a mi otro lado – ¿En verdad le rompiste la nariz a ese hombre? – preguntó impresionado.

Emmett irguió la cabeza para fulminar a Edward con la mirada – Te sientes muy cómodo, ¿no?

\- Espera – dijo antes de pasar un brazo por mi cintura y arrastrarme hacia él, haciendo que quedáramos en una posición de cuchareo – Ahora sí estoy cómodo.

\- ¡Edward! – exclamamos Emmett y yo al unísono.

Edward se reía a carcajadas mientras Emmett me arrastraba de regreso hacia donde estaba. Los dos empezaron a discutir, y cuando se cansaron, nos quedamos allí recostados en un silencio cómodo.

…

Antes de que abriera los ojos, sabía que había alguien a mi lado. Su respiración era fuerte en mis oídos, como la de _Él_. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y mi respiración también. Quería gritar, intenté hacerlo, pero no podía, mis labios parecían estar sellados.

Una mano caliente tomó mi brazo, y cuando abrí los ojos bruscamente, eran ojos verdes los que me miraban, no marrones.

 _Estás a salvo. Edward está aquí._

Lo sé.

Levanté los brazos y los envolví alrededor de su cuello, desesperada por sentir su olor y confirmar que de verdad era él. Seguía escuchando las fuertes respiraciones, se escuchaban detrás de mí.

 _Está aquí._

Quería salir de aquí, necesitaba salir de aquí – Sácame de aquí, Edward. Por favor. Sácame de aquí – mi voz era frenética – Sácame, por favor.

Edward no hizo ningún ruido, solo me abrazó por la cintura y me sacó de la cama, llevándome a la sala de estar. Me puso sobre el sofá, y en cuanto estuve libre de sus brazos, me levanté de ahí y corrí hacia la puerta de entrada.

\- ¡Bella! – gritó Edward en susurros, me alcanzó antes de que lograra abrir la puerta – ¡Espera!

Forcejeé para que me soltara - ¡Suéltame! – grité en susurros también, para evitar que _Él_ despertara – Está aquí, no sé cómo, pero está aquí. Tengo que irme, Edward. Quiero irme.

Edward me miró con preocupado horror, pero no me soltó - ¿Quién, Bella? ¿Quién está aquí?

* * *

Hi!

El cap está recién salido del horno, espero que les haya gustado.

Espero sus opiniones. Un beso para ustedes!

Nos leemos en el próximo!

Bye!


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 _Venía todas las noches. Mi nueva cama, en mi nueva habitación, se hundía bajo su peso e inmediatamente sentía sus brazos rodearme. Era reconfortante. Ha pasado un mes desde que ellos murieron, y desde ese día en que exploté, no puedo dormir al menos que Él esté aquí._

 _Lo necesito._

 _Sé que estoy adquiriendo una costumbre nada saludable, pero Él es el único que me hace sentir completamente bien. La abuela lo intenta, e intento con ella, pero no me siento completa si Él no está._

 _El día me deprime, me enferma. Literalmente me enferma. Todo se calma en cuanto llega la noche, cuando Él se desliza a mi nueva habitación por la ventana. Sus brazos a mi alrededor, su olor a manzanilla, sus gentiles caricias y sus delicados besos me dan la cura para todos mis males._

 _Lo amo._

 _Me gustaría que mamá y papá pudieran ver cuán equivocados estaban al intentar alejarme de él. Aunque confieso que estaría dispuesta a sacarlo de mi vida, si eso significa que ellos volverán. Por mucho que eso me doliera._

 _Son casi las ocho de la mañana cuando me despierto. Él aún está aquí, rodeándome con sus brazos, sus manos descansan en mi estómago y el sonido de su constante respiración es fuerte en mis oídos._

 _Me quedo mirando sus manos, ahora que hay suficiente claridad puedo ver que sus uñas están sucias, muy sucias. Parece tierra. Frunzo el ceño. Quiero limpiarlas por él, pero la lima de uñas que la abuela me dio está al otro lado de la habitación, y la anemia que estoy sufriendo luego de que ellos murieran hace que me mareé si no tengo cuidado al levantarme._

 _Me convenzo de dejar sus uñas en paz, pero no puedo dejar de mirarlas. Están muy sucias, sus uñas nunca están sucias. Suspiro y salgo de sus brazos con mucho cuidado. Cuando logro sentarme, la anemia me ataca con fuerza y cierro los ojos hasta que el mareo se vaya._

 _\- Mareada otra vez – dice con voz ronca, haciéndome saltar tres metros en el aire._

 _Me giro hacia él – ¿Te desperté?_

 _\- No, princesa – se sienta y toma mis manos, me estremezco pensando en sus uñas – Estaba viéndote dormir._

 _Sonrío tímidamente y me acerco lo suficiente para besarlo. Él suspira aliviado y me abraza fuerte, tirándome contra él antes de acostarse otra vez, llevándome con él. El repentino cambio de posición me provoca un fuerte mareo y tengo que dejar de besarlo para evitar vomitar sobre él._

 _\- Princesa, tienes que comer. Tu anemia está empeorando – dijo cuando escondí mi rostro en su cuello. Puso una mano en mi espalda y empezó a frotar – Ha pasado un mes. Es hora de que vayas reivindicando tu vida, no puedes echarte a perder._

 _\- No me estoy echando a perder, simplemente no tengo hambre – dije enfurruñada, él siempre estaba apurándome a que superara lo que les sucedió a ellos. Sabía que no le gustaba verme tan deprimida, pero no es como si voy a olvidarlos y seguir siendo horriblemente feliz. Ellos eran mi familia, mis pilares. No los puedo olvidar._

 _Paró de frotar mi espalda y apretó sus brazos a mi alrededor como si yo estuviera tratando de salir de ellos – ¿Qué pasará si te enfermas? Sabes que no podré vivir si algo te sucede, ¿cierto?_

 _Cerré los ojos y lo apreté tan fuerte como él me apretaba, pero no duró mucho porque hubo un pequeño golpe en la puerta antes de que se abriera._

 _\- ¿Señorita Bella? – era la voz de Renata._

 _Mi corazón se detuvo. Intenté apartarme, pero él no me soltó, solo suspiró como si estuviera cansado. Renata no hacía ningún ruido, pero sabía que seguía en la puerta. Seguí intentando apartarme, desesperada por detener a Renata de lo que sea que esté pensando hacer. Si ella le decía a la abuela, y también intentaba alejarme de él, no podría soportarlo._

 _Cuando logré girarme, a pesar de los mareos, pude ver a Renata de pie inmóvil en la puerta. Llevaba una bandeja con mi desayuno en las manos, y su rostro estaba pálido como la cal mientras miraba fijamente hacia nosotros. Más bien, mientras lo miraba a Él._

 _\- Supongo que debo irme – dijo Él. Puso un beso en mi cabello y se levantó de la cama antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Se detuvo cuando llegó hasta donde Renata y la miró hasta que ella se movió de su camino._

 _Luego de que él estuviera fuera la habitación, Renata me miró. No supe definir bien su mirada. Era una mezcla de tristeza, enojo y miedo. Caminó hacia donde estaba y puso la bandeja de desayuno sobre la cama sin despegar los ojos de mí._

 _No sabía qué decir. Estaba aterrada - Renata… yo…_

 _Ella despegó la mirada de mí para mirar al suelo – Debe comer su desayuno. Su abuela está preocupada por su alimentación._

 _Me apresuré hacia ella para tomar su mano – Renata, por favor. No le digas a la abuela. No se lo digas._

 _Su mirada seguía en el suelo – Vendré en treinta minutos para recoger la bandeja._

 _\- Renata…_

 _Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, giró la cabeza para mirarme fijamente – Con permiso – dijo y miró hacia el suelo otra vez. Hacia el mismo lugar que estaba mirando antes. Frente a mi cama._

 _No se fue de inmediato, sino que me miró y miró al suelo una vez más. Fruncí el ceño confundida y me incliné para mirar al suelo frente a mi cama._

 _Unos zapatos negros llenos de barro era lo que miraba._

 _Los zapatos de Él._

 _Levanté la cabeza para mirar a Renata. Ella ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y levantó las cejas, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, dejándome no con una, sino dos preguntas en mente._

 _¿Dónde demonios estaba Él, que involucró tanto barro?_

 _Y la más importante: Después de escabullirse por mi ventana durante un mes ¿Cómo era posible que se fuera tan tranquilamente por la puerta? ¿Sin zapatos?_

Estaba sentada en el sofá mirando mis manos retorciéndose en mi regazo. Edward estaba acuclillado frente a mí, sus manos apoyadas a cada lado de mi cuerpo, encerrándome en el sofá.

 _Él_ no estaba aquí. Era solo Emmett que se había quedado dormido, como nosotros, en mi cama.

\- Bella… - Edward seguía intentando hacerme hablar, tan obstinadamente, como yo he intentado evadirlo diciéndole que estaba bromeando con él. No está cayendo en eso. Dijo que la forma en que le pedí que me sacara de la habitación no era una broma – No voy a decir nada a Emmett si no quieres. Solo déjame ayudarte.

\- No necesito ayuda.

\- Antes creía que no la necesitabas, solo pensaba que eran repercusiones de la muerte de tus padres, pero lo que pasó hace un rato no tiene nada que ver con eso – puso una mano sobre mi rodilla antes de apretarla gentilmente - Lo que ha estado pasando todo este tiempo no tiene nada ver con eso.

Lo miré con furia - ¿Estás diciendo que tengo problemas?

En sus ojos no había lástima, sino algo de tristeza y dolor – Tienes pesadillas cada noche, te asusta tener alguien al lado cuando duermes, te hiciste daño intencionalmente con el refrigerador y ahora intentaste huir porque pensaste que _él_ estaba aquí.

\- No necesito un intento de psicólogo amateur.

Edward se acercó un poco más a mí, tomando mi rostro en sus manos – ¿De quién estás asustada, Bella? – cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza – ¿Alguien… alguien te lastimó?

Abrí los ojos y lo miré, estaba esforzándome realmente duro para no llorar – Era una broma, Edward. Solo fue una pesadilla.

\- Está bien - suspiró pesadamente y se levantó del suelo para sentarse a mi lado en el sofá – Lo siento, no quiero presionarte. Solo estoy preocupado.

Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo y no pude enojarme con él como desearía. No sé cuándo Edward se había convertido en alguien tan importante para mí, pero lo era. Tal vez estaba dándole la razón a Rose ahora, porque él era todo lo que necesitaba para estar relajada. Una necesidad que no me estaba empezando a gustar.

 _También lo necesitabas a Él, y mira lo que pasó._

Lo sé.

Sabía que estaba Edward preocupado, y por más que quisiera negarlo, quería sacar de él esa preocupación. Desearía poder decirle lo que había pasado, así él podría ayudarme como prometía. Porque él tenía la razón, tenía problemas, pero no voy a decirle. Jamás.

\- ¿Chicos? – la voz ronca de Emmett llegó desde mi habitación. Aun sabiendo que era él, tuve una punzada de pánico en el estómago y apreté mis manos en mi regazo.

\- Estamos aquí – medio gritó Edward mirando mis manos. Las pisadas de Emmett se escucharon mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y el pánico estaba creciendo. Inhalé temblorosamente, esperando a que sea Emmett quien apareciera en la sala de estar.

Edward puso sus manos sobre las mías. No quería mirarlo, vería la verdad en mis ojos, pero una de sus manos levantó mi cabeza agarrándome por la barbilla – Tranquila. Es sólo Emmett – susurró mirándome a los ojos.

Él sabía que le había mentido, y estaba respetando mi decisión de guardar silencio. Después de todo, yo no era una persona de bromas.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó Emmett bruscamente, haciéndonos sobresaltar a los dos.

Estaba de pie frente a nosotros. Su ceño estaba fruncido, sus labios inclinados hacia abajo y tenía marcas de almohada en su mejilla izquierda. El alivio me llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

\- He preguntado qué demonios está pasando con ustedes – dijo Emmett, su tono seco y exigente me sorprendió.

Edward se levantó del sofá y se estiró – Bella tuvo una pesadilla – dijo casualmente y caminó hacia la cocina a paso flojo – Tranquilízate, hombre, no estoy aprovechándome de tu hermanita.

Emmett miró mis húmedos ojos y su furiosa expresión cambió a una de preocupación – ¿Estás bien? – dijo sentándose a mi lado.

Asentí y me recosté en su hombro – Ya ha pasado.

…

Lo primero que hice al llegar al instituto fue buscar a Rose. Había estado llamándola a su celular todo el fin de semana, pero ella no contestaba mis llamadas. Emmett había estado insistiendo en que deberíamos ir a su casa para saber si estaba bien, pero Edward paró en seco sus planes diciendo que acercarnos a esa casa otra vez era buscar problemas. Mi aprobación estaba mitad en uno, y mitad en otro.

No pude encontrar a Rose durante los primeros tres periodos, así que cuando entré en biología y la vi sentada en su habitual asiento con la cabeza baja, me apresuré hacia ella.

\- ¿Rose? – pregunté después de haberme sentado en mi silla y volteado hacia ella. Ni Jacob ni Irina habían llegado todavía.

Ella levantó la cabeza – Bella – dijo con ese tono de voz seco que nos caracterizaba a las dos y bajó la mirada por mi cuerpo, posiblemente buscando heridas - ¿Estás bien?

Asentí enseñándole mis manos, ya se estaban curando – ¿Tú estás bien?

Ella asintió también, y entonces nos quedamos en silencio. Yo jugando con un hilo suelto de mi camiseta, y ella haciendo perezosos círculos con su dedo sobre la cubierta de su libreta. Tenía el repentino impulso de abrazarla, había estado muy preocupada por ella, pero si no tenía agallas de preguntar su situación con su padre, mucho menos me atrevería a hacer algo como abrazarla en público. Aquella vez que nos abrazamos cuando nos sinceramos la una con la otra fue un momento especial, algo que necesitábamos para reconfortarnos. No estaba segura de si eso es lo que ella quiere ahora.

\- Ustedes son realmente extrañas, ¿saben? – dijo Irina sentándose junto a Rose – ¿Qué se supone que hacen tan juntas todo el tiempo, si ni siquiera hablan? ¿Tienen un trastorno del habla o algo parecido? – arrugó la nariz – Bichos raros. Busquen ayuda, el consejero de la escuela es gratis.

Levanté la cabeza para poner todo el peso de mi "mirada de muerte" (como los chicos en el instituto nombraron a las miradas de Rose y mías) sobre ella. Nunca tenía humor para lidiar con Irina, por eso no les prestaba atención a sus comentarios, pero esta vez no quería que molestara a Rose.

\- En nuestro silencio, hay mucha más sinceridad de la que podrás encontrar en cualquier conversación que tengas, lo cual es mucho más triste de lo que te puedas imaginar - dije en voz baja y seca – Y la próxima vez que te dirijas a nosotras con un comentario mordaz o malintencionado, me veré en la penosa necesidad de arruinar el costoso trabajo que el cirujano plástico hizo en tu nariz – ella hizo una cara de haber succionado un limón y abrió la boca para hablar. Levanté mi mano para detenerla - No pienses que estoy amenazándote. Solo estoy haciéndote saber lo que sucederá, si en caso tal, vuelves a intentar hablarnos a Rose y a mí con algo que no sea respeto – ladeé la cabeza y levanté una de las esquinas de mi boca. Estoy segura que parecía una asesina en serie - ¿Queda claro?

Irina me miró boquiabierta, puede que esta sea la primera vez desde que me conoció, que escuchaba mi voz. No me respondió, solo siguió mirándome hasta que me giré cuando el Sr. Banner empezó la clase.

No fue hasta que estuve sentada en la mesa de siempre en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo, que me di cuenta que Jacob no había ido a clases ese día. Estaba tan absorta que no noté que no tenía compañero de laboratorio en biología. Al parecer, ayer por la tarde Jacob se rompió una pierna mientras trepaba el árbol frente a la casa de Angela, tratando de bajar la pelota de fútbol con la que él y Embry jugaban. Está en el hospital.

Angela, Ben y Embry iban a ir al hospital después del instituto. Abrí la boca para decir que iría también, pero Rose dijo que no podía ir. Inmediatamente le pregunté por qué.

\- Estoy… castigada. El único lugar al que puedo ir es el instituto – dijo desmenuzando el pan de su emparedado intacto.

No le dije ni pregunté nada para no entrar en ese tema aquí en la mesa. Le dije a los chicos que esperaría a que Rose pudiera ir para que fuéramos juntas y nos fuimos a tomar el resto de nuestras clases.

\- ¿Sabes si a Rose le sucede algo? – preguntó Angela mientras ella caminaba hacia historia y yo a geografía. Los salones estaban uno al lado del otro.

La miré, fingiendo confusión - ¿Por qué?

\- Ha estado bastante rara, ¿no lo crees? – dijo mirando sus pies mientras caminaba – Ha estado así desde antes de acción de gracias. Estoy preocupada.

Suspiré y negué con la cabeza. No me sentía bien excluyéndola de las cosas entre Rose y yo, pero no puedo decirle lo que ocurre – No lo sé.

Angela levantó la mirada de sus zapatos para mirarme fijamente. Ella no me creía – Espero que no esté pasando nada grave – dijo hablando lentamente.

Desvié la mirada y me apresuré a entrar en el salón de clases. Ser deshonesta con Angela, que era tan buena conmigo y con Rose, agregaba un asunto más del que sentirme culpable.

Al terminar las clases, me encontré con Rose en el pasillo cuando pasó por mi casillero, así que ella esperó a que guardara algunos libros que no necesitaría y después caminamos a la salida – Oye, Rose… ¿cómo estuvo todo con tu padre después de que Emmett y yo nos fuéramos? – pregunté finalmente – Emmett estaba muy preocupado.

Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento. Pasó una mano por su frente varias veces antes de responder – Tengo que agradecerle a Emmett por defen...

Antes de que terminara de hablar, capté una sombra por el rabillo de mi ojo. Entonces, unos musculosos brazos envolvieran a Rose en un abrazo y la levantaran del suelo. Me gire sorprendida, pero casi me da un infarto cuando Rose abrió la boca formando una perfecta "O".

Justo antes de empezar a gritar.

* * *

Hola! q tal?

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Pásense por mi otra historia, se llama A mis dulce, inocente e inexpertos diecisiete.

Un beso para ustedes, espero sus opiniones.

Nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Estaba paralizada en mi lugar mientras Rose gritaba, lloraba y luchaba para salir de los brazos de ese gran chico que había salido de la nada. Sabía que debía ayudarla, pero no podía moverme.

Repentinamente, Rose no tenía al chico encima porque este estaba tirado en el suelo. Su mejilla estaba tornándose roja por el puñetazo que Emmett le había dado. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido para mí. Ni siquiera sabía de donde había salido Emmett. O Edward, que me había tomado del brazo para alejarme del chico en el suelo.

\- ¡Emmett! ¡Emmett! – gritaba Rose tratando de salir de detrás de él, ya que Emmett había tomado una posición protectora delante de ella.

El chico estaba sentado en el suelo, muy cómodo, mientras miraba a Emmett con una sonrisa ensangrentada. Me estremecí, agarrándome al brazo de Edward para mantenerme de pie.

\- Solo han pasado cuatro horas desde que salí de ese maldito agujero, ¿y ya tengo un puñetazo en el rostro y la boca rota? – dijo el chico mirando su reloj – Joder, eso de verdad es un Record.

Emmett no estaba para sonrisas, ni siquiera estaba notando la sangre – Vas a tener otro puñetazo si no me dices quién demonios eres – dijo con dientes apretados.

La cara de Rose estaba roja de la furia cuando rodeó a Emmett y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no logró moverlo ni un centímetro – ¡Basta, Emmett! ¡No puedes ir por la vida golpeando a cualquiera que me ponga una mano encima!

Emmett frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué no puedo?

El chico salido de la nada soltó una carcajada y se levantó del suelo – Estoy de acuerdo con el chico asteroides. ¿Por qué no puede? – se sacudió las manos antes de estirar una hacia Emmett sobre el hombro de Rose – Soy Jasper Hale. Y la chica por la que me acabas de golpear, es mi hermana pequeña.

Mi boca estaba abierta de par en par, como la de Emmett. Rose se volteó hacia su hermano con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos y se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo por el cuello. Su hermano la recibió con buen agrado, volvió a envolver sus brazos a su alrededor, cerrando los ojos y susurrándole palabras ininteligibles entre los besos que dejaba en su cabello.

Inevitablemente, mis ojos captaron la forma en que los besos de Jasper dejaban marcas de sangre en el cabello de Rose. Volví a estremecerme y empecé a respirar por la boca. Mi estómago se revolvió y me giré hacia Edward, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

\- ¿Qué pasa, nena? – dijo Edward envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

\- La sangre… – dije entre jadeos – Llévate a Emmett… antes de que se dé cuenta.

\- Emmett – dijo Edward en cuanto terminé de hablar.

Juro que podía escuchar cómo Emmett fruncía el ceño al verme en brazos de Edward. Escuché sus pisadas mientras se acercaba – ¿Qué jodidos pa…

\- No se siente bien – dijo Edward interrumpiéndolo – Tenemos que irnos.

\- ¿No se siente bien? – preguntó poniendo sus manos justo arriba de mi cintura – Dámela, la llevaré al auto.

Edward apretó el agarre en mi cintura justo cuando Emmett tiró de mí, y a continuación, hubo un momento de silencio mientras yo seguía aguantando las ganas de devolver la manzana que me comí en el almuerzo - …Bien… - dijo soltándome, su tono de voz se había vuelto más grave.

Emmett no dijo nada, solo pasó un brazo por mi cintura y me ayudó a caminar hacia su jeep. Y mientras caminábamos, me di cuenta que todos, los que aún no se habían ido, estaban mirando nuestro pequeño espectáculo. Rose y yo seríamos el tema candente de mañana.

Cuando Emmett me puso en el asiento de copiloto de su jeep, miré hacia donde estaban Edward y los Hale. Rose y su hermano ya se habían separado. Edward le estaba dando la mano a Jasper mientras hablaban, supongo que estaba disculpándose por Emmett. No duraron mucho hablando, pronto Edward empezó a caminar hacia su auto y yo cerré los ojos.

\- ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó Emmett camino a casa.

Abrí los ojos y despegué mi cabeza de la ventanilla, ya me sentía mejor – Ya estoy bien. El puñetazo que le diste al hermano de Rose le sacó algo de sangre.

Emmett se estremeció y alborotó su cabello – Rayos… la he cagado, ¿no?

\- Yo lo hubiera golpeado si no hubieras aparecido – dije apretando su bíceps - ¿Qué hacían Edward y tú en el Instituto?

Volvió a desordenar su cabello – Bueno… como no pudimos saber nada de Rosie en todo el fin de semana, pues… quise venir a ver si estaba bien – su expresión pasó de avergonzado a serio – Edward se sumó al viaje a última hora. Ni siquiera creo que estuviera preocupado.

No sé qué había pasado con ellos hace un rato en el instituto, pero decidí no preguntar - Ya veo.

Emmett me dio una rápida mirada antes de regresarla a la carretera - ¿Qué pasa contigo y Edward?

¿Emmett también? Fruncí el ceño – ¿Conmigo y Edward? No sé de qué estás hablando.

Cambié de tema rápidamente y le dije que mi organismo necesitaba algo de azúcar. Emmett fue persistente con su expresión por un minuto, pero finalmente se rindió y dijo que pasaríamos por un helado. Por Dios, esto estaba agotándome. Me siento como si estuviera teniendo un romance secreto con Edward o algo parecido. No estaba siendo mi intención ocultarle a Emmett lo cercana que era a Edward, es solo que no podré decírselo sin tener que contarle la verdad.

Pasamos por nuestro helado y luego nos fuimos a casa. Cuando entramos, Jasper y Edward estaban sentados en el sofá frente al televisor, y Rose estaba en la cocina sirviendo comida china con una sonrisa casi completa. Su cabello estaba mojado.

Edward sonrió cuando nos vio - ¡Eh, Emmett! ¿Dónde estaban?

Emmett me señaló con su pulgar - Llevé a Bella por algo de azúcar – luego señaló a Jasper – ¿Estás… um… - hizo un circulo sobre su boca con su dedo índice – …san-sangran…?

\- No – dijo Edward rodando los ojos – Nada de sangre.

Emmett suspiró aliviado y se acercó al sofá, se sentó junto a Jasper antes de empezar a disculparse por el puñetazo que le dio. Jasper no se vio molesto en ningún momento, pronto se dieron un apretón de manos y cambiaron a tema de deportes y cosas de chicos. Eso era bueno.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Edward caminando hacia mí.

Miré hacia Emmett, pero él estaba absorto en la conversación con Jasper – Si – levanté la envoltura vacía de mi cono – La azúcar ayudó.

Edward asintió satisfecho – Bien.

Abrí la boca para preguntar qué había sucedido entre él y Emmett en el estacionamiento del instituto, pero fui interrumpida – Edward - volteamos hacia el sofá y fuimos recibidos por la seria mirada de Emmett – ¿Hay algo que Bella y tú quisieran compartir con todos nosotros?

Juro. Juro, qué oí una risa proveniente de la cocina – ¿Emmett, qué demonios? – dijo Edward medio riéndose - ¿Estamos en la escuela?

Emmett no estaba riéndose. Me miró – Bella.

Suspiré con cansancio y me alejé de Edward para unirme a Rose en la cocina - ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras ponía el último rollo primavera en un plato de cartón. Seguía sonriendo – No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Lo dejé pasar porque estaba contenta de verla tan feliz, pero aun así no acompañé su sonrisa – Así que Jasper, ¿eh?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más – Se supone que cumplía su condena el mes que viene, pero lo han dejado salir antes debido a… lo que pasó con Vera. Con eso se comprueba que la golpiza fue en parte justificada, por lo que le redujeron la condena – su sonrisa se desvaneció por un breve momento. Le apreté el hombro en solidaridad y su sonrisa regresó, pero menos grande - Me ha sorprendido tanto, no podía creerlo cuando lo vi.

\- ¿Tu padre no te dijo que lo dejarían libre?

Negó con la cabeza – No me lo dijo – se alejó un poco para tirar las cajas de comida en el bote de basura - Pero no creas que fue para darme una magnifica sorpresa. No me dijo lo de Jasper porque simplemente no me habla. En absoluto.

Su expresión volvió a estar triste, así que cambié de tema - ¿Estás enojada con Emmett por golpear a Jasper? – pregunté buscando salsa de tomate en el refrigerador – Él solo creía que era un loco salido de la nada. Como yo.

\- Estaba tratando de protegerme, lo sé – dijo rociando la salsa de tomate que le pasé en dos de los cinco platos – No estaba siendo malagradecida, solo no quiero que se meta en problemas por mi culpa – su voz bajó a susurros – Jasper metido en problemas por mí es todo lo que puedo soportar.

\- Bueno, esos problemas ya acabaron – dije tomando dos platos de la mesa – Ahora, vamos a comer.

Rose asintió y pasó a mi lado con los platos rociados con salsa de tomate, le dio uno a Jasper y otro a Emmett, quien lo recibió con una tímida sonrisa. Me pregunto por qué ella sabe que cualquier cosa que Emmett coma, tiene que llevar salsa de tomate. Volvió a la cocina por el plato restante y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su plato en la mesa de centro. Me senté junto a ella después de entregarle su plato a Edward.

Comimos en un silencio cómodo mientras veíamos la televisión. Jasper había estado mirándome desde que empezamos a comer, me incomodaba. Lo miré fijamente, esperando que apartara la mirada, pero no lo hizo. De pronto, estábamos mirándonos el uno al otro con intensidad, y a pesar de eso, no había coqueteo en ello.

Él tenía muchos rasgos de su padre: altura, rostro, y cabello rubio miel. Sus ojos eran como los de Rose, un azul bebé que según vi antes, fue heredado de su madre. Su postura era desgarbada y su camiseta dejaba ver músculos en los brazos y torso. Y a pesar del moretón que había dejado el puñetazo de Emmett en su rostro, era muy atractivo. Pero eso no me sorprendió, él era hermano de Rose -mi amiga la despampanante- después de todo.

Un carraspeo insinuante me hizo desviar la mirada de Jasper. Tres pares de ojos, cada uno de diferente color, estaban sobre mí. Rose tenía una ceja levantada, el ceño de Edward estaba fruncido y Emmett me miraba con exasperación.

Parpadee varias veces, sin saber qué hacer o decir - Lo siento, es solo que no he sido presentado con ella formalmente – dijo Jasper atrayendo la atención hacia él. Volví a mirarlo - ¿Vas al instituto con Rose?

Asentí antes de alargar mi mano hacia él para que la estrechara – Soy Bella.

La tomó y sacudió suavemente con su mano un poco callosa, su mirada seguía taladrando en mí – Mucho gusto, Bella.

Retiré mi mano. Volvía a sentirme incómoda, así que incliné la cabeza y seguí comiendo. Su manera de mirarme era igual a como Edward me miró el día que llegué, cuando nos encontramos en la madrugada. Penetrante.

Emmett suspiró con cansancio. Así como con Edward, él creía que Jasper y yo estábamos coqueteando. Podía ver las letras apareciendo una a una sobre su cabeza "¿Todos los malditos hombres a mi alrededor quieren con mi hermanita, o ella es una zorra come hombres?"

Bueno, tal vez no está teniendo un pensamiento tan explícito, pero sé que hay algo muy cercano a eso en su mente.

 _No eres una come hombres, solo te bastó uno para que te convirtieras en una zorra._

Lo sé.

\- Entonces, Jasper – dijo Edward cuando habíamos retomado nuestra comida, su ceño fruncido se había ido – ¿Estabas en la universidad? Te oí hablar de un "maldito agujero" cuando Emmett te golpeó.

La columna de Rose se enderezó y levantó la cabeza hacia Jasper con una expresión de horror en el rostro. Su hermano le regresó la mirada, pero con una rebosante de tranquilidad que hizo a Rose relajarse un poco, pero solo un poco.

\- El maldito agujero del que hablaba no era la universidad. Ojalá lo fuera – respondió con una sonrisa algo melancólica – Estaba en la cárcel. En Texas.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Emmett y Edward lo miraron sorprendidos, Rose estuvo mortificada y yo lo miré con ojos entrecerrados por haber dicho algo que, obviamente, Rose no quería que dijera.

\- ¿En la cárcel? ¿Qué sucedió, hombre? – preguntó Emmett. Estuve orgullosa de la rápido que recompuso su expresión. No había juicio en su pregunta.

\- Saqué la mierda fuera de un desgraciado – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Estuvo en coma por unos días, pero en mi defensa diré que se lo merecía.

Por alguna extraña razón, Emmett le dio una mirada a Rose – Seguro que lo hacía.

\- Hablando de golpear – dijo Jasper girándose hacia Rose también - ¿Qué le pasó a la nariz de papá? – tres pares de ojos, incluyendo los míos, cayeron sobre Emmett quien miró hacia el techo fingiendo indiferencia. Jasper giró hacia él con incredulidad – Hombre, ¿Le rompiste la maldita nariz a Robert Hale?

Emmett levantó sus manos - En mi defensa, diré que se lo merecía.

Los hombros de Jasper empezaron a sacudirse mientras reía silenciosamente, pero pronto su risa fue haciéndose audible hasta terminar en estruendosas carcajadas. Asintió – Seguro que lo hacía – dijo entre suspiros, devolviéndole sus palabras. Cuando se hubo calmado, hizo la pregunta que no le habían hecho a él anteriormente - ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

Los ojos de Emmett se desviaron hacia Rose, pero ella miraba su plato fijamente. Jasper frunció el ceño, todo rastro de risa esfumada de su rostro - ¿Rose? ¿Qué sucedió?

Cuando ella no dijo nada, Emmett habló. Su tono de voz era seco mientras le decía a Jasper todo lo que había pasado el día después de acción de gracias. Al terminar, nos señaló a las dos – Había golpeado a Rosie, y mi hermanita salió herida. Así que lo golpeé.

Jasper parecía estar tranquilo mientras miraba hacia los ventanales, pero sabía que su rabia se estaba cociendo a fuego lento – ¿Por qué te fuiste de casa? – preguntó a Rose.

Rose abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de responder – Tatiana… Vera…

¿Por qué siquiera está intentando hablar de esto frente a Edward y Emmett? La interrumpí – Pueden hablar sobre eso después – dije levantándome del suelo con mi plato casi intacto - Rose vino conmigo porque se sentía muy mal. Fin del asunto.

Jasper no insistió con el tema, pero más tarde cuando se fueron, tenía el presentimiento de que habría una gran discusión en casa de los Hale. Su cara lo decía todo.

* * *

Hello!

Estuve un poco perdida, ¿cierto? no tengo internet u.u

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Denle la bienvenida a Jasper en la historia y comentenme que tal les parece.

Un beso para ustedes, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Bye!


	14. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

\- No sé por qué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que siempre estás huyendo de mí – dijo una voz a mi espalda - ¿Me equivoco?

Salté sorprendida y me agarré fuerte del barandal del balcón del apartamento para no caer y morir. Jasper me sonreía a medias cuando giré para dirigirle una mirada asesina. No puedo creer que me siguiera hasta aquí. Pronto los chicos empezarían a especular cosas sobre nosotros estando solos aquí afuera y tendría los ceños fruncidos de Emmett y Edward sobre mí.

En la madrugada de ese día en que llegó, Edward me había preguntado por la estúpida batalla de miradas que habíamos tenido. Mi estómago había hecho salvajes giros cuando me di cuenta que lo preguntaba un poco disgustado. Y estuve tan satisfecha, que no quise irme a mi habitación. Dormí sentada junto él en su cama, recostando mi cabeza en su hombro y aferrándome a su brazo. Cuando me desperté al día siguiente, lo miré dormir, otra vez, hasta que me di cuenta a lo que me estaba conduciendo todo eso. Desde ese día, había estado evitándolo a él también.

Mi vida se estaba volviendo un lío tétrico.

 _Tu vida ya era un lío tétrico._

Lo sé.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando – dije enojada.

Mentira, sí sabía de lo que estaba hablando, y sí, estaba huyendo de él, pero es que estar alrededor de él era incómodo. Desde ese primer día en que me miró de esa extraña manera, ha estado haciéndolo todo el tiempo. Y puedo decir con libertad que todo el tiempo, ya que hace dos semanas que se mudó al piso de abajo. Ahora Emmett y Edward son sus mejores amigos, los tres parecen estar unidos por la cadera.

Duró una semana en casa de sus padres antes de decidir que no cabía en la misma casa que Robert Hale, así que se mudó. Rose lloró para que la llevara con él, pero su padre se opuso rotundamente. Emmett le ofreció la habitación libre de nuestro departamento, pero él la rechazó. Dijo que después de haber estado en la cárcel y no haber escuchado la palabra privacidad en un año, necesitaba un lugar solo para él.

Estuve muy de acuerdo con esa decisión.

\- Como sea – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Solo quiero saber qué sucede contigo.

Levanté una ceja – ¿Perdón?

Entrecerró los ojos - Hay algo en ti…

\- ¿Te refieres a ese algo por lo que siempre estás mirándome? – pregunté interrumpiéndolo.

Soltó un bufido avergonzado. Debería estarlo – Lo siento, es que noté desde que te vi por primera vez, que proyectas un estado de ánimo deprimente.

Volví a levantar una ceja – Vaya, gracias.

Hizo un gesto negativo con sus manos – No me malinterpretes – su expresión se tornó triste – Solo… siento que tienes mucho en común con Rose. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Miré hacia abajo por el barandal. Esto es por lo que he estado evitándolo. Como dije antes, su mirada me hacía saber que estaba viendo más de mí de lo que me gustaría que otros vieran. Tal vez lo notó debido que sabe cómo se ve una persona lastimada. Por Rose.

Volví a mirarlo y bufé – Mi familia murió trágicamente hace menos de un año, genio. Perdóname si aún no lo supero.

Jasper se me quedó mirando fijamente, su tristeza aumentando. ¿Por qué estaba siendo afectado por los problemas de una persona que conoció hace tres semanas? – Lo siento mucho.

Me encogí de hombros como si no tuviera importancia, pero él y yo sabíamos que tenía toda la importancia. Al menos estaba desviándolo del resto, de otras cosas que también llevaban mucha, mucha importancia.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme en paz ahora? – pregunté limpiando la única lágrima que salió de mi ojo izquierdo.

Sonrió tratando de animar la atmósfera – No te prometo nada.

…

Sí me dejó en paz.

Y cuando digo en paz, me refiero a que las miradas intensas pararon, no a que dejó de revolotear a mi alrededor. Parcialmente en paz, mejor dicho.

\- Dile a Rose que vendré a buscarlas cuando salgan – sonrió brillantemente cuando me dejó en el instituto, me dio un aventón camino a una entrevista de trabajo – Las llevaré a comer, lindas chicas.

Me aseguré de que me viera rodar los ojos. Podía admitir a regañadientes que Jasper me agradaba, pero solo a mí misma. Él era como los chicos del instituto, por más mal que los trates, no puedes deshacerte de ellos – No tienes que hacerlo, iremos al hospital al salir.

Frunció el ceño – ¿Al hospital? ¿Para qué?

\- No es de tu incumbencia – dije antes de voltearme hacia la puerta de entrada del instituto.

\- ¿Estás cambiando a Edward por mi hermano? – dijo de repente Rose apareciendo detrás de mí.

La miré con parpados caídos – Muy graciosa.

Puso los ojos en blanco – Solo estoy diciendo… – esquivó al chico nuevo, quien la miraba embobado – …que últimamente te veo más con Jasper. ¿Qué pasa contigo y Edward?

Sinceramente, estaba harta de la misma pregunta – Creí que ya me habías hecho esa pregunta – paré en mi casillero y lo abrí – Y también creí, que no tendría que preocuparme por interrogatorios de amigas si me juntaba contigo. Así que, ¿por qué estoy siendo interrogada?

\- No lo sé, me siento habladora desde que empezaste a estar alrededor – se encogió de hombros – Y con respecto a Edward y tú, estoy haciendo la misma pregunta, pero en otro sentido. Pareces estar alejada de él, y él parece estar en permanente mal humor. Quiero saber qué pasa.

Suspiré mientras tomaba mi libro de trigonometría – Estuve… sintiéndome rara cuando estaba con él – cerré el casillero cuando metí mi libro en mi maleta – Mi estómago y corazón han estado trabajando horas extras. Sé lo que está pasando y necesito esto. Ni lo quiero.

Rose me miró como si supiera exactamente cómo me sentía. Me tomó la mano – Pero sabes que no es un mal chico, ¿cierto? – apretó mi mano – Edward no es nada como _Él_.

Cerré los ojos ante la mención de ese sujeto. Aunque no hubiera dicho su nombre, su referencia me provocó escalofríos – No… no hables de él.

Volvió a apretar mi mano – Lo siento. Yo…

\- Está bien – la interrumpí y empecé caminar hacia mi primera clase – Nos vemos después.

Estuve de un humor pésimo todo el día, y en contraste con el ambiente navideño que había alrededor, me veía aún más deprimente.

Cuando me encontré con Rose a la salida, su rostro estaba lleno de culpa. Se sentía responsable por mi estado de ánimo – Soy una amiga de mierda – masculló mientras caminábamos por el estacionamiento hacia la parada de autobuses.

- _Somos_ unas amigas de mierda – dije desviándola del tema – Jacob ha estado en el hospital por tres semanas, tuvo una _cirugía,_ ¿y cuando sólo falta un día para que le den de alta nos dignamos en aparecer?

Fue exitosamente desviada – Bueno, he estado castigada. Mamá cronometra el tiempo por papá, si llego un minuto tarde, tendré un interrogatorio y un sermón cuando llegue a casa de la oficina.

\- ¿Y qué pasa hoy?

\- Mi castigo ha sido levantado. Solo tuve que prometer que les diría todos los lugares a los que voy y que no volvería a acercarme a ti o a Emmett.

La miré con una ceja levantada. Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros – Las dos sabemos que no soy una buena chica.

Faltaron media docena de vueltas por el hospital para poder encontrar la habitación de Jacob. Las enfermeras nos dirigían de piso en piso, sin darnos una verdadera ubicación. Pero lo _mejor_ fue que cuando finalmente dimos con su habitación, no estaba en ella.

\- Grandioso – dije sentándome al borde de la cama vacía.

Rose se quedó de pie, su reserva de paciencia estaba más abastecida que la mía - Esperemos un rato, debe estar en el baño.

….

Treinta y siete minutos después, su reserva estaba totalmente seca. Su cara de fastidio hacía juego con la mía. Justo cuando decidimos irnos, escuchamos la alegre risa de Jacob acercándose por el pasillo y un momento después estaba entrando en la habitación ayudado por muletas.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – ladró Rose. Su _agradable_ saludo estuvo acompañado por mi mirada asesina.

La amplia sonrisa que llevaba Jacob no vaciló cuando nos vio, cerró los ojos como si estuviera recibiendo la brisa refrescante del mar e inhaló profundamente – Ahh… el fétido aroma de una agria actitud… - abrió los ojos dedicándonos una cálida mirada – Las extrañé, chicas.

Rose bufó y yo entrecerré los ojos, pero ninguna de las dos estábamos enojadas con él. Al verlo ahora, me di cuenta que también lo había extrañado. Él siempre estaba riendo, robando mi comida, poniendo su pesado brazo sobre mis hombros y llamándome Bells. Era fastidioso, pero reconozco que el instituto no había sido lo mismo sin él.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunté.

\- Si ignoras la gran escayola en mi pierna y las muletas, estoy perfectamente – se alejó de la puerta cojeando hacia la cama para sentarse a mi lado y poner su brazo sobre mis hombros, dejando ver a una chica con un cabestrillo en el brazo derecho y la cabeza vendada, que al parecer había estado detrás de él.

La chica era pequeña, unos centímetros más baja que yo. Su piel era aceitunada, similar a la de Jacob, y tenía nariz y labios pequeños. Sus ojos grandes y negros nos miraban a Rose y a mí con asombro.

\- Leah, ellas son las _Dark Bitches Duo_ de las que te hablé – dijo sonriéndole a la chica. Le di un golpe en un costado que no le provocó ningún daño – Son Rose y Bells. Grandiosas, ¿cierto?

No tenía idea de por qué él le había dicho a la chica que éramos grandiosas, pero por su expresión, podía decir que ella no pensaba que fuéramos grandiosas en absoluto. Su asombro se había ido totalmente, estaba mirando el brazo que Jacob tenía en mis hombros como si se tratara de una venenosa serpiente. O tal vez yo era la venenosa serpiente bajo el inmaculado brazo de Jacob.

Miré a Rose, quien me miró con una pequeña sonrisa malvada – No hables de nosotras a nuestras espaldas, es grosero – dijo sentándose al otro lado de Jacob.

\- En algún momento debo hablar mal de ustedes – respondió sonriendo.

\- Muy gracioso – dijo Rose antes de inclinarse para mirar a la chica con desdén - ¿Y qué le pasó a tu pequeña amiga?

Leah frunció el ceño enojada – Tengo diecisiete.

Creí que tendría una voz suave e infantil, pero era entonada y fuerte. Me sobresalté un poco. Rose fingió hacerlo – Vaya, creí que tendrías unos doce años – señaló su propio cuerpo con su dedo índice – Te ves un poco… plana.

Y ahí está. Esa vena sucia.

Leah apretó el puño de la mano que no estaba enyesada y la fulminó con la mirada – Bueno, no todas podemos ser increíblemente hermosas como tú y tu amiga.

Oh. Estaba _tan_ conmovida por su considerada referencia hacia mí.

Rose esbozó una sonrisa cínica mientras asentía – Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo – envolvió sus brazos alrededor del brazo derecho de Jacob y frotó _sutilmente_ su pechó en él – Jake, tu pequeña amiga me cae muy bien.

Jacob miró los pechos de Rose como si fueran a explotar en cualquier momento - ¿Qué diab…

\- Bien Rose, tú y Jacob pueden conseguir una habitación en otra ocasión – dije interrumpiéndolo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba participando en este estúpido intento de poner a la chica verde de celos – Debemos irnos - me levanté de la cama, tomé a Rose por el brazo y la arrastré hacia la puerta mientras ella sacudía sus dedos hacia Leah – Nos veremos después.

\- Por Dios, no me había divertido así en un tiempo – dijo Rose cuando estábamos en el elevador.

La miré de reojo – Eres macabra. Fuiste mala con las chicas en tu anterior instituto, ¿cierto?

Su sonrisa satisfecha cambió a triste – Puede que disfrutara ridiculizar a las chicas no populares. Tenía una personalidad espantosa.

\- Tenías – dije antes de salir del elevador.

…

Rose me enseñó una camiseta marrón que tenía al Increíble Hulk adelante - ¿Crees que esta camiseta le quede a Emmett?

Enarqué una ceja – ¿El Increíble Hulk?

Puso los ojos en blanco – Quiero ser algo graciosa, ¿bien?

Suspiré. Últimamente ella siempre quería ser graciosa – Es muy pequeña, busca una talla más grande.

\- Bien – dijo antes de irse por el pasillo lleno de camisetas de hombres.

Odiaba los centros comerciales y hacer compras. Odiaba aún más hacer compras navideñas.

Después de salir del hospital, Rose me preguntó si había comprado regalos de navidad para Emmett y Edward. Cuando la miré con cara de póker, suspiró y dijo que no había conocido a una persona más descuidada que yo. Así que aquí estamos. En el centro comercial. Haciendo compras.

\- ¿Estás comprándome un regalo? – dijo una voz a mi espalda.

Solté un chillido agudo y dejé caer los regalos que tenía en la mano. El IPhone más reciente para Emmett, unos audífonos ridículamente costosos para Edward y unos zapatos de tacón Gucci realmente hermosos para Rose. Pude comprarlos cuando le dije que iría al baño y pedí que los envolvieran en la tienda para que no pudiera verlos.

Me giré y golpeé con todas mis fuerzas a un risueño Jasper en el pecho – ¡Me asustaste!

Levantó sus manos - Lo siento, lo siento.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Recogió los regalos del suelo – Rose me llamó para un par de opiniones. Estaba por aquí cerca así que…

\- …Decidiste venir y matarme de un susto.

Chasqueó sus dedos, que terminó siendo una pequeña pistola que me apuntaba – Exacto. Estás aprendiendo, Swan.

Dios mío, él era realmente exasperante.

* * *

Hola! Qué tal están?

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, espero sus opiniones.

Sigo sin internet u,u por eso he tardado en actualizar.

Un beso y abrazo! Nos leemos en el próximo!

Bye!


	15. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Jasper nos siguió por toda la tienda cargando nuestras cosas como el buen chico que no era. Cuando Rose se alejó hacia el departamento de mujeres, me quedé sola con su inusualmente callado hermano.

Pero su silencio no duró mucho. Tomó una camiseta azul marino de cuello en V que estaba cerca y se la puso sobre el torso – Me gusta este color.

Le arranqué la camiseta y la puse nuevamente en el perchero – ¿Cómo fue tu entrevista de trabajo?

Suspiró – No fue nada bien, no quieren a un ex presidiario trabajando con ellos – cambió nuestras bolsas de una mano a otra – Pero conocí a un anciano terapeuta en la fila de Starbucks que tiene un consultorio por aquí cerca. Su secretaria renunció porque se casó con un pez gordo y el hombre no quiere que trabaje, así que me ofreció el puesto.

\- Eres un secretario – declaré.

Asintió – El viejo se irá a ver a su familia para las fiestas, por lo que no empezaré hasta después de año nuevo.

\- Genial.

Rose apareció llamando su atención para pedir una opinión con respecto a los regalos de sus padres. Fue mi oportunidad de escabullirme para comprar la estúpida camiseta de cuello V y unos Ray Ban de aviador para acompañarlo.

Al terminar las compras, Jasper nos llevó a comer como había prometido en la mañana. Para mi sorpresa, la comida italiana era la favorita de los hermanos Hale. Estuve encantada.

\- ¿Qué estaban haciendo en el hospital? - preguntó Jasper después de que entregaran nuestra comida en _Bellísima Rose_. Irónico, ¿no?

\- Un amigo del instituto tuvo una cirugía por una pierna rota – respondió Rose, luego frunció el ceño - ¿Cómo sabes que estábamos en el hospital?

\- ¿Porque es un acosador? – ofrecí amablemente.

Jasper me señaló con su tenedor – Ya lo quisieras.

Me estremecí – Cállate.

Jasper abrió la boca para, estoy segura, empezar una discusión conmigo, pero sus ojos captaron algo detrás de Rose – Oh, miren quien está aquí.

Edward estaba entrando al lugar acompañado de dos chicas y un chico. Se detuvieron donde la anfitriona, quien un momento después los condujo hacia una mesa para cuatro personas no muy alejada de la nuestra.

\- Esos deben ser sus amigos de la universidad – dijo Rose mirándome como si hubiera escuchado la pregunta que acababa de hacerme a mí misma.

Estaban riendo y hablando mientras revisaban el menú. La chica sentada junto a Edward estaba metiéndose en su espacio personal y señalando cosas en el menú que él tenía, a pesar de tener el suyo. La otra chica parecía estar aburrida. Apoyaba un codo en la mesa y su mirada vagaba por todo el restaurante mirando las paredes y techo como si quisiera encontrar algo para distraerse. De repente, su mirada cayó en nuestra mesa. Bufó y dijo algo que hizo que los demás miraran en nuestra dirección.

Cuando Edward se dio cuenta quienes éramos, su rostro cambió de sonriente a perplejo. Dijo algo y se levantó de su mesa para caminar hacia la nuestra – ¿Cita doble? – preguntó Jasper cuando llegó hasta donde estábamos.

Sus ojos pasaron por Rose, Jasper y luego por mí, donde permanecieron un momento demasiado largo para considerarse casual. Los sentimientos de Edward eran claros: me extrañaba. Y aunque estuviera negándolo fervientemente dentro de mí, yo también lo hacía. Era realmente triste, considerando que solo dormíamos a un baño de distancia.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó sonriendo.

Jasper tardó un poco en responder, parpadeó algo aturdido después de mirarnos a Edward y a mí por turnos – Pasamos a comer mientras estábamos de compras. Solo faltan tres días para navidad después de todo.

No pasó desapercibido para mí, que evitó la pregunta de la cita doble. Me miró – Espero que haya regalos para mí ahí – dijo señalando las bolsas de compra que estaban en la silla libre.

Me encogí de hombros – Las compras no son lo mío, así que no esperes demasiado.

Asintió – Estoy advertido – tomó un mechón de pelo de Rose y tiró de él – ¿No estabas castigada?

Rose negó con la cabeza – Ya no.

\- Muy bien – dijo sonriendo - Mi compañera de clases acaba de referirse a ustedes como salidos de un catálogo de restaurantes de lujo. Dice que no encajan demasiado con el lugar.

Jasper se echó a reír – Esa chica tiene buenos ojos.

Edward arrugó la nariz – No lo creo – palmeó la espalda del risueño Jasper – Bueno, chicos, muero de hambre. Nos vemos.

Volvió a su mesa, pero sus ojos no lo hicieron. Su mirada seguía fija en mí. Pronto las chicas de su mesa estaban mirándome con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo y Edward? – preguntó Jasper. Lo miré con incredulidad - ¿Qué?

Miré a Rose - ¿Esto es en serio?

Ella estaba sonriendo – Totalmente.

…

Salimos de _Bellísima Rose_ con nuestros estómagos llenos y contentos. Edward seguía adentro en su cita doble.

\- Esperen aquí – dijo Jasper con las manos llenas de nuestras bolsas de compra – Iré por el auto.

Asentimos y nos alejamos de la puerta para no obstruir el paso. Mientras esperábamos, Rose caminó hacia la juguetería que había junto al restaurante y empezó a mirar los juguetes que había en la vitrina. Cuando se movió hacia la siguiente, me uní a ella frente a la vitrina solo por hacer algo, pero quedé impresionada con el tren que había en exhibición. Era un tren de carga grande y largo, pintado de amarillo y rojo. Estaba rodeando un hermoso paisaje en su trayecto, había un estanque y todo.

\- Impresionante, ¿no? – comentó.

Asentí – ¿Cuánto crees que podría costar?

Recordé que al pequeño Seth solían gustarle los trenes. Él siempre corría por toda la casa gritando _choo-choo_ con el único vagón que le quedaba de un tren que papá le había regalado cuando tenía tres años.

¿Querría mi pequeño Seth tener un tren para navidad?

Rose bufó - ¿Qué podrías hacer con un tren tan grande?

Me quedé en silencio a medida que un familiar dolor en mi corazón crecía con cada respiro que daba. Ese dolor estaba presente cada vez que pensaba en mi pequeño Seth, lo cual era a menudo. ¿La abuela le comprará regalos para esta navidad? Ella nunca decoraba la casa o ponía árbol de navidad, ¿pero lo haría ahora que él estaba allí?

Rose puso un brazo sobre mis hombros – No le compres eso – dijo antes de llevarme hacia la vitrina al otro lado de la puerta de entrada a _City Toys_ – Algo como esto estaría bien. Es más adecuado para él – señaló otro tren, pero este era más pequeño y colorido. Además, llevaba legos en lugar de grava o lo que sea que lleven los trenes de carga.

La miré sin entender cómo podía siempre averiguar lo que pensaba. Los ojos se me llenaron de estúpidas lágrimas - ¿Puedo comprarle un regalo? ¿No sería demasiado hipócrita?

Apretó mis hombros – No estás siendo hipócrita, Bella. Lo amas y quieres hacerlo feliz comprándole un bonito regalo.

Bajé la cabeza cuando las lágrimas me nublaron la vista. Negué con la cabeza - ¿Cómo puedo querer hacerlo feliz si ni siquiera quiero ver su sonrisa?

\- Sé que lo que más quieres es ver su sonrisa, solo que estás asustada de verla – dijo con voz suave y conciliadora antes de pasarme la manga de su chaqueta por la cara y empujarme hacia la puerta de la juguetería – Ahora, vamos. Compremos ese tren.

Salimos de la juguetería con el tren envuelto en papel de regalo justo a tiempo para que Jasper nos recogiera. Como aun me sentía un poco melancólica y las lágrimas insistían en salir a jugar, me despatarré en el asiento trasero fingiendo dormir para esconderlas de Jasper.

\- ¿De dónde sacaron ese regalo? – preguntó después de un momento.

\- De la juguetería de al lado – respondió Rose.

Jasper se quedó en silencio un rato antes de preguntar: - ¿…Y las lágrimas?

No hubo respuesta para esta pregunta. El auto se sumió en un pesado silencio mientras nos llevaba a casa. Desde mi posición, podía ver el regalo de Seth en el regazo de Rose y a Jasper girar la cabeza para mirarlo cada pocos minutos. Sabía que estaba preguntándose por qué había comprado un regalo que, por su envoltura, se notaba claramente que era para un niño.

Rose tenía que irse a casa, así que Jasper la llevó. Antes de bajarse del auto dijo que me llamaría más tarde, pero no le respondí porque todavía estaba fingiendo estar dormida. Fue bueno que estuviera acostada, así su madre no podría verme si se asomaba por la ventana o salía al porche. Jasper la ayudó a descargar sus cosas de la cajuela y las llevó dentro de la casa. Cuando regresó al auto, puso un poco de música en la radio y golpeó el volante con sus dedos para llevar el ritmo.

\- ¿Puedo obstruir tu privacidad por un rato? – dije cuando entramos al ascensor en nuestro edificio – Mi cara es un desastre y tendré a Emmett respirándome en el cuello hasta que le diga lo que me pasa.

\- ¿Me dirás a mí lo que te pasa? - preguntó apretando el botón con el número dos antes mirarme.

Negué con la cabeza y apreté el regalo contra mi pecho – No quiero hablar de eso.

Asintió y me dejó en paz.

Cuando entramos a su departamento, me sorprendió que estuviera tan limpio y ordenado. Había un aroma a detergente y ropa recién secada en el lugar. El departamento era un poco más pequeño que el nuestro, había menos espacio en la sala y cocina y solo tenía tres habitaciones y dos baños. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema y las cortinas eran una mezcla de marrón y dorado, a diferencia del nuestro que tenía paredes blancas y cortinas grises. Lo otro diferente a nuestro departamento, era que no había una sola señal de que se acercaba navidad. Edward había impregnado nuestro departamento con el espíritu navideño: guirnaldas, árbol y lucecitas.

Jasper dejó las bolsas en la mesa y se giró hacia mí – NO estás en tu casa, así que no te sientas demasiado cómoda – dijo moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro en negación.

Rodé los ojos, dejé el regalo de Seth con las bolsas y me lancé hacia el sofá lo más fuerte que pude – ¿Dónde está el mando del televisor?

Sonrió – Bien, haz lo que quieras – tomó el mando de la mesita de café y me lo entregó antes de caminar hacia la habitación principal, que supongo, era la suya.

No encendí el televisor. Suspiré como si tuviera todo el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros y solo me quedé allí sobre mi espalda mirando el techo. Mi mente ya estaba empezando su proceso de atormentarme con recuerdos.

 _Amaba los fines de semana. Había más tiempo para estar con Él. Decía a mamá que estaría con Jessica o que me iría a pasar el día en la reserva con Sam y Emily._

 _Sus latidos eran fuertes y constantes. Lo sabía porque mi oído quedó justo sobre su corazón cuando recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho – Te amo._

 _Sus dedos acariciaban mi cabello – Te amo, también._

 _Sonreí ampliamente y me levanté para sentarme a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé mientras él envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Me apretó contra él y profundizamos el beso, mis manos fueron deslizándose de su rostro hasta su cuello y finalmente en su nuca donde empuñé rizados mechones de su cabello marrón._

 _La alarma de mi móvil irrumpió en nuestro beso haciendo que nos separáramos sobresaltados. Me separé un poco de él y alargué mi mano para sacarlo del bolsillo exterior mi bolso. Odiaba esa maldita alarma, era la que nos decía que era tiempo de ir a casa. Tiempo de separarnos._

 _Cuando apagué la alarma, Él tiró de mí para que volviéramos a estar en la misma posición de hace un momento – No quiero que te vayas – dijo apoyando su frente en la mía y cerrando los ojos._

 _También cerré los míos - No quiero irme._

 _Apretó sus manos en mis muñecas respirando profundamente, frunció el ceño como si estuviera contrariado y contrajo los labios. Sus ojos seguían cerrados – ¿Por qué? – susurró tan bajo que apenas pude escucharlo aun estando tan cerca._

 _Separé mi cabeza de la suya y miré con tristeza el dolor físico que le provocaba estar alejado de mí. No traté de sacar mis muñecas de sus manos, solo me incliné y le dije que había estado pensando desde hace un tiempo que debería hablar con mis padres sobre nosotros. Papá y mamá eran muy comprensivos, y estaba segura que si él hablaba con ellos y les decía que me amaba e iba enserio conmigo, no creo que se opongan._

 _Pero entonces repentinamente abrió los ojos y me miró como si hubiera perdido completamente la cabeza, entró en pánico y dijo que no podía decirle nada a ellos. Apretó aún más su agarre en mis muñecas y dijo que nos separarían si lo llegaban a averiguar. También dijo, desesperado, que no podía perderme, que no podría soportarlo si me alejaban de él. Y realmente me asustó. Sus ojos estaban aterrorizados y húmedos mientras me miraba a los ojos y se aseguraba, preguntándome una y otra vez, si no les diría nada a mis padres sobre nosotros._

 _Todas y cada una de esas veces, le dije que no diría nada. Que yo tampoco podría soportarlo si me alejaban de él._

 _Para ser neutral, él estaba en toda su razón, porque alejarnos fue lo primero que hicieron mis padres al enterarse de nosotros._

 _Y también lo último._

\- …ella…. ¡Bella!

Abrí los ojos bruscamente, me senté y empecé a respirar como si hubiera estado bajo el agua. Miré hacia un lado asustada, un borroso Jasper estaba arrodillado en suelo frente al sofá.

Pasé un brazo sobre mis ojos para enjuagar mis lágrimas - ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa?

Jasper me miraba con preocupación – Te quedaste dormida. Estabas gritando y llorando.

Suspiré y me tapé el rostro con las manos – Una pesadilla.

Se quedó en silencio un largo rato - …Estabas hablando.

Saqué mi rostro de mis manos para mirarlo. Ahora que me fijaba bien en él, estaba demasiado erguido. Y pálido.

Mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas – Oh por Dios… - dije llevándome una mano hacia la boca.

* * *

Hola!

Estoy aprovechando que estoy de visita en casa de unos familiares para subir caps. xD Muero lentamente sin internet u,u

Espero que les haya gustado el cap y quiero hacerles unas preguntas. Hasta ahora, con todo lo que han leído, quiero saber cuales son sus conjeturas con respecto al fic.

¿Qué creen que le pasó a Bella? ¿Quién creen que es ÉL, el sujeto misterioso? ¿Cómo creen que murieron los padres de Bella y Emmett? Y, por último, Seth. Háblenme de Seth.

Quiero saber sus opiniones! cuéntenme!

Nos leemos en el próximo cap. Un beso y abrazo para ustedes.

Bye!


	16. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Me vi en la obligación de sincerarme con Jasper. No le conté toda la historia, solo hablamos sobre lo que escuchó mientras dormía. Le dije que no podía decírselo a Emmett, que él no sabía lo que había sucedido y que era mejor si seguía de esa manera. Me prometió que no diría nada.

Eran las 8:47 pm y tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas de Emmett. Suspiré con cansancio porque se suponía que había venido con Jasper porque mi cara era un desastre, pero ahora era un desastre mayor. No podía ir a casa así.

\- Toma una ducha – dijo Jasper dejando caer una muda de ropa suya y una mullida toalla sobre mi cabeza.

Lo miré con párpados caídos – ¿Estoy evitando que Emmett pregunte por mi nariz y ojos rojos, para que pregunte por mi olor a jabón fresco, cabello mojado y ropa de su amigo?

Él rodó los ojos – Chica, tienes que aprender – señaló las bolsas de compras – Fuiste de compras con Rose y conmigo, luego vinimos a mi departamento para envolver regalos, hiciste un desastre de tu ropa y te diste una ducha. ¿Qué tan difícil es eso?

Tenía algo de sentido, así que me levanté del sofá y caminé hacia el baño entre los dos dormitorios. Me di una ducha larga y placentera. Era lo justo después de tener una tarde tan horrible. Todo había ido cuesta abajo desde el restaurante.

Jasper tuvo que tocar la puerta y preguntar si estaba bien para que supiera que me había tardado demasiado.

Cuando salí de la ducha vestida con una camiseta y pantalones de correr que me quedaban espantosamente grandes, Jasper se echó a reír – Dicen que las chicas se ven sexys cuando se ponen tu ropa, pero tú te ves ridícula.

Entrecerré los ojos – Muchas gracias.

Siguió riéndose, pero no se veía muy metido en ello. Sé que solo lo hacía para que me molestara con él y olvidara la conversación que habíamos tenido. Le agradecí con la mirada. No sabía muy bien como después todo lo que había pasado en su vida y en la de su hermana, él sonreía tan feliz como lo hacía. Y no es que estuviera quejándome, estaba contenta de que él pudiera dejar todo atrás y conseguir algo mejor que caras largas en su vida. Lo que más me gustaba, era lo que su vuelta a casa había hecho en Rose. Sonreía más ampliamente, estaba empezando a reír y ya no había tanta tristeza en sus ojos azules, su mirada era más clara.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó.

\- No – dije negando con la cabeza - Aún estoy llena de esta tarde. Además, no voy a arriesgarme a ser envenenada.

Resopló – No tienes idea de lo que hablas, Swan, apuesto lo que quieras a que puedo cocinar mejor que tú.

Deseché el desafió con un gesto desdeñoso – No puedo cocinar. En absoluto. Así que no te molestes conmigo.

Se echó a reír – Es decepcionante – fingió pesar – Mi fantasía siempre fue que una chica recién duchada y con mi ropa puesta, me hiciera algo de comer mientras veo el televisor.

\- Pues es una lástima – dije caminando hacia la puerta – Ya me voy. Antes de que te pongas todo pervertido.

\- Ya quisieras – caminó hacia la mesa – Deja ése regalo aquí y llévate lo demás – dijo señalando el regalo de Seth.

Fui a tomar las bolsas, pero él se me adelantó. Abrí la puerta y salí al pasillo seguida de él para luego tocar el botón del elevador. Me giré hacia él – Si alguien enorme y musculoso viene a golpearte -otra vez-, no te asustes demasiado, es mi sobreprotector hermano mayor.

Jasper se echó a reír y me revolvió el cabello justo cuando se abrió la puerta del elevador – Sólo dile a Emmett que te disfruté bien.

Bufé – ¿Quieres que nos mate? Ya es suficientemente malo que me vea con tu ropa después de tener cuatro llamadas perdidas.

Tomé las bolsas de su mano y me giré para entrar al elevador, pero me detuve cuando me di cuenta que Edward estaba allí dentro.

Jasper soltó la carcajada al ver su cara de incredulidad - ¡Eh, Edward! ¿Cómo fue tu cita doble?

Él no le respondió, estaba muy ocupado reparando en mi cabello mojado y ropa perteneciente a Jasper. Sus labios se inclinaron hacia abajo – Estás deteniendo el elevador – me dijo con voz grave.

Di un paso hacia adelante para estar completamente dentro y me giré hacia un divertidísimo Jasper antes de apretar el botón para que las puertas se cerraran. Nos quedamos en un tenso silencio mientras el elevador subía y luego cuando caminábamos hacia la puerta de nuestro departamento.

Para mi suerte, Emmett estaba en la ducha cuando entramos, así que puse las bolsas de compra sobre la mesa de la cocina y me apresuré hacia mi habitación para quitarme la ropa de Jasper. Me puse mi pijama de pantalones cortos, entré al baño y encendí la regadera mientras me cepillaba los dientes. Conté treinta y cinco minutos antes de salir de mi habitación hacia la sala de estar con una toalla en la cabeza.

Te lo digo, esto de estar fingiendo dormir y fingiendo bañarme, como si tuviera romances con los amigos de mi hermano mayor era agotador.

Ignoré la mirada de ojos entrecerrados de Edward sentado en el sofá – Hey, Emmett – dije cuando entré en la cocina para servirme un vaso de agua.

Emmett estaba allí con una pequeña toalla sobre sus hombros y sin camiseta sirviéndose un vaso de leche – ¿Dónde estabas?

Fruncí el ceño fingiendo confusión – ¿En el baño?

\- Antes del baño. Te he llamado al móvil – dijo señalando su móvil sobre la encimera – No habías dado señales de vida en todo el día.

Señalé las bolsas sobre la mesa – Estaba de compras con Rose – dije llevándome el vaso hacia la boca.

\- ¿Hasta ahora?

Asentí – Fuimos a visitar un amigo del instituto con una pierna rota al hospital, luego de compras y, por última, a comer.

\- ¿Y luego de comer? – preguntó Edward desde el sofá. Su voz seguía siendo demasiado grave y una de sus pobladas cejas estaba levantada.

Lo fulminé con la mirada – ¿Por qué estás tú interrogándome?

Emmett puso las manos en alto – Nadie está interrogándote.

Edward se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la cocina – Solo estoy preguntando. Ya que después de haberte ido de _Bellísima Rose_ a las _seis –_ señaló el reloj en su muñeca con su dedo índice – Llegas a casa casi a las diez.

¿Esto era en serio? Sea lo que sea que estaba pensando que Jasper y yo hicimos. ¿Iba a delatarme? No puedo creer esto – ¿Entonces qué pasa con todas las veces que he fingido dormir en mi habitación? ¿No harás que Emmett pregunte por eso? – dije con dientes apretados – Eres un hipócrita. Todo esto es solo porque escuchaste esos estúpidos comentarios en el elevador. Jasper y yo solo _bromeábamos,_ idiota. ¿Estás haciendo esto por celos? ¿Aun cuando acabas de regresar de una maldita cita doble?

\- ¡No estaba en ninguna maldita cita doble! – gritó Edward exasperado.

Puse mis manos sobre mi cintura – ¿Ahora quieres librarte de esto? ¡No lo negaste ninguna de las dos veces que Jasper te preguntó por eso!

\- ¡Solo estaba ignorando sus estupideces! – levantó sus manos al aire – Y, además, si lo hubiera estado eso no tendría ninguna diferencia. ¡Me has estado evitando por semanas!

\- ¡Bueno, no quería seguir sintiéndome, como la idiota que fui antes, cada vez que estoy contigo! – grité con todas mis fuerzas. Furiosa.

Sabía que acababa de joderme a mí misma, y ya estaba lamentándolo, pero no pude evitarlo. Edward había hecho que me enojara como no lo había hecho en un tiempo. No recordaba la última vez que había gritado tanto.

 _Mentira, si lo recuerdas._

Lo sé.

Emmett nos miró por turnos, su expresión fue de confusión a incredulidad y luego a enojo. El timbre sonó. Nos fulminó con la mirada antes de ir a abrir la puerta – Algo me decía que debíamos venir, y a juzgar por tu expresión, estaba en lo cierto – dijo Jasper entrando en compañía de Rose, quien llevaba una ropa similar a la que él me había prestado, el pelo mojado y los ojos fijos en el torso desnudo de Emmett. Jaspe vio la cara de Edward y la mía y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía – Edward, hombre, eres un bocón.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – dijo Emmett cruzándose de brazos – Y quiero que me lo expliquen todo. Ahora.

Jasper rodó los ojos – Bella estuvo en mi departamento, ella y Rose estaban envolviendo regalos. Se volvieron un desastre la ropa y tomaron una ducha – señaló el cabello mojado de Rose – Cuando la acompañé al elevador, estuvimos bromeando como si hubiéramos tenido sexo y tomado una ducha después – luego señaló a Edward – Nuestro buen amigo Edward estaba dentro del elevador y malinterpretó todo. Fin.

Emmett frunció el ceño - Creí que te habías duchado aquí.

Desvié la mirada – Estaba cepillando mis dientes.

\- Escuché la regadera.

Levanté las manos en derrota – Quería hacerte creer que me había duchado aquí, ¿bien?

Volvió a fruncir el ceño - ¿Por qué?

Rose salió en mi defensa - Por favor, ¿te has visto todo sobreprotector sobre Bella? – preguntó – Estás frunciendo el ceño y maldiciendo cada vez que Edward o Jasper están a dos metros de ella. Ibas a montar un interrogatorio a lo FBI si la veías con la ropa de Jasper y te decía que se había duchado en su departamento.

Emmett se encogió un poco, y tenía el presentimiento de que estaba a punto de hacer un puchero – Bueno… - suspiro derrotado. Sin saber qué decir, buscó algo para desviar el tema sobre él, así que me miró - ¿Y qué significa que has estado fingiendo dormir en tu habitación?

Cerré los ojos y me puse una mano en la frente – Yo… tengo… eh… tengo pesadillas – susurré los más bajo que pude.

\- No te escuché – dijo con voz severa. Se parecía a papá.

Suspiré y me armé de valor - Tengo pesadillas – dije subiendo la voz.

\- ¿Pesadillas? ¿Constantemente?

Asentí sin mirarlo – Es como cuando tenía ese sueño recurrente, ¿recuerdas?

Sabía que recordaba. Muchas de las noches que tenía ese sueño, me pasaba hacia la habitación de Emmett y él tomaba mi mano hasta que me durmiera - ¿Y vas con Edward? – volví a asentir - ¿Por qué no has venido conmigo? ¿O me dijiste que tenías pesadillas? – se giró hacia Edward - ¿Tú por qué no me lo dijiste?

Me encogí de hombros – No quería… no quería que lo supieras. Le dije que no te lo dijera.

\- ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar, su voz ya no era nada severa.

Respiré profundo un par de veces antes de contestar – Mamá… - mi voz estaba fallándome por el nudo en mi garganta – Mamá y papá… y Seth… ellos siempre están en mis pesadillas. Yo no quería que… no quería que eso repercutiera en ti.

Emmett se quedó en silencio un momento antes de caminar hacia mí y abrazarme con fuerza – No tienes que intentar protegerme, Bella. Yo soy el hermano mayor – me soltó para tomar mi rostro goteante en sus manos – Y sé que al principio fui un hermano de mierda, Edward tuvo que sermonear mi trasero. Pero lo siento. Estoy intentando recompensarte y ser otra vez el hermano de antes de que nuestra familia se fuera al traste – me besó la frente y abrazó otra vez – Vamos a arreglar esto. A las pesadillas, y a todas las cosas jodidas que tengamos dentro.

Nos abrazamos por un rato rodeados del silencio y comprensión de nuestros amigos. Estaba rezando que Emmett me abrazara por toda la noche y olvidara todo lo demás, pero no ocurrió como yo quería.

\- Ahora dime, Bella – mientras todavía me abrazaba, soltó un brazo y tomó a Edward por la camiseta - ¿Qué jodidos es lo que este idiota ha hecho para ponerte tan enojada? ¿Y podrías hablarme por favor del arreglo de camas?

Me separé de él bruscamente y miré a Edward, quien tenía los ojos como platos. Suspiré con cansancio y deseché el tema con un gesto desdeñoso – No quiero hablar sobre eso.

Emmett no soltó a Edward, lo miró con ojos entrecerradas – Bueno, Edward y yo tendremos una larga conversación, porque yo sí que quiero hablar sobre eso.

Me encogí de hombros y caminé hacia mi habitación seguida por Rose. Jasper ya estaba intentando hacer que Emmett soltara a Edward.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunté cuando cerró la puerta.

Caminó hacia mi cama y se sentó – Jasper fue a buscarme a casa. Me dio algo de su ropa y me dijo que me mojara el cabello.

\- Tu hermano es un genio criminal – dije sentándome en el suelo frente a la pared de vidrio – Es un perfecto creador de coartadas.

\- Eso parece – dijo caminando hacia donde estaba para sentarse a mi lado – He podido irme porque papá no había llegado. Mamá no tiene personalidad, así que no pude negarse cuando Jasper llegó como dueño del lugar y dijo que me quedaría esta noche con él. Mi maleta está en el pasillo, espero que a Emmett o Edward no se les ocurra salir.

Rodé los ojos – Si salen, será el colmo de mi noche.

\- Entonces ven, dile la verdad a la tía Rose – dijo inclinándose hacia mí – ¿Jasper y tú sí se acostaron?

La miré como si estuviera loca - ¡No!

Volvió a su posición erguida, se veía algo decepcionada – ¿Entonces por qué estabas en su departamento?

Le conté que no podía presentarme aquí en casa con la cara hecha un desastre y el regalo de Seth en la mano, que me había dormido en el sofá de Jasper, cómo tuve que confesarle algunas cosas cuando me escuchó mientras tenía pesadillas – Mi cara empeoró, así que tomé una ducha – me recosté de la pared – Y ya sabes lo demás.

Rose cruzó sus piernas - Escuché tus gritos y los de Edward hasta el pasillo – empujó mi rodilla con su dedo índice – ¿Le gritaste que estabas enamorada de él? ¿Y en frente de Emmett?

\- Estaba enojada – me defendí, luego me estremecí – Y no dije que estaba enamorada de él. No lo estoy.

Rose no dijo nada. Solo me miró como mi madre lo hizo cuando Seth coloreó mi amada copia de _Cumbres Borrascosas,_ y yo, con lágrimas en los ojos, le dije que no importaba.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Como dije antes, estoy aprovechándome del wifi de mi tía para subir caps. La falta de internet me ha hecho adelantar mucho la escritura.

Quiero saber como van sus conclusiones con respecto a la historia! las espero con ansias.

Un beso y abrazo, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	17. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

La única vez que Emmett y yo pasamos navidad sin mamá, fue cuando tenía diez años y él doce. Tuvimos que ir a casa de la abuela, y fue la navidad más aburrida de mi vida. Sin árbol, sin luces, sin villancicos, sin espíritu de navidad, sin los intentos de mamá para que creamos que santa vendrá a traer nuestros regalos. Nada.

Pero no podía quejarme, mamá estuvo ausente por una buena razón.

 _Solo tenía diez años, pero había tomado una decisión adulta._

 _No iba a tener hijos. Nunca._

 _Mamá tenía mucho dolor la última vez que la vi, tanto dolor, que estaba tan roja como la camiseta que tenía puesta. Eso es un gran contraste con su tez normalmente pálida. Papá era todo lo contrario. La última vez que lo vi estaba pálido, tan pálido, como la camiseta blanca que yo llevaba puesta._

 _Se fueron hace dos horas. Puedo decir que estoy orgullosa de mamá, porque a pesar de todo el dolor que se notaba que tenía, no la escuché emitir ni siquiera un gemido. Solo su respiración era bastante ruidosa, pero puedo concederle eso._

 _Las pisadas de Emmett caminando descalzo por el pasillo de arriba son fuertes, pero se detienen cuando llega a las escaleras. Se queda un momento demasiado largo allí, sin decir nada, así que me giro hacia él y miro hacia arriba desde mi posición en el último escalón._

 _No tiene ninguna expresión en el rostro, solo me mira fijamente - ¿Por qué estás ahí sentada? – su voz es seca. Nunca había oído a Emmett hablar así._

 _\- Estoy esperando a mamá – digo dándole la espalda porque a mi cuello no le gustaba esa posición._

 _\- Mamá no vendrá hoy._

 _Abro la boca para preguntar por qué, pero escucho unos pasos acercándose. La abuela ha estado en nuestra casa la misma cantidad de tiempo que mamá y papá llevan fuera, pero ha estado sentada en el porche a pesar de que afuera está helado. A ella no le gusta nuestra casa. Siempre somos nosotros quienes vamos a la suya._

 _Cuando se acerca lo suficiente como para verme, contrae los labios y empuña las manos – Bella, cariño – su voz es temblorosa y desigual – No te sientes allí._

 _A mamá y papá tampoco le gustaba que me sentara aquí. No tenía idea por qué, pero siempre había sido así. Tal vez es de mala educación, aunque haya visto a Jessica sentarse al pie de la escalera de su casa muchas veces. No había pensado en eso cuando me senté, solo me sentía tan angustiada por mamá que, sin darme cuenta, terminé aquí._

 _Me puse de pie – Lo siento._

 _Ella negó con la cabeza – No te disculpes, cariño – alargó la mano como si quisiera tocarme, pero no se movió de donde estaba – Son las 11:45 pm, debes ir a dormir. Tu madre no regresará hoy._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Los bebés tardan en salir – dijo suavizando su mirada – Y luego, deben durar unos días en el hospital para saber que todo está bien con ellos y sus madres._

 _No me gustaba a donde se estaba dirigiendo esta conversación. Tenía un mal presentimiento – Pero mañana es navidad._

 _La abuela asintió – Los llevaré a ver a su madre y a su hermanito al hospital, y luego nos iremos a mi casa. Pasaremos la navidad allí._

 _Me giré hacia Emmett esperando que hiciera un berrinche en mi lugar, como siempre lo hacía, pero él parecía estar en la luna, ni siquiera estaba escuchando la conversación. Suspiré y volví a mirar hacia la abuela – Está bien – dije en voz baja – Me iré a dormir._

 _Al día siguiente, estuve enfurruñada toda la mañana y parte de la tarde hasta que fuimos al hospital a ver a mamá. Papá estaba en el recibidor del hospital esperándonos y corrí hacia él en cuanto entré. Me abrazó y levantó dándome una vuelta antes de dejarme nuevamente en el suelo. Ya no estaba pálido ni angustiado, su sonrisa era grande y feliz._

 _Abrazó a Emmett y a la abuela también – Vengan, chicos – tiró de nosotros hacia el elevador – Vengan a ver a su hermanito._

 _Yo no estaba muy feliz con eso de que iba a tener un hermanito, quería una hermanita. Emmett sí que estaba contento, trajo con él un muñeco de para dárselo._

 _Cuando llegamos a la habitación de mamá, Emmett se apresuró a abrir la puerta y correr dentro. Yo me tomé mi tiempo para entrar, estaba nerviosa._

 _\- ¿Bella? – dijo mi mamá en cuanto entré. Estaba sentada en la cama, con una bata de hospital azul cielo y una coleta floja en el pelo. Estaba sonriendo ampliamente y tenía un bollo de mantas en los brazos – Ven aquí, cariño._

 _Emmett estaba sentado junto a mamá, mirando sobre su hombro el bollo de mantas mientras sonreía asombrado. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que el bollo de mantas no era un bollo de mantas, si no el bebé. No me moví de donde estaba, así que papá puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me empujó suavemente hacia adelante. Cuando llegué hasta donde mamá, ella soltó una mano del agarré del bebé y palmeó el otro lado de la cama. Sin la ayuda de papá, caminé hacia el otro lado de la cama y me subí junto a mamá._

 _\- Míralo, Bella – dijo bajando un poco sus brazos para que pudiera ver – Es tu hermanito._

 _El bebé dentro de la manta era pequeño, calvo y rosado. Bueno, no del todo calvo, tenía unas pocas hebras de cabello marrón oscuro en la coronilla. Tenía los ojos cerrados y movía sus manos y pies como si quisiera salirse de la manta. Mi hermanito era sonámbulo. Su boca y nariz eran muy, pero muy pequeñas y sus mejillas eran regordetas._

 _He cambiado de opinión. Cuando sea grande, tendré un bebé. Y será igual a éste._

 _\- ¿Qué nombre le pondrán? – preguntó la abuela con una sonrisa cargada de ternura._

 _Mamá miró a papá, quien miraba al bebé con esa sonrisa feliz que llevaba en el recibidor – Se llamará Seth – dijo acercándose y besándolo en la frente._

 _Seth. Es un buen nombre._

Emmett ha estado excesivamente pendiente de mí desde aquel día en que le confesé que tenía pesadillas. Dijo que iríamos a ver a un psicólogo, los dos, cuando pasen las fiestas. No estoy muy entusiasmada en ir y contarle mis secretos más oscuros a un desconocido, pero Emmett asegura que nos ayudará. Haré lo que pueda.

Edward intentó hablar conmigo la madrugada de ese día en que fui una estúpida y grité mis inseguros sentimientos por él, pero le dije que me dejara sola, aún estaba enojada con él. Me ha dejado sola desde entonces. Ya no estoy enojada, pero no me he acercado a él porque ahora es conmigo con quien estoy enojada. ¿De verdad estaba celosa por su cita doble o lo que sea que hubiera sido eso? ¿Por qué estaba sintiéndome de esa manera por Edward? ¿No aprendía? Si fuera una persona normal, con la experiencia de la última vez que me había enamorado, no volvería a mirar a un hombre por el resto de mi vida. Debería estar traumatizada y ser similar a un animal a la defensiva cuando se trataba de chicos.

 _No te preocupes, cariño, estás traumatizada. Si no fuera ese el caso, mi voz no existiera en tu cabeza._

Lo sé, maldita sea.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Emmett mirando hacia arriba hacia mi rostro. Estábamos en el sofá viendo _Santa Cláusula 2_ , yo sentada en un extremo y él despatarrado por todo el espacio descansando su cabeza en mi regazo.

Negué con la cabeza – Nada.

La puerta de entrada se abrió dejando entrar a Jasper con un montón de regalos en los brazos – Hola, chicos – caminó hacia el árbol donde había otro montón de regalos y trató de hacer espacio para los que trajo - ¿Me dejan poner mis regalos en su árbol?

Rodé los ojos – Ya lo estás haciendo.

\- ¿Por qué no huele a navidad? – preguntó mientras movía una gran caja envuelta en papel de regalo rojo y un moño dorado, que no cabía bajo el árbol – Mañana es el gran día, deberían estar cantando villancicos y horneando galletas. Sus caras largas no son nada festivas, ¿saben?

Como Emmett y yo somos unos lisiados culinarios y no estamos demasiado entusiasmados con la navidad, Edward dijo que prepararía todo. Ahora mismo está fuera enviando los regalos que compró para su familia. Se suponía que Jasper iría pasar la navidad a casa de sus padres, pero dijo que sería deprimente y que prefería pasarlo con los inestables chicos que conoció hace un mes. Rose quería venir desde hoy, pero como siempre, su padre se opuso. Vendrá mañana para cuando abramos los regalos.

Yo ya había enviado el regalo de Seth. Rose me acompañó a hacerlo, si no hubiera ido conmigo, no creo que hubiera sido capaz de enviarlo.

\- ¿Sabes, Jasper? – dijo Emmett mirando fijamente la televisión – Nuestro hermano pequeño cumple siete años el día de hoy.

Jasper volteó hacia nosotros y me miró un rato sin expresión, antes de esbozar una amplia sonrisa – Entonces debemos celebrar – se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la cocina, abriendo y cerrando cajones, y hurgando en el refrigerador – Vamos a hacer un pastel.

Edward entró en ese momento y al ver a Jasper desplazándose a sus anchas por nuestra cocina, se apresuró hacia él - ¡Oye, oye! – dijo arrancándole una bolsa de harina de las manos – ¡Eso es para las galletas!

Jasper recuperó la harina - Voy a hacer un pastel.

\- No alcanza para tu pastel – dijo Edward rodeando la mesa para guardar los huevos que Jasper había sacado – Compré la medida justa.

\- ¡Puedo ir a hacer la compra después!

\- ¡Pues ve y hazla ahora! – Edward señaló la puerta - ¡Compra tu propia harina!

\- ¡No seas egoísta, hombre!

Emmett y yo los miramos mientras discutían como un viejo matrimonio por las compras. Cuando se cansaron de pelear, empezaron a cocinar y hornear juntos. Pronto el apartamento olía a navidad.

Ninguno se fue a su habitación ese día. Nos quedamos en la sala de estar toda la noche. Vimos especiales de navidad, comimos hasta hartarnos, bebimos ponche y una de las cuatro botellas de vino que Jasper se había robado de la bodega de su padre, y los chicos rieron hasta soltar lágrimas. Fue como una pijamada.

Se durmieron a eso de las cuatro de la mañana. Me habían dejado el sofá frente al televisor, así que estaban por todo el suelo. Emmett estaba sentado respaldándose al sofá, Jasper había traído dos de sus almohadas y estaba muy cómodo despatarrado sobre la alfombra, y Edward también había sacado una de sus almohadas y se había acostado en el suelo frente a la mesa de café.

Me había divertido, siento que el vino ayudó en eso. aun así, no podía negar que últimamente siempre me divertía. Eso no quiere decir que riera, pero la diversión estaba ahí. Estando rodeada de los chicos del instituto y luego aquí en casa, gente alegre y cálida que siempre estaban dispuestas a sonreír. Había dicho anteriormente que Rose había cambiado mucho, pero yo también lo había hecho. Mi profunda tristeza ya no era tan evidente, y la negrura de mi pasado ya no estaba constantemente sobre mí, tratando de succionarme.

Estuve a punto de quedarme dormida en el sofá, pero en cuanto cerré los ojos y escuché las fuertes respiraciones de mis acompañantes, me levanté de ahí y me fui a la habitación de Edward, donde me acurruqué en el centro de su cama.

...

Desperté al sentir la cama hundirse bajo el peso de alguien. Cuando abrí los ojos asustada, Edward, sentado al borde de la cama, me acarició el cabello y me arrulló como si fuera un bebé. Me senté despacio y me estrujé los ojos, antes de gatear hasta él y meterme en su regazo como la primera vez que Rose durmió en mi habitación.

\- Feliz navidad, Bella – dijo con su voz recién acabada de salir de la cama.

Metí mi rostro en su cuello - Feliz navidad.

Edward me envolvió con sus brazos. Me sentí cálida y segura, como si allí era donde siempre debería estar. Donde debí haber estado desde el principio, desde antes de _Él_. Lo había echado de menos. Lo había extrañado tanto, que en los días que lo había evitado y en los que estuve enojada con él, había vuelto a mi viejo hábito de abrir la puerta del baño para sentir su olor.

\- Bella, yo… - me apretó un poco más – Lo siento. Siento haber hecho que tuvieras que decirle a Emmett sobre las pesadillas y esas cosas, pero no pude contenerme. Te oí hablando con Jasper y yo solo… - suspiró – Lo perdí. Jasper apareció y había una especie de química en ustedes. Y luego tú te alejaste, y sentía que… la chica que amaba se estaba escapando de entre mis dedos.

Escucharle decir que yo era la chica que amaba, me provocó un dolor físico. Saqué mi rostro de su cuello y empuñé su camiseta en mis manos – No digas que me amas, Edward, no lo hagas. Tú no sabes lo que soy. Estoy sucia, y lastimada, y manchada, y rota. No puedes querer a alguien como yo – sollocé silenciosamente – La última vez que alguien me amó, la última vez que amé a alguien, fue horrible, Edward. Estuvo mal, muy mal. ¿Cómo puedo ahora amarte a ti y no estar preocupada todo el tiempo porque las cosas vayan a ser como antes?

Edward limpió las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas – Dijiste que no querías ser la idiota que fuiste antes. ¿Él te lastimó? ¿Fue de él de quien estabas asustada aquel día que nos quedamos dormidos en tu cama?

Cerré mis ojos y asentí. Solo eso, solo eso le diría. Nada más – Estoy asustada, Edward.

\- Mírame, Bella - tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligó a mirar sus sinceros y un poco triste ojos verdes – Te amo. Te amo bien. Y lo que sea que hayas pasado antes, lo juro, no volverá a pasar mientras estés conmigo – me abrazó tan fuerte como yo lo abracé – Estás segura conmigo, Bella. Te protegeré de lo que sea, lo haré aun si tengo que protegerte de mí mismo.

Al estar entre sus brazos ahora, sé que he vuelto a enamorarme. No de la misma manera en que lo amé a _Él_ , un amor enfermo que nunca debió pasar, pero sí con la misma intensidad.

Acercó su rostro al mío y juntamos nuestros labios en un delicado beso. Mi estómago y corazón empezaron a hacer esa cosa de los retorcijones, dejándome sin aliento. Edward se alejó un poco para ver mi reacción, pero yo también tomé su rostro en mis manos y me acerqué para continuar el beso. Era como si había esperado toda mi vida para este momento. Como si todo lo que me sucedió, lo que viví, fue solo para poder llegar a hasta aquí.

Para llegar hasta Edward.

 _Eres una idiota, ¿No es esto demasiado arriesgado?_

No lo sé.

 _Estás siendo una ingenua chica enamorada otra vez._

No lo sé.

 _Esto que sientes por Edward va a lastimarte tanto como te lastimó lo que sentiste por_ Él.

No lo sé.

Lo que sí sé, es que acabo de usar la única oportunidad que tenía de amar a alguien.

Espero no haberla desperdiciado.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Cuéntenme qué opinan sobre este importante acontecimiento entre Bella y Edward.

Comencé la jornada de clases en la uni, así que voy a estar ocupadita. Las actualizaciones pueden tardar un poco más.

Un beso y abrazo para ustedes, nos leemos en el próximo.

Bye!


	18. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Yo no me había fijado en la hora cuando me desperté, pero eran las dos de la tarde. Mientras Edward y yo nos besuqueábamos en su habitación, el timbre de la puerta sonó sobresaltándonos a ambos.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo los chicos? – pregunté pensando por primera vez que Emmett podría encontrarnos.

Edward sacó el cabello de mi cara – Están dormidos.

El timbre sonó otra vez, así que me bajé del regazo de Edward y caminé hacia el baño – Me daré una ducha, nos vemos en un rato.

El chico me sonrió como si fuera la mañana de navidad. Espera. Sí lo era – Vale.

Cuando entré en el baño, me di cuenta que había besado a Edward, por primera vez, sin haberme cepillado los dientes. Me puse una mano en la frente y suspiré – Genial.

Me di una ducha larga sin pensar a fondo en lo que había pasado hace un rato, no quería que mis inseguridades arruinaran el momento. Cuando salí de la ducha, Rose estaba acostada boca abajo en mi cama. Se tapaba la cara con las manos y su tez se veía un poco rojiza.

Caminé hacia mi armario – Bueno, feliz navidad, querida amiga.

Sacó la cara de sus manos y me sonrió a medias – Feliz navidad.

Fruncí el ceño – ¿Qué te pasa?

Suspiró e inclinó la cabeza, avergonzada – Hace un rato entré y vi a tu hermano dormido y desnudo sobre el suelo.

Levanté las cejas – Oh, no creí que Emmett todavía tuviera la costumbre de quitarse la ropa mientras duerme.

\- ¿Sabes qué otra cosa también tenía? – dijo antes de volver a enterrar su rostro en sus manos – Una erección mañanera.

Levanté las manos bruscamente y me tapé los oídos – ¡Uuuugghhh, Rose!

Rose se sentó apresuradamente, su rostro un tono más rojo de el de hace un rato – ¡Lo siento! Solo… no pude apartar la mirada.

\- ¡Está bien, pero no me lo cuentes!

Se lanzó hacia atrás haciéndose rebotar en el colchón – Bien…

Después de ponerme unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla y una camiseta azul de mangas hasta los codos, arrastré a una avergonzada Rose hasta la sala de estar. Jasper aún estaba tirado en el suelo, sus ojos estaban medio abiertos, pero no se le veía dispuesto a levantarse de ahí. Edward tenía la cabeza metida en el refrigerador, y Emmett estaba en la ducha.

Caminé hacia la cocina mientras Rose trataba de hacer que Jasper abriera completamente los ojos. Me paré detrás de Edward en silencio, no sabía qué decir, pero quería estar cerca de él. Sacó la leche y el jugo de naranja del refrigerador y se giró hacia la mesa, sorprendiéndose cuando me vio allí de pie. Repentinamente, estaba tan nerviosa que mis manos temblaban como si sufriera de Parkinson.

Retorcí mi mano izquierda con la derecha – Hola – dije estúpidamente.

Edward sonrió ampliamente y puso las bebidas sobre la mesa – Hola – miró hacia la sala de estar, pero Rose estaba de espaldas hacia nosotros tirando del brazo de Jasper, así que se acercó y me besó la nariz. Empezó a hormiguearme al instante – Voy a preparar el desayuno. Galletas de jengibre y leche, ¿quieres?

Quería decirle que prefería jugo de naranja, pero tenía la lengua pegada al cielo de la boca. Estiré una de mis temblorosas manos hacia la botella de jugo de naranja y mi nerviosismo hizo que la tirara al suelo. Fue una suerte que fuera de plástico y tuviera tapa rosca. Murmuré algo incoherente y me aproximé al suelo para recogerla, pero Edward también lo hizo.

En lugar de tomar la botella, tomó mi mano – Tranquila, Bella – me sonrió divertido – Eres un sismo andante.

Sentí que me ruboricé, cosa que no había hecho en casi un año, y me tapé la cara con la mano que tenía libre – Lo siento, soy una idiota.

Edward tomó la mano que cubría mi cara y la apartó del camino para mirar mis ojos – No eres una idiota – besó cada una de mis manos – Solo respira. Soy el mismo Edward al que le gritaste hace tres días, nada ha cambiado.

Resoplé – Si, absolutamente nada – dije con sarcasmo a pesar de que mi voz seguía siendo un lio tembloroso – Solo me dijiste que me amabas hace veinte minutos.

Sonrió como el gato Cheshire – Exacto.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó Rose inclinada hacia nosotros.

Me sobresalté, era la segunda vez en el día que ella nos interrumpía. Miré hacia arriba, estaba parada detrás de mí, sus brazos estaban cruzados y su sonrisa hacía juego con la de Edward. Esperaba que no hubiera escuchado nuestra conversación. No es que no quisiera que lo supiera, solo quería tener esto para mí un rato más. Procesarlo y digerirlo completamente.

Tomé el jugo de naranja y me levanté del suelo antes de caminar hacia la alacena en busca de un vaso - ¿Quién eres? ¿Emmett?

Soltó una risita aguda nada propia de ella – Oh, claro que no.

Edward decidió ayudarme – ¿Quieres galletas de jengibre, Rose?

Negó con la cabeza como si no supiera qué hacer con nosotros - Está bien, está bien – se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la sala de estar – Los dejaré en paz.

…

Tomó más de cuatro horas para que Emmett saliera de su habitación, Jasper se levantara del suelo y Edward se diera una ducha. En ese tiempo, también comimos galletas y tomamos leche (jugo de naranja en mi caso) hasta hartarnos, vimos la televisión, jugamos a las cartas y holgazaneamos en los sofás.

Cuando finalmente todos los chicos estaban duchados y vestidos, y Edward había tenido una larga conversación por teléfono con su familia, nos sentamos frente al árbol para abrir los regalos.

\- ¿Quién empieza? – preguntó Emmett evitando la mirada de Rose, como lo había estado haciendo toda la tarde. Edward le había dicho que ella había visto sus partecitas cuando llegó.

Jasper se arrastró hacia el árbol – Comenzaré yo.

Pasó su regalo a cada uno. Emmett recibió unos tenis para correr, Edward recibió una crema de afeitar y after shave caros, Rose recibió una hermosa pulsera con el grabado de una fecha que la hizo soltar un par de lágrimas y yo recibí carbón.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté indignada sobre las carcajadas de todos.

Jasper se encogió de hombros – Ya sabes, has sido una chica mala.

Estaba a punto de empezar una pelea con él, hasta que vi algo en su expresión que me hizo vaciar la caja. Debajo de todo ese carbón, había un libro envuelto en plástico. Cumbres borrascosas. Levanté la mirada hacia Jasper entre sorprendida y asustada, no había modo de que él supiera que era mi libro favorito. O que ya no tenía ninguna copia de él - ¿Por qué me compraste esto?

Resopló – Te vi babear sobre él en la librería del centro comercial cuando Rose fue al baño.

Exhalé y lo miré con gratitud – Gracias.

El siguiente en entregar regalos fue Emmett. Jasper recibió una caja de preservativos "para que se ponga en marcha" y una camiseta que decía Te muestro la mía si me muestras la tuya. Edward, para mi sorpresa, recibió una guitarra. No sabía que podía tocar. El regalo de Rose fue un delicado collar, que sospechosamente, coincidía con la pulsera que le había regalado Jasper hace un rato. Y mi regalo, era la gigantesca caja que no cabía bajo el árbol. Se trataba de un mullido puff purpura. Coincidía con mi ropa de cama.

\- Para que lo pongas junto a la pared de vidrio – dijo sonriendo cálidamente – Siempre estás sentada en el suelo.

Mordí el interior de mi mejilla para evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y le di un abrazo – Es perfecto.

Cuando mi abrazo con Emmett terminó, fue el turno de Rose. Le dio a Edward una cámara digital – No la uses con una sola persona – dijo con un guiño y una sonrisa de sabelotodo. Emmett recibió su camisa del increíble Hulk, la cual lució de inmediato adoptando la misma pose del Hulk de su camiseta para que Edward le tomara una foto con su nueva cámara. Jasper recibió un pequeño pendiente y un certificado de una casa de tatuajes. Él había estado comentando que quería hacerse un tatuaje y nos pedía sugerencias todo el tiempo, pero no escuché nada sobre una perforación. Tal vez fue un bonus de parte de Rose.

Mi regalo fue un par de costosos pendientes en una caja de Tiffany's – Siempre supe que había algo raro en ti – dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo – Pero no supe hasta hace poco, que eran tus orejas. Faltaban pendientes en tus orejas.

No sabía por qué no usaba pendientes, un día simplemente me los quité y no volví a ponérmelos. Le agradecí y me los puse inmediatamente. Justo antes de que un flash me cegara y Edward sonriera ampliamente detrás de la cámara. Enrojecí y le dije odiaba tomarme fotos, pero él solo se encogió de hombros.

Dejó su cámara a un lado para entregar sus regalos. Le dio a Rose unos pendientes que, vuelvo y digo, sospechosamente, coincidía con el collar y la pulsera que recibió anteriormente. Los chicos se habían puesto de acuerdo para esto. Jasper abrió un perfume que olía realmente delicioso cuando lo roció sobre sí mismo, Emmett recibió un pequeño teatro en casa para que lo instalara en su habitación y yo recibí una hermosa caja de música.

\- Ábrela – dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la caja.

Cuando la abrí, el sonido no era como las tradicionales cajas de música. Era una melodía fina y aguda emitida por una flauta. Me gustaba.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté mirando el montón de pequeñas esferas dentro de la caja. Eran de diferentes colores, pero podías ver que, dentro de las esferas, había pequeños papeles enrollados.

\- Esferas emocionales – dijo tomando una de color verde del montón – Tomas una cada vez que tengas una emoción negativa, pero solo si la tienes. Ella te dará un consejo o dirá lo que debes hacer para dar marcha atrás a esa emoción.

\- ¿Es como una bola ocho? – preguntó Rose interesada.

Edward asintió – Algo parecido, sí.

Puso la esfera verde que había tomado de la caja de música a donde pertenecía. Como estaba sentada a su lado, pude tomar su mano bajo la montaña de papeles de regalo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

La apreté – Gracias.

Me apretó de vuelta – De nada.

Solté su mano y me acerqué hacia el árbol para repartir mis regalos. Emmett me besó ambas mejillas por su nuevo móvil, a Rose le fascinaron sus zapatos, Edward exclamó sorprendido por sus costosos audífonos y Jasper sonrió fingiendo secarse una lágrima y estar conmovido por su camiseta y sus lentes. Me sentí útil por primera vez en un tiempo mientras veía a mi hermano, mi… lo que sea que sea Edward para mí, y a mis amigos felices por los regalos que les había dado. Fue una buena sensación.

Cuando cada uno obtuvo sus regalos, Jasper y Rose prepararon de comer mientras Emmett se echaba en el sofá, yo recogía toda la basura que dejó atrás el intercambio de regalos y Edward iba disparando a todo el mundo con el flash de su recién adquirida cámara. Comimos, bebimos mucho vino, las tres botellas que quedaban de ayer se terminaron demasiado rápido para nuestro propio bien. Rose y yo no teníamos la intención de beber, ella no era una buena bebedora y yo ya había tomado algo de vino ayer, pero entonces Emmett engatusó a Rose para que bebiera un poco, y después de dos copas, ella me engatusó a mí. Pronto estábamos jugando a la botella con una de las botellas vacías de vino.

Rose y Emmett tuvieron que besar a Edward, lo cual fue un auténtico alboroto. Yo tuve que besar a Jasper, y cuando la botella giró hasta declarar que Emmett y yo debíamos besarnos, el juego se terminó porque lancé la botella hacia un rincón mientras Emmett hacía arcada entre carcajadas. Estuve un poco en desacuerdo en que Edward estuviera sentado a mi lado, porque así la botella nunca nos eligió para besarnos… bien, estoy un poco ebria.

Me sentía mareada y tenía la vista un poco doble, también sentía mi rostro algo adormecido y hormigueante. No me gustaba sentirme así. Fui al baño por cinco minutos y cuando regresé a la sala de estar, Jasper estaba dormido sobre su estómago en el sofá, Rose estaba en el baño de enfrente con Emmett sosteniéndole el cabello y Edward estaba sentado en el suelo con ojos cerrados, tocando una melodía desafinada con su nueva guitarra.

Caminé hacia el baño de enfrente – Los Hale no saben beber – declaré.

\- Tú tampoco – dijo Emmett señalando una mancha de vómito en mi camiseta.

Gruñí, tratando de limpiarla. Se suponía que nadie debía saber que había ido al baño a devolver y me había cepillado los dientes – ¿Cómo está?

Él estaba tratando de mantener a Rose de pie, pero sus piernas no la sostenían, así que la tomó en brazos – En coma total – caminó hacia su habitación y la acostó sobre su cama.

Fruncí el ceño – El vino es una cosa terrible – podía escuchar como mis palabras se arrastraban – No creí que pudiera embriagar tanto a una persona.

Los hombros de Emmett se sacudían mientras reía, pero no hizo ningún ruido para no molestar a Rose. Me senté al pie de la cama para quitarle los zapatos, cuando ella empezó a moverse y a murmurar cuanto calor hacía. Se sentó repentinamente, se quitó la camiseta y el pantalón mientras yo peleaba con ella para que no lo hiciera. Cuando se dio cuenta que era yo quien impedía que se quitara el sostén, sonrió y me abrazó, justo antes de empezar a llorar.

No sabía lo que le pasaba, así que me alejé para recostarla, pero ella volvía a sentarse una y otra vez. Emmett se apresuró hacia ella y se subió a la cama para ayudarme – No llores, Rosie – le sacó el cabello de la cara – ¿Qué necesitas?

Ella sorbió ruidosamente por la nariz – Necesito que todo esté bien – dijo con voz distorsionada por las lágrimas y el alcohol – Quiero a Jasper de vuelta. Y quiero que Vera esté bien. Y… y… y quiero a mi bebé. Quiero ser valiente y tener a mi bebé. No quiero ser una cobarde. Quiero volver a esa noche y no ir a casa de Vera. Todo se arruinó porque fui a casa de Vera.

Emmett se quedó en silencio, tratando de entender lo que Rose había dicho. Rose empezó a llorar tan fuerte que Edward se acercó a la habitación para saber qué estaba pasando. Me entraron ganas de llorar también, pero estuve lo suficientemente consciente para detenerme antes de que empezara a acompañar a mi amiga en lamentar en voz alta nuestras patéticas vidas.

Abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero me acerqué a ella y tomé sus manos – Vamos, Rose, tranquilízate – le limpié un par de lágrimas de las mejillas y le alcé el mentón para que me mirara – Jasper está aquí, ¿recuerdas? Está en el sofá. Vera… ella va estar bien, algún día lo estará, y no es tu culpa lo que le pasó – la empujé suavemente para que se recostara. Esta vez sí se quedó allí – Ahora duerme, vamos.

Ignoré el tema del bebé a propósito, pero ella no lo dejó pasar – ¿Y mi bebé? – preguntó con un hilo de voz, mirándome con sus grandes y azules ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Se me apretó la garganta, no sabía qué decirle – Tendrás otros, Rose. Un montón de niños – las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos y los sollozos comenzaron otra vez.

Lloró por tres minutos antes de quedarse profundamente dormida. Emmett y Edward habían estado mirándola, pero luego me miraron a mí en busca de una explicación. Negué con la cabeza – Ella lo habrá olvidado en la mañana, ustedes olvídenlo ahora – me levanté de la cama y me sequé un par de lágrimas que no había acatado la orden de quedarse dentro – Es lo mejor para ella.

La embriagues se me había ido en algún punto de esta conversación. Parece que mi cerebro entró en pánico con lo de Rose, sería fatal si yo decidiera dejarme llevar por el alcohol y expulsar mis trapos sucios también.

Me di cuenta de algo: Estar ebrio era horrible. No volvería a tomar nunca más, ni dejaría que Rose lo hiciera.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Sus opiniones son importante para mí, así que comenten!

Un beso y abrazo para ustedes, nos leemos en el próximo.

Bye!


	19. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

El alcohol me ayudó a dormir hasta tres horas después del mediodía. No escuchaba ningún tipo de ruido fuera de mi habitación, así que eso significaba que fui la primera en levantarme. Salí de mi cama y caminé directo hacia el baño, la cabeza me dolía horrores. Hice tanto ruido devolviendo, que Edward tocó la puerta del baño para saber si estaba bien. Por su voz, parecía que lo había despertado. Le dije que estaba bien y después de lavarme los dientes, me di una ducha restauradora.

Vuelvo y lo digo: el vino es una cosa terrible. No volveré a beber nunca más.

Y eso no fue todo. También me di cuenta a media ducha, que mi periodo había llegado. Acompañado de cólicos. Tuve que apurarme con el baño porque no soportaba estar de pie, mi estómago y ovarios me estaban matando. Mientras estaba tirada en mi cama boca abajo en ropa interior y con el cabello mojado porque no tenía fuerzas para secarlo o ponerme algo de ropa, escuché la regadera encenderse. Supongo que Edward también necesitaba una ducha restauradora. Aunque no estaba del todo segura, después de todo, él y Emmett eran los únicos que no parecían estar ebrios anoche.

Pude juntar un poco de fuerzas, pero solo para ponerme una blusa de tirantes. No me dolía la cabeza como cuando me desperté, pero mi estómago aún estaba bastante débil. Logré tomar mi móvil que había dejado abandonado desde antes de ayer y me dejé caer pesadamente sobre mi nuevo puff junto a la pared de vidrio.

Cuando revisé mi móvil, había tres mensajes. Uno de Jacob, donde había una foto de él, Angela y Embry con gorros navideños y sacando la lengua. El mensaje decía que me deseaban una feliz navidad. Les respondí el mensaje disculpándome por no haber contestado antes y deseándoles lo mismo, aunque fuera algo tarde. El segundo era de Ben, no había ninguna foto, solo un texto deseándome lo mismo que los otros y diciéndome que me había comprado un regalo en Nueva York. Le envié un mensaje similar al que le había enviado a Jacob mientras aullaba por las explosiones de dolor que había en mis ovarios. Sigo diciéndolo, soy una amiga de mierda.

El tercer mensaje no sabía quién lo había enviado, era un número desconocido. Le di una vista rápida en la barra de tareas del móvil sin abrirlo y fue una buena decisión, porque me hubiera arrepentido en el instante en el que lo hubiera abierto. El mensaje era de la abuela.

Le ha gustado mucho el regalo, decía. También había enviado una foto, la cual no pude ver al no abrir el mensaje. Un mensaje donde vería una foto de Seth.

 _No quiero verlo._

 _Eso era lo había estado repitiéndome desde hace meses, así que me paré en la puerta de la habitación donde duerme profundamente. Apoyé la cabeza y mi mano izquierda sobre la madera porque mi mano derecha estaba sujetando la maleta que me llevaré a Phoenix. El taxi estaba esperándome afuera._

 _Las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro e hice un puño la mano que tenía apoyada en la puerta como si eso fuera a hacer que se detuvieran – Lo siento… - susurré, mi voz entrecortada por el nudo en mi garganta – Te amo, Seth… lo juro, pero no puedo quedarme, no puedo… yo… - el taxista sonó la bocina para que saliera, por lo que despegué la cabeza de la puerta – Lo siento._

 _Mientras bajo las escaleras hacia la puerta de entrada, me siento miserable. Estaba siendo como ÉL. Él me había dicho que lo sentía, me había pedido que lo perdonara, descaradamente, cuando me había hecho tanto daño._

 _Estaba siendo una maldita descarada, como ÉL._

 _La abuela está de pie en el recibidor - Bella, por favor – la temblorosa y desesperada voz que usa para hablarme no hace nada para cambiar la decisión de irme. No me importa lo que ella tenga que decir, así que la ignoro._

 _Renata está allí también, sus ojos están tristes. Ella tampoco quiere que me vaya, pero no dice nada, entiende que si me quedo las cosas se pondrán feas. Y eso no es bueno para ninguno de nosotros._

 _La señalé con el dedo – Dijiste que ibas a cuidarlo bien, así que hazlo._

 _\- ¡Isabella! – gritó la abuela como lo hacía cuando era pequeña y me acercaba demasiado a sus espinosos rosales en el jardín delantero, está llorando ahora. Mucho. La ignoro otra vez._

 _La bocina del taxi sonó de nuevo, por lo que caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí antes de mirar hacia Renata una última vez – Gracias, Renata._

 _Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y asintió mientras mi abuela se tapaba la cara con las manos y se inclinaba hacia adelante porque los sollozos la sacudían tanto que no podía estar completamente erguida. Siento pena por ella. Y por Renata, que debe quedarse con ella._

 _Cuando he metido mi maleta en la cajuela del taxi y sentado en el asiento trasero, es entonces cuando siento pena por Seth. Y por mí._

 _Pero, aun así, seguía pensando que era lo mejor. Si me quedaba, haría las cosas mal. Lo sabía._

 _Yo amaba a Seth, pero si me quedaba, y lo veía, lo odiaría._

 _Me repugnaría._

 _Y no me lo perdonaría nunca._

No podía creer que la abuela me hubiera mandado una foto. Su foto. Lo hacía a propósito. Ella sabía muy bien que una de las principales razones por la que, más que irme, hui de Forks, era porque no quería ver a Seth. Sabía cuánto me lastimaba todo lo relacionado a él.

 _¿De qué te sorprendes? Ella nunca ha tenido reparos en lo que a lastimarte se refiere._

Lo sé.

Además del insoportable dolor de cólicos que tenía, el dolor de cabeza que había desaparecido volvió con sed de venganza. Sentí un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, los ojos se me nublaron al ser invadidos de lágrimas y gruñí con furia, lastimándome la garganta, mientras lanzaba mi celular con todas mis fuerzas. No sé hacia dónde lo lancé, pero hubo un fuerte sonido de vidrios rompiéndose.

No la voy a perdonar nunca. Ni por el pasado, ni por esto.

\- ¿Bella?

Y como siempre que estoy en una sobrecarga emocional, allí estaba Edward, como una sombra inmóvil en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación. Tenía unos pantalones cortos, una toalla sobre su hombro, no tenía camiseta y su cabello estaba mojado. Su voz aún estaba ronca por el sueño, pero su tono estaba cargado de preocupación.

Me había levantado de un salto del puff olvidándome de los dolores que me aquejaban cuando aventé mi celular, pero otra vez me dejé caer pesadamente sobre él - ¿Bella? – volvió a decir mientras entraba en la habitación. Caminó apresuradamente hasta llegar a la pared de vidrio y se arrodilló frente a mí poniendo sus frías manos sobre mis rodillas – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está mal?

Negué con la cabeza y me incliné agarrándome el vientre porque los dolores de cabeza y de cólicos hicieron que volviera a tener náuseas, aunque nada tuviera que ver con la resaca de cuando desperté.

 _No quiero verlo._

Lo había repetido tantas veces, me lo repetía cada día. Porque eso era lo que quería. Quería mantenerlo lejos de mí. Apartado. No quería sentir dolor cuando lo viera. No quería odiarlo.

\- Bella – dijo Edward preocupado – Vamos, dime qué pasa. Estás asustándome.

No quería hablar ni mucho menos decir qué me pasaba, solo quería que se fuera y me dejara sola, así podría hacerme un ovillo en el suelo y llorar hasta secarme. O hasta morir. Pero solo lo pensé por un momento, la verdad era que tener tanto dolor emocional, y tanto dolor físico, era demasiado para mí. Yo era una grandísima cobarde. Y en realidad, no quería que se fuera ni que me dejara sola, ni quería morir.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward – Dolor… - susurré antes de soltar mi primer sollozo.

Me frotó la espalda con desesperación – ¿Dolor? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?

Negué con la cabeza y lo abracé por el cuello – Mi periodo… - no pude terminar de hablar porque tuve que soltarlo y correr hacia el retrete para devolver.

Todo era un desastre mientras vomitaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo. Edward vino detrás de mí y agarró mi cabello como Emmett lo hizo con Rose anoche, me frotó la espalda y me susurraba palabras que no llegué a entender en el conjunto de sonidos que estaba emitiendo por mí misma.

Cuando ya no tenía otra cosa en el estómago para echar en el retrete, hice un esfuerzo para acercarme al lavabo y enjuagar mi boca, antes de que el dolor me venciera y me obligara a hacerme un lloroso ovillo en el suelo del baño.

No sabía cuándo Edward se había ido, pero regresó al baño con un vaso de agua y dos pastillas en la mano. Me ayudó a sentarme y me hizo tomarlas – Es ibuprofeno. Alice las toma cuando tiene su periodo – me apoyó en la pared mientras ponía el vaso en la encimera del lavabo – Es una suerte que teníamos de esas en el botiquín que está el baño de Emmett.

Mojó un poco la toalla que tenía sobre el hombro y se puso de cuclillas para pasármela por la cara. Mientras lo miraba refrescarme la cara con tanto cuidado, los ojos se me volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. ¿Por qué estaba arrastrando a Edward al enorme lío que era mi vida? Él no había tenido más que incordios y problemas desde que llegué a su vida. Y, aun así, él me había dicho justo ayer que me amaba. No entendía cómo podía él amar a una persona descompuesta como yo. Estaba dañada.

\- Ya no llores, Bella – dijo secándome las lágrimas que estaban saliendo de mis ojos en su nombre – El dolor se irá en cuanto duermas un poco. Lo prometo.

Quería decirle que el dolor que llevaba dentro, el que no era por mi periodo, no se iría con solo dormir un poco. Tendría que volver a nacer. Si volvía a nacer, entonces, todo aquel dolor por el que he pasado, se iría de mi vida. Me lo quitaría de encima como una piel de serpiente.

Edward se levantó del suelo, me tomó por las axilas y me cargó como si fuera una niña. Me abracé fuerte a él, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras me llevaba hacia su habitación.

Cuando entramos, me puso sobre su cama – Aquí podrás dormir mejor, ¿cierto?

Asentí y me puse sobre mi costado para poder encogerme porque así sentía que el dolor se atenuaba. Edward me cubrió con la manta y me dio un beso en el cabello antes de decirme que cerrara los ojos. Sabía que iba a irse, así que le tomé la mano y tiré de él – No te vayas.

Dudó un momento. Miró hacia la puerta que da hacia la sala de estar, pero volví a tirar de su mano y le hice espacio en la cama, así que suspiró profundamente antes de acostarse a mi lado dándole la espalda al borde de la cama. Me arrastré hacia él y lo abracé fuerte por el torso. Todo pasaría si lo abrazaba de esta manera. Su calor, su olor, su amor. Eso era lo que quería. Todo lo que necesitaba era que él me abrazara de vuelta. Me haría sentir mejor.

Cuando me envolvió con sus brazos suspiré satisfecha y apoyé mi frente en su pecho mientras él me frotaba la espalda – Me quedaré sólo hasta que te duermas. En poco tiempo los chicos van a despertarse y no quiero tener a Emmett sobre mí – exhaló una risa – Aunque no creo que tenga argumentos en mi contra. No lo vi en ninguna parte de la sala de estar, así que debe de haberse quedado dormido en su habitación con Rose. Quien, si no mal recuerdo, no llevaba ropa la noche anterior.

\- Le puse una camiseta de Emmett mientras dormía – dije con mi voz un poco ronca, el dolor estaba menguando – Es él el que debe estar desnudo.

Edward siguió exhalando risitas, frotándome la espalda y dejando besos en mi cabello. Me sentía tan bien, que no tardé en dormirme, olvidándome completamente de las cosas que hace un rato estaban causándome tanto dolor.

…

Me desperté porque alguien estaba sacudiendo violentamente mi pie. No me asusté demasiado, sabía que estaba a salvo porque Edward seguía teniendo sus brazos a mi alrededor y podía sentir su olor. Cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta que estaba oscureciendo. Edward también estaba abriendo los suyos, estaba sorprendido, se suponía que solo se quedaría hasta que me durmiera.

Mi pie seguía siendo sacudido - ¡Bella! – susurró Rose.

Edward salió de la cama parecido a la vez en que corrí hacia mi habitación porque Emmett iría a despertarme. Me senté apresuradamente creyendo que Emmett estaba aquí para hacer a Edward picadillo, pero solo me encontré con una ansiosa y destruida Rose. Era la primera vez que podría decir que no parecía una modelo de revista. Seguía en la camiseta de Hulk que ella le había regalado a Emmett la noche anterior, su cabello era un desastre, estaba enredado y puede que algunos mechones estuvieran vomitados por su aspecto pegoteado. Pero lo más horrible era todo el rímel corrido que había bajo sus ojos debido a todo lo que había llorado, y no estaba completamente erguida, sino más bien encorvada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté irritada, ella no tenía idea de lo bien dormida que estaba.

Gimoteó un poco – Quiero irme a casa.

\- Llévala a casa, por amor a Dios – le dije a Edward antes de volver a acostarme. Enterré mi rostro en la almohada y respiré profundo inhalando el olor de Edward, pero luego recapacité y volví a sentarme inmediatamente – Espera, no la lleves a casa – la señalé – No puedes irte así. Tu padre le echará la culpa a Jasper y no te dejará volver.

Rose pisoteó ansiosa e inclinó las comisuras de sus labios hacia abajo antes de empezar a gimotear otra vez – Pero quiero irme. Ahora.

Miré a Edward - Yo… voy a conseguir algo de comer – dijo acercándose a la puerta, pero antes de salir se volteó para mirarme – ¿Estás bien?

Asentí – Estoy bien.

Él asintió también y se fue. inmediatamente Rose se subió en la cama y suspiró aliviada como si no pudiera soportar estar de pie. Por cómo había estado parada encorvada con los brazos alrededor de estómago, creo que asi era. La miré fijamente, esperando que me dijera qué ocurría, aun estaba algo molesta con ella por haberme despertado y sacado de los brazos de Edward, pero entonces los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y empezaron a desbordarse recorriendo el rastro dejado por el rímel. Me quedé allí solo viéndola porque no sabía qué hacer o decir, al parecer recordaba lo que había dicho la noche anterior enfrente de Emmett y Edward. Eso apestaba. Según mis cálculos, ella no debería recordarlo cuando se despertara.

Me acerqué a ella y tomé su mano - No te preocupes, Rose. Estabas un poco ebria, esas cosas pueden suceder.

Agrandó los ojos y me miró con incredulidad - ¿M-m-me escuchaste o algo así? - tragó saliva, estaba horrorizada - Oh por Dios, ¿fui muy ruidosa?

La miré con toda la simpatía de la que fui capaz. Asentí - Estuve ahí, Rose. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Sacó sus manos de las mías y se tapó el rostro con ellas - No me digas eso, Bella. ¿Por qué no me detuviste?

Joder, en verdad soy una amiga de mierda - No pude, yo también estaba un poco ebria.

Ella sollozó un poco - ¿Edward y Jasper también estaban ahí?

Negué con la cabeza a pesar de que no podía verme - Jasper se desmayó sobre el sofá. Edward fue un poco después cuando comenzaste a hacer demasiado ruido - suspiré - Lo siento mucho, Rose, intenté hacer que te recostaras, pero tú estabas tratando de quitarte la ropa y gritando y esas cosas. No pude detenerte.

Sacó sus manos de su rostro y me miró con incredulidad furiosa - ¡¿Así que solo te quedaste allí y viste cómo tenía ebrio y ruidoso sexo con tu hermano?!

* * *

Hello! Como están?

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Ahora si es oficial, no tengo internet para nada. Así que las actualizaciones van a hacerse cada vez que pueda ir a algún lugar donde haya internet.

Un abrazo y beso para ustedes, nos leemos en el próximo. Espero sus opiniones.

Bye!


	20. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Me sobresalté y la miré con ojos como platos - ¡¿Qué?!

Ella me miró horrorizada - ¿N-no es eso de lo que me está hablando?

Me incliné hacia ella - ¿Te acostaste con Emmett? - susurré, también horrorizada.

\- ¡No lo sé! - dijo llevándose las manos a la cara con un fuerte golpe - Cuando me desperté, él estaba desnudo y estabamos tan enredados que no sabía cuales eran mis extremidades y cuales eran las de él - bajó las manos y señaló la camiseta que llevaba puesta - Tengo su camiseta - se inclinó hacia mí y susurró temblorosamente: - No tengo bragas puestas. Las busqué por todos lados, pero no sé dónde están.

Me dejé caer hacia atrás y suspiré aliviada - No tuvieron sexo, Rose.

Me miró con tanta esperanza que me partió el corazón - Entonces... ¿no lo hice? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Él se hizo cargo de ti cuando te pusiste mala por el vino - dije enderezándome otra vez - Vomitaste, te quitaste la ropa, gritaste y lloraste. Emmett te llevó a su habitación y se quedó contigo, pero yo fui quien te puso la camiseta que llevas puesta. Tu ropa, incluyendo tu bragas, están en mi habitación.

Rose inhaló profundamente y luego exhaló unos aliviados sollozos - Oh, Dios mío...

Tomé su mano - Está bien.

Sorbió por la nariz - E-estaba tan... asustada...

\- Lo imagino - dije apretando su mano - Quería quedarme contigo o traerte a mi habitación, pero... no pude.

Ella asintió en comprensión - Lo sé, n-no te... preocupes.

Rose no estaba aliviada por no haber tenido sexo con Emmett, ni yo estuve horrorizada porque lo hubiera tenido con él. Emmett no era el problema aquí. El problema era el sexo. Yo tenía sentimientos profundos por Edward, y no estaba lista para hacer el amor con él. Había cosas dentro de mí que tenía que resolver antes de dar ese paso. Rose tampoco estaba ni de cerca lista para tener relaciones sexuales con alguien, peor aun si ni siquiera tiene sentimientos por esa persona. Si se hubiera dado el caso de que hubieran tenido sexo, iba a ser horrible para ella.

Mientras sus ojos todavía goteaban, ella se echó a reír - Dormir con Emmett es traumatizante - se limpió la nariz con el dorso de su mano - Es una terrible costumbre desnudarse dormido. Es como ser sonámbulo.

Asentí estando de acuerdo - Creo que está en nuestra familia - negué con las manos cuando me miró horrorizada - Yo no me desnudo mientras duermo. Hablo incoherencias, es realmente fastidioso - un pequeño dolor se estableció en mi pecho - Mamá solía tararear. A papá le encantaba que hiciera eso. Y Seth si era un auténtico sonámbulo - mis labios se estiraron tratando de sonreír, no sé si lo lograron - Una noche, Emmett y yo lo atrapamos empinado, tratando de llegar al pomo de la puerta de entrada para irse. Nos reímos tanto que despertamos a mamá y papá. Ni siquiera sabíamos como bajó las escaleras sin romperse el cuello.

Rose me miró con una sonrisa cálida - Raros. Todos ustedes.

Mi pecho estaba punzando demasiado duro y mi garganta estaba empezando a cerrarse, así que cambié de tema - ¿Cómo va esa resaca?

Gimió y se envolvió el estómago con los brazos como si la hubiera activado al mencionarla - No volveré a beber. Nunca.

Palmee su rodilla - No te preocupes, ya establecí eso para las dos cuando me desperté esta tarde.

Rose volvió a olvidarse de su resaca y me miró con una ceja levantada - Y luego, te diste una ducha y te sentías tan mal que no tuviste fuerzas para ponerte pantalones. Solo viniste a acurrucarte en el torso desnudo de Edward.

la miré con cara de póquer - Eso fue exactamente lo que pasó.

Ella asintió - Bien. Como quieras - se levantó lentamente de la cama - Iré a darme una ducha. Y a vomitar.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Edwad entró. Suspiré y me acosté sobre mi costado izquierdo dejando mis manos y pies fuera de la cama - Mataré a Jasper si vuelvo a ver una botella de vino o cualquier clase de licor en su mano.

Edward soltó una breve carcajada mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama - Si, yo también lo mataré - palmeó mis costillas - Vamos, siéntate, te traje tostadas y té de jengibre extra caliente. Es bueno para los cólicos.

Me senté y tomé una de las tostadas que había en el plato antes de morder una esquina - Eres como una mamá.

Frunció el ceño, pero seguía sonriendo. Puso el plato en mi regazo - ¿Una mamá?

Asentí mientras masticaba - Siempre sabes qué hacer cuando Emmett y yo tenemos algún problema, te opones a que siempre comamos comida chatarra, nos alimentas con cosas saludables con verduras y estás atento de que las comamos como si fuéramos niños pequeños - me pasó el té y tomé un sorbo, hizo que me picara la garganta - Preguntas por mis tareas del instituto todos los días y sabes qué es bueno para los cólicos cuando yo, que soy una chica, no sé absolutamente nada sobre eso.

\- Es vergonzoso que una chica te diga que eres como una mamá, ¿sabes?

Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro - Lo siento.

\- Nah, no te preocupes - pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me besó el cabello. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato mientras yo masticaba demasiado la tostada - ¿Estás bien ahora?

\- Sí, gracias a ti y tu sabiduría sobre el periodo menstrual de las mujeres.

Se rió entre dientes -Bien, pero no hablo de los cólicos. Tu lámpara y móvil salieron heridos antes.

Tragué y mordí otro pedazo de tostada rápidamente tratando de que mi boca estuviera ocupada. Él esperó a que terminara de masticar, pero cuando tragué y volví a meterme otro pedazo de tostada a la boca, suspiró con cansancio. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que había tenido un ataque de furia por las acciones de mi sádica abuela? Claro que no.

\- ¿Es algo que no me puedes decir? - preguntó buscando mi mirada, pero huí de ella - ¿Como la pesadilla que tuviste cuando me pediste que te sacara del departamento porque él estaba aquí? - deje de masticar excesivamente y tragué. Asentí porque no había manera de mentir o evadir la pregunta, yo ya sabía que Edward sospechaba que había algo más en mí que la muerte de mis padres - ¿Por qué no puedes decirme, Bella? ¿O a Emmett?

Sacudí la cabeza, ya habíamos pasado por esto - No quiero - levante mi mirada para unirla con la suya - Sé que debería decirlo, pero no quiero lastimar a Emmett.

\- Emmett dijo que no deberías protegerlo, él debe hacer eso por ti.

\- Lo sé, pero esto no es sencillo, Edward. La única persona que está a salvo en mi destruida familia es él, si se lo digo, eso va a hacer que sea una persona desgraciada como yo - bajé la cabeza cuando los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas - Y va a odiarme. No quiero que me odie.

Edward apretó el brazo que tenía a mi alrededor - No eres una persona desgraciada, Bella. Y Emmett no va a odiarte, él nunca podría hacer eso.

Me encogí de hombros, no queriendo entrar en el tema. Emmett podría no odiarme si se entera de lo que sucedió, pero de seguro que va a matar la recién reconstruida relación que tenemos. Mis mentiras van a hacer que todos los pasos que hemos dado el uno hacia el otro se regresen. La abuela y Seth están fuera de mi alcance. Él es lo único que me queda. Moriré de dolor si también lo pierdo.

Edward no dijo nada más, solo me mantuvo apretada en su costado. Sabía que quería preguntar si no podía decirle a él, pero no quería presionarme. También debería decirle, así él sabría en lo que estaba metiéndose al osar amarme, pero tampoco quería que se alejara de mí. Si mantenía la parte destruida de mi vida lejos de mí, eso no debería afectar mi relación con él.

 _Tienes toda la razón. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Sencillo, ¿no?_

Lo... sé...

\- Prométeme algo, Bella.

Levante la cabeza y lo miré con aprensión - ¿Qué?

Me miró con seriedad - Ya que no quieres hablar de esto con ninguno de nosotros, cuando vayas con el psicólogo, tienes que hablarlo. No solo trates las pesadillas, sino todo.

Tomé mi tiempo para responder. Desde que Emmett había hablado sobre psicólogos, yo estaba tratando de visualizarme contándole mis cosas a una persona desconocida, y no me agradaba en absoluto. Iba a hacerlo de todos modos, por Emmett, pero no tenía pensado hacerlo por completo.

\- ¿Vas a hacerlo? - preguntó Edward cuando tardé demasiado.

Suspiré - Lo haré.

\- ¿Lo prometes? - insistió.

 _¿Ves? Vuelves a hacer cosas que no quieres solo porque un chico te lo dice._

Lo sé.

Pero no es igual. Ahora sé lo que está mal, y esto que Edward me está pidiendo no lo es. ¿Cierto?

Puedo hacer esto. Por Edward - Lo prometo.

Sonrió - Gracias - dijo acercándose para besar mi frente. Su agradecimiento hizo a mi estómago sentirse cálido, también el beso que me dio en la nariz, y el que me dio en los labios.

Tuve una sensación de deja-vú mientras nos besábamos, parecía que en cualquier momento Rose tocaría el timbre y me haría saltar tres metros en el aire del susto, por lo que me separé de Edward y pregunté: - ¿Y los chicos?

\- Jasper se fue a su departamento, y no sé nada de Emmett - dijo rápidamente para poder seguir besándome.

Pero no terminó muy bien de decir aquello, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y Emmett entró en la habitación vistiendo unos bóxer grises. Por un segundo, estuve asustada de que Edward se sobresaltara y yo terminara siendo quemada por el té que aún humeaba en mi mano, pero él no movió ni un músculo. Miramos a Emmett como si fuera una aparición.

\- ¿Donde está Rose? - preguntó con voz ronca y ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

Me tomó un momento poder responderle - Creo... que está abajo con Jasper.

\- ¿Está bien? ¿Recuerda lo de anoche?

Negué con la cabeza - No lo recuerda. No deberías recordarlo tú tampoco.

Suspiró mientras asentía y se acercó para tomar una tostada del plato - Me asusté un poco cuando me desperté y ella no estaba - mordió la tostada y se sentó en el piso frente a nosotros - Golpearé a Jasper si trae alcohol otra vez - habiéndose terminado la tostada, se estiró para tomar otra y se recostó del closet de Edward pareciendo muy cómodo - ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Bella?

Joder - Um, si.

\- ¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla anoche?

\- ...No.

Asintió mientras se metía a la boca el último pedazo de la última tostada que había en el plato - Y, aun así, estás aquí. Sin pantalones.

Estaba segura que había palidecido. Contaba con que él estuviera lo suficientemente distraído para que no pudiera notar que no llevaba pantalones. Como con Rose, el asunto no era que no quisiera decirle. Edward y yo ni siquiera habíamos establecido lo que éramos, estábamos a penas acostumbrándonos el uno al otro, y yo aún me ponía nerviosa estando a su alrededor. Él me había dicho que me amaba y nos habíamos besado, y listo. Nadie había dicho nada sobre novios, yo ni siquiera le había regresado el te amo. Podría decirle a Rose sobre eso, pero no iba a ir y decirle a mi hermano mayor que me había besuqueado con su mejor amigo en su habitación, dos veces. Eso era buscar problemas.

\- Le dije que la amaba - soltó Edward de repente. Lo miré sobresaltada.

Emmett no pareció impresionado, pero sabía que lo estaba porque lo conocía desde hace diecisiete años. Me relajé - Me sentí mal con los cólicos y la resaca - tomé un sorbo del té - Mamá Edward me dio una pastilla y me ayudó a dormir.

\- Oye... - dijo Edward tratando de sonar ofendido, pero su sonrisa opacaba el efecto. También parecía haberse relajado.

Emmett nos miró fijamente y parpadeó un par veces - La primera y única vez que supe de Bella estando con un chico, ¿sabes cómo terminó?

Edward dejó de sonreír - ¿Cómo?

\- Mi hermanita lloró por tres días seguidos y yo estuve realmente encabronado, y luego desmayado, después de ver toda la sangre que salió de la nariz del chico cuando se la rompí - gruñí, enojada por el recuerdo del idiota de Paul - Con esto, no quiero decir que te romperé la nariz si lastimas a mi hermanita -aunque es probable que lo haga-, lo que quiero que entiendas, es que ella ya lloró por un chico. Y eso es suficiente - hubiera querido que él estuviera allí cuando lloré por un segundo chico. O que hubiera estado allí para asegurarse de que no tuviera que llorar en primer lugar. Las cosas hubieran tenido un resultado completamente diferente - Supe que le prestabas demasiada atención desde el día en el que me hiciste entrar en razón con respecto a ella, y si he estado siendo demasiado quisquilloso con tu cercanía, no es porque no quisiera que estuvieras con ella. Eres mi mejor amigo y sé quien eres, sé que no puede haber algo para ella mejor que tú, pero Bella ha pasado por mucho. Yo también lo he pasado, pero no estoy ciego como para no darme cuenta de que lo que pasó con nuestra familia, la afectó mucho más de lo que me afectó a mí. No sentía que estuviera lista para algo como una relación, todavía hay heridas que deben sanar y sentimientos que necesita tener en orden. Ella ni siquiera sonríe - Emmett proyectó tanta tristeza al decir eso, que hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas - Pero ya sé que las cosas son como deben ser, y me di cuenta de eso cuando supe que no venía a mí cuando tenía problemas como lo hacía cuando éramos pequeños. Ella va hacia ti. Tú eres lo que ella necesita. Así es que, hermano, estoy poniendo en tus manos lo más preciado que tengo en el mundo - su expresión se volvió suplicante - Por favor, no hagas que tenga que hacerte sangrar, porque no va a gustarnos a ninguno de los tres.

Edward asintió solemnemente y se acercó a Emmett para estrechar manos - Voy a cuidar de ella. Lo juro.

Gemí y cerré los ojos - Debieron tener esta conversación a solas - abrí los ojos y los miré a los dos con fastidio - Es vergonzoso.

Emmett sonrió brillantemente - Oye, mamá y papá no están. Ahora es mi trabajo avergonzarte.

Lo fulminé con la mirada hasta que Jasper abrió la puerta de la habitación y nos miró con cara de asco - ¿Están teniendo una amorosa y desnuda reunión?

Edward le aventó una de las almohadas - ¡Sal de aquí, idiota!

La almohada cayó sobre el cabello mojado de Jasper - ¡Sal tú de ahí y hazme de comer, muero de hambre!

\- Y él es como el papá de esta familia - dije protegiendo mi té, en caso de que a él se le ocurriera tirar la almohada de regreso.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, me salieron un montón de diálogos. xD

Modifiqué el cap anterior, se me fueron algunas cosas sin arreglar. Este también (me estoy volviendo ciega y descuidad).

Cuéntenme sus teorías, quiero saber!

Un beso y abrazo para ustedes, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	21. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

\- Háblame de Seth.

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no.

\- Debe haber alguna razón, no puede ser simplemente "porque no".

\- No sé nada sobre él.

\- Sí que lo sabes.

\- No lo sé.

\- Bien, entonces. Háblame de tu abuela.

\- No.

La doctora Blind, o _Maggie_ , como siempre dice que la llame, suspiró derrotada y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su gran silla acolchada de color berenjena, como también dijo ella. Yo prefería decir purpura. Y también Dra. Blind. Ella era una mujer bastante rara. La decoración de su oficina, su ropa y su personalidad podían describirse como psicodélicas. Su cabello era una maraña de risos pelirrojos, su piel pálida era pecosa y sus ojos eran redondos, azules y atentos, tienen esta extraña manera de mirar... como si con solo mirarte supieran todo sobre ti.

\- ...Esto no está funcionando - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

La miré con cara de póquer. Estoy consciente de haber prometido que cooperaría con la terapia, y eso había hecho en un principio. Después de que me hubiera explicado detalladamente eso de la confidencialidad médico-paciente, le había dicho la historia completa de todas mis desgracias: sobre mis pesadillas y sobre la muerte de mis seres queridos, incluso le había hablado sobre Seth, la abuela y sobre _Él_ , pero me fue costando a medida que íbamos yendo más y más profundo, escarbando en mis problemas. Ella quería saber mis sentimientos y aunque sé que debe saberlos para poder ayudarme, me parecía entrometido e incómodo. Me frustraba que cada vez que yo decía algo, ella preguntara: _"¿Y como te sientes respecto a eso?"._

Le dio un ojeada al reloj de su muñeca antes de mirarme con esa sonrisa de _nada me molesta_ en sus labios - Voy a cambiar de tema - dijo en tono de advertencia - Pero tenemos que hablar de cosas importantes en la próxima cita, ¿bien?

Desvié la mirada, no quería hablar de cosas importantes, no me gustaba - Bien.

Asintió complacida, luego se inclinó hacia adelante con una expresión chismosa - ¿Como va tu relación con Edward?

\- Va bien.

Entrecerró los ojos - Eres realmente informativa, muchas gracias por tu sinceridad.

Suspiré - Va muy bien. Ya no estoy nerviosa a su alrededor, muy pocas veces suelo entrar en pánico cuando pienso en nosotros y duermo con él todas las noches porque solo me gusta mi habitación cuando estoy despierta.

\- ¿Y la intimidad?

Negué con la cabeza - Yo no... no estoy lista para eso aún.

\- ¿Han hablado sobre eso? ¿Edward ha intentado tener relaciones sexuales contigo?

\- No lo hemos hablado, es como un acuerdo tácito. Edward no ha intentado nada, creo que él piensa que el secreto que guardo es una violación.

\- E imagino que no has intentado sacarlo de su error. ¿No te importa que él piense eso?

\- Si lo saco de su error, tendré que decirle lo correcto. No quiero hacerlo.

Ladeó la cabeza y abrió la boca para hacerme preguntas sobre temas "importantes", así que le di una mirada y ella rodó los ojos - Si, si... ya sé... - juro que no sé cómo pude confiar en Jasper para que nos recomendara un psicólogo, no tengo idea de cómo se comportan estos doctores, pero sé que esta mujer no tiene el comportamiento de un psicólogo normal. O una persona normal - ¿Ya le haz dicho que lo amas? ¿O todavía te causa temor pronunciar las palabras?

Miré fijamente mi regazo - Nunca dije que me asustara decirlo.

\- Entonces, ¿por que no se lo haz dicho?

Me encogí hombros - No se ha dado la ocasión.

\- En la cita pasada dijiste que él suele decir que te ama a menudo. ¿No son esas las perfectas ocasiones para que le regreses el sentimiento?

La verdad era que sí le había a Edward que lo amaba en algunas ocasiones, pero nunca cuando estaba consciente. El hecho de que durmiera en su habitación todas las noches no quiere decir que siempre dormía como un bebé, había veces en las que simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño. Cuando me pasa, mantengo mis ojos cerrados y me concentro en la respiración de Edward. Me parecía extraordinario que no me asustara su respiración, aunque sabía que no lo hacía porque me sentía a salvo con él. Analizando mis sentimientos por él en medio de la madrugada había sacado de mi boca unos cuantos _"te amo"_ en susurros.

\- ¿No quieres decirlo por temor a quedar vulnerable delante de él? - insistió la doctora. Asentí - Pero él está siendo vulnerable al decirte sus sentimientos.

\- Las personas pueden mentir.

\- ¿Piensas que Edward está mintiendo?

Negué con la cabeza - Sé que es sincero.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué te asusta?

Me quedé en silencio por un rato mientras miraba el montón de pulseras de cuentas que había en la mano de la doctora - ... _Él_ también era sincero.

Se me quedó mirando fijamente - Y estaba mal, ¿no? - inhalé apresuradamente porque me estaba quedando sin respiración y asentí - Pero tú también lo amaste a pesar de que estaba mal. Como a Edward. Y le dijiste que lo amabas una y otra vez.

La miré con furia mientras trataba de respirar sobre mi apretado pecho - No lo sabía. No sabía quien era, ni lo que había hecho. No sabía nada - puse una mano en su escritorio - Edward no es como _Él_. Amarlo no está mal. No puedes compararlo con _Él_.

La Dra. Blind se inclinó hacia mí, sus ojos brillaban - Exacto. No podemos comparar a Edward con _Él_. No sabías quien era ese sujeto, sabes quien es Edward. Mantuviste una relación en secreto con ese sujeto, no lo estás haciendo con Edward - me miró fijamente con sus redondos ojos, estaba completamente seria - Amar a ese sujeto estaba mal, pero amar a Edward no lo es. No puedes basar tu futuro en algo que sucedió en el pasado, así no vivirás correctamente. Amar es arriesgarse, y tomaste un riesgo al enamorarte de Edward. Afróntalo.

Estuve inmóvil, mirándola con ojos como platos, por largos segundos. Estaba impactada. Me asombraba que lo que hubiera dicho fuera tan cierto. No podía ser una cobarde en todos los aspectos de mi vida. Esto no tenía nada que ver con _Él_. En absoluto. Edward estaba tomándose la molestia de enamorarse de mí, ¿por qué no podía ser recíproca con él? Cuando me di cuenta de cómo me sentía en realidad por Edward, sabía que estaba arriesgándome. En ese momento estuve dispuesta a afrontar lo que viniera, no podía echarme atrás ahora por miedo.

Como había bajado la cabeza para mirar mi regazo, la levanté para ver a la Dra. Blind con nuevos ojos. Ojos de respeto. Pero no iba a hacérselo saber - Se supone que no hablaríamos de cosas importantes.

Ella había apoyado su barbilla en la palma de su mano. Sonrió con travesura y se encogió de hombros - Lo siento - no lo sentía ni un poco - Hablemos de cosas no importantes, entonces. ¿Cómo se sintió para ti despedirte de tus amigos del instituto después de graduarte la semana pasada?

Suspiré para despejar por completo el nudo que había estado en mi pecho - No creí que pudiera sentirme triste, pero así fue. Por lo menos con respecto a Ben y Angela, ya que irán a la universidad en Nueva York. Embry aun tiene que quedarse en el instituto un año más y Jacob irá a la universidad aquí en Phoenix como Rose y yo.

\- ¿Fuiste al baile de graduación?

La miré como si estuviera loca - No. Ninguno quisimos ir - ella frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, pero la interrumpí - Pero hicimos una fiesta en el departamento - miré mi reloj y me levanté de la silla - Se ha acabado el tiempo.

La Dra. Blind miró su reloj y suspiró - Si, se acabó - sacó un bloc de notas de uno de los cajones de su escritorio para hacer sus notas sobre nuestra cita, se supone que debe hacerlo mientras estamos en ello, pero ella dice que eso la hace distraerse demasiado - Nos vemos en la próxima cita - me guiñó un ojo - Y hablaremos de cosas importantes.

Puse los ojos en blanco y caminé hacia la puerta. Cuando salí al la sala de espera, no había nadie excepto Jasper, que estaba sentado muy cómodo con los pies sobre su escritorio como si fuera dueño del lugar. El consultorio de su jefe estaba justo al lado de el de la Dra. Blind, él era el secretario de los dos doctores. Así que le pidió a la doctora que moviera mis citas de último porque así podría irse conmigo, Edward le pidió que me acompañara a casa cuando Emmett no tuviera que venir a las citas.

Bajó los pies del escritorio y se quitó los audífonos que le regalé a Edward para navidad de los oídos - ¿Ya terminaste? - asentí mientras él se levantaba de la silla - Emmett me llamó, dijo que llevemos thai para la cena.

\- Nada de thai - dijo Rose caminando apresuradamente desde el pasillo que da a los baños - Dije que haría la cena, ¿no escuchan una palabra de lo que digo?

Jasper levantó las manos - No mates al mensajero.

Rose también estaba atendiendo sus problemas. El doctor Aro Vulturi, el anciano que Jasper se encontró en la fila de Starbucks, o sea, su empleador, es el terapeuta de Rose. Es gracioso que en un grupo de amigos, haya tres personas viendo loqueros. Somos un montón de raros.

\- Bueno, sea thai o comida casera, vamos a casa - dije fastidiada - Tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

...

Jasper aparcó en el estacionamiento de nuestro edificio y tomó las bolsas de comida thailandesa que compramos en el camino. Rose estaba molesta y dijo que no haría ninguna maldita cena. Ella ya no tenía que apresurarse para irse a casa de sus padres. Cumplió dieciocho años hace dos meses, y al día siguiente de su cumpleaños, se mudó al departamento de Jasper. Fue impresionante. Sin importar que tuvo que regresar unas horas después porque su padre tuvo un principio de infarto. No pudo volver a mudarse sino hasta tres semanas después cuando su padre estuvo mejor y más acostumbrado a la idea, lo que quiere decir, que pudo maldecirla y desheredarla sin morir en el proceso.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el elevador, me fijé en una chica que iba unos pasos delante de nosotros. Era pequeña, casi de la misma estatura que la novia de Jacob, Leah, pero sus tacones eran tan altos que aumentaba su estatura hasta llegar a la altura de Rose. Lo que llamó mi atención en un principio fue ver como arrastraba una maleta mucho más grande que Jasper con tanta facilidad, que la hacía parecer como un pequeño bolso.

La chica desapareció dentro del elevador y Jasper hizo un pequeño sonido de decepción por perder de vista su trasero enfundado en diminutos shorts - Demonios, espero que esa chica y su trasero vivan en el segundo piso. Seré un muy buen vecino.

Rose le dio un manotazo en la nuca y yo le di un puñetazo en el brazo - Esa chica es la hermana de alguien - dije cuando casi llegábamos al elevador - ¿Te gustaría que alguien hablara así de Rose?

Jasper miró a Rose, tomo su mano y la balanceó como si fueran niños pequeños - El mensaje fue recibido - volteó para mirarme con una falsa sonrisa angelical mientras entrabamos al elevador detenido por la amable chica tacones - Sacaría los dientes de cualquier sujeto si lo escucho hablar sobre el trasero de mi hermanita.

\- ¿Bella? - dijo chica tacones sacándose los lentes de sol de la cara para poder verme correctamente - Eres Bella, ¿cierto? ¡Lo eres! - chilló entusiasmada.

Reconocí su voz y su entusiasmo. Sus ojos verdes también me parecieron familiares - Uhm... ¿Alice?

Rebotó en su lugar como si sus tacones estuvieran hechos de hule - ¡Sí!

Jasper me miró asombrado - ¿La conoces?

Señalé a Alice con mi pulgar - Como te dije hace un rato, es la hermana de alguien.

Rose resopló divertida - ¿Sabes que le diré a Edward que te saque los dientes por hablar del trasero de su hermanita?

Jasper señaló a Alice con su dedo índice - ¿Eres la hermana pequeña de Edward?

Alice lo señaló de vuelta - ¿Estabas hablando de mi trasero?

* * *

Hola, hola!

Como están?

Sé que practicamente abandoné la historia y no tengo perdón de Dios, pero aquí estoy nuevamente.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, Comenten! Ya apareció Alice!

Les mando un beso y abrazo, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo que no tardará en llegar como lo hizo este.

Bye!


	22. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Jasper se ofreció a llevar la maleta de Alice a modo de disculpa por su _indiscreción._ Ella no estuvo en absoluto molesta con la declaración de hechos, solo le sonrió y dijo que sería una magnifica historia de cómo se conocieron para contarles a sus hijos algún día. Me quedé totalmente sorprendida cuando Jasper le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo que estaba de acuerdo.

Bueeeno…

Mi intención había sido ir directo hacia Edward en cuanto abriera la puerta, pero Alice se me adelantó. Corrió hacia el sofá donde estaba sentado viendo la televisión y se dejó caer sobre él antes de envolver sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Edward tenía expresión de no saber lo que estaba pasando - ¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí? – subió sus manos hasta la cabeza de su hermana pequeña - ¿Y qué demonios ha pasado con tu pelo?

\- ¡Eh, Alice! – dijo Emmett sorprendido saliendo de su habitación. Alice chilló, dejó a Edward en el sofá y saltó sobre Emmett quien la atrapó en el aire y la giró como si fuera una niña pequeña antes de abrazarla con fuerza – No has aumentado de estatura ni peso desde la última vez que te vi - ella le dio un beso en cada mejilla y él le revolvió el pelo con una mano mientras la sostenía fácilmente con el otro brazo - ¿Qué sucede con tu cabello?

Rose había estado de pie a mi lado mirando el gran reencuentro, pero de repente tomó la bolsa de comida de la mano de Jasper con brusquedad y se fue a la cocina. Yo caminé hacia Edward antes de que mi cobardía me hiciera retroceder.

\- En cuanto cumplí dieciocho, decidí que no podía ser rubia por un segundo más. No era mi estilo – alisó su cabello corto y negro de puntas mirando hacia todas direcciones mientras yo me sentaba en el regazo que ella había dejado libre – Mamá y papá estuvieron en shock por una semana, pero eventualmente se acostumbraron. Me queda bien, ¿cierto?

Mis manos empezaron a temblar cuando las puse en las mejillas de Edward. Emmett puso a Alice en el suelo y la examinó por completo mientras se acariciaba el mentón – Bueno, has pasado de parecer un hada, a parecer un duende.

Ella le dio un manotazo en el brazo con una risita y abrió la boca para contestar – Te amo.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras las palabras se asentaban, Alice aún tenía la boca abierta por no haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar. Edward tenía sus manos en mi cintura y una expresión llena de sorpresa, pero pronto sus ojos empezaron a parpadear y sus labios formaron una enorme sonrisa. Sintiéndome avergonzada, aliviada, asustada, valiente y feliz por haber dado un paso tan grande, acerqué mi rostro al de Edward y junté nuestros labios poniendo todo el peso de mis emociones en ese beso.

Me separé de él repentinamente para mirar a mi alrededor y ver las caras de todos – Sé que me amas, Bella – dijo Edward suavemente haciendo que volviera a mirarlo. Me sonrió y tomó mi rostro en sus manos antes de darme un pequeño beso en los labios para después frotar su nariz con la mía – Yo también te amo, pero eso ya lo sabes – no paró de hacerlo mientras lo decía – Y está bien que me ames. Todo está bien.

Lo miré sin saber cómo sabía él que estaba buscando algún indicio de que estuviera mal lo que acababa de hacer. Levanté mi cabeza para mirar otra vez hacia las personas a nuestro alrededor y mi cara se arrugó justo antes de soltar un quejido bajo. Luego me deshice en sollozos. No estaba mal. Las sonrisas sorprendidas en el rostro de mi hermano, de su hermana y de nuestros amigos me decían que esto no estaba mal. Una parte de mí se sentía estúpida por necesitar confirmaciones de otras personas para saber si podía o no amar a alguien, pero viendo como fue la última vez que confié en mi propio juicio para eso, realmente necesitaba ser supervisada.

Lloré largo y tendido por casi una hora. Alice le preguntó a Emmett si estaba bien en algún momento de esa casi hora, supongo que parecía una esquizofrénica para ella, era comprensible. Edward se quedó conmigo en el sofá y me meció y arrulló todo el tiempo mientras yo me acurrucaba en su pecho como si fuera una gran bebé.

\- …Dijiste que sabías que te amaba, no puedo creer que seas tan crédulo – susurré en su cuello, sorbí ruidosamente por la nariz – Si estuviera con alguien como yo, no hay manera de que supiera si me ama – lo abracé más fuerte – Lo hubiera botado desde la segunda vez que le dijera que lo amaba y no me dijera lo mismo.

\- Entonces significaría que en verdad no amas a esa persona lo suficiente. O en absoluto – respondió frotando mi espalda.

Saqué mi rostro de su cuello y lo miré – ¿Eso quiere decir que me amarías aun si no te hubiera dicho que te amaba?

Me sonrió antes de besar mi nariz – Hubiera esperado el tiempo necesario, porque sé que las cosas contigo son diferentes. Sin embargo, no fue ese el caso.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Me acarició los pómulos con sus pulgares – Te he escuchado decirlo. Por las noches.

Fruncí el ceño confundida - ¿Cómo es que…?

\- Cuando no puedes dormir, yo tampoco puedo hacerlo porque siempre espero a que te duermas primero. La primera vez que lo dijiste yo estaba medio dormido – su expresión se tornó avergonzada – Pero las demás veces finjo dormir. Lo hago para no causarte molestias, te sentirías culpable si yo no durmiera porque estás despierta, pero también lo hacía porque no había otra manera de escucharte poner en palabras tus sentimientos por mí – puso su mano en mi mejilla y acercó su rostro al mío – No sabes lo feliz que me hace que puedas decírmelo de esta manera. ¿Puedes repetirlo? ¿Que me amas?

Cerré los ojos y pegué mi frente a la suya – Te amo – susurré.

Lo amaba. Mucho antes de hoy, mucho antes de esas noches de insomnio, y antes de la mañana de navidad cuando él me dijo que me amaba por primera vez. Mi corazón empezó a latir por él de esa particular forma, un poco antes de que Jasper saliera de la cárcel, pero estuve descartando esa posibilidad con todas las fuerzas que tenía. O simplemente no creí que fuera posible sentirme de esa manera otra vez.

Edward unió nuestros labios para un rápido beso, pero terminó siendo todo lo contrario. Fue largo, muy largo. Tan largo, que Emmett empezó a hacer ruidos asqueados y a pedir que nos separáramos por _el gran amor de Dios_.

\- Creo que me gustaban más cuando no eran tan amorosos. O cuando eran amorosos en privado – dijo Jasper de repente, colgado del brazo del sofá en el lado que Edward y yo estábamos. Prácticamente estaba metido entre nosotros – Es inhumano que decidan comer delante de los pobres.

Cayó flojamente de espaldas al suelo cuando Edward empujó su cara con un gruñido agotado – Aléjate, hombre.

Sabía que todo este acontecimiento debió haber pasado cuando Edward y yo estuviéramos a solas, o sea, en privado, pero simplemente sucedió así. Si intentaba aplazarlo hasta la hora de dormir, esa molesta voz en mi cabeza iba a empezar a formar retorcidos argumentos en contra de lo que planeaba hacer.

 _No tendría que hacerlo si fueras sensata. Estás arriesgando tu pellejo, y esta vez, lo estás haciendo públicamente._

Lo sé. Y no me importa.

– Lo siento – dije para todos, tratando de levantarme del regazo de Edward, pero él no me dejó hacerlo.

Me sonrió brillantemente – Yo no lo siento.

Segundos después, me levanté de su regazo de todos modos porque íbamos a comer. Rose había tenido la cena servida hace mucho tiempo, pero estaba muy ocupada vigilando los movimientos de Alice como para llamarnos a comer, incluso estaba vigilando la gran maleta que trajo.

Edward ya había hecho un contrato de arrendamiento con Emmett hace unos meses para que su hermanita se quedara en la habitación que quedaba libre. Ella iba a ir a la misma universidad que todos nosotros, pero pensábamos que vendría después de las vacaciones, cerca de la entrada a clases.

Alice nos dijo que sentía haber venido sin avisar, pero que estaba ansiosa por visitar a su hermano que no veía desde hace tanto tiempo. Me sentí culpable, ya que eso era mi culpa y la de Emmett. Ella dijo que también estaba ansiosa por conocerme, y a los Hale, de los que Edward les había hablado.

\- Vas a tener que quedarte en la habitación de Bella por ahora, ya que tu habitación no está lista todavía – dijo Emmett mientras Rose y yo lavábamos los platos después de la cena.

En la habitación que sería de Alice solo había una cuna y una silla de comer para bebés. Eran las cosas de Seth. Emmett siempre decía que las sacaría, pero nunca lo hacía, supongo que le costaba un poco hacerlo, y lo entendía. Yo ni siquiera me había acercado a esa habitación desde que llegué a vivir aquí.

\- ¿A Bella no le importará compartir su habitación conmigo? – preguntó Alice con timidez.

Me sequé las manos y caminé hacia mi habitación para abrirle la puerta – Me importaría si la usara, pero no lo hago, así que puedes quedarte allí hasta que tu habitación esté lista.

Ella levantó las cejas al mismo tiempo que Emmett las bajaba, a él aun le incomodaba el arreglo de camas. Edward se echó reír.

\- Ella puede quedarse conmigo y con Rose – ofreció Jasper. Rose levantó la cabeza entusiasmada, como si esa fuera la mejor idea que Jasper haya tenido en su vida – La habitación libre en nuestro departamento está completamente amueblada.

Edward dejó de reír – No, gracias. Mi hermanita se quedará aquí.

Jasper suspiró fingiendo abatimiento – Hay tanta gente hipócrita en este mundo…

\- Muy cierto – estuvo de acuerdo Emmett.

…

Rose había estado de mal humor cuando se fue a su departamento con Jasper, y no me dijo la razón a pesar de que le pregunté. Lo único que hizo fue emitir una especie de gruñido y caminar hacia la puerta para irse.

Un poco más tarde me había quedado dormida mientras Edward acompañaba a Alice a establecerse en mi habitación, así que cuando vino a acostarse, me llamó antes de acercarse a la cama para que no me asustara. Había empezado a hacerlo hace un tiempo, y aunque me avergonzaba ser una chica asustadiza, me gustaba que él tuviera en cuenta esas cosas. Era demasiado considerado conmigo.

Apagó la luz, se subió a la cama y pasó por arriba de mí para acostarse del lado de la pared. Inmediatamente me deslicé hasta su pecho – Alice está horrorizada con la minúscula cantidad de ropa que tienes – dijo pasando un brazo a mi alrededor – Dice que va a tener pesadillas esta noche después de ver tu deprimente guardarropa.

\- No es tan malo – repliqué sin mucha convicción.

Edward resopló una risa – Para Alice lo es. Va a arrastrarte a algún centro comercial en cuanto pueda.

Sabía que tenía exageradamente muy poca ropa, solo me pertenecían dos pantalones vaqueros y cuatro camisetas que ya estaban gastadas de las lavadas casi diarias que les daba, era una cosa trágica para una chica. Y no es porque no tenga dinero para comprar más, sino la simple y sencilla razón de que nunca estuvo de mi parte tomar la iniciativa de ir de compras.

Hubo un tiempo en el que mi armario rebosaba ropa, pero eso nunca fue porque yo lo mantuviera así. A mamá le gustaban los centros comerciales. Ella iba a Port Angeles tres veces a la semana para ir de compras, y siempre venía con un montón de cosas para todos. Creo que la razón de que no me entusiasme la idea de hacer compras como las demás chicas es porque mamá siempre las hizo por mí.

Después de que mi familia muriera, la abuela fue quien consiguió ropa para mí, un montón de ropa que no pude traer a Phoenix porque, además de que una parte de ella ya no me quedaría, aquí no necesitaría cosas como botas para la lluvia, impermeables, gorros de lana y suéteres calientes. La ropa que traje fue mi triste intento de conseguir algo para usar cuando estuviera aquí.

Yo no tenía ganas de ir al centro comercial, la última vez que fui a uno fue en vísperas de navidad y fue un dolor de cabeza comprar regalos, pero si Alice quisiera llevarme, no creo que me oponga. De verdad necesito algo de ropa.

\- ¿Cómo fue tu cita hoy? – preguntó Edward, aun cuando me había quedado demasiado tiempo en silencio, él sabía que no estaba dormida.

\- Fue bien – esa siempre era la respuesta vaga que daba cuando me hacía esa pregunta después de cada cita.

\- Debió de ir especialmente bien hoy si me dijiste la palabra con A. Hay progresos – me beso el cabello – La verdad es que estaba dudoso después de escucharte hablar de la doctora. Se oía un poco extraña.

\- _Es_ extraña – confirmé – Pero… bueno, confieso que es algo buena. Me hizo darme cuenta de algunas cosas importantes con solo hacerme las preguntas correctas.

\- Tienes que hacerle llegar mi gratitud.

Rodé los ojos a pesar de tenerlos cerrados - No me va a dejar en paz si le digo que dijiste gracias.

\- Me alegra que estés siendo abierta y entregada a la terapia, Bella. Las cosas irán bien si lo sigues haciendo – su voz era un susurro soñoliento, pero tremendamente esperanzado, y eso me hizo sentir mal.

No sabía por qué.

Quizás porque yo era como un objeto roto. Dañado. Y necesitaba ser reparado. Edward, el dueño de ese defectuoso objeto, está tratando de repararlo. Desesperadamente. Porque le tiene cariño a dicho objeto. ¿Pero qué pasa si el objeto no tiene arreglo? ¿Si está tan dañado que no puede repararse? Este objeto tenía piezas importantes que han desaparecido, imprescindibles para que siga funcionando. Y ya no están. ¿Podría Edward conservar el objeto si no lograra arreglarlo? ¿Aun sabiendo que nunca funcionará? ¿Le seguiría teniendo el mismo cariño?

Me quedé en silencio otra vez, escuchando el inhalar y exhalar de la respiración de Edward. Estaba dormido – En caso de que las cosas no vayan bien, y la terapia no sirva de nada, te prometo que voy hacerme a un lado para que te enamores de una hermosa, sana y feliz chica. La chica que mereces.

Fui cayendo poco a poco en el sueño. Cuando estuve a punto de caer completamente dormida, escuché su respuesta – Tú eres la única chica que quiero y merezco.

Podría haber discutido acerca de eso, pero no lo hice por dos razones: La primera era que tenía realmente mucho sueño. La segunda era que las palabras que dije eran sinceras, pero me dolía decirlas, esperaba que él no estuviera de acuerdo conmigo.

Gracias a Dios no lo estuvo.

* * *

Hoolaa...

No pueden creer que esté actualizando, cierto? Yo casi tampoco me lo creo, pero esta vez sí que voy a estar actualizando más seguido.

Había detenido la historia un tiempo porque quise terminar con mi otra historia antes de continuar con esta, así no estaría estresada. Ya he terminado con **A mis dulces, inocentes e inexpertos diecisiete** por lo que continuaré con esta. Lamento haberlas hecho esperar.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, espero sus rr para saber qué tal les ha parecido.

Las extrañé, en serio.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo. no leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	23. Chapítulo 22

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

Debido a que estamos en vacaciones de verano y somos un puñado de jóvenes estudiantes viviendo solos, no nos vemos la cara hasta una o dos horas después del mediodía, vamos saliendo de las habitaciones y encontrándonos en la cocina cuando nuestros estómagos necesiten alimentos.

Pero eso no fue lo que sucedió el día después de la llegada de Alice.

Despertó al amanecer y bajó al departamento de los Hale para hacer que Jasper la acompañara al supermercado. Él me dijo más tarde ese día que si no hubiera sido porque ella tendría a sus bebés y esa era otra historia que podrían contar a los mismos, la hubiera mandado al demonio por sacarlo de la cama incluso antes de que tuviera que levantarse para ir al trabajo. De hecho, todos estábamos a punto de mandarla al demonio cuando nos levantó, pero ella nos miró con esos ojos de cachorro y esa sonrisa angelical diciendo que solo quería hacer un desayuno especial para nosotros, ya que era nuestra primera mañana juntos. Estoy segura de que me sentía como mis padres se sintieron cuando Seth rayó las paredes de la sala de estar con su crayola, escribiendo: _"Amo a mamá, a papá, a Em y a Bella"_. No puedes enojarte completamente con alguien que está siendo así de lindo.

Debería sentirme nerviosa con la llegada de Alice, ya que era la hermana de mi novio, pero me sentía realmente aliviada. Y ni siquiera quería pensar en la razón de eso.

 _\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – pregunté con cautela._

 _Él se quedó en silencio y cerré los ojos, haciendo una mueca de dolor, aunque no lo tuviera. Estábamos saliendo hacía ya tres meses, y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no le gustaban las preguntas, pero la curiosidad me estaba matando. Además, era extraño que no supiera nada sobre él, él sabía todo sobre mí. No era justo._

 _No me dio permiso de hacer la pregunta, pero la hice todos modos - ¿Por qué estás aquí, en Forks?_

 _Su silencio permaneció por mucho tiempo, y suspiré derrotada. Me sorprendí cuando justo después volteó a verme - Por ti._

 _Sonreí halagada, pero no le creí ni un poco. Pasé a la siguiente pregunta - ¿De dónde eres?_

 _\- Creí que solo me harías una pregunta – dijo mirándome fijamente todavía._

 _\- Preguntaré hasta que respondas a mis preguntas con la verdad._

 _Una de las comisuras de sus labios se inclinó hacia arriba – Soy de aquí._

 _Enarqué una ceja con irritación - ¿Qué hay de tu familia?_

 _\- Acabo de decir que soy de aquí, las familias nunca se van de Forks. Quizás uno que otro rebelde, pero nunca todos – desvió la mirada distraídamente – Y, aun así, esos rebeldes tienden a regresar._

 _Rodé los ojos, decidiendo seguirle la corriente – Entonces, ¿conozco a tu familia?_

 _Su sonrisa se fue, llevándose también el humor de sus ojos. Volvió a mirarme, y me asustó su mirada vacía – Es un pueblo pequeño, princesa. Realmente muy pequeño – se aceró a mí y se inclinó hasta estar a mi altura – ¿Y quieres sabes un secreto? Sí la conoces. La conoces muy bien – puso sus labios junto a mi oído izquierdo – Ese es el motivo por el que no te presentaré a ninguno de ellos. El motivo principal de que nos escondamos._

 _Debería de haber estado inconforme, haber exigido que me diera una explicación que valiera la pena, pero sabía que no me la daría. Así que no hice ninguna otra pregunta. Si tenerlo a Él significaba que no podría saber acerca de Él, entonces que así sea._

Luego de desayunar, como me dijo Edward la noche anterior, Alice dijo que quería llevarme al centro comercial en carácter urgente. No me opuse a sus planes, pero Rose parecía molesta cuando Alice la invitó a ella también. Era como si a Rose le molestara todo lo que ella hiciera.

El hecho de que accedí a ir al centro comercial para ir de compras no quiso decir que iba a complacer a Alice en todo lo que quisiera. Ella quería comprarme vestidos, faldas, sombreros, zapatos de tacón y un montón de cosas que no eran mi estilo, sin mencionar que también quería mantenerme dentro de los probadores entre una y otra prenda de ropa. Le dije que lo mío eran los vaqueros, las camisetas y zapatos bajos, y eso era lo único que quería comprar. Ella dijo que entonces la dejara escogerme los vaqueros, las camisetas y los zapatos, así que la dejé, y aun sí, logró colar en la compra un par de vestidos, blusas bonitas y zapatos de tacón argumentando que era para alguna ocasión especial que pudiera presentarse.

Para el final de aquel día tenía un guardarropa abastecido completamente.

Lo siguiente que Alice quiso _arreglar_ en mí después de mi guardarropa, era mi cabello. No lo mencionó el mismo día del viaje al centro comercial para no parecer ansiosa, sino que hizo un intento de comentarlo casualmente una semana después. Esperó a tener una oportunidad en la que yo saliera de la ducha con mi larguísima melena escurriendo pequeñas gotitas de agua en el suelo, y comentó con fingida indiferencia que debía ser muy difícil manejar todo ese cabello. Sabía que mi cabello estaba demasiado largo, ya llegaba más allá de mi trasero, y esa era la razón por la cual siempre lo mantenía recogido con gomas de pelo. No lo había cortado desde antes de que ellos murieran, mamá era quien cortaba mi pelo.

Suspiré para dar marcha atrás a las punzadas de dolor que surgieron inmediatamente en mi pecho y le pregunté a Alice si sabía qué podía hacer con mi cabello. Ella estuvo rebotando en sus pies al instante, diciendo que había estado investigando buenas peluquerías en la ciudad. Rose estuvo molesta otra vez cuando Alice la invitó a ir con nosotras a la peluquería, pero fue de todos modos.

Las personas que trabajaban en la lujosa peluquería a la que Alice nos llevó estuvieron impresionadas con mi cabello. Incluso los otros clientes que estaban allí lo estuvieron. El chico que se encargó de mí habló sin parar sobre todas las cosas que quería hacer con mi pelo, pero le dije que solo quería cortarlo. No quería mechas, ni luces, ni californianas, ni ninguna de las cosas que dijo.

Todo el mundo entró en shock cuando declaré que quería cortarlo a la altura de mis hombros.

Hubo un montón de argumentos en contra, las personas se tomaron mi melena en serio, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás. Quería hacerlo de esa forma. Venir para un corte de pelo no era solo para tener un look diferente o poder tener más facilidad con mi pelo, esto era significativo para mí. Era el color de cabello de mamá lo que iba a cortar. Y las rebeldes ondas del cabello de papá. La última vez que mamá cortó mi pelo, dijo que estaba demasiado largo, a pesar de que solo llegaba a la mitad de mi espalda. Ella había hablado de un lindo corte a la altura de mis hombros, pero yo me negué rotundamente. Solo porque a _Él_ le gustaba mi cabello largo.

No di mi brazo a torcer por más que las personas a mi alrededor insistieron en que cambiara de opinión. Alice estaba horrorizada, arrepintiéndose de darme la idea de venir a la peluquería. Rose fue la única que mantuvo absoluto silencio con mi decisión, diciéndome con la mirada que estaba de acuerdo con lo que sea que yo eligiera.

Salí de la peluquería siendo una chica de pelo corto, orgullosa de darle a su madre la satisfacción de tener una hija con un lindo corte a la altura de los hombros. Aunque fuera demasiado tarde. El resto de mi cabello iba a ir a parar a una organización benéfica que recauda donaciones de cabello con el fin de hacer pelucas para las personas con cáncer.

Cuando llegamos a casa más tarde, Jasper estuvo horrorizado con mi corte de pelo, al igual que Alice, pero Emmett fue todo lo contrario, le encantó. Edward tuvo una reacción un poco difícil de definir. Me miró con fijeza, claramente sorprendido, pero no dijo nada inmediatamente. Es más, no dijo absolutamente nada, y me hizo sentir horrible.

Ese día pasé toda la tarde y parte de la noche en el departamento de los Hale viendo la televisión acurrucada en el sofá con Rose. No quería sentirme mal por mi decisión o arrepentirme de ella, porque era algo que había hecho para mi mamá, pero no pude evitar pensar en que quizás debí consultarlo con él antes de hacerlo.

 _Estás siendo estúpida. Es TÚ cabello, y ningún bastardo tiene derecho a opinar sobre lo que haces o no con él._

Bien… lo sé. Y más respeto por favor, Edward no es un bastardo.

Poco después de medianoche, Rose se levantó del sofá para abrir la puerta, dejando entrar a un preocupado Edward en pijama. Solo el pantalón del pijama. Ella rodó los ojos, dijo que cerráramos la puerta al salir y se fue a su habitación sin decir buenas noches.

\- …¿Estás enojada? – preguntó Edward después de un momento.

Desvié mi mirada hacia mis rodillas – No.

Se acercó y tomó mi mano, tiró de mí fuera del sofá y luego del departamento – Vamos, tengo sueño.

Por lo antipática que me sentí en ese momento, supe que sí estaba enojada – No tienes que esperarme, puedes dormirte primero.

\- No puedo dormir si no estás allí.

No respondí, me quedé en silencio mientras me estremecía por un escalofrío que me erizó la piel. Yo tampoco podía dormir si él no estaba allí, y era raro, porque no es como si fuéramos esposos o algo así. Me pregunté si nos estábamos volviendo co-dependientes.

 _Sería terrible. Fuiste co-dependiente de alguien antes y no resultó nada bien._

Lo sé.

\- Eres hermosa, Bella – dijo Edward de repente mientras esperábamos el ascensor - Teniendo el cabello corto o largo. Mi silenciosa reacción no se trató sobre eso, sino sobre ti. ¿Estás cómoda con lo que hiciste hoy? ¿Con la ropa que compraste hace una semana? No quiero que Alice te abrume. Sé que es difícil decirle que no, pero no siempre tienes que hacer todo lo que ella quiera.

Dejé de estar enojada al instante – No estoy abrumada por Alice, dame un poco de crédito. Tampoco estoy siendo influenciada o coaccionada, solo fui al centro comercial y a la peluquería – me puse de puntitas para besar rápidamente sus labios – No tienes que preocuparte tanto.

\- Me preocupo porque te amo – dijo devolviéndome el beso.

Un minuto después de nuestra instantánea reconciliación, entramos en el elevador. Adentro había una mujer de mediana edad junto a una chica adolescente que sabía que vivían a unas dos puertas de nosotros, las dos vestían ropa elegante, dando a entender que venían de alguna cena o evento. Edward les sonrió y ellas le devolvieron la sonrisa con las mejillas sonrosadas antes de bajar la mirada hacia su torso descubierto sin parpadear ni una vez. Cuando la mujer de mediana edad se mordió el interior de la mejilla y bajó la mirada un poco más por el cuerpo de Edward, entrecerré los ojos y carraspeé. La chica se veía avergonzada cuando me miró, pero solo le presté atención a su madre, quien levantó una ceja en mi dirección, retándome a hacerla dejar de mirar. No podía creerlo.

Edward fue el primero en salir del elevador cuando llegó al tercer piso y yo fui la siguiente, pero me volteé antes de que la señora y su hija tuvieran la oportunidad de bajar de ascensor – No puedo hacer nada para que dejen de mirar, es un magnífico torso – dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras miraba fijamente a la señora, tomando el reto, pero respondiendo de manera diferente – El detalle está en que ahora quien irá a la cama y dormirá apretada a ese magnífico torso que está unido a ese magnífico hombre, seré yo. Tengan buenas noches.

Entré en el departamento estando mucho más enojada de lo que lo estaba donde los Hale. Ignoré a Emmett que jugaba con la consola en el sofá y me sentí un poco mejor cuando escuché que Edward estaba en la ducha. Aun así, caminé directa hacia mi habitación, recordando tardíamente que Alice era quien habitaba allí, ella estaba sentada en medio de la cama pintando las uñas de sus pies con un color rosa pálido.

\- Lo siento – dije cuando se sobresaltó – Es la costumbre de entrar a mi habitación.

Alice me sonrió sin la brillantez de siempre, pero palmeó el espacio a su lado para que me sentara junto a ella – Ven, te pintaré las uñas.

Iba a decirle que no porque, además de que no estaba de humor para pintarme las uñas y era estúpido hacerlo cuando estás a punto de irte a dormir, estaba un poco harta de sus cambios de imagen. Lo que me hizo sentarme a su lado fue su rostro. Solo tenía dos semanas de conocerla, pero ni una vez faltó la sonrisa en sus labios, el entusiasmo en su conducta y la felicidad en sus ojos. Que yo no tuviera esas cualidades no significa que no pudiera valorarla en los demás.

Me acercó un pequeño bolso lleno de botellitas de esmalte de uñas - ¿Qué color te gusta más?

Tomé una botella cualquiera y se la entregué, resultó ser un tono purpura, el mismo color que la silla del escritorio de la doctora Blind. _Berenjena._ Genial.

Alice limó mis uñas y luego empezó a pintarlas con sumo cuidado. No había prestado atención antes, pero ahora que el olor del esmalte de uñas estaba inundando mi nariz y estaba tratando de distinguir algún otro olor para no marearme, me di cuenta que ella también desprendía un aroma a canela. Como Edward. ¿Sería una cosa genética? ¿El aroma a canela vendría con los ojos verdes? Mamá también tenía ojos verdes. Grandes y hermosos ojos verdes que siempre me miraron con amor.

 _No siempre. Esos ojos verdes te miraron con horror también._

Lo sé.

\- Por Dios, lo lamento tanto – dijo Alice alejando la pequeña brocha de mis uñas – Sigo haciendo cosas que te hacen poner esa cara y aun así no me detengo. Me siento terriblemente mal por tu corte de cabello, yo solo quería que le dieras un poco de forma y lo cortaras un poco, ya sabes, quizás hasta la mitad de tu espalda o algo así. Ahora Edward está enojado conmigo y tú estás enojada con Edward, Rose me mira como si fuera el anticristo, Jazz me dijo que la próxima vez te dejara en paz; hasta Emmett dijo que, aunque le gustó el corte, me tomara las cosas con calma cuando se tratara de ti, pero te juro que esta no era mi intención. Solo quiero hacer cosas contigo, eres la novia de mi hermano, quiero conocerte lo suficiente y que seamos amigas. De verdad lo siento si estoy haciendo las cosas mal.

Empujé mi mano a medio pintar hacia ella – No puedes dejarme así, tienes que terminar – dije en voz muy baja. Ella parpadeó un par de veces, confundida, antes de que continuar con su trabajo – Dejemos mi corte de pelo a un lado, ¿sí? Sé que tu intención no es molestarme o hacerme las cosas incómodas, y siento que tengas que tratar con la actitud sobreprotectora de la gente a mi alrededor – suspiré con resignación, ya que tendría que ser un poco sincera con ella si quería que no se sintiera tan mal – Las deprimentes expresiones en mi rostro no tienen nada que ver contigo, sino con la situación. Yo… tiendo a recordar cosas dolorosas con frecuencia, es como una verborrea mental – me encogí de hombros avergonzada – No estoy muy buena de la cabeza, si no lo sabes ya, lo descubrirás muy pronto. Estoy segura de que en realidad nadie está enojado contigo; los chicos solo están temerosos de que tu intensa personalidad pueda presionarme y hacerme romper la poca cordura que me queda, Rose está siendo dura contigo porque ella es así con los desconocidos y mi enojo con Edward fue por cosas estúpidas de la bipolaridad de las chicas, no por nada que tú hayas hecho.

\- Creí… creí que no era bienvenida aquí – dijo Alice con una sonrisa aliviada mientras ponía brillo en mis veinte uñas – ¿Sabes? Jamás había visto a Edward mirar a alguien como te mira a ti. Quiero que algún día alguien me mire de esa manera.

No sabía muy bien cuál era la forma en la que Edward me miraba, pero ya que le parecía algo tan maravilloso, deseé eso para ella también.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Es super temprano, pero estoy aquí porque en realidad no he dormido nada, quise actualizar antes de irme a acostar.

Notaron que cambié el summary? soy terrible para esas cosas, el otro ni siquiera llamaba la atención xD

Yo también te extrañé Summer n.n

Bueno, les mando besos y abrazos. Nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	24. Capítulo 23

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

Había pensado en no estar en ninguna parte de nuestro departamento cuando Emmett despejara la antigua habitación de Seth para Alice, pero cuando llegó el momento me quedé y ayudé. No podía dejarlo hacer eso solo.

Él estaba adentro desde hace un rato, pero no había ningún ruido indicando que estuviera moviendo cosas. Caminé hacia allá a paso lento y entré en la habitación con aprensión, encontrándolo inmóvil de pie frente a la cuna de Seth con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. Pensé que aquí solo estaban las pocas cosas que mamá y papá dejaron cuando vinieron con un Seth que aun usaba pañales, y me di cuenta cuando me acerqué a mi hermano mayor, que adentro de la cuna había un montón de cosas de nuestros padres.

Emmett levantó la cabeza, me miró y sonrió con cansancio – Había olvidado que había puesto estas cosas aquí cuando me trasladé hacia la habitación de ellos.

No respondí, así que nos quedamos allí de pie en silencio mirando la poca ropa, zapatos, utensilios de uso personal y fotos de Reneé y Charlie Swan. Era lo único que quedaba de ellos. Alargué la mano para tomar un vestido azul cielo de mamá y lo acerqué a mi nariz para ver si podía sentir su olor en él, pero todo lo que olí fue polvo. Era decepcionante. Bajé el vestido y luego tomé uno de los cuatro portarretratos y lo levanté para mirar a las cinco personas que se mostraban. Como creí que sucedería, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me quedé sin aire repentinamente, pero para mi sorpresa, no por la razón que esperaba. Se supone que debería llorar por estar mirando a mamá, papá y Seth en la foto, por el recordatorio de la pérdida de esas personas tan importantes, y, sin embargo, ni siquiera estaba mirándolos a ellos. Estaba mirándome a mí, a mi sonriente retrato. Lloraba por la pérdida de mí misma. Yo ya no era esa feliz y sonriente Bella, esa Bella había muerto. Y recién ahora me daba cuenta de ello. Siempre pensé que debí haber muerto esa noche junto a ellos, me lo dije una y otra vez, me lo pregunté con frecuencia: _Debí haber estado allí, ¿por qué no morí yo también?_

Y lo había hecho. Realmente lo había hecho.

Emmett pasó uno de sus musculosos brazos a mi alrededor y me pegó a su costado. Me quitó el retrato de las manos para mirarlo – Es un retrato genial, ¿no?

Asentí mientras sorbía por la nariz y me secaba las lágrimas. Las lágrimas que estaba derramando por mí misma – Deberíamos sacarlo y ponerlo en la sala de estar.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Quiere ponerlo en la sala de estar? – preguntó perplejo.

Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo – Puede que sea doloroso, pero sería bueno tenerlo a la vista para tener en cuenta de que, aunque ahora estemos así, algún día fuimos esa feliz familia. Ya he llorado a mamá lo suficiente, he llorado a papá lo suficiente y he llorado al pequeño Seth lo suficiente; no tengo que ser horrorosamente triste cada vez que los recuerdo, debería ser lo contrario, es lo que ellos se merecen.

Tampoco es lo que la antigua yo se merece, pero aun no estoy segura de haberme llorado lo suficiente.

Mi hermano me miró como si no me conociera – Eso es… realmente bueno – parpadeó un par de veces antes de exhalar una risa – Se nota que estás pasando mucho tiempo con Edward, esas son el tipo de cosas entrañables que él diría.

Rodé los ojos antes de quitarle el portarretrato – Bueno, dejemos este deprimente ambiente y pongámonos a trabajar. ¿Dónde está la futura dueña de la habitación y el hermano de la misma? – salí hacia la sala de estar para poner la foto enmarcada en la mesa de café. Edward y Alice estaban sentados en el sofá mirando la televisión tan fijamente, que inmediatamente supe que lo estaban haciendo forzosamente. Solo querían darnos a Emmett y a mí un momento a solas – Vamos, chicos. Hay cosas que hacer.

Edward volteó a verme y su expresión se tornó preocupada al instante – ¿Estás bien?

Asentí encogiéndome de hombros – Esta foto me ha sacado algunas lágrimas, es todo.

\- Eres la viva imagen de tu madre – dijo Alice impresionada.

Literalmente era la viva imagen de mi madre. Porque ella está muerta y yo viva – Lo único diferente entre nosotras eran los ojos – miré a los hermanos Cullen directamente – Ella tenía ojos tan verdes como los de ustedes.

Alice parpadeó con coquetería – La gente con ojos verdes son lo más.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – susurré.

Pasamos la siguiente hora sacudiendo polvo, desmontando la cuna y separando las cosas que se botarían de las que se irían a donación. Alice estaba entusiasmada tratando de decidir de qué color quería pintar su habitación, tenía una elección difícil entre rosa y lila.

\- ¡Oh por Dios, una araña! – chilló Alice cuando abrió la puerta del armario. Se echó hacia atrás y saltó sobre Emmett, quien era el más cercano a ella.

\- ¡¿Donde?! – gritó Edward, que estaba de espaldas hacia Alice. Dio dos rápidas zancadas hacia mí y me apretó por la espalda sin dejar de vibrar por los escalofríos.

Alice señaló vigorosamente hacia el armario - ¡Está allí, en el armario! Debemos botarlo y quemarlo. No lo quiero. ¡No voy a meter mi ropa en ese lugar!

Como Emmett estaba muy ocupado riéndose a carcajadas mientras sostenía a la gritona por la cintura, yo fui la valiente persona que se acercó a tratar de domar a la salvaje criatura que iba a comerse a los Cullen de un solo bocado. Claro, después de haber logrado zafarme del agarre mortal de mi novio.

\- ¡¿Qué está haciendo, Bella?! – exclamó Edward cuando abrí la puerta del armario – ¡Esa cosa tiene ocho peludas patas!

Cuando miré dentro, entrecerré los ojos con fastidio. La _cosa_ no tenía patas peludas ni nada, ni siquiera era más grande que una moneda de cinco centavos. Era de esas pequeñitas arañas caseras que hacen telarañas en los rincones, con diminutos cuerpos marrones y delgadísimas patas largas. Podrías aplastar una de esos frágiles animales fácilmente entre tu índice y pulgar.

\- Mantengan la calma, es solo una pequeña araña de rincón – dije volteándose hacia ellos. Rodé los ojos cuando Edward se sacudió un lado del cabello con paranoia – ¿Por qué no van ustedes dos a comprar la pintura mientras Emmett y yo nos encargamos de lo demás?

Alice asintió efusivamente, sin aflojar su agarré en el cuello de mi hermano mayor – Es una gran idea.

Edward aceptó inmediatamente después de su hermana menor, pero luego se aclaró la garganta y dijo con voz grave que así adelantaríamos el trabajo y no porque hubiera una pequeña _cosa_ en el armario. El risueño Emmett cargó a Alice hasta la sala de estar porque ella no quería poner un pie en el suelo, siendo territorio actual de la infame araña.

La puerta principal se abrió, dejando entrar a Rose con el cabello mojado, signo de que acababa de levantarse y ducharse. Eran las 1: 32 pm. Levantó la mirada hacia nosotros y abrió la boca para saludar, pero se detuvo al ver la encaramada posición de Alice. Sabía que iba a poner esa fea cara que pone cuando la mira, como aquel día que notó mis uñas pintadas, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

\- ¿Por qué estás…? – masculló con dientes apretados, empuñando las manos. Mi asombro comenzó cuando los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, que pronto empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Le dio una última mirada de odio a Alice antes girarse e irse por donde vino.

\- ¿Rosie? – preguntó Emmett confundido, pero ella ya se había ido.

Alice me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, luego volteó a mirar a Emmett. Se bajó de él como si quemara – Grandioso, Alice… simplemente grandioso – murmuró tapándose el rostro.

\- ¿Um… Alguien puede explicarme lo que sucede? – preguntó Edward con la misma cantidad de confusión que tenía Emmett en el rostro.

Sacudí la cabeza para salir del aturdimiento – Yo… iré a hablar con ella – caminé hacia la puerta y me giré hacia Edward – Tú y Alice pueden ir a comprar la pintura, y Emmett puede terminar con lo que queda por hacer en la habitación.

Bajé al segundo piso y entré al departamento de los Hale. No había nadie en la sala de estar ni la cocina, así que fui a la habitación de Rose, pero ella tampoco estaba allí. Después de buscar el baño y la otra habitación y no encontrarla, me dirigí hacia la habitación de Jasper, donde la encontré sentada al borde de la cama mirando sus manos.

Me senté a su lado - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Porque quería que te fueras cuando no me encontraras en la sala de estar o mi habitación – dijo con esa voz monótona. Ya no había lágrimas por ningún lado.

Levanté las cejas, pero no dije absolutamente nada. Si ella estaba escondiéndose de mí era porque no quería hablar de lo sucedido, y yo no iba a exigir que hiciera algo que no quería.

\- …Me puse en ridículo, ¿cierto? – preguntó luego de unos minutos.

Negué con la cabeza - Nadie piensa que fuiste ridícula.

\- Soy una estúpida – se tapó la cara con las manos como lo había hecho Alice arriba – No quería hacer una escena, es solo que ella me disgusta tanto…

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunté sin comprender. Sí, Alice puede ser bastante intensa y fastidiosamente feliz, pero al mismo tiempo su personalidad resulta agradable. Es difícil no encariñarse con ella, yo ya lo estaba.

Sacó la cara de sus manos y me miró - ¿Me preguntas por qué? ¡Mírate! – me señaló con su mano abierta – Ella llegó y luego tú eres una persona completamente diferente. Tu ropa no es igual, tu cabello no es igual… ¡incluso tus uñas ya no son iguales! Pero ese no es el problema, el problema es que creo que es genial que estés haciendo cosas como esa, porque esa perpetua atmosfera de depresión a tu alrededor que te daba tu descuidado aspecto se ha ido y ha sido ella quien arrancó eso de ti, no yo. Las cosas están mejorando para mí, ya no me siento como si estuviera en un hoyo negro, o siento que mi vida es un asco. Y todo eso empezó desde que entraste en mi vida. Yo solo quería tener la oportunidad hacer lo mismo por ti, pero no sabía cómo. Me enfurece que fuera ella quien lo hiciera – abrí la boca para hablar, pero ella no me dejó - ¿Y la forma en que irrumpió en nuestras vidas repentinamente, acaparando toda la atención? ¡Es enervante! No puedo tener una conversación con nadie sin que ella interrumpa con uno de sus efusivos monólogos – gruñó mientras rodaba los ojos – Todos le prestan absoluta atención a lo mínimo que hace, como si fuera un pequeño ser de luz o una maldita cosa similar a esa. Edward le da toda su atención, tú le das toda tu atención, Jasper le da toda su atención…

Se quedó en silencio y bajó la mirada a su regazo. Volví a ser invadida por la incredulidad – Y Emmett. Él también le da toda su atención – confirmé mirándola fijamente – Toda tu mala actitud hacia ella empezó cuando saludó a Emmett al llegar. ¿Cuándo…?

\- No lo sé – me interrumpió. La expresión en el rostro de Rose se volvió extremadamente vulnerable – Él fue quien me hizo sonreír por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estuvo realmente feliz de conocerme y tenerme alrededor. Fue quien se enfureció por mí y me defendió cuando mi padre me golpeó, se preocupó por mí y golpeó a Jasper porque pensaba que me estaba haciendo daño, siempre está cuidándome. Me siento feliz y segura con él. Me asusta que otras personas digan que soy hermosa, pero me siento orgullosa y alagada cuando él lo dice. Y cada vez que sonríe con esos hoyuelos, llamándome Rosie, mi estómago se siente extraño y mi corazón late rápido, como si estuviera ansiosa – Sacudió la cabeza con ojos cerrados – Sabes que no puedo tener una relación ahora, Bella. Sin importar cuanto las cosas han mejorado para mí, aun no estoy lista para eso, hay cosas que resolver en mi interior. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme así por él. Y me he sentido tranquila todo este tiempo porque él no tiene novia y no habla de ninguna chica, además, sé cuan hermosa soy y la manera apreciativa con la que me mira. _Solo es cuestión de tiempo,_ pensé – inhaló temblorosamente – Ahora Alice está aquí siendo esa linda chica con su brillante sonrisa y su encantadora personalidad, acaparando toda su atención y estando en sus brazos en todo momento. Mi tiempo acabó, quizás nunca lo tuve. ¿Por qué iba a querer a una perra malhumorada y dañada como yo?

Inmediatamente tomé su mano y la apreté – Rose, por favor, no hables así de ti.

Ella me miró y me dio una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que no derramaba – Lo siento, no pude evitarlo – apretó mi mano de vuelta – Tampoco me gusta que hables así de ti.

Éramos dos grandes y gordas hipócritas. Diciéndonos la una a la otra que no pensemos despectivamente de nosotras mismas mientras lo hacemos continuamente en nuestro fuero interno. Yo realmente entendía la situación de Rose total y completamente, porque también sentía que Edward no tendría por qué querer a una persona como yo habiendo tantas chicas sin tantos problemas allá fuera. Quizás era la baja autoestima, un efecto colateral causado por lo que nos pasó.

\- Entonces… ¿la conclusión de todo esto es que estás enamorada de mi hermano mayor y el pecado de Alice es ser demasiado amigable con él? – pregunté enarcando una ceja hacia ella.

Cerró los ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor – Eso suena como si estuviera siendo una perra con la chica solo por estar celosa.

\- Lo estás.

\- Maldita sea – gruñó malhumorada. Se levantó de la cama – No quiero hablar más de esto, me deprime. Es egoísta de mi parte no querer que Emmett esté con nadie cuando yo no voy a estar con él, aunque esté libre.

Dijo esto último con una voz tan triste, que me hizo querer asegurarle que Emmett no iba a estar con ninguna chica hasta que ella estuviera lista, pero yo en realidad no sabía nada sobre la vida amorosa de mi hermano.

Un sonido proveniente del cuerpo de Rose me hizo parpadear sorprendida - ¿Eso fue tu estómago?

Ella enrojeció – No he comido nada desde que desperté.

Me puse de pie – Bueno, alimentemos ese estómago antes de que se ponga más violento.

Caminamos hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación y salimos a la sala de estar, no sentí nada raro en el ambiente hasta que Rose ahogó un grito. Cuando me giré hacia ella, me asusté al ver a Emmett recostado de la pared junto a la puerta de la habitación de Jasper, tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón corto y la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, que levantó lentamente para mirar a Rose con una expresión seria en el rostro.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. n.n

¿Qué creen que dirá Emmett?

Me alegro mucho de tener nuevas lectoras, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Estaré esforzándome al máximo ;)

Les mando un beso y un abrazo a todas ustedes, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	25. Capítulo 24

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

Que Emmett hubiera escuchado mi conversación con Rose me hacía sentir mortificada, pero sabía que para mi mejor amiga era una cosa totalmente diferente. Estaba segura de que ella quería desvanecerse en pequeñas partículas, eso de que la tierra se la tragara era una clase de broma ahora mismo. Lo más prudente sería que me fuera y los dejara solos para darle un poco de privacidad a esta situación, que claramente era para dos, pero no sabía lo que él le diría o cómo ella reaccionaría. Ella podría necesitarme inmediatamente después de su conversación, o durante.

Emmett se despegó de la pared mirando a Rose fijamente y dio un paso hacia ella – _Solo es cuestión de tiempo._ Esas son las palabras que he estado repitiendo en mi mente desde el día en que te conocí – dijo en voz baja – ¿Lo recuerdas? Llegaste al departamento con los ojos hinchados y rojos, necesitando a tu amiga por lo mal que te sentías. E incluso así, eras la chica más hermosa que había visto jamás, pero tenías esa mirada igual a la de Bella en la cara. _¿Qué te había pasado? ¿Alguien te había lastimado? ¿Por qué en el mundo te había pasado algo malo a ti? Una criatura tan hermosa no debería llorar, debería sonreír._ Eso fue lo que pensé. _Tengo que hacerte sonreír. Hacerte feliz._ Después de eso, me lo tomé personal. Te convertiste en mi asunto. Y empecé a quererte poco después de eso - los ojos de Rose se abrieron a más no poder, la impresión la hizo dar un paso hacia atrás. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a que Emmett siempre vaya al grano con todo, yo también estuve realmente impresionada – ¿Por qué iba a querer a una perra malhumorada y dañada como tú? Porque nunca lo fuiste estando conmigo. Eres una chica dulce, tímida, inteligente, incluso triste, pero nunca tuve la impresión de que fueras una chica malhumorada y dañada – se acercó otro paso – Y aun si lo fueras, no haría una diferencia. Porque sé que algo horrible te pasó, y que tuvo que ver con el tiempo que Jasper pasó en la cárcel, me lo dijiste tú misma.

Rose abrió la boca con horror – ¿De qué…? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Emmett levantó la vista hacia mí e hiso una mueca. Entrecerré los ojos con sospecha y él desvió la mirada hacia un lado – Me lo dijiste la navidad pasada, cuando tomaste demasiado vino. Poco después de que te durmieras, Edward y Bella se fueron a acostar dejándote en mi habitación, así que me quedé contigo. Fui a ducharme porque vomitaste mis pantalones, y cuando regresé, estabas sentada en el suelo junto a la pared de vidrio. Dijiste que entendías por qué a Bella le gustaba sentarse en el mismo lugar en su habitación, las ventanas te hacen mirar al vacío, dejando vacía tu mente también. Dijiste que vaciar sus mentes era lo que ella y tú necesitaban.

Empecé a asustarme de que Rose haya ventilado mis secretos estando ebria, pero me tranquilicé enseguida. Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo y Emmett me hubiera pedido explicaciones si hubiera sido así. Me estremecí de solo pensarlo.

\- Te había escuchado decir cosas confusas antes de que te durmieras, y aunque Bella me había dicho que lo olvidara y no preguntara, no pude hacerlo, quería saber qué te estaba haciendo tanto daño. Yo… ¡Rosie, espera! – intentó tomar el antebrazo de Rose cuando esta se echó hacia atrás negando con la cabeza frenéticamente, pero no lo logró. Ella se echó a correr hacia la puerta y salió del departamento.

\- ¡Maldición! – gritó Emmett estrujándose el pelo con las dos manos.

Lo fulminé con la mirada – Te dije que dejaras ese tema en paz.

\- Ya. Pero no lo hice – gruñó enojado antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta apresuradamente – Voy a ir a buscarla.

Me quedé sola en la sala de estar por un lapso considerable de tiempo, pensando en cómo se debería de estar sintiendo Rose en este momento. Emmett sabía su secreto. Yo literalmente me moriría si Edward averiguara el mío.

 _Entonces, ¿vas a mentirle toda la vida? Qué GRAN novia eres._

Lo sé…

Subí a mi departamento, donde también estaba sola, porque Edward y Alice se habían ido a comprar la pintura. Como Emmett había bajado para escuchar mi conversación con Rose a hurtadillas, no terminó con el trabajo en la habitación, así que me puse en ello yo. Los chicos ya se habían encargado de las cosas pesadas, por lo que solo tuve que terminar de sacudir polvo, quitar alguna que otra telaraña y barrer. Cuando terminé con eso una hora y media más tarde, bajé con dos bolsas negras de basura hacia el contenedor a un lado del edificio, necesitaba una ducha después de esa tremenda limpieza.

Mi corazón se paró cuando en el momento en que iba entrando nuevamente al edificio, y vi a Emmett traer a una inconsciente Rose en sus brazos. Corrí hacia ellos preocupada – Está bien – se apresuró a decir mi hermano – Solo está agotada de tanto llorar, se durmió.

Mi preocupación disminuyó, pero no desapareció - ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Hemos hablado – dijo mientras caminábamos hacia el elevador – Fue difícil al principio, ella no quería escucharme, estaba empeñada en huir de mí, pero se cansó después de un rato.

Apreté el botón del elevador y se abrió inmediatamente – ¿Llegaron a algo?

Emmett me sonrió de manera extraña, era una sonrisa cargada de tristeza. Noté que el borde de sus ojos estaba rojo, como sucedía cuando ha estado aguantando las ganas de llorar – En realidad, no. Ella dice que no está lista, tiene miedo de arruinar las cosas si nos involucramos en una relación de forma prematura – bajó la cabeza para mirarla – Le dije que voy a esperar. Y ayudar, si me lo permite. No importa cuánto tiempo le tome resolver sus cosas.

Mientras esperaba a que llegáramos al tercer piso, amé a Edward con más fuerza. Sé que esto era un asunto ajeno a nosotros, pero ver a Emmett mirar a Rose con tanto amor y determinación en los ojos y decir que va a esperar a que resuelva sus mierdas sin importar cuanto tiempo le tome, es algo increíblemente valiente, casi heroico. Pensar en que Edward está haciendo lo mismo conmigo, a pesar de que ya tengamos una relación, es una gran prueba de la gran persona que es y cuanto amor me tiene.

Ya sé a qué se refería Alice con la forma en que Edward me miraba. Y me sorprende que no lo haya notado antes en Emmett.

Entramos en nuestro departamento, completamente limpio, y Emmett fue a acostar a Rose en su habitación mientras yo me iba al baño para darme una ducha. Alice y Edward llegaron justo cuando iba saliendo de mi habitación con una toalla envuelta en mi cabeza, estuve aliviada de que no solo hubieran traído pintura sino también cuatro pizzas familiares, ya tenía hambre. Sacudí mi mano hacia Edward, que cargaba las latas de pintura hacia la habitación en remodelación, y me percaté que la ducha del baño de enfrente estaba encendida.

Caminé hacia la cocina donde Alice estaba poniendo las cajas de pizza sobre la mesa - ¿Consiguieron la pintura que querías? – pregunté abriendo la tapa de la primera cajeta, era hawaiana. Hice una mueca de asco y la hice a un lado para buscar la de peperoni con queso extra.

Alice asintió con timidez – Me decidí por el color lavanda – dijo en voz baja. Encontré la caja que buscaba y tomé una rebanada, teniendo que soltarla una fracción de segundo después porque me quemé los dedos. Ella soltó una pequeña risita vacía cuando mascullé una maldición y me chupé los dedos – Um… ¿Rose… no está muy enojada?

Abaniqué la pizza con la tapa de la cajeta, el olor estaba matándome – No te preocupes por eso.

\- Si la hace sentir mejor, trataré de no ser demasiado amigable cerca de Emmett.

Me sentí realmente mal por la manera desesperada en la que lo dijo, como si estuviera realmente preocupada por agradar a Rose – No tienes que detenerte de ser amigable con Emmett, ella ya no va a estar irritable por eso.

\- Bien – respondió, pero no se veía muy confiada en mis palabras.

Logré tomar una rebanada de pizza sin quemarme los dedos y me la comí en tres mordiscos. Edward cruzó hacia su habitación, saliendo tres minutos después con un pantalón corto y sin camiseta; me abrazó por la espalda y se comió la mitad de mi segunda rebanada de un solo mordisco.

\- ¿Y Rose? – preguntó con la boca llena.

\- Está bien.

Emmett asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño – ¡Huelo pizza!

\- Despierta a Rose para que coma un poco, no ha comido nada en todo el día – dije con la boca llena también.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que supe que Edward estaba frunciendo el ceño – ¿Rose está dormida en la habitación de Emmett?

Alice lo miró como si fuera retrasado mental, pero ignoró su pregunta; yo también lo hice, solo seguí masticando el queso derretido de la pizza. Podría decírselo más tarde. Llevé las cajas hacia la mesita de café de la sala de estar mientras Alice sacaba las latas de refrescos del refrigerador, Edward nos miró a cada una por un rato antes de suspirar e ir a sentarse al sofá. Encendió el televisor y se movió por los canales buscando algo interesante para ver.

Emmett abrió la puerta de su habitación con el cabello mojado y se sentó en el suelo recostándose del sofá antes de empezar a comer. A los dos minutos, Rose salió de la habitación con la cara roja e hinchada y se sentó en el sofá junto a mí, doblando sus piernas al estilo indio porque Emmett ocupaba el espacio que eran para ellas. Ella se quedó mirando las cajas en silencio hasta que él buscó entre esas la pizza de queso y tomó una rebanada para dársela con un refresco que Alice le pasó. A Rose no le gusta ningún ingrediente en su pizza.

\- Hay que dejarle un poco a Jasper, estará hambriento cuando llegue del trabajo – dijo Edward, pensando en lo que nosotros no. Como siempre.

Comimos y vimos la televisión hasta que el sonido de un móvil llegó desde algún lugar de la casa. Nos miramos entre nosotros para saber de quién era, pero sabía que no era el mío ni el de Edward por el tono – Creo que es el mío – habló Rose con voz ronca, aun así, se veía más animada después de comer.

Emmett se levantó del suelo inmediatamente - Iré por él – el timbre cesó mientras caminaba hacia allí, pero salió con el móvil en la mano de todos modos. Lo puso en la mano de Rose justo en el momento en que empezó a sonar nuevamente.

Ella miró la pantalla y palideció, cerrando la llamada rápidamente sin contestar antes de soltar el móvil como si quemara. Emmett frunció el ceño - ¿No vas a contestar?

Tomé su mano cuando sacudió la cabeza - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién era?

\- No… no lo sé – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, luego se tapó la cara con las manos y suspiró pesadamente – Es un número desconocido. Yo… no tomo llamadas de números desconocidos.

Asentí en comprensión y apreté su mano, era lo mismo que me pasaba con los acompañantes nocturnos. Me asustaban – Bien, no tienes que contestar.

El móvil volvió a sonar, así que lo tomé y miré la pantalla, confirmando que era un número desconocido. Iba a cerrar la llamada, pero Emmett me lo quitó de la mano – Si está insistiendo tanto es porque podría ser algo importante. Puedo contestarlo yo. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Rose dudó, pero terminó asintiendo – Pon el alta voz.

Él contestó la llamada y activó el alta voz – ¿Hola? – dijo con voz exageradamente grave. La persona al otro lado de la línea se quedó en silencio - ¿Hola?

\- …Quiero… Quiero hablar con Rosalie Hale – dijo una voz suave y fina – Este es el número de Rosalie, ¿cierto?

Emmett levantó la mirada hacia Rose para saber qué hacer a continuación, pero ella no dijo nada. Miraba el móvil como si no podía creer lo que veía. Más bien, no podía creer lo que oía. Se inclinó hacia el aparato - ¿V-Vera? – jadeó.

\- ¿Rose? – preguntó la chica con voz entrecortada. Ninguna de las dos habló después de eso, ni tampoco nosotros. Las lágrimas estaban cayendo de los ojos de Rose, y me sentí impotente porque sabía que esto le estaba haciendo daño; estaba a punto de tomar el móvil y cerrar la llamada cuando la chica habló – Yo… no sé muy bien por qué estoy llamándote, me prometí que no iba a contactarme contigo después de… de todo. Sería descarado de mi parte, pero hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte, y yo solo… también… quería escuchar tu voz. Conseguí el número de teléfono de la casa de tus padres en una libreta de mi mamá y cuando llamé, tu padre me dijo que ya no vivías con ellos, así que le pedí el número de tu móvil. Me sorprendió que me lo diera tan fácilmente… – su voz se fue apagando hasta detenerse por completo – La cosa es que yo… yo… - empezó a sollozar – Lo siento tanto, Rose, de verdad lo siento. Sé que mis miserables disculpas no van a arreglar lo que sucedió, ni siquiera son suficientes para hacerte saber cuánto lo lamento, pero esto es todo lo que puedo hacer. Lo único que hago todos los días, desde que… desde eso, es lamentar. Lo lamento por ti, por Jasper, por tus padres, por mamá y por mí. Lamento que él haya nacido, lamento que haya aparecido en la vida de mamá y que ella se enamorara de un hombre como él, lamento haber nacido y que tu familia viviera frente a la mía. Incluso lamento que tú hayas nacido. Maldigo el día en que nos volvimos amigas. Todo… todo eso influyó – tomó una respiración profunda para calmar sus sollozos – Rose… quiero deshacerme de todo esto, no puedo vivir así. Ya no puedo más, lo juro. Pero no puedo hacerlo si no me perdonas, no voy a ser libre, no voy a estar en paz si tengo esto en mi corazón. Tienes que perdonarme, por favor.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

El día parece no mejorar para Rose u,u hay que ver qué es lo que pasará luego. Cuando escribo no intento hacer las cosas demasiado tristes, solo salen así xD

Gracias por sus comentarios n.n

Les mando un beso, nos leemos en el próximo.

Bye!


	26. Capítulo 25

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

Había estado mirando el móvil sobre la mesita de café con tristeza, pero levanté la mirada hacia Rose cuando Vera se quedó en silencio en espera de la respuesta. Rose tenía los ojos cerrados, y, aun así, las lágrimas salían de sus párpados. Había dolor en su rostro. Mucho. Pero sabía que no era por ella misma, sino por Vera. Era horrible escuchar lo mal que la estaba pasando, y eso estaba matándola, porque ella siempre había temido que Vera estuviera sintiéndose de esta manera.

Rose suspiró temblorosamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Abrió los ojos y soltó una risita sin humor – Me resulta irónico lo que me pides, ¿sabes? Porque todo este tiempo he estado sintiendo que es mi culpa lo que te sucedió. Yo también quiero que me perdones.

\- Lo sé – dijo Vera suavemente – Y entiendo, porque yo nunca… Jamás, querría pasar por una cosa como esa otra vez.

Los ojos de Rose se abrieron con sorpresa - ¿Cómo sabes…? ¿Él… te lo dijo?

Vera permaneció en silencio por un minuto entero – …Esa noche, le pregunté por qué lo había hecho, se lo pregunté una y otra vez. No me dijo por qué lo hizo, solo que debía agradecértelo a ti. Que te advirtió que lo haría si no eras una buena chica – se quedó en silencio otro rato – Te odié por ser una chica mala, quizás aún te odio por eso. Pero lo entiendo.

\- ¿Y, a pesar de eso, me perdonas?

\- Lo hago.

Rose rompió a llorar. Al principio sus hombros se sacudieron sin hacer ruido, pero luego de aspirar una gran bocanada de aire, los grandes sollozos e hipidos se oyeron en todo el departamento. Emmett saltó hacia ella para rodearla con sus brazos - Es suficiente. Detén esto – dijo enojado hacia el teléfono – Puede que esta conversación te esté haciendo sentir mejor a ti, pero está lastimándola a ella.

Vera también estaba sollozando en su lado de la línea. Me incliné, poniendo mi mano en el brazo izquierdo de Emmett para hacer que me mirara. Cuando lo hizo, negué con la cabeza para que parara.

\- Yo solo… quiero acabar con esto. Lo único que necesito es saber que Rose no me odia por haber traído desgracia a su vida – dijo Vera con un hilo de voz – ¿Lo harás, Rose? ¿Me perdonarás? – mi amiga no respondió, seguía sollozando en el pecho de Emmett.

De pronto, dio un respingo y paró de llorar antes de salir de los brazos de Emmett con brusquedad. Miró hacia el móvil con furia – No. Si lo haces, nunca voy a perdonártelo – se inclinó hacia adelante – ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo! ¡Voy a llamar a Tatiana!

\- ¿Rose? – pregunté, desconcertada.

Vera reanudó su llanto, con más fuerza esta vez - ¡No! ¡Rose! Tú no sabes lo que es es-

\- ¡¿Que no lo sé?! ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! – gritó encolerizada, poniéndose de pie – ¡¿Tengo que recordarte que estuve allí primero que tú?! ¡Mi vida se arruinó por completo! No podía sonreír, ni comer apropiadamente. Ni siquiera podía dormir, las pesadillas me abrumaban por la noche. Tengo un enorme cargo de conciencia por haber matado a mi hijo antes de que pudiera nacer, ¡todo porque fue ese hombre quien lo puso dentro de mí! Me he enamorado por primera vez en mi vida y no puedo estar con el chico que amo porque tengo ese maldito día adherido en mi memoria. Me atormenta día tras día. No tienes idea de cómo ha sido para mí saber que fuiste lastimada por tu propio padre porque no quise que me tocara otra vez. Debí decirle a alguien que estabas en peligro, pero fui egoísta, no quería que nadie supiera lo que me había pasado – su voz empezó a perder fuerza – Y a pesar de todo lo que he sufrido, no puedo pensar en morir. Sería una falta de respeto hacia ti y hacia el pequeño que asesiné. ¿Quién sentiría verdadero dolor por lo que te ha pasado? ¿Quién recordaría que esa pequeña criatura estuvo en este mundo, dentro de mí, aunque fuera por un corto tiempo? Si decidiera tomar el camino fácil y tomar un montón de pastillas, ¿qué sería de Jasper? Eso lo mataría. Pero la razón más importante es que, si me cortara las muñecas buscando liberación, eso le daría a ese bastardo la certeza de que me destruyó. Y ni por un segundo de mi maldita vida voy a darle esa satisfacción, no voy a dejarlo sentir que ganó.

Vera no dice ni una palabra por un largo rato, solo se escuchan sus bajos hipidos – Lo siento.

Eso fue lo único que susurró antes de cerrar la llamada. Rose tomó su teléfono inmediatamente para marcar un número y llevárselo al oído – Hola, Tatiana. Soy Rose – cerró los ojos y guardó silencio mientras escuchaba lo que la madre de Vera decía. Por su expresión, no parece ser nada agradable – Lo sé, créame que lo sé. Pero eso no es por lo que estoy llamando – hizo otra pausa para escuchar – Por favor, mantenga a Vera vigilada. Acaba de llamarme y no se escucha nada bien, ella… está pensando en hacerse daño, no la deje sola – abrió los ojos e inhaló profundamente, impactada por lo que sea que Tatiana dijo – Entonces hágalo de inmediato, tiene que detenerla. ¿Puedo pedirle que me mantenga informada? – asintió aliviada – Gracias.

Cuando cerró la llamada, se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá antes de poner una mano en su frente y suspirar. Emmett se acercó nuevamente y se sentó junto a ella, rodeándola con un brazo - ¿Cómo sabías lo que esa chica estaba pensando? – preguntó con suavidad. Los demás permanecimos en silencio.

\- Conozco a Vera desde que éramos niñas pequeñas. Ella siempre fue una persona directa, sin ningún reparo en decir las cosas tal y como son. El hecho de que hablara de una manera tan tímida acerca de lo que le pasó, es señal de que no puede ni siquiera pensar en eso. Que dijera que lo único que necesitaba era que la perdonara para que pudiera acabar con todo eso, porque ya no lo aguantaba, era una clara indicación de lo que planea hacer – se frotó lo frente – Tatiana dijo que ella ya lo había intentado, el mes pasado la encontró en el suelo del baño. Y su depresión no ha mejorado desde entonces, así que va a internarla en una clínica.

Emmett la atrajo hacia él hasta abrazarla completamente – Bueno. Esperemos que las cosas puedan mejorar para ella.

La puerta se abrió - ¡Mi estómago ruge! Huele a pizza desde que entras en el pasillo, espero que el olor provenga de aquí – Jasper entró girando como un bailarín, pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver la descompuesta apariencia de Rose – ¿Qué está mal?

La única respuesta que recibió fue la sombría mirada de todos nosotros.

…

Luego de aquella llamada, en los días que siguieron, Rose estuvo muy deprimida. Sus sonrisas no llegaban a sus ojos y no se le escuchaba reír, permanecía demasiado tiempo en silencio, no tenía muchas ganas de comer y su mirada se había oscurecido. Eso me hacía sentirme fatal, porque se supone que ella había dado un paso fuera de la miserable situación por la que pasó, pero ahora había retrocedido el paso. Había vuelto a ser la Rose que conocí cuando llegué a Phoenix.

Lo único que la hacía relajarse por completo era acurrucarse en el sofá junto a alguien. Por lo general éramos Emmett, Jasper o yo, aunque también lo hacía con Edward si era él el que estaba sentado frente al televisor. Incluso había descansado su cabeza en el regazo de Alice en algunas ocasiones.

Ella ni siquiera prestó atención al hecho de que ahora los Cullen también sabían su secreto. Que, en realidad, ya no era un secreto. Edward y Alice no comentaron absolutamente nada acerca de eso, pero no pudieron disimular sus miradas cargadas de lástima. En lugar de molestarle a mi amiga, me molestaron a mí, así que les dije con inintencionada brusquedad que dejaran de hacer esa maldita cosa con los ojos. Sentía como si me estuvieran mirando así a mí. Se disculparon, y aunque les costó un poco, dejaron de hacerlo.

Las semanas pasaron, y el ánimo de Rose no mejoró. Íbamos juntas a nuestras citas con los doctores, como siempre, pero ni siquiera eso parecía ayudar. Su comportamiento me afectaba tanto, que últimamente era de lo único que hablaba con la Dra. Blind. Me sentía frustrada.

\- Dale un poco de tiempo, va a estar bien – dijo Edward acariciando mi mejilla, ya era bastante tarde – Ahora duerme un poco.

Suspiré, removiéndome sobre el colchón - ¿Más tiempo? Estoy cansada de escuchar que las cosas van a estar bien. Cada vez que alguien dice que algo va a estar bien, termina no estándolo – cerré los ojos – No quiero sentarme a esperar y ver si resulta bien o no… quisiera borrar su memoria. Hacerla olvidar.

 _¿Por qué piensas en ayudar a otros si tú misma no te ayudas? Deberías borrar tu propia memoria._

Lo sé.

Edward bostezó, acomodándose mejor - Si no quieres sentarte a esperar a que esté bien, entonces, haz algo al respecto.

Abrí los ojos - ¿Qué podría hacer yo?

\- Ser su mejor amiga.

Fruncí el ceño y abrí la boca para argumentar que ya era su mejor amiga, pero luego lo comprendí. Me acerqué mucho más a él y cerré los ojos, un poco más relajada – Muy bien.

Al día siguiente, estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina desde hace un rato, esperando que la lavadora terminara su ciclo. Me había convertido en la chica del lavado, no solo lavaba mi propia ropa, sino también la de Emmett, Edward y Jasper. Podría lavar también la de las chicas, me ofrecí para ello, pero ninguna de las dos quiso.

Estaba pensando en lo que me había dicho Edward la noche anterior. _Sé su mejor amiga._ La mejor amiga de Rose. Nuestra amistad era un pequeño y a la vez enorme peso sobre nuestros hombros. La mayoría de las veces era bastante sencillo: no demandábamos demasiada atención la una de la otra, ni era primordial tener cosas en común, o temas de conversación específicos, no teníamos silencios incómodos. Ni siquiera habíamos tenido una sola pelea, o discusión. La parte difícil era en momentos como estos, cuando nuestro pasado amenazaba nuestro presente, los recuerdos atacaban nuestra mente y la oscuridad nos arrastraba fuera de la poca luz que había.

Miré hacia el sofá de la sala de estar donde Rose estaba abrazando el brazo izquierdo de Emmett y descansando la cabeza en su hombro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión serena en el rostro, pero sabía que no estaba durmiendo. O que estaba completamente serena. Su móvil descansaba sobre la mesita de café junto a la foto de mi familia, últimamente siempre lo mantenía cerca, sin perderlo de vista, y era porque esperaba la llamada de la señora Tatiana. Estaba al tanto de que una de las principales razones de su depresión era no saber qué sucedió con Vera luego de ese día, la señora Tatiana prometió a Rose que la llamaría para hacerle saber la situación, pero no lo hizo. Tampoco ha contestado las llamadas diarias que llegan a su teléfono. Ella debe estar pensando que ha pasado lo peor.

Siempre estoy en conflicto acerca de pedir a Rose que me diga lo que le sucede, a mí no me gusta que intenten hurgar en mis pensamientos, así que siempre temo estar haciéndole algo que no me gustaría que me hicieran a mí, pero esta vez no puedo aguantarme. Tengo que ser su mejor amiga e intentar que me dé un poco de su oscuridad y dolor, podemos compartir la carga.

\- ¿Rose? – pregunté de pie frente al sofá. Ella abrió los ojos - ¿Podemos hablar?

Me miró mal, como si estuviera interrumpiendo su momento de paz. Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo - ¿Podemos hablar después? ¿O nunca? – dijo con voz ronca, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y apretar su agarre en el brazo de Emmett como si intentaría arrancarla de allí. Su rostro ya no era sereno, tenía el ceño fruncido.

Ella sabía lo que yo quería hacer, y me estaba diciendo que no. Instantáneamente me desinflé como un globo y mis hombros decayeron. Suspiré derrotada y me giré para volver a la cocina, pero Emmett tomó mi mano. Cuando me volteé hacia él, me miró significativamente, diciéndome que no desistiera tan fácilmente. Eso no era lo que Rose necesitaba.

Inhalé profundamente para volver a inflarme – Rose, hablemos. Por favor – dije sentándome en la mesita de café – Estoy preocupada por ti. Todos lo estamos.

Volvió a abrir los ojos para mirarme, esta vez sin hostilidad. Sus ojos estaban tristes. Levantó la cabeza del hombro de Emmett para mirarlo, y él le devolvió la mirada llena de tristeza – Lo sé – me miró - Lo siento.

Quité una de sus manos del brazo de Emmett para tomarla entre las mías – No te disculpes. Solo habla conmigo, dime qué te tiene tan triste.

\- Vera – susurró – Tú ya lo sabes.

\- Entonces dímelo otra vez. Todo – dije apretando su mano – Cuantas veces sea necesario para que te sientas bien. Pregúntame si las cosas van a salir correctamente, pídeme que te diga lo que sea que quieres oír. Solo no te encierres en ti misma de esa manera. Está bien si no quieres hablar frente a Edward y Alice, o si no quieres preocupar a Jasper, incluso está bien si tienes miedo de arruinar las cosas con Emmett antes de empezar. Pero no hagas eso conmigo. Somos mejores amigas, confidentes. Somos conocedoras del dolor. Compañeras de celda. Eso te da derecho a decirme lo mal que está todo, a quejarte de que las cosas no vayan bien, de lo injusto que es; puedes venir conmigo y llorar, gritar, pisotear. Y anhelar las cosas que no tienes.

Rose parpadeó repetidamente, intentando alejar las lágrimas, supongo que estaba harta de llorar. Tiré suavemente de la mano que tenía agarrada y ella vino inmediatamente hacia mí. Nos abrazamos fuerte, como aquella vez en la que nos sinceramos por primera vez. En ese momento ensamblamos nuestra amistad, ahora estábamos reforzándola.

Sus palabras empezaron como un murmullo en mi oído, pronto fueron subiendo decibeles hasta ser un tono alto, pero sin gritar. Hizo lo que le pedí allí, en medio de la sala de estar. Lo sacó todo. Volvió a contarme su horrible pasado, la situación con Vera, cómo se sintió con la llamada y lo atormentada que estaba con no saber nada de ella. Se quejó una y otra vez de lo jodido que estaba todo, de por qué las cosas no podían ir bien y por qué de todas las personas en este mundo, fue a ella la que le pasó algo como eso. Habló de la mala relación con sus padres, también. Y de nosotros, las mejores cosas que le pasó en la vida.

Cuando descargó absolutamente todo lo que había en su corazón, sin dejar de abrazarme, se separó para mirar a las personas a su alrededor. Emmett seguía junto a nosotras en el sofá, Jasper acababa de llegar del trabajo y estaba recargado de la puerta principal, Edward estaba de pie en la puerta de vidrio hacia el balcón y Alice en la de su habitación. Se veía aliviada de que todos la hubieran escuchado.

Por último, me miró a mí. Me sentí cálida por dentro cuando me sonrió, iluminando todo su rostro. Se inclinó hacia adelante y volvió a abrazarme – Te quiero, Bella.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas – Yo también te quiero, Rose.

* * *

Hola! Como están?

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Me ha encantado este momento de verdadera amistad entre Rose y Bella.

Les doy gracias por sus comentarios y seré siempre feliz si los siguen dejando.

Nos leemos en el próximo cap, les mando besos y abrazos.

Bye!


	27. Capítulo 26

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

\- ¿Qué dicen? – preguntó Edward. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y esperanzados.

\- Bueno, yo tengo que trabajar – dijo Jasper dudoso.

Edward ni siquiera lo miró - Lo sé, no te estaba preguntando a ti.

\- ¡Qué grosero!

\- Me gustaría ir – dije.

Rose asintió – A mí también. Ya están acabando las vacaciones y no hemos ido a ningún lado.

Emmett me miró fijamente, pero no le devolví la mirada. Sabía que estaba pensando en la manera fácil con la que acepté ir a la casa de los padres de Edward, en comparación con la vez en la que me pidió que fuéramos a nuestro pueblo natal – Está bien por mí.

\- Yo no quiero ir – dijo Alice – ¿Solo ha pasado un mes desde que me fui de casa y ya quieres hacerme volver? Voy a quedarme aquí con Jazz.

Edward entrecerró los ojos hacia ella – Tampoco te estaba preguntando a ti. Vas a ir quieras o no.

Mi estómago se revolvió. Enloquecería si Emmett me obligara a ir a Forks, esperaba que ella no empezara a estrellarse contra el refrigerador. Para mi alivio, solo se cruzó de brazos y resopló enfurruñada.

 _¿Sabes?, no todos están tan locos como tú._

Lo sé.

La idea de este viaje grupal había sido idea de la madre de Edward en su desesperación por ver a su hijo. Él no había ido a casa en casi un año, y en vista de que él no parecía tener la intención de ir en un futuro cercano, su madre estaba a punto de venir a Phoenix para arrastrarlo hasta Chicago. Edward dijo que no iba a irse a casa dejándome sola en Phoenix, así que su madre dijo que nos llevaran a mí y a Emmett con él y Alice si ese era el problema, pero él supuso que yo no querría irme de vacaciones dejando sola a Rose con lo delicada que había estado hasta hace poco. Emmett mucho menos iba a querer hacerlo. La señora Cullen, harta de impedimentos, le dijo a Edward que llevara a todo el edificio si quería, pero que volviera a casa antes de que las clases comenzaran.

Pasamos tres días haciendo planes y preparativos para el viaje. Alice quería hacer un viaje rápido en avión, pero Emmett dijo que un viaje por carretera sería más divertido. Discutieron en repetidas ocasiones hasta que la decisión se tomó por votación. Mi voto fue nulo, pero Emmett ganó de todos modos, ya que Edward y Rose votaron a su favor.

\- ¡No cabemos en un solo auto! – se quejó Jasper, parado en medio del estacionamiento de nuestro edificio.

\- Había suficiente espacio en mi jeep hasta que decidiste unirte al viaje – dijo Emmett metiendo su maleta y la de Rose en la parte trasera de su auto.

Jasper tenía trabajo en el consultorio del Dr. Vulturi y la Dra. Blind, pero después de escuchar las palabras _viaje, divertido, carretera_ y _vacaciones_ repetidamente en los últimos días, rogó a sus jefes para que lo dejaran venir con nosotros. Incluso nos dijo a Emmett, Rose y a mí que les mencionáramos a los doctores lo _magníficamente genial_ que sería si él pudiera venir. La Dra. Blind había estado más entusiasmada que yo por este paseo, y aunque no se creyó mi aflicción por la inminente ausencia de Jasper en el viaje, fue la que convenció al Dr. Vulturi para que lo dejara ir.

Partimos hacia Chicago el miércoles al medio día. Alice y yo íbamos con Edward en su volvo mientras Jasper y Rose iban con Emmett en su jeep. En el camino hicimos un montón de paradas para ir al baño, comprar bocadillos y cambiar de puestos. Alice nos dejó solos en el volvo y se fue al jeep, luego Rose vino un rato porque la mini-discoteca que había en el jeep le estaba dando jaqueca, hasta Jasper se pasó por el asiento trasero del volvo para fastidiar un poco a Edward.

Por la noche, paramos en un pequeño motel aun lado de la carretera en Oklahoma, se llamaba Landscape. Pedimos dos habitaciones dobles y una sencilla, así los chicos compartían una, las chicas otra y yo y Edward tomábamos la última. El motel estaba adjunto a un restaurante/Bar, que estaba desierto a excepción de una pareja de borrachos, un hombre vestido de Drag queen y la dependienta del lugar. Cenamos con temor de contraer hepatitis B en lo profundo de nuestras mentes y luego nos fuimos a la cama, estábamos exhaustos.

 _Hacía calor, mucho calor. Calor sofocante y doloroso._

 _Miré en todas direcciones, asustada y desesperada, hasta que la abuela entró en mi línea de visión._

 _\- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?¡ - le grité._

 _\- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! – gritó una voz a mi espalda. Cuando me giré, mamá estaba allí mirándome con odio puro en sus ojos verdes._

 _Repentinamente, mamá se desvaneció en medio de todo y otra persona apareció en el lugar donde ella había estado - ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! – volví a gritar, mi garganta desgarrándose por el esfuerzo, y esta vez le gritaba a Él._

\- Bella, despierta - abrí los ojos bruscamente y miré hacia la oscuridad, mi corazón latía con fuerza, mi respiración era agitada y las lágrimas corrían por las esquinas de mis ojos. Estaba siendo levemente sacudida por Edward - ¿Bella?

\- Estoy despierta – respondí con voz ronca.

Me senté y puse mis pies descalzos en el suelo frío y pegajoso de la habitación del motel antes de caminar hacia el baño. Encendí la luz, abrí la llave con dificultad por lo oxidada que estaba, me incliné hacia el lavabo y me mojé la cara repetidas veces para refrescarme bien. Cuando cerré la llave y me incorporé nuevamente, Edward estaba allí ofreciéndome una toalla.

La tomé – Gracias.

Volvimos a la habitación y nos sentamos a la orilla de la cama – Hace tiempo que no tenías pesadillas.

\- Si, debí volver a tener una por este escalofriante ambiente – susurré mirando mis rodillas en la poca claridad que la luz del baño proyectaba en la habitación - ¿Dije algo raro?

\- _"¿Por qué?"_ – dijo tomando la toalla de mi mano – Eso era lo que decías una y otra vez.

Resoplé desganadamente – Es triste que no consiga una respuesta a eso, porque yo realmente quisiera saber.

…

Jasper estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja – ¿Van a subirse o qué?

\- Lo siento – dije frotando el brazo izquierdo de Edward – Es mi culpa.

Él me abrazó y besó mi frente – Nada de eso.

Después de mi pesadilla de anoche, no pude volver a dormir, lo que significa que Edward tampoco pudo hacerlo. Más por no dejarme sola que por no tener sueño. Esta mañana, cuando nos arriesgamos otra vez a contraer hepatitis, en el desayuno, Edward no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Lo que también significa, que no podía conducir. Él trató de encomendar el trabajo a Alice, pero su hermana se negó diciendo que iba a darle dolor de espalda, así que Jasper se ofreció. Fue tremendamente difícil para Edward dejar que otra persona condujera su auto, pero era lo único que podía hacer cuando él estaba cabeceando por todos lados.

Emmett sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla de su auto - ¿Pueden mantenerse un momento separados, maldita sea? Es hora de irnos.

Él había estado burlándose y diciendo que podía ver el salpullido aparecer en la piel de Edward en cuanto Jasper apoyó su trasero en el asiento de conductor del volvo, pero su diversión acabó cuando notó que yo tampoco había dormido nada. Las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro de tanto bostezar. Las chicas empezaron a molestarnos a Edward y a mí, especulando sobre nuestra noche en vela, pero el molestado resultó ser mi hermano mayor.

Alice ya estaba sentada adelante junto a Jasper, así que nos sentamos en el asiento trasero. Edward se quedó dormido inmediatamente, pero yo no pude cerrar los ojos y simplemente dormir, tenía miedo de tener otra pesadilla y parecer una psicópata delante de Alice.

\- Cuando lleguemos a casa, voy a presumirte con todas mis amigas – dijo la chica entusiasmada – Van a ponerse verdes de envidia.

\- ¿Estás hablando de mí? ¿Vas a presumirme? – preguntó Jasper, pude ver su ceño fruncirse por el espejo retrovisor – No soy alguien que puedas presumir, Alice. Tienes que buscar algo mejor.

Esta vez fui yo la que fruncí el ceño, y sabía que Alice también lo había hecho - ¿Algo mejor? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- ¿Crees que puedes presumir a un simple chico que trabaja como secretario en un consultorio de terapeutas, va a re-comenzar la universidad después de haber haber desertado y estuvo un año en la cárcel? – la miró brevemente antes de regresar la mirada a la carretera – Y en caso de que pudieras, debes tener en cuenta que ni siquiera soy tu novio.

\- Pero vas a serlo algún día – contestó Alice confiada – Y esos estúpidos argumentos en tu contra no sirven para nada. Acabas de describirte como una persona que se vale por sí misma, sigue con su vida luego de un obstáculo y ha sido lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptar cual sea la consecuencia que trajera el haber defendido a su hermana.

Jasper inhaló y exhaló con profundidad. Me echó una mirada por el espejo retrovisor, y cuando le respondí levantando las cejas, la desvió al instante – Como sea – gruñó.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, estuvimos en silencio excepto por los canturreaos de Alice al ritmo de la radio. Edward era una piedra, no se despertó en ninguna de las paradas para re-abastecer el tanque del auto, ir al baño y comer cheetos.

Llegamos a Chicago el jueves al anochecer a la par de una fila de autos repletos de chicas y chicos demasiado entusiasmados, demasiado borrachos o demasiado drogados. Alice dio indicaciones a Jasper para llegar a la casa Cullen. No me sorprendió que vivieran en un barrio bastante acomodado, pero sí lo hizo cuando pasamos por un gran portón abierto y nos detuvimos frente a una gigantesca casa de dos pisos. La casa más impresionante de los alrededores.

La puerta principal se abrió dejando salir a una pequeña y delgada mujer de cabello color caramelo, cara en forma de corazón y ojos color ámbar, casi dorados. Estaba sonriendo ampliamente y rebotando levemente en sus zapatos de tacón alto, como hacía Alice cuando estaba entusiasmada.

La chica en cuestión salió del auto y corrió hacia ella a la velocidad del rayo para abrazarla - ¡Mamá!

Sacudí a Edward para que se despertara, y me tomó un poco de tiempo lograr que abriera los ojos – Tengo sueño – dijo con voz ronca.

\- Has dormido por ocho horas.

\- Tengo sueño – volvió a decir.

Bajó del auto después de pincharlo unas cuantas veces, pero parecía estar de mal humor. Me recordó al pequeño Seth, él siempre se despertaba de mal humor si tomaba una siesta durante el día.

Su madre lo abrazó por largo rato cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos y le dio un juguetón puñetazo en el brazo derecho al soltarlo – Edward Anthony Cullen, espero que esta sea la última vez que vengas a casa después de tanto tiempo. Déjame verte – dio un paso hacia atrás agarrándolo de las manos - ¿Te has vuelto más alto que tu padre? ¿Y qué pasa con ese nido de ratas que tienes en la cabeza, no hay peines en Arizona?

Emmett, Jasper y Alice rompieron a reír, mientras Rose resoplaba con burla. Edward gruñó malhumorado, pero volvió a abrazar a su mamá e inclinarse hasta apoyar la cabeza en su hombro – Tengo sueño – era lo único que parecía poder decir.

\- Mamá, ella es Bella – dijo Alice tomándome por el brazo – ¡Bella!

La señora Cullen volteó hacia mí y me miró de una manera maternal, cargada de calidez – La famosa Bella – sonrió y estiró la mano, haciendo señas con sus dedos para que me acercara – Ven aquí.

Nerviosa, caminé hacia ella a paso lento y me asusté cuando soltó las manos de Edward para poder envolverme fuertemente entre sus brazos. Por sus altos tacones, su estatura era unos centímetros más alta que la mía, haciendo que mi cara terminara enterrada parcialmente en sus pechos. Ella olía a canela y a talco de bebé. Sentí como si estuviera abrazando a mi mamá otra vez.

Se alejó y puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla – Eres tan hermosa. Me alegra conocerte finalmente.

Se quedó en silencio esperando a que dijera algo, pero yo solo me quedé allí de pie, luchando contra las ganas de volver a abrazarla. La miré con desesperación y levanté mi mano derecha para tocarla, antes de darme cuenta de lo que hacía. Bajé la mirada, avergonzada, y no conseguí decir nada coherente. Todo lo que salió de mi boca fue un maleducado bufido en mi intento de disculparme.

Cuando el silencio se prolongó por demasiado tiempo, volviéndose incómodo, los chicos dieron un paso hacia mí con preocupación. Edward me agarró por la cintura, en el momento en que Jasper soltó una risa nerviosa – Discúlpela, señora Cullen, debe estar cansada por el viaje.

\- Y no durmió nada anoche – concordó Emmett.

Me enojé por la sobreprotectora actitud que ellos siempre toman hacia mí, como si fuera a desmoronarme en cualquier momento. ¿Me veía tan frágil? Alejé los brazos de Edward de mi cintura y di un paso hacia su madre haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirarla con el ceño fruncido por el malhumor que los chicos me habían causado.

\- Siento haber sido grosera, no era mi intención – dije en voz baja, pero firme – Es un gusto conocerla, también.

Estaba segura de que esta era la peor presentación que alguna vez sucedió entre una chica y la madre de su novio.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Lo he escrito entre la etapa de exámenes en la universidad y dos viajes al hospital: uno por intoxicación y cuatro días después por la picadura de un insecto venenoso. Mis brazos ya no pueden con tantos pinchazos de agujas.

Siempre estoy feliz de tener nuevos lectores n.n

Bella ahora ha ido a conocer a los padres de Edward y parece no comenzar con buen pie. Vamos a ver qué sucederá en el próximo cap, estoy tan ansiosa como ustedes por revelar el gran secreto de Bella. ¿Me cuentan cuales son sus conclusiones o especulaciones acerca de eso? Me gustaría saber!

Les mando un beso y un abrazo enorme, nos leemos en el próximo.

Bye!


	28. Capítulo 27

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

Creí que había arruinado por completo la relación sin comienzo entre la madre de Edward y yo, pero no sucedió así, ella aceptó mis disculpas inmediatamente y me miró como si supiera exactamente lo que me sucedía. A pesar de eso, me sentía ridícula.

Como Emmett ya había saludado y los Hale habían sido presentados, la señora Cullen nos hizo pasar a la casa. El interior era tan impresionante como el exterior. El lugar era espacioso, y aunque ya había oscurecido, podía decir que durante el día era bastante luminoso.

\- ¿Y papá? – preguntó Alice mirando en todas direcciones.

\- Tomó unos turnos nocturnos en el hospital para poder estar en casa el resto del tiempo que ustedes estarán aquí, lo verán mañana – respondió su madre.

Alice sacó su labio inferior – Ow, mi pobre papi.

\- Tenemos dos habitaciones de invitados, así que como Edward y Alice toman sus habitaciones, queda una para los chicos y una para las chicas – dijo la señora Cullen mientras caminábamos por el vestíbulo hacia las escaleras de mármol.

A excepción de Alice y su madre, todos miramos a Edward – Bella se quedará conmigo – dijo con voz ronca.

Su madre volteó a verlo con una ceja levantada y me sentí más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba. Mis mejillas estaban ardiendo – Me puedo quedar con Rose, no hay problema – susurré.

Edward negó con la cabeza - Dormí por ocho horas, pero sé que tú no dormiste nada en ese tiempo. Tienes que descansar. Si te quedas con Rose, no vas a hacerlo.

\- Bueno, Rose puede quedarse conmigo – dijo Alice exasperada, comenzando a subir las escaleras. Ella no traía equipaje, solo un pequeño bolso con cosas estrictamente necesarias – Necesito una ducha, el baño de ese motel era un asco…

\- ¿Puedo tomar la habitación destinada para las chicas? – preguntó Jasper con expresión suplicante - Dormir con Emmett es asqueroso.

La señora Cullen suspiró derrotada y ondeó una mano mientras retrocedía los pasos que había dado hacia las escaleras – Ustedes solo vayan y pongan sus maletas donde quieran. Tendré lista la cena en quince minutos.

Emmett le dio un puñetazo a Jasper en el hombro y yo fulminé a Edward con la mirada. Subimos las escaleras hasta el pasillo y Edward fue señalando las habitaciones. La primera habitación a la izquierda era para Emmett y la de enfrente para Jasper, la siguiente habitación a la derecha era la de Alice y la de enfrente era la de él. La habitación al final del pasillo pertenecía a sus padres.

Edward abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró primero con nuestras maletas, yo entré justo después para verlo ponerlas en el suelo alfombrado y girar hacia una puerta en el extremo derecho de la habitación, que supongo que era el baño, porque inmediatamente escuché la regadera. Caminé hasta una cama queen size justo debajo de la ventana que daba al patio trasero, me senté a la orilla y empecé a mirar alrededor. Las paredes tenían unos pocos posters de bandas y estaban pintadas de azul claro, contrastando con el edredón de la cama, que era azul marino. No había nada en el lugar que demostrara que en sus días de instituto Edward era un chico diferente a como es ahora. Correcto y ordenado. Las mesitas de noche a cada lado de la cama, el escritorio en la pared opuesta, la estantería de libros al lado y la guitarra acústica en una esquina era lo que me esperaba.

Me enojé conmigo misma cuando sentí el alivio recorrer mi cuerpo. Por más que me esforzaba y por más que amara a Edward, esa parte podrida de mi mente seguía esperando que las cosas no fueran como yo lo pensaba y se arruinaran.

Edward se tardó unos diez minutos en el baño, salió con el cabello mojado y una toalla envuelta alrededor de la cintura - ¿Qué pasa? – dijo caminando hacia donde estaba. Me incorporé después de haber estado inclinada hacia mi maleta en el suelo, él se detuvo frente a mí y se acuclilló, poniendo una mano en mi mejilla – Te ves triste.

Me encogí de hombros – No estoy triste, solo estaba pensando que tu madre no ha tenido una buena primera impresión de mí.

Frunció el ceño – ¿Eso crees?

\- Fui una completa maleducada al presentarme y luego una descarada por querer dormir en la cama de su hijo bajo sus narices.

Edward soltó una risita por la nariz – No te preocupes, ella no le ha prestado atención a nada de eso. Ya le gustas a mi madre, por el simple hecho de que me gustas a mí – acarició mi mejilla con su pulgar – Además, el hecho de que tenía la intención de ubicarte en una habitación diferente a la mía, no quiere decir que no imaginara que terminarías amaneciendo en mi cama. No había regresado a casa en casi un año porque estaba pegado por la cadera con mi novia, que vive bajo el mismo techo que yo – levantó una ceja, como lo había hecho su madre abajo – ¿No sería evidente para ella que hemos tenido relaciones sexuales ya?

\- Pero no las hemos tenido – dije, mis mejillas ardían – A pesar de que duermo en tu cama cada noche.

Me sorprendía que no se notara frustrado o avergonzado por eso, yo medio que lo estaba. Él solo se echó a reír, divertido por mi sonrojo, antes de darme un beso rápido en los labios – Y apuesto lo que quieras a que ella estaría orgullosa de ti y de mí.

\- Lo estoy.

Levanté la mirada bruscamente al mismo tiempo en el que Edward se giraba hacia la puerta abierta de su habitación, donde su madre estada de pie junto a Emmett y Jasper. Yo no había cerrado la puerta cuando entré, no sentí la necesidad de hacerlo ya que no había un alma en el pasillo. Debí hacerlo. Ella estaba sonriendo ampliamente, Jasper era el horror personificado y Emmett tenía las cejas levantadas en incredulidad.

Quería morir. En este momento.

\- Oh, mierda – dijo Edward tapando su rostro con una de sus manos.

La señora Cullen entrecerró los ojos, pero aun sonreía - Solo porque estoy rebosando orgullo hacia ti y Bella, no diré nada sobre tu lenguaje soez.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – casi gritó Jasper – ¡¿De verdad que llevas durmiendo casi un año en la misma cama junto a la chica que amas como un demente y no te la has coji … er… tenido… ya sabes?! – nos señaló con su dedo índice – ¿Eres un implante extraterrestre o qué?

Escuché que la puerta de enfrente se abrió - ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Alice.

\- Realmente me gusta esta declaración de hechos, pero estoy de acuerdo con Jasper – dijo Emmett cruzándose de hombros y frunciendo el ceño – ¿En serio, hombre?

Edward se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia ellos con la cara roja – Esto no es de la incumbencia de ninguno de ustedes – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta en sus caras.

\- ¡Siento haber escuchado su conversación, solo venía a decirles que la cena está lista! – gritó su madre a través de la puerta.

Me tapé la cara con las manos y gimoteé, horriblemente avergonzada. Cuando Emmett escuchó la confesión de amor de Rose en Phoenix, me imaginaba como Rose debió sentirse, pero ahora realmente lo sabía. No quería bajar a cenar ni salir de esta habitación nunca más. Sentí los brazos de Edward a mi alrededor cuando se sentó a mi lado y me recosté contra su pecho, pero me despegué de él cuando lo sentí vibrar como un masajeador electrónico. Estaba muerto de la risa. Se estaba riendo tan duro que ni siquiera hacía ruido.

Suspiré, dejando que parte de mi vergüenza se fuera con el aire que exhalé. Era bueno que él no se sintiera mortificado por eso – Bueno, creo que ahora tu madre me ama con pasión. Eso va a cubrir mi mal comienzo.

Él se tiró hacia atrás sobre la cama haciéndose rebotar en el colchón, sus ojos tenían lágrimas de risa. Me miró y suspiró para calmarse, pero su sonrisa seguía ancha. Era hermoso ver cuán feliz podía ser. Sin pensarlo, me incliné y lo besé, dejando caer mi peso en su pecho. Él me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos al instante, me devolvió el beso y me apretó contra su cuerpo, antes de hacernos girar, dejándome debajo.

Dejamos de besarnos y nos miramos a los ojos, él me sonrió emocionado - ¿Qué fue eso?

Pasé una de mis manos por su cabello húmedo y tomé un puñado en la coronilla – Amo verte reír – lo pensé mejor, mi estómago haciendo esa cosa emocional - Te amo. Punto.

Sonrió ampliamente y volvió a besarme – Te amo, también – dijo cuando alejó sus labios de los míos, me miró con anhelo – Y sería algo extremadamente maravilloso si pudiera escucharte reír, o pudiera verte sonreír. Sé que lo amaría.

Mi pecho empezó a doler, y mi rostro lo reflejó – Edward…

\- ¿No eres feliz? – dijo interrumpiéndome, su rostro también había decaído – Me amas, te amo. Amas a tu hermano y él te ama. Amas a tu mejor a tu mejor amiga y ella te ama. Jasper y Alice te quieren un montón y tú los quieres, y los amigos que hiciste en el instituto. Sé que el amor puede doler, doler mucho, pero también te hace inmensamente feliz – cerró los ojos – Odio lo que sea que te pasó, o a quien sea que te hizo perder la sonrisa. Porque era hermosa. La veo todos los días desde que pusiste ese cuadro en la sala de estar del departamento. Me duele cada vez que hay algo gracioso y todos estamos riendo excepto tú, a pesar de que también te divierte. ¿No son tus seres queridos suficiente para sonrías? ¿No soy yo suficiente para que te sientas feliz? ¿Mi amor, nuestro amor, no lo es?

Mientras Edward hablaba, había soltado su mechón de cabello y me había tapado los ojos con el brazo para que no me viera llorar – Sí lo son – dije con voz entrecortada – Es solo que yo… ya no sé cómo exteriorizarlo. Creía que no merecía ser feliz, que no tenía por qué sonreír. Aun lo creo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme de esa manera ahora, cada persona que he conocido desde que salí de Forks ha traído consigo un poco de felicidad y me la ha ofrecido, metiéndola en mi corazón sin mi consentimiento. Y lo que siento por ti… - me quité el brazo de los ojos para poder mirarlo – Al principio me asustaba y abrumaba. Hay veces en la que no comprendo cómo puedo sentirme tan feliz con el hecho de que solo tomes mi mano, me acaricies el cabello, o me digas buenas noche y buenos días. Pero ya no sé cómo debería mostrar eso en mi rostro. No lo sé. He estado proyectando tristeza tanto tiempo, sin razones para sonreír, que ya no sé cómo hacerlo.

Edward pegó su frente a la mía – Vas a poder hacerlo, solo tienes que dejar de pelear contra eso. Si dejas que esos momentos en los que te sientes feliz, llenen por completo tu cuerpo, vas a poder sonreír.

\- ¿Realmente puedo ser feliz? ¿No está mal que lo sea? – pregunté en un susurró tan bajo que quizás Edward no pudo escucharlo.

Él negó con la cabeza – No, no está mal.

Puse mis manos en sus mejillas – Te amo, Edward.

\- Yo también te amo, Bella.

Nuestros labios estaban a un centímetro de distancia, así que los unimos para un beso. Un beso largo y profundo que se volvía más salvaje a medida que pasaban los segundos, mis manos se deslizaron de sus mejillas hacia su cabello y de allí a su cuello, mis dedos sintiendo la piel suave y fresca de su espalda. Edward tenía una mano en mi nuca y la otra hizo un recorrido desde mi hombro izquierdo hasta mi cintura, donde la blusa se había levantado un poco, mostrando una franja de piel que él acarició con su dedo pulgar. Repentinamente, quería quitarme la blusa, me incomodaba; si me la quitaba, Edward podría acariciar el resto de la parte superior de mi cuerpo. También quería despejar para él la parte inferior. Y eso fue lo que hice.

\- ¿Bella? – preguntó Edward mirándome a los ojos, lo suyos estaban sorprendidos.

No dije nada, solo lo besé para hacerle saber que estaba bien. Sabía que él quería esto tanto como yo, lo sentía a través de la toalla que llevaba atada alrededor de la cintura. Yo lo amaba, y quería amarlo completamente. Quería sentir su amor en cada parte de mi cuerpo, como él había dicho que debía sentir la felicidad. Quería esta con él, en cuerpo y alma. Había sentido que no estaba lista para esto porque temía sentir que era sucio, como lo había sido antes de Edward, pero ya no temía por eso. Iba a ser fantástico. Porque éramos Edward y yo.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta – ¿Chicos? Mamá quiere saber si no piensan bajar a cenar.

Edward separó sus labios de mi cuello y aventó mi sostén al suelo – No – dijo antes de besar mis labios.

Lo besé con fuerza y estiré la mano hacia su toalla para quitársela – Dice que no tienen que estar avergonzados, que es genial que no hayan tenido sexo y esperen hasta que sean chicos grandes y maduros.

Esta vez fui yo la que separó sus labios del cuello de Edward - No queremos comer.

Edward se echó a reír en mi cabello y sabía que había tomado mis palabras en otro sentido – De hecho, sí queremos – susurró en mi oído.

Mis mejillas estaban ardiendo otra vez, por lo que solo me concentré en besarlo, pero Alice volvió a tocar la puerta – Oigan, no sean así, chicos. Es la primera cena con mamá, ¿en serio van a perdérsela porque todo el mundo sabe que son unos novios anormales?

\- ¡Vete, Alice! – gritó Edward exasperado – ¡Si no te vas, vamos a seguir siendo unos malditos novios anormales!

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! – exclamó Alice, luego escuchamos sus pisadas alejándose por el pasillo - ¡Lo siento!

Edward suspiró y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho desnudo – ¿El mundo está en contra de que pueda hacer el amor con la chica que amo? He sido un buen chico.

Levanté su cabeza y besé sus labios lentamente – Yo no lo estoy.

Sonrió ampliamente y me envolvió con sus brazos – Y eso es todo lo que importa, ¿no?

Hicimos el amor esa noche. Varias veces. Edward me amó con todo lo que tenía y yo lo amé de la misma forma. Lo sentí en todo mi cuerpo, la felicidad y amor.

Así es que, al amanecer, mientras descansaba mi cabeza sobre el hombro del hombre que estaba segura que iba a amar por el resto de mi vida, cerré los ojos y sonreí. Sonreí ampliamente.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Realmente quiero comentar sobre sus conclusiones, pero... ¡rayos! no puedo hacerlo u,u voy a arruinar las cosas si lo hago.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por estar ahí siempre n.n

Les mando un beso y un abrazo, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	29. Capítulo 28

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

Cuando unos suaves, húmedos y fríos labios recorrieron mi cuello, creí que iba a saltar fuera de la cama, pero ni siquiera abrí los ojos. Abracé más fuerte la almohada que estaba entre mis brazos y me contuve de soltar una risita por las cosquillas, mis parpados estaban demasiado pesados para poder abrirlos. Tenía mucho sueño.

\- Mamá hizo panqueques para el desayuno, deberías venir – una voz aterciopelada susurró en mi oído, creo que era Edward

Negué con la cabeza y la enterré aún más en la almohada. Olía a él – No quiero comer, quiero dormir – dije con voz ronca.

\- Te dejaré dormir, entonces – dijo antes de besar mi cabello e irse.

…

\- ¿Bella? ¿No piensas levantarte? Son las una de la tarde – esta vez era una voz más aguda, como Alice. Tampoco abrí mis párpados, seguía teniendo mucho sueño.

\- Déjame en paz – susurré.

Un brazo se apretó alrededor de mi cintura y sonreí, sabiendo que era Edward – El festival Lollapalooza está en la ciudad y los chicos quieren ir.

\- ¿Está sonriendo? – escuché a Rose preguntar con incredulidad.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció – Váyanse.

\- Oye, vamos a ir al Lollapalooza, no puedes quedarte. Vas a perderte el mejor reventón de tu vida – ese era Jasper.

Fruncí el ceño, disgustada – No quiero ir al maldito Lollapalooza, quiero que me dejen dormir.

\- ¿Por qué está tan cansada? – preguntó Emmett, hubo un momento de silencio - ¿Qué le hiciste?

Alice soltó una risita aguda – Nada – respondió Edward – Somos unos novios anormales, ¿recuerdas?

Alice volvió a soltar una risita – Vámonos, Bella está muy cansada de hacer _nada._

\- Pero ella se perderá el lolla… - se quejó Jasper.

\- ¿Se imaginan a Bella en el Lollapalooza? – preguntó Rose. Hubo otro momento de silencio – Exacto. Dejémosla hacer lo que quiera, son vacaciones.

El brazo alrededor de mi cintura se apretó un poco - ¿Quieres que me quede?

Solo quería tener la oportunidad de dormir, por el amor de Dios – Vete.

Otra vez me besó la cabeza antes de irse.

…

Cuando me desperté desorientada y caminé hacia el baño, me di cuenta de que me dolía el cuerpo, como si hubiera estado toda la noche en el gimnasio. La única razón por la que me levanté de la cama fue porque mi vejiga ya no aguantaba más, pero no pude volver a acostarme porque mi estómago empezó a rugir. Eran las 5:34 pm según el reloj de la mesita de noche.

Arreglé la cama con lentitud y me di una larga ducha mientras pensaba en la noche anterior. Era una estúpida, había retrasado tanto esto porque seguía repitiéndome que no estaba lista, sin saber que estaba haciendo esperar una cosa tan maravillosa. ¿Por qué insistía en basar mi presente en lo que me sucedió en el pasado? La Dra. Blind dijo que, si hacía eso, no iba a vivir correctamente. Ella tenía razón. Otra vez.

Sequé mi cabello con la toalla y lo peiné, antes de ponerme unos pantalones cortos y una blusa azul de mangas hasta los codos. Bajé las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo y tuve un momento difícil encontrando la cocina, esta casa era tan enorme como la de mi abuela. Cuando la encontré, la señora Cullen estaba preparando una ensalada césar en un recipiente grande de vidrio y un atractivo hombre rubio de ojos verdes estaba abrazándola por la espalda mientras miraba lo que hacía sobre su hombro.

\- Buenos… um… buenas tardes – dije, sintiéndome como una intrusa.

Los dos levantaron la mirada y me sonrieron – Buenas tardes – dijeron al unísono.

\- Bella, ¿cierto? – dijo el hombre, que suponía era el señor Cullen. Se parecía un montón a Edward, solo el cabello era diferente.

Asentí – Sí, señor.

Él sonrió más ampliamente y se separó de su esposa para acercarse a mí con la mano extendida – Llámame Carlisle – me estrechó la mano con suavidad y señaló hacia atrás con el pulgar de su mano izquierda – La hermosa dama que está allí es mi esposa, así que eso quiere decir que también soy el padre de Edward y Alice. Es un gusto conocerte finalmente, he escuchado mucho sobre ti de parte de mis hijos.

\- El gusto es mío – dije en voz baja. Mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas pensando en qué Edward y Alice podrían haber dicho sobre mí, yo no era una persona interesante después de todo.

\- Oh, y también supe sobre lo bien que Edward y tú llevan su relación - El señ… Carlisle no me había soltado la mano, seguía sacudiéndola y soltando risitas por la nariz mientras me miraba fijamente, me sentí incómoda y avergonzada, mis mejillas ya no podían más.

\- Carlisle, por Dios, deja en paz a Bella. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un adolescente? – lo regañó la señora Cullen – Ella es bastante tímida, la estás avergonzando.

Carlisle soltó una divertida carcajada y tiró de mí para abrazarme – Lo siento, lo siento, solo no pude resistirme. Es la primera chica que Edward trae a casa, estoy pasándolo en grande.

La señora Cullen negó con la cabeza como si no supiera qué hacer con él, pero estaba sonriendo – Bella, cariño, has dormido todo el día. Debes tener hambre, ¿quieres un bocadillo o un poco de fruta? Falta poco para la cena, pero como Carlisle también despertó hasta hace poco, está molestándome para que le dé algo ligero para comer.

\- Me encantaría una manzana, si no es mucha molestia – dije desde los brazos de su esposo.

Me miró como si pensara que yo era un pequeño y tierno gatito - Nada de eso. Tienes que tratarme con confianza y llamarme Esme, ¿bien?

\- Bien.

Carlisle y yo nos sentamos en la barra de desayuno mientras Esme repartía su tiempo entre la preparación de la ensalada y la comida que se cocinaba en la estufa. Él era muy agradable y risueño, me hizo preguntas sobre mis planes para la universidad y me dijo que Edward eligió la universidad de Phoenix porque él y Esme se habían graduado de allí. Me contó cómo él y su esposa se habían enamorado en su primer año ahí, se habían casado y trasladado hacia aquí, prometió sacar los álbumes de fotos más tarde cuando los chicos llegaran del Lollapalooza.

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste con los demás? – preguntó Esme poniendo un plato con pedazos de manzanas cortados en forma de conejo frente a mí y otro plato con piña y kiwi frente a su esposo.

Me encogí de hombros con timidez mientras ella volvía con jugo de naranja para los dos – Tenía mucho sueño.

Su expresión se tornó preocupada – Ahora que lo recuerdo, Edward dijo anoche que no habías dormido en mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Sufres de insomnio? – preguntó Carlisle con voz profesional.

Desvié la mirada e hice una mueca, no quería tener esta conversación con los padres de Edward. Los dos me miraban fijamente en espera de una respuesta y abrí la boca para responder, pero me salvé de hacerlo porque ecos de risas y pisadas empezaron a escucharse mientras los chicos se acercaban a la cocina. Suspiré aliviada.

Esme seguía mirando en mi dirección cuando un puñado de gente mojada y sucia de lo que parecía ser barro o arcilla apareció. Alice entró riendo a carcajadas sobre la espalda de un sonriente Jasper, su saludo consistió en gritar "¡Edward! ¡Bella está aquí!" tan fuerte como pudieron. Rose entró luego de ellos cargando con el enorme brazo de mi hermano en sus hombros, los dos estaban sonriendo tan ampliamente, que hicieron latir mi corazón más rápido. Pero entonces, todos dejaron de sonreír cuando Edward entró y me miró.

Porque era yo la que estaba sonriendo.

\- ¿Bella? – preguntó Edward en voz baja, como si quisiera confirmar que realmente era yo la que estaba sentada junto a su padre.

Dejé de sonreír, sintiéndome cohibida y confundida por la reacción de todos. ¿Estaba mal que sonriera?

\- Oh por Dios… - susurró Rose, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y cambió su peso continuamente de un pie a otro como si no pudiera mantenerse de pie – Oh por Dios – restregó una mano en su frente, echándose el pelo hacia atrás, antes subir la mirada hacia Emmett – Lo hizo, ¿verdad? ¿La viste?

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Carlisle confundido.

Repentinamente, Edward estaba frente a mí. Puso una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi nuca, me miró de cerca con desesperación – Hazlo otra vez – murmuró entrecortadamente – Esa cosa brillante en tu cara. Para mí.

No quería hacerlo porque ahora me sentía ridícula, pero las comisuras de mis labios se inclinaron hacia arriba y la sonrisa simplemente se deslizó por mi cara al ver como sus ojos estaban tan abiertos, llenos de incredulidad. Él era el que había hecho esto, me había enseñado como sentirme lo suficientemente feliz para reflejarlo en mi rostro. Era la razón por la que estaba sonriendo.

Edward inhaló una profunda cantidad de aire, se inclinó y puso su frente sobre la mía, luego exhaló – ¿Lo sientes? – preguntó, todavía murmurando.

Asentí contra su frente – En todo mi cuerpo.

Un chillido agudo, nada propio de mí, salió de mi garganta cuando Edward me tomó por la cintura y me sacó de la silla del desayunador para darme vueltas en el aire mientras se reía a carcajadas. Pronto ya no pude aguantar más y me reí fuerte pidiéndole que parara, causando que me diera más vueltas, pero hacia el lado contrario.

Cuando me puso en el suelo, fui arrancada de sus brazos por Emmett, quien me abrazó con fuerza y por un largo tiempo sin decir nada. Cuando sus enormes hombros empezaron a sacudirse, mi sonrisa murió instantáneamente y mis hombros siguieron el comportamiento de los suyos. No recordaba la última vez que había visto a Emmett llorar, él no lloró en el funeral de nuestra familia, solo se mantuvo horriblemente malhumorado, siendo grosero y rudo con cualquiera persona que se le acercara. Y, sin embargo, estaba aquí llorando por el simple hecho de que yo había sonreído.

\- Joder – dijo de pronto, soltándome y poniendo una mano sobre su rostro rojizo – Me estás haciendo parecer una nenita.

\- Lo eres – dijo Edward.

Me reí, limpiando las lágrimas de mis ojos antes de ser apretada en el medio de un abrazo grupal con Alice y los hermanos Hale. Rose sollozó en mi oído y no sirvió de nada que me hubiera secado las lágrimas un minuto antes porque derramé un montón de ellas después. Desde el centro del abrazo grupal, pude ver a Emmett acercarse a Edward y preguntar si había sido él quien había hecho que sonriera. A pesar de que Edward le dijo que yo era quien había hecho mi propio trabajo, Emmett lo abrazó con fuerza, dándole palmadas de chicos en la espalda antes de decir _"Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a Bella. Gracias, hermano."_

Para el momento en que los abrazos y la emotividad terminaron, el señor y la señora Cullen estaban muy confundidos, la cena estaba lista y yo estaba tan mojada y sucia de barro como los demás. Me veía como si también hubiera asistido al Lollapalooza.

A pesar de la insistencia de Esme para que nos ducháramos antes de comer, no lo hicimos, todo el mundo estaba demasiado feliz y hambriento como para tomarse la molestia de hacer una pausa para un baño. Solo nos lavamos las manos en el fregadero de la cocina y fue como cuando Emmett y yo éramos pequeños. Mamá nos enviaba a lavarnos las manos para la cena y nosotros corríamos y nos empujábamos todo el camino hacia el lavabo para después hacer un lío de manos resbalosas y jabonosas bajo el grifo mientras reíamos histéricamente.

Nos detuvimos cuando Esme jadeó por el montón de agua que salpicamos en el suelo y Carlisle nos llamó la atención desde la mesa con un _"Está bien, está bien. Dejen de jugar y vengan a sentarse antes de que mi esposa cometa homicidio con uno o todos ustedes"._

En la cena, la comida estuvo deliciosa, los chistes de Emmett y Carlisle nos hicieron reír mucho y los chicos contaron su experiencia en el dichoso festival. Fue un momento realmente agradable, a pesar de tener todos los ojos sobre mí cada vez que reía. Supongo que les tomaría un tiempo acostumbrarse.

Al terminar, Rose y yo nos ofrecimos para lavar los platos, pero Esme se negó diciendo que no soportaba vernos tan sucios y nos envió a todos a lavarnos. Subimos las escaleras, y aunque Emmett y Rose estaban un poco reacios a perderme de vista, cada quien se fue a la habitación que le correspondía.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, dejándonos dentro de la habitación, fui prácticamente tacleada por Edward. Me apretó contra su cuerpo y atrapó mis labios con los suyos besándome profunda y apasionadamente; empuñé su camiseta a los costados, devolviéndole el beso con entusiasmo.

\- ¿Me he sentido mal toda la tarde por irme al Lollapalooza sin ti, y cuando vuelvo me recibes con una brillante sonrisa? – preguntó sin alejarse demasiado, sus labios rozaban los míos al hablar - ¿Una sonrisa que no vio la luz del día en un largo tiempo?

\- No la ha visto aún. Ya había oscurecido cuando llegaste.

Se echó a reír y me besó otra vez – Creo que estoy gastando estas palabras, pero te amo. Sabía que iba a terminar haciéndolo desde que abrí la puerta de nuestro departamento y caíste en mis brazos con ese delicioso olor a fresas que tenía tu cabello. Creaste una debilidad en mí en el momento en que me miraste con tus hermosos ojos color chocolate, lo hiciste. Y caminé, no, corrí hacia eso con toda la disposición, con los brazos abiertos. Estoy realmente feliz de haberlo hecho.

Había un gran nudo en mi garganta, así que no pude responder a sus palabras. Solo cerré la distancia de nuestros labios y lo besé, esta vez deslizando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta - ¿Chicos? – la voz de Alice era tímida, temiendo estar interrumpiendo algo entre nosotros. De hecho – Mamá quiere que bajemos después de ducharnos para merendar, Papá sacará los álbumes y los videos – hizo una pausa – …No tienen que bajar si no quieren, no voy a insistir.

Escondí mi cara en el cuello de Edward y me reí cuando él suspiró con cansancio – Bien. Gracias, Alice.

Cuando la puerta de enfrente se cerró, tomé a Edward de la mano y tiré de él hacia el baño – Vamos a ducharnos, quiero saber cómo te veías en pañales.

\- ¿Vamos a ducharnos? ¿Juntos? – preguntó sorprendido.

Me detuve - ¿Prefieres ducharte solo?

Esta vez fue él quien tiró de mí y me levantó, haciendo que apretara mis piernas alrededor de su cintura - ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Por qué querría estar solo dentro de ese enorme y aterrador baño?

* * *

Hola!

He demorado más de lo normal, me disculpo.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me desespero cada vez más por dar a conocer el secreto, pero tengo que ser paciente. (Y ustedes también)

Bueno. Bella ha sonreído. ¿Qué les parece?

Les mando un beso y un abrazo, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	30. Captíulo 29

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

En nuestro último día de vacaciones en Chicago, Rose y yo bajábamos las escaleras de la casa Cullen en chanclas y vestidos de baño para ir nadar a la piscina del patio trasero donde nos esperaban Emmett y Edward, cuando Alice abrió la puerta principal bruscamente y entró pisoteando enojada, más enojada de lo que la había visto desde que la conocí, su rostro estaba rojo y sus manos empuñadas a los lados de su cuerpo.

\- ¡¿Pero por qué?! – gritó.

Jasper entró detrás de ella a paso lento, luciendo agotado y derrotado, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la espalda encorvada – No grites, Alice – dijo en voz baja y monótona – Ya hablamos sobre esto.

La cara de Alice se retorció de ira, se giró hacia él y abrió la boca para, tal vez, volver a gritarle, pero se contuvo de alguna manera. Ella apretó los dientes y soltó un gruñido medio agudo, entonces, supe que no iba a contenerse después de todo; se acercó a él con los puños en alto y lo golpeó en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas, aunque no logró moverlo ni un poco.

\- ¡Tienes que trabajar en tu maldita autoestima! – gritó furiosa, luego su rabia se fue repentinamente y su voz se llenó de tristeza – Espero que te des cuenta de lo cobarde e inseguro que estás siendo.

Ni Rose ni yo sabíamos lo que estaba sucediendo, pero al ver a Alice subir corriendo las escaleras con el dorso de su mano presionando su nariz mientras intentaba no sollozar, culpamos a Jasper de lo que sea que pasó.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? – exigí saber, pero él no respondió, se quedó allí de pie mirando al suelo.

No sabía qué pasaba con ellos, habían estado perfectamente bien en los tres días que habíamos estado aquí en chicago. Después de esa pequeña conversación que habían tenido en el auto de Edward, Jasper se había rendido a ella y fueron inseparables en lo que continuó a partir ahí. Alice siempre estaba sobre su espalda, jugando con su cabello o balanceando sus manos como si fueran a bailar en cualquier momento (siempre y cuando Edward no los interrumpiera como solía hacer Emmett con nosotros, mi novio era un poco hipócrita), mientras Jasper permanecía sonriendo como un maniático cada vez que posaba sus ojos en ella, lo cual era _todo_ el tiempo. Incluso los había visto en el patio trasero a la media noche de ayer desde la ventana de la habitación de Edward, estaban sentados a la orilla de la piscina con los pies sumergidos en el agua, estaban hablando, siendo todo sonrisas y manteniendo sus manos unidas.

¿Qué podía haber hecho Jasper en el par de horas que salieron a la ciudad para que Alice echara por la borda el concepto _siempre feliz_ que tenía?

\- Eres un idiota – dijo Rose, volteándose para volver a subir los escalones que había bajado.

La seguí por las escaleras y luego el pasillo hasta la habitación de Alice, donde la chica en cuestión estaba en su cama, acostada sobre su costado derecho en posición fetal. Estaba sorbiendo continuamente por su nariz roja causante de su llanto silencioso. Rose caminó hacia la cama y subió, gateando hasta llegar a ella.

Alice inmediatamente se acercó y descansó la cabeza en el regazo de mi mejor amiga antes de abrazar su cintura, ella le acarició la cabeza como una madre amorosa – ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó en voz baja. Me tomó un poco de tiempo acercarme a ellas porque aún me parecía un poco extraño ver cuán cercanas se habían vuelto las dos después del incidente con Emmett.

\- Tu hermano es un idiota – susurró Alice entrecortadamente.

\- Lo sé, se lo hice saber hace un minuto, pero ¿qué fue lo que hizo?

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, todavía descansando la cabeza en el regazo de Rose, pero dejando de abrazar su cintura. Estiré mi mano hacia ella para brindar mi apoyo ahora que estaba en su campo de visión, y ella la secuestró, tomándola con sus dos manos y metiéndola en su cuello.

Sorbió por la nariz una vez más – Nada. En realidad, es culpa de esas malditas perras – apretó los dientes al decir lo último, pero luego su rostro mostró una enorme tristeza – Él está haciendo lo que piensa que es mejor para mí, lo entiendo. Pero todo estaba tan bien y anoche fue tan… maravilloso.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. Y Rose tampoco – Tienes que hablar de una manera en la que te podamos entender, porque estoy totalmente en blanco, y a juzgar por la expresión de Bella, ella también lo está.

Alice se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos y la nariz después de haberse sentado – Una de mis antiguas amigas de instituto vive por aquí cerca; se enteró de que había venido a casa con Edward y _"un montón de chicos",_ así que les dio a las demás chicas las noticias y ellas me llamaron exigiendo que deberíamos vernos antes de que volviera a Phoenix. Yo había estado molestando a Jasper diciéndole que iba a presumirlo con mis antiguas amigas, solo era una broma, pero ya que iba a verlas, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Ellas siempre me trataron como la mascota del grupo, y quería ver como abrían sus bocas con sorpresa cuando me apareciera con el chico más apuesto que alguna vez hayan visto tomando _mi_ mano y estando interesado en _mí._

Hice una mueca – Y eso no salió muy bien, ¿no?

\- Al principio, sí. Entré en la cafetería que frecuentábamos cuando estábamos en el instituto junto a Jasper y todas y cada una de ellas dejaron caer sus barbillas al suelo, fue realmente genial – narró Alice con una media sonrisa – Jasper y yo hicimos un gran espectáculo con las presentaciones, en donde yo no sabría en qué categoría de relación ponerlo y él decidiría presentarse a sí mismo como el potencial padre de mis hijos. La envidia goteaba de las chicas, así que empezaron a contarle cada anécdota vergonzosa de mis días en el instituto, terminando con expresar en voz alta la extrema confusión que sentían por ver que alguien como _yo_ podría conseguir a un chico como _él_ – su media sonrisa se fue – Las cosas se fueron al traste cuando una de ellas preguntó por la vida personal de Jasper. Él no estaba muy feliz con el cambio de tema, intentó evadir las preguntas, pero ellas eran tan entrometidas. Me molesté con él por sentirse avergonzado de quien era, por lo que me tomé la libertad de responder por él. Y lo arruiné. Arrugaron sus narices y se rieron a carcajadas, burlándose de la poca cosa que era él. Lo humillaron. A las chicas no les hubiera importado si él pidiera limosna para vivir, ya que es realmente caliente. En realidad, el problema no era él, era yo. Solo les importó porque querían hacerme sentir mal, vengarse de que estaba saliendo con un chico tan apuesto.

Rose gruñó, enojada – Por Dios, qué perras – sacudió la cabeza – Entonces, ¿mi hermano se enojó contigo?

Alice bufó – No, él no sería tan egoísta. En vez de echarme la culpa, les dio la razón a ellas y me botó. O me dijo que yo era la que debería botarlo – suspiró abatida – Tiene esta dramática creencia de que no me merece, que no es digno de mí – se echó a reír - ¿En qué siglo estamos? ¿En el XIX? ¿Qué pudo haber hecho él para creer que no merece estar conmigo? ¿O es una manera de deshacerse de mí después de haberse metido en mis bragas?

Rose y yo jadeamos, echándonos hacia atrás por la sorpresa – ¿Se acostaron? ¿Después de su romántica cita en el patio trasero? – pregunté en voz baja. Alice me miró con aprensión y yo me encogí de hombros – Los vi por la ventana de la habitación de Edward.

\- Creía que esta cosa entre ustedes apenas estaba comenzando y que estaban coqueteando en exceso – dijo Rose, pareciendo incrédula, pero luchando contra una sonrisa chismosa – ¿Cómo es que ya tuvieron sexo?

Alice volvió a suspirar, esta vez en resignación – Si, nos acostamos anoche luego de nuestra _cita romántica en patio trasero,_ pero no fue la primera vez.

\- ¿No? – pregunté.

De pronto, Rose puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza mientras se reía – Oh, por Dios. No puedo creerlo, Alice. ¿En serio te acostaste con mi hermano la mañana después de conocerlo?

Cuando volteé a mirar a Alice, su tez estaba completamente roja y se tapaba la cara con las manos. Habló a través de ellas - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Rose volvió a reírse – Cuando fuiste a pedirle a Jasper que te llevara al supermercado, escuché cuando te dejó entrar al apartamento, pero inmediatamente volví a dormirme. Cuando se fueron, la puerta volvió a despertarme. Pensé que era extraño que tardaran media hora en irse, pero tenía demasiado sueño como para pensar en eso. O en el hecho de que Jasper no tendría que llevarte al supermercado, tú tenías tu propio auto. ¿Has estado acostándote con él desde entonces?

\- Bueno. Él es bastante caliente, ¿puedes culparme?

\- Voy a responder a tu pregunta y a toda esta revelación con un gigantesco _Eww_ – contestó Rose arrugando la cara.

Alice rodó los ojos – Eres absurda. Bella ha estado revolcándose con Edward desde que pisó esta casa y yo no ando haciendo muecas de asco a su alrededor – dijo señalándome con la mano abierta – Sabía que en algún momento de mi vida iba a tener una conversación sobre sexo con ustedes, porque somos chicas, así que no voy a asquearme solo por pensar en que ella lo hace con mi hermano.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que yo abrí los ojos de par en par, Rose volteó a verme con los ojos iguales a los míos y Alice también abrió los suyos cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado de mis intimidades sin mi permiso.

Rose señaló a Alice con su pulgar mientras me miraba – ¿De qué está hablando?

Mis mejillas empezaron a arder – Edward y yo tuvimos sexo – susurré. Los ojos de Rose se quedaron fijos en los míos por un rato incómodamente largo, luego bajaron lentamente hasta mirar su propio regazo. Fruncí el ceño cuando no dijo nada por un rato - ¿Rose?

Ella se sobresaltó un poco, como si la hubiera asustado, y se echó a reír nerviosamente – Lo siento, me he quedado un poco ida, fue el impacto de la noticia – me dirigió una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos – Finalmente lo hicieron, es genial. Creo que Alice ya se siente mejor, así que voy a bajar a nadar con los chicos.

Salió de la cama y de la habitación a paso apresurado, dejándonos a las dos en silencio, hasta que Alice lo rompió – Parece que a Rose no le ha sentado muy bien la noticia – sacudió la cabeza – Realmente espero que haya sido porque le molesta que no le hayas dicho antes y no porque le desagrada el hecho del sexo entre Edward y tú, porque eso significaría que uno de ustedes le gusta. Creí que ella estaba enamorada de Emmett.

\- Lo está – respondí en voz baja. Sabía lo que le había provocado esa reacción, y sí era el sexo entre Edward y yo lo que le molestaba, pero no era porque alguno de nosotros le gustara.

…

Salí de los cálidos brazos del padre de Edward para entrar en los de su madre. Yo era la única que faltaba por despedirse – Espero que nos volvamos a ver muy pronto, cariño. Cuídate mucho – dijo en mi oído – Quiero que sigas haciendo a mi hijo tan feliz como lo es ahora, pero no lo acapares demasiado, necesito verlo cada cierto tiempo.

Asentí sobre su hombro mientras me reía, había tenido mis ojos cerrados y mis brazos apretados a su alrededor. Fue un poco difícil dejar de abrazarla, pero me separé de ella con una sonrisa – Muy bien, adiós.

Me subí al auto de Edward, donde también estaba Alice, antes de partir hacia la carretera, dejando atrás la casa Cullen. Hoy había sido una mañana bastante rara, la hora del desayuno resultó casi insoportable. Con todo lo acontecido en el día anterior, Alice y Jasper no se miraban ni se dirigían la palabra, Rose me evitaba como si fuera la peste, yo fingía ignorancia de la situación con las preguntas de Edward por la promesa de lealtad que le hice a Alice y había visto a Emmett y Rose tener una discusión en susurros antes del desayuno, así que ahora Rose también estaba evitándolo a él.

El desayuno había sido silencioso y frío como una tundra, una atmósfera llena de animosidad nos envolvía a todos.

Y lo mismo estaba sucediendo con el viaje por carretera, solo nos detuvimos una vez para abastecer el tanque de gasolina, ir al baño y comprar cosas para comer, pero nadie habló en exceso con nadie, todo se trató de preguntas cortas y necesarias, y respuestas con monosílabos. Por la noche, los chicos condujeron todo lo que pudieron, por lo que paramos en un motel a seis horas de Phoenix llamado _Sleepless,_ a las dos de la madrugada. El motel era muy parecido a _Landscape,_ el asqueroso motel en el que nos alojamos cuando íbamos hacia Chicago, solo que un poco más limpio.

Hicimos el arreglo de habitaciones de la vez pasada y nos fuimos a acostar. Me estaba costando un poco conciliar el sueño porque tenía miedo de tener una pesadilla como me pasó en el otro motel, pero el temor salió de mi mente en cuanto las manos de Edward empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo en delicadas caricias y sus labios hicieron lo mismo; mi corazón se aceleró, mi piel se erizó y mi cuerpo se calentó. Desde que habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez, lo hacíamos todo el tiempo, era como si estuviéramos recuperando el tiempo perdido, no podíamos mantener las manos fuera del otro por mucho tiempo. Era adictivo.

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber dormido como un bebé lo que restó de la noche, mi buen humor se esfumó cuando Edward y yo nos encontramos con los demás para desayunar. Las cosas seguían tensas, todo se sentía realmente incómodo.

Mientras los demás iban al baño antes de reanudar nuestro viaje por carretera, Jasper se quedó recargado del jeep de Emmett mirando a Alice caminar hacia los aseos. Nunca fui una persona entrometida, no me gustaba meterme en los asuntos de los demás, pero todo cambió cuando empecé a vivir con este montón de personas. Ahora no puedo quedarme sin decir o hacer algo cuando las cosas van mal. Y parece que Jasper lo sabía.

\- No quiero hablar de esta mierda, así que déjame en paz – dijo en cuanto me acerqué a él.

Parpadeé, medio avergonzada – Yo solo… quería decirte que lo entiendo.

\- ¿Qué entiendes? – preguntó con brusquedad.

\- Entiendo lo que se siente amar a alguien y sentir que no lo mereces.

Bufó – ¿Amar, Bella? Conocí a Alice el mes pasado.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? ¿No recuerdas lo feliz que fuiste cuando estabas con ella, aunque solo fue un corto mes? ¿No te das cuenta que siempre estás mirándola? ¿No sientes lo miserable que eres ahora que has decidido permanecer lejos de ella? El amor no se trata de tiempo, Jasper, se trata de sentimiento.

Se me quedó mirando unos segundos, pero al mismo tiempo no lo estaba haciendo. De pronto, sacudió la cabeza, se echó a reír y desvió la mirada hacia donde los chicos se habían ido – Suenas como Edward.

Rodé los ojos – Como sea – puse una mano en su antebrazo – Lo que quiero decir, es que, aunque entiendo tu punto de vista, no pienso que tu curso de acción sea el correcto. No puedes decidir lo que es mejor para Alice por ti mismo, ella es quien debe hacerlo. Además, ¿por qué piensas que no la mereces? Eres un buen chico, no has hecho nada para pensar que no puedes tener a una chica como Alice. Lo único que estás logrando con esta actitud es hacerte daño a ti mismo y a ella, se supone que te estas alejando para que ella pueda ser feliz, pero así ninguno de los dos va serlo.

Jasper estaba mirando sus zapatos – Lo entiendo – dijo asintiendo, luego subió la mirada hacia mí con una media sonrisa – Gracias por el consejo, pero debes tratar de resolver tus propios problemas. ¿Qué le has hecho a Rose? Sigue evitándote como si tuvieras lepra.

Esta vez fui yo la que miró sus zapatos – Tuve sexo con Edward.

Él se echó a reír – Pues esa es una maldita buena noticia, pero no sé por qué estás cambiando de tema para decirme algo como eso.

\- Eso es lo que le hice a Rose.

Jasper dejó de sonreír. Como yo, él también entendía por qué Rose estaba molesta – Lo siento, ella… solo necesita tiempo.

Asentí con expresión decaída – Lo sé.

\- Joder, ¿te das cuenta cuan dramáticas son nuestras vidas? Es como si todos nosotros fuéramos un cast para una serie para adolescentes. O personajes de una telenovela melodramática. Qué asco, de verdad – dijo Jasper de pronto. Empezó a reírse a carcajadas y me reí con él porque era totalmente cierto, pero paramos cuando él me sacudió el pelo y me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa llena de afecto – El modo en que tu rostro se ilumina de alegría cuando ríes es algo que nunca creí que vería y eso me entristecía. Es agradable verte sonreír, Bella, realmente muy agradable.

Tuve el impulso de abrazarlo, y creo que fue por lo que acababa de decirme, así que lo hice, pero me di cuenta que fue una mala idea cuando salí de los brazos de Jasper para encontrarme con la traicionada y ultrajada mirada de Alice, quien pasó pisoteando airada hacia el auto de Edward para sentarse en el asiento trasero.

\- Bien, ahora estoy en problemas – murmuré dándome la vuelta.

\- Tú… ¿de verdad crees que está bien que esté con ella? – preguntó Jasper a mi espalda con un tono cargado de vulnerabilidad.

Me giré hacia él con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué en el mundo te hace creer que eso no está bien?

Se encogió de hombros – Es solo que ella es… es maravillosa. Es hermosa, inteligente, honesta, valiente, gentil – sonrió mirando hacia el auto de Edward – Tiene esa manera entusiasta y alegre de ser, siendo positiva, siempre dispuesta a hacer cosas por los demás. Y su voz es tan firme, pero tan delicada a la vez. Es como si fuera una brillante hada. Ella se merece lo mejor que esta vida pueda ofrecer, no alguien como yo, que tiene un horrible antecedente y un trabajo mediocre.

\- ¿Estás oyéndote, hermano? Has caído completamente por la pequeña Alice – habló Emmett con voz cargada de sorpresa desde el capó de su jeep – No sé muy bien lo que está pasando, pero si es que ella no quiere voltear a verte, lo único que tienes que hacer es decirle exactamente todo lo que acabas de decir aquí y vas a tenerla en un santiamén, la vas a arruinar completamente para otros chicos, porque no va a encontrar un hombre allá fuera que hable de esta manera sobre ella. En ningún maldito lado.

Cuando él desvió la mirada hacia mí con el rostro sonrojado, levanté las cejas y mis manos antes de girar hacia el auto contiguo y subirme al asiento de copiloto.

\- ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

Cerré los ojos e hice una mueca – Alice…

\- Me juraste lealtad.

Suspiré con exasperación – Y estoy siendo leal. No le he dicho ni una palabra a Edward de lo que está sucediendo entre tú y Jasper, a pesar de que me lo pregunta repetidamente.

\- Lealtad no solo abarca eso. También puedes ser leal no abrazando felizmente a mi hombre cuando yo no tengo permitido hacerlo – dijo furiosa y abatida – Es cruel.

Volteé a verla con una ceja levantada - ¿Tu hombre? Ahora no ocultas tu secreto, ¿eh? – me miró con ojos entrecerrados, así que incliné la cabeza en señal de sumisión, aunque no tenía idea de por qué lo estaba haciendo – Lo siento.

Ondeó una mano restándole importancia al asunto – Está bien, no estoy tan enojada. Te perdonaré si me dices de qué estaban hablando.

Edward se subió al auto y lo puso en marcha después de darme un beso rápido en los labios y pasarme una bolsa de pretzels con chocolate que compró en la máquina expendedora de la recepción del motel. Sonreír y miré a Alice por el rabillo de mi ojo – Creo que mi respuesta es no.

…

Llegamos a Phoenix y aparcamos en el estacionamiento de nuestro edificio por la tarde. Dejamos nuestros equipajes en el auto y caminamos juntos hacia el elevador sin rastro de tensión o incomodidad entre nosotros porque estábamos demasiados exhaustos por el viaje en carretera.

\- La próxima vez, tomaremos un maldito avión – dijo Emmett encabezando la marcha. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

Cuando llegamos al ascensor, nos detuvimos junto a una mujer pequeña y rubia que esperaba a que las puertas del elevador abrieran. Los bordes de sus ojos estaban rojos y estaba de pie ahí como si fuera un maniquí, no movía un solo músculo. Me parecía conocida.

\- ¿Mamá? – preguntaron Rose y Jasper al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos.

Ella levantó la vista de sus zapatos para mirar a sus hijos, los cuales eran mucho más altos que ella. Sus labios temblaron cuando esbozó una media sonrisa – Rosalie, Jasper – su voz era suave y aliviada – Me alegra verlos.

Ninguno de los dos se le acercó, pero fruncieron el ceño con preocupación - ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Jasper.

La Sra. Hale abrió la boca para hablar, pero recorrió la mirada por todos nosotros y la volvió a cerrar. Luego, cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente como para darse valor y volvió abrir la boca – Me… he ido de la casa – estaba claro que decir esas palabras en voz alta estaba a punto de provocarle un ataque de pánico – Le he pedido el divorcio a su padre.

* * *

Hola! Me he demorado, ¿no?

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Ahora que Bella parece ser tan feliz, las cosas a su alrededor parecen decaer, pero esperemos que las cosas mejoren.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sigan dejándolos n.n

Les mando un beso y un abrazo, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Bye!


	31. Capítulo 30

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

Era difícil para mí dejar de mirar la manera en que la Sra. Hale estaba realmente entusiasmada, pero lo ocultaba tras una apretada media sonrisa porque no estaba acostumbrada a ser expresiva con sus emociones. Lo sabía porque estaba de pie completamente quieta y rígida, pero al mismo tiempo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos estaban brillantes mientras miraba a cada uno de nosotros comer el desayuno que ella nos había preparado en nuestro primer día de universidad.

Ella había estado viviendo con Jasper y Rose desde hace una semana, debido a que dejó a su esposo y estaba tramitando su divorcio. No sabía la razón ni los detalles, ya que su presencia aquí había tenido a los Hale ocupados, no los vimos demasiado esta semana. Lo que quiere decir, que no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Rose, Jasper y Alice seguían separados y Emmett seguía, por alguna extraña razón, tratando de obtener la perdida atención de Rose.

Lo único que sabía sobre la Sra. Hale, era que le gustaba cocinar. Un montón. A pesar de no haberla visto muchas veces desde que vino, ella enviaba comida hacia nuestro apartamento tres veces al día como si la hubiéramos contratado para ello. O tal vez había tenido la impresión de que estábamos desnutridos en el breve momento que nos vio cuando llegó. Incluso enviaba postre. Y fruta.

Apareció esta mañana en el apartamento con Rose, Jasper y un montón de envases que contenían el desayuno. Lo único que dijo era que no podíamos empezar una nueva etapa de estudios con el estómago vacío.

Esto se sentía como mi primer día en el instituto aquí en Phoenix. Lo único que había cambiado es que yo no era la única a la que la estaban obligando a desayunar.

Cuando cada quien dejó su plato limpio bajo la atenta mirada de la Sra. Hale, bajamos en el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento para finalmente irnos a la universidad. Cada quien se dirigió a su auto en silencio, salvo Rose y yo que no teníamos uno, así que ella se fue con su hermano y yo con mi novio.

\- Esto es simplemente ridículo – dijo Edward mientras conducía.

\- ¿Qué es ridículo? – pregunté.

\- El ambiente tenso e incómodo que se instala entre todos nosotros cada vez que nos juntamos. Es desquiciante – dijo con frustración – ¿Y, sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que a pesar de que siento la presencia del gigantesco elefante rosa en la habitación, no puedo verlo. Me siento excluido o algo parecido. Las cosas se están arruinando, no, están arruinadas, y yo no puedo hacer nada porque no tengo idea de lo que está sucediendo.

Me sentía mal por él, y quería decirle que había más de un elefante rosa en la habitación, pero había cosas que me lo impedían. Por lo que, muy a mi pesar, volví a repetir las palabras que he estado diciéndole desde que empezó a preguntar por lo mal que estaba todo con los chicos – Yo tampoco sé qué está pasando – dije mirando por la ventanilla.

Sentí que estaba mirándome, pero no dejé de mirar hacia afuera. Por Dios, qué mala novia soy.

 _Estoy de acuerdo, realmente lo eres._

Lo sé.

…

Debí saber que, si en mi primer día de universidad me obligaban a desayunar y le mentía a mi novio en las narices por enésima vez, no sería un buen día. Llegué tarde a dos clases por mi atrofiado sentido de orientación, el contenido de mi maleta terminó volcado en medio del pasillo del edificio de literatura por culpa de un maleducado chico y mis profesores eran engendros del demonio. Para cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, mi humor era un completo asco, y saber que iba caminando para encontrarme con el disfuncional grupo que eran mis amigos, me dio una carga extra de irritación y estrés. Ni siquiera sabía por qué habíamos hecho planes para comer juntos si era incómodo vernos las caras los unos a los otros.

La costumbre es una cosa aterradora.

Llegué a la pequeña área con un kiosco y un montón de mesas con bancos que los estudiantes trataban como cafetería, y recorrí el área con la mirada para saber si alguno de ellos había llegado. Al otro lado de donde me encontraba, Jasper estaba sentado en una de las mesas de espaldas hacia mí, pero de todos modos lo reconocí; me di cuenta que levantó la vista cuando Edward apareció por su costado y se sentó frente a él. Empezaron a hablar, y en el poco tiempo que me tomó llegar hasta ellos, habían formado una discusión.

\- …entre Alice y yo – estaba diciendo Jasper en voz baja cuando me detuve detrás de él.

Edward tampoco estaba alzando la voz, pero era el más enojado – No hay un Alice y tú – lo señaló con su dedo índice – Y no voy a repetir esto otra vez, maldita sea. Mantente lejos de mi hermanita.

Ya estaba de un horrible humor, por lo que no manejé la situación con la debida serenidad - ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? – pregunté a Edward con brusquedad mientras caminaba hacia el costado de la mesa para estar entre los dos.

Ellos voltearon a verme sorprendidos, pero Edward rápidamente continuó con su rabieta - ¿Que qué estoy haciendo? ¡Pidiendo explicaciones! Estoy harto de es…

\- Ya sé que estás harto de esta mierda, todos lo estamos – lo interrumpí – ¿Pero por eso tienes que ceñirte sobre Jasper para sentirte mejor? ¿Porque sientes que es la presa fácil, ya que tiene que ver con Alice? – de repente, me percaté de lo grosera que estaba siendo – Mira, sé que estás preocupado por ella y que como hermano mayor eres receloso de quien está demasiado cerca de tu hermanita. Y ya puestos, sí, Alice y Jasper se gustan, y sé que eso no te agrada, pero créeme cuando te digo que él es lo mejor para ella.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Edward obstinadamente - ¿Cómo sabes que es bueno para ella?

\- ¿Y cómo sabes tú que él no es bueno para ella? Porque le has pedido que se aleje.

Su rostro se llenó de obstinación – Es mi hermana pequeña, Bella.

Asentí – Lo sé. Y yo soy la hermana pequeña de Emmett, ¿cómo sabía él que eras bueno para mí? Yo soy lo único que le queda, Edward, y aun así dejó que estuviéramos juntos sabiendo que siempre puede haber riesgo de que puedas hacerme sufrir alguna vez – dije apoyando mis manos en la mesa – ¿Sabes cómo lo supo? Él te conocía, eres su amigo y sabe la calidad de persona que eres. Emmett confía en ti. Ahora debes hacer lo mismo con Jasper. Confía en él. Él es tu amigo, sabes quién es.

Como Edward estaba reflexionando profundamente las palabras que acababa de decirle y mirando hacia sus manos empuñadas en la mesa, miré a Jasper con exasperación y le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que ayudara un poco en su propia causa – Edward, yo… - tartamudeó sin saber qué decir. Rodé los ojos y abrí la boca para seguir hablando, pero él no me dejó hacerlo – Como tú, también creí que debía permanecer lejos porque no era suficiente para ella. La cosa es que… ahora sé que esa es la idea más estúpida que tuve jamás. Alice es infeliz con eso, y también lo soy yo. Esa es una de las cosas que están haciendo que nuestro tiempo juntos sea un asco. Puede que te parezca ridículo, Edward, pero la amo. No importa el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndola.

\- Bien – dije, satisfecha con el aporte de Jasper. Me sentía como la mediadora en un tratado de paz – Habiendo aclarado esto, espero que hayas entendido que lo último que quiere Jasper es lastimar a Alice, y realmente él es lo que ella quiere, así que, si permaneces firme en tu idea de ser el hermano mayor opositor, vas a enfadar a tu hermana y las cosas se van a poner feas. Si arruinas esto para ella, y más aún, tu amistad con Jasper, te vas a arrepentir más tarde – puse una mano en su rígido hombro – Y aunque eso me haga una gran perra, voy a decir _te lo dije._

\- Supongo – dijo totalmente serio. A eso le siguió un momento de silencio.

\- …Entonces… - empecé despacio, rogando dentro de mí que aceptara lo que iba a pedirle - Le juré a Alice que no te diría una sola palabra de esto, y lamento mucho habértelo ocultado. De verdad, me siento horrible – me detuve un momento para ver su expresión, pero no obtuve nada – Así que quiero pedirte que no le digas una sola palabra de esto o ella me odiará para toda la eternidad.

Edward me miró como si finalmente se fijara en el hecho de que era yo la que había estado hablando todo este tiempo y se sintiera traicionado de que no estuviera de su lado. Entonces, levantó una de sus cejas para ser sarcástico y cínico en respuesta a mi actitud - ¿Vas a hacerme jurarlo también? Porque no creo que pueda mirar a Alice a la cara y decirle con el rostro completamente sereno que no sé absolutamente nada. Como lo has estado haciendo tú durante una semana completa conmigo.

Eso dolió. Era cierto, pero dolió - ¿Vamos a pelear nosotros también? – gemí – Éramos los únicos que estábamos a salvo, Edward, no quiero que te enojes conmigo y que esto se vuelva aún más incómodo.

\- Tienes que cosechar lo que siembras, Bella – dijo antes de levantarse del banco y alejarse con rápidas zancadas.

 _Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿cierto? Va a botar tu culo lleno de secretos si llega a saber todo lo que ocultas._

Me dejé caer junto a Jasper en el banco y suspiré poniendo una mano sobre mi frente. No quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad – Lo sé.

\- Mierda, Swan. Lo siento - puso uno de sus brazos sobre mi hombro y me tiró hacia su costado – Estás arreglando las cosas para Alice y para mí y lo único que consigues es arruinar las tuyas. No es justo.

Dejé caer mi cabeza en su hombro – Te mataré mientras duermes si no consigues a Alice de vuelta, lo digo en serio – cerré los ojos – Y tienen que ponerle Bella a su primera hija.

Él se echó a reír y me abrazó fuerte, luché para salir de sus brazos cuando empezó a darme besos por toda la frente – Incluso le pondremos Bello si resulta ser un niño, te lo prometo.

Logré salir de sus brazos, pero me reía a carcajadas – No seas estúpido.

\- ¿Bella?

Volteé para ver quien había dicho mi nombre. Y me paralicé. Ella estaba mirándome fijamente, sin sonreír, y vi en sus ojos lo mucho que me juzgaba por estar aquí riendo felizmente con Jasper.

Señaló hacia atrás con su pulgar, a unas mesas de distancia – He estado por allí desde hace un rato, vi cuando llegaste, pero no creí que realmente fueras tú. Te ves… – sus labios se apretaron ligeramente. Estaba luchando por mantener su expresión en blanco, pero yo la conocía. Estaba molesta. Y decepcionada – Diferente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté en voz baja. Me estremecí al darme cuenta que era esa voz. Mi voz _dañada._

Ella alzó una ceja con irritación - ¿Yendo a la universidad? ¿Dónde había planeado estar desde que tenía quince años? – se encogió de hombros – Las circunstancias son un poco diferentes, estoy viviendo en la residencia de estudiantes en lugar del departamento de los padres de mi mejor amiga y he vagado sola por el campus preocupándome por si tendré algún amigo en lugar de estar completamente segura junto a la chica con la que crecí, pero nada puede ser color de rosa, ¿no crees?

Cerré los ojos, apuñalada por el comentario. Me pregunté cuándo ella se había vuelto una persona sarcástica, ya que nunca lo había sido, y me dolió aún más la imaginaria herida al pensar que yo pude haber sido la culpable de eso.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Jasper poniendo una mano en mi espalda - Te ves un poco pálida.

Abrí la boca para, seguramente, mentir, pero una entusiasmada voz habló antes que yo – ¿Jessica? ¿Realmente eres tú? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Abrí los ojos y levanté la cabeza bruscamente para mirar a mi sonriente hermano mayor acercarse con los brazos abiertos hacia ella. El pánico se instaló en la boca de mi estómago y me dieron ganas de vomitar. Jessica estaba aquí, desde Forks. Todos en Forks sabían sobre mí, sabían lo que había hecho y cómo había terminado, en especial ella, que se había visto en la obligación de ser mi cómplice. Ahora estaba aquí, en Phoenix, está enojada conmigo por abandonarlos a ella y a Seth y cabe la posibilidad de que quiera vengarse contándoselo a Emmett.

 _Eso no sería venganza, sería lo correcto a hacer._

Lo sé. Pero no puedo dejar que lo haga.

Me levanté del banco rápidamente y tomé el brazo de Jessica, alejándola antes de que llegara a los brazos de Emmett, para arrastrarla fuera de la cafetería. Alice y Rose estaban de pie detrás de Emmett, me miraron con perplejidad, pero Rose se mostró preocupada un segundo después, al ver la expresión en mi rostro.

\- Ya entiendo – dijo Jessica mientras tiraba de su brazo hacia el estacionamiento – Antes te daban ataques de histeria si yo faltaba un día al instituto, pero ahora que tienes una nueva y perfecta vida, no quieres que forme parte de ella.

La solté y me giré hacia ella. Se veía igual desde la última vez que la vi: ojos azules, salvaje cabello rizado de color marrón oscuro, figura delgada y facciones finas. Lo único que era diferente en ella era la expresión cínica en su rostro.

\- No, Jessica, no es… - me pasé una mano por el pelo y suspiré – Fuiste mi mejor amiga desde que puedo recordar y estuviste conmigo siempre, incluso en los… peores momentos de mi vida estuviste ahí. Y te lo agradezco, siempre voy a estar agradecida contigo. Sé que estás enojada conmigo, muy enojada, y me duele que lo estés, porque es mi culpa, me fui, pero ya no podía más. No podía soportar estar en ese maldito pueblo un segundo más. Me sentía abrumada y asfixiada, iba a volverme loca si seguía en ese lugar lleno de recuerdos dolorosos. Yo solo quería estar cerca del único miembro de mi familia que me quedaba, el que no iba a juzgarme por lo sucedido simplemente porque no sabe el protagonismo que tuve en ello. Quería estar en un lugar en el que nadie me conociera, donde pudiera salir a la calle sin que la gente me mirara y murmurara con lástima o juicio en sus ojos. Y puedes llamarme egoísta, sé que lo soy, pero quiero que las cosas sigan así – no había estado mirándola mientras hablaba, así que volví la mirada a su rostro – Te quiero, Jessica, y sería grandioso que volvieras a formar parte de mi vida, pero si estás aquí para arruinar el pedacito de felicidad que tanto me ha costado lograr, entonces no quiero que estés en ella.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Es increíble que ya estemos en el 30.

Edward está enojado con Bella, Jasper va a nombrar a su primogénito Bella, Jessica ha entrado en escena y bueno... las cosas siguen pasando. Comenten sus impresiones acerca de todo esto.

Les mando un abrazo y un beso, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	32. Capítulo 31

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a irte? - preguntó Jessica de pie detrás de mí, sosteniendo un ramo de flores que yo había arrancado del invernadero de la abuela en una mano y un paraguas en la otra._

 _Asentí mientras quitaba las flores no tan marchitas de sus tumbas – Phoenix es mucho mejor que aquí._

 _\- Cualquier lugar es mucho más interesante que Forks, pero… tú… ¿vas a llevarlo contigo? ¿A… Seth?_

 _Me quedé mirando por un rato la tumba que estaba a mi izquierda – No – metí las flores que acababa de quitar en una bolsa de plástico negra – Él va a quedarse con la abuela._

 _\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacer eso!_

 _\- Sí puedo._

 _Me pasó el ramo de flores cuando estiré la mano hacia ella – Bella, no puedes simplemente irte y dejarlo aquí con tu abuela. Además, tienes que terminar el instituto – caminó detrás de las tumbas para estar frente a mí – Mira, vamos a hacer esto: Terminas el instituto aquí en Forks, ni siquiera tienes que asistir porque ellos entienden completamente lo que estás pasando y están enviando módulos semi-presenciales para ti. Cuando nos graduemos, vamos a ir a Phoenix como lo hemos estado planeando desde siempre y nos llevaremos a Seth con nosotras, te prometo que ayudaré a cuidarlo y estaré ahí para respaldar tu historia cuando le cuentes todo a Emmett. Lo juro. Solo… espera un poco más, un rápido año. No te vayas y dejes las cosas así, ¿bien? Sobre todo, no nos dejes a Seth y a mí solos en este maldito lugar en el que las personas van a estar mirándonos a donde quiera que vayamos. Por favor._

 _Terminé de poner las flores, susurré un hasta mañana a las tumbas y me puse de pie con dificultad antes de alejarme de ahí sin siquiera mirar a Jessica._

 _\- ¡Bella! – gritó, corriendo detrás de mí._

 _Sacudí mi brazo lejos de su mano cuando me alcanzó - ¡Déjame en paz! – le grité - ¡No quiero terminar el instituto, ni llevar a Seth a ningún lado! ¡Mucho menos contarle a Emmett lo que pasó! ¿Esperar un año? ¿Un maldito año? ¡Estás loca! – la empujé con tal fuerza que aterrizó sobre su trasero en el suelo lleno de barro – ¡Lo único que quiero es retroceder el tiempo! ¡Lo único que va hacer que me quede es que mi familia salga de esos malditos agujeros!_

 _Me fui de ahí con el sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre mi capote, mis botas pisando los charcos con brusquedad y los sollozos de Jessica mientras decía mi nombre a mi espalda. Partí a Phoenix tres semanas después de eso, tres semanas en las que no la volví a ver._

Ella me siguió de vuelta a la cafetería, pero no se detuvo para saludar a Emmett correctamente, pasó de largo hacia la mesa en la que había estado sentada, tomó su maleta y se fue a paso apresurado. El pecho se me apretó al verla subir la mano hacia su rostro para enjuagar una lágrima.

\- ¿Qué sucede con ustedes? – preguntó Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

Ondeé una mano distraídamente - Cosas de chicas - tomé mi maleta - ¿Alguien puede darme un aventón a casa?

\- Esa podría ser yo, pero tengo dos clases más después de esto – dijo Alice.

Jasper asintió – Yo también.

\- ¿Dónde está Edward? – preguntó Emmett.

Hice una mueca al recordar a mi enojado novio – No lo sé.

\- Bueno, te llevaré yo – se volteó hacia Rose con repentina timidez - ¿Quieres que te lleve también?

Ella desvió la mirada – Todavía tengo clases.

Emmett se veía decepcionado – Bien.

Mientras caminábamos en silencio hasta su jeep, pensé brevemente en preguntarle qué había sucedido entre Rose y él, pero mi preocupación acerca de la aparición de Jessica aquí en Phoenix eclipsaron esos pensamientos. Todo lo que hice en el camino a casa fue mirar por la ventanilla y morderme la uña del dedo pulgar de mi mano derecha, Emmett tuvo que sacudirme un poco para hacerme saber que había aparcado en el estacionamiento de nuestro edificio hace unos minutos y se suponía que tenía que bajar del auto.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás preocupándome – dijo. Bajé del auto, pasé mi maleta por mis brazos y salté en su espalda cuando se volteó en dirección al elevador. Se echó a reír y me agarró las piernas para acomodarme bien – Ahora sí es en serio, estoy preocupado por ti. Hace mucho tiempo que no hacías eso.

Apreté mi agarré alrededor de su cuello sin ahorcarlo y apoyé mi cabeza contra la suya – Lo sé, últimamente he estado haciendo un montón de cosas que no he hecho en un tiempo.

…

Pasé toda la tarde esperando a Edward para hablar con él y arregla las cosas, pero él no apareció. Cuando me cansé de esperarlo, me senté en el puff de la pared de vidrio de mi habitación con el gorrito de Seth en mis manos, pensando en cuan cruel había sido con Jessica. Pensar en Jessica me hacía pensar en Forks, pensar en Forks me hacía pensar en mi familia, pensar en mi familia me hacía pensar en la abuela.

La abuela siempre me provocaba pensamientos sobre _ÉL_. Y, entonces, mi cabeza paraba en Seth.

Empuñé el gorrito en mis manos cuando Emmett abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza en mi habitación – La mamá de Rose envió pastel de queso, ¿quieres comer un poco mientras vemos alguna película en mi habitación?

Asentí inmediatamente, mi corazón latiendo asustado. Esperaba que él no hubiera visto lo que tenía en las manos – Vale, iré para allá.

Suspiré aliviada al verlo sonreír y sacar la cabeza de mi habitación, pero el corazón se me paró cuando volvió a asomar la cabeza con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Me paralicé por un rato antes de poder responder - …Esto… - respiré profundo y se lo mostré – Es un gorro. De Seth.

Él se quedó mirando el gorro por un minuto - ¿Cómo es que tienes un gorro de Seth?

\- Lo traje de Forks. De la casa de la abuela.

Se quedó en silencio otro minuto - …Bien – dijo antes de salir.

Me levanté de ahí y guardé el gorro en mi mesita de noche antes de ir a buscar mi pastel de queso en la cocina. Crucé hacia la habitación de Emmett y entré con aprensión, temiendo que quisiera saber más sobre el gorro, pero él estaba concentrado en lo que veríamos en la televisión. Puso una película coreana de acción, sobre un hombre solitario que se hace amigo de una niña, pero resulta ser un exmercenario que busca sin descanso a la niña después de ser secuestrada por una compañía de trata de blancas.

No terminamos de verla porque se volvió demasiado sangrienta para nuestra sensibilidad. Hasta se me fue el apetito, y el pastel de queso estaba delicioso.

\- Lo siento – dijo Emmett buscando alguna serie para ver en netflix – El idiota de Jasper me la recomendó.

Me acomodé de lado en las mullidas almohadas de la cama - No importa – bostecé, ya no tenía ganas de ver televisión – Edward está enojado conmigo porque le oculté lo de Jasper y Alice.

\- Bueno, yo me enojé con él cuando no me dijo nada sobre ustedes.

Hundí mi cara en la almohada – Pero él está enojado en serio. No responde mis mensajes ni llamadas y no ha regresado a casa, creo que no quiere verme.

Emmett me acarició el cabello – Él está loco por ti, no va a estar enojado mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Así como Rose te ama con locura, pero no te habla desde hace una semana? – dije volteando la cara para poder mirarlo.

Hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada – Sabes que lo mío con Rose es complicado.

Vale, no quería decirme. Volví a bostezar y me giré hacia el otro lado – No dejes que me duerma.

…

Me senté cuando escuché un portazo en la puerta principal, parpadeé desorientada y me sequé el sudor de la frente con mi mano mientras trataba de calmar mi acelerada respiración. Emmett no estaba por ningún lado – ¿Emmett?

No hubo respuesta. Escuché otro portazo, creo que era en la habitación de al lado, y cuando escuché más golpes, como alguien estrellándose contra el armario o la mesita de noche, seguido de un gruñido masculino y luego una risita aguda, supe que Alice y Jasper habían arreglado sus problemas finalmente. Suspiré y me bajé de la cama con cuidado, me sentía un poco mareada. Sabía que había tenido una pesadilla en el rato que me quedé dormida entre las almohadas de Emmett, pero no recordaba lo que había soñado. Gracias a Dios que él no estaba alrededor.

Me fui al baño de enfrente para echarme un poco de agua en la cara, no quería escuchar ruidos raros de Alice y Jasper ahora que no estaban ocultando lo que hacían.

\- ¿Bella? – dijo Rose desde la sala de estar, escuché cuando cerró la puerta. Me sequé la cara con una toalla y salí del baño, se apresuró hacia mí - ¿Estás bien?

Sonreí, feliz de que finalmente me estuviera hablando – Sí.

Ella me miró como si no estuviera convencida de eso, talvez no había sonreído correctamente - ¿Qué pasa con tus ojos? ¿Estabas llorando?

Parpadeé – No. Solo me quedé dormida en la habitación de Emmett.

\- Tuviste pesadillas – no era una pregunta.

Me encogí de hombros – Naturalmente.

\- ¿Es por esa chica Jessica? Es _esa_ Jessica, ¿cierto?

Asentí – Es _esa_ Jessica, pero no voy a culparla por mis pesadillas – empecé a caminar hacia mi habitación y Rose me siguió – Ni siquiera recuerdo de qué iba el sueño.

Tomé una almohada de mi cama y me senté en el suelo para que ella se sentara en el puff, le conté que Emmett me había visto con el gorrito de Seth y que Edward estaba enojado conmigo por ser una mentirosa. No toqué el tema de nuestra distancia esta semana, ni la de Emmett, tenía a mi mejor amiga de nuevo y no quería arruinar las cosas, así que le pregunté por su madre.

\- No podía creerlo cuando dijo que le había pedido el divorcio a papá, pero estuve muy orgullosa de ella cuando la impresión pasó – dijo sonriendo – El matrimonio de mis padres fue un arreglo de sus familias, por lo que no fue porque se enamoraron y casaron. Mamá dijo que papá siempre fue severo y autoritario, a ella solo le aterrorizaba la idea de contradecirlo porque le fue muy mal la primera vez que lo hizo, al comienzo de su matrimonio. Se acostumbró a hacer lo que sea que papá quisiera, y al pasar los años, se rindió en tener una personalidad propia, porque viviendo con Robert Hale, eso no servía de nada.

\- ¿Y de dónde sacó el valor para pedir el divorcio? – pregunté, impresionada por la historia.

\- De Jasper y de mí – respondió – Nosotros fuimos firmes en lo que queríamos a pesar de la oposición de papá, y eso hicimos. Ella tomo un poco de valor en cada discusión y en cada día que estuvimos fuera de casa, viviendo nuestra vida sin estar asustados por lo que papá pudiera o no hacer. Le tomó un poco de tiempo, pero finalmente lo hizo. Mamá ya estaba enojada con él, claro, sin exteriorizarlo, porque él había hecho que ella perdiera lo único bueno que ese matrimonio le había dado. Nosotros. Había aguantado cuando Jasper y yo estábamos en casa, así no había riesgo de perdernos en caso de que papá quisiera reclamar la custodia completa, algo que de segura haría, incluso aguantó cuando estaba solo yo, pero ahora que ninguno de los dos estábamos y ella no tenía nada que perder, lo hizo.

\- Me alegro mucho por ella.

Asintió – Yo también. Aunque tiene algunos ataques de ansiedad, sigue un poco asustada de lo que papá podría hacer, pero ni Jasper ni yo tenemos miedo, tratamos de hacer que se sienta segura – rodó los ojos – Está usando la comida para lidiar con eso, está cocinando las veinticuatro horas.

Me eché a reír – Sí, me he dado cuenta. Todos nosotros vamos a empezar a rodar por ahí en cualquier momento.

Creí que se reiría también, pero frunció el ceño - ¿Qué pasa, Bella? No te ves muy bien.

Recogí las piernas y me llevé las rodillas al pecho – Lo siento, es solo… – suspiré – Jessica. Siento que su presencia está amenazando mi vida aquí en Phoenix, y estoy asustada, pero también siento que no debería sentirme así por ella – estiré las piernas, moviendo mis pies de un lado para otro – Todo lo que ella siempre hizo fue ayudarme y estar conmigo. Y la traté muy mal. Creí que, si volvía a verla algún día, me disculparía con ella y pediría que me perdonara, pero volví a ser una perra con ella, sin darle oportunidad de hablar.

\- Bien. Tuvieron un horrible re-encuentro, con su historia cualquiera lo tiene. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir a disculparte con ella, si está aquí es por algo, así que déjala hablar, deja que se explique – se encogió de hombros – Si ella te manda a la mierda y quiere contar lo que ha pasado, no puedes hacer nada. Será tu propia culpa.

Volví a recoger las piernas, descansé la frente en mis rodillas – Lo sé.

Rose se fue poco después de eso y me quedé allí hasta mucho después de anochecer. No sabía dónde se había metido Emmett, Alice estaba muy ocupada teniendo sexo de reconciliación y Edward aun no aparecía, me sentía desganada y deprimida. Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así. Me duché por lo que parecieron horas y me fui a mi habitación, si Edward estaba enojado conmigo, no iba imponerme a él acostándome en su cama, dejaría que estuviera enojado conmigo todo lo que quisiera, porque me lo merecía.

 _Oí sus pasos antes de que entrara en la habitación, su olor a manzanilla llegó a mi nariz antes de que pudiera verlo. Estaba aquí. De repente, su peso cayó en la cama, a mi lado, y sus manos estaban por todos lados, era repugnante. No sé qué hacía aquí y no podía verlo, solo podía sentirlo._

 _\- Vete – le dije, mi voz ahogada por el pánico._

 _Sentí el calor de su aliento en mi oído - Te amo, mi princesa._

 _\- Vete._

 _Me agarró por los hombros – Estaremos siempre juntos._

 _\- ¡Vete!_

Mi puño entró en contacto con su rostro, masculló una maldición y trató de inmovilizar mis brazos, pero me sacudí, grité y le arañé los suyos. Abrí los ojos, pero seguía sin ver nada, todo estaba borroso – No. No.

\- Bella, tranquila. ¡Bella!

\- ¡No!

\- Emmett, maldita sea. ¿Puedes echarme una mano?

\- ¡Emmett! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Edward! ¡Por favor!

\- Aquí estoy, nena. Soy yo – tocó mi rostro, pero volví a sacudirme – Mírame, soy yo. Estoy aquí.

Volví a cerrar los ojos - ¿Eres tú, Edward?

Me estremecí cuando me acarició el cabello – Soy yo.

\- Suéltame – susurré, encogiéndome en posición fetal – Lo siento, solo… no quiero que me toquen.

Me soltó – Bien – se levantó de la cama – Alice, ¿puedes traerle un poco de agua?

A los pocos minutos, Edward estaba haciéndome tomar del vaso que Alice había traído. Abrí los ojos y parpadeé, enfocando las cosas a mi alrededor: Mi habitación iluminada por las lámparas sobre las mesitas de noche, Edward arrodillado frente a mi cama con el vaso de agua en la mano y Alice de pie detrás de él.

Emmett no estaba por ningún lado.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

En este punto las cosas están un poco confusas: las pesadillas de Bella han vuelto con venganza y Emmett _no está por ningún lado_ en cada ocasión _._ ¿Creen que el secreto de Bella está pronto a descubrirse?

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, tengan en cuenta que estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo con la historia, no soy una escritora profesional.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo a todas, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que creo que llegará tan pronto como estos últimos.

Bye!


	33. Capítulo 32

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

 **Emmett**

\- Te ves un poco ansioso el día de hoy.

¿Ansioso? Claro. La Dra. Maggie dijo eso porque tenía manchas oscuras bajo mis ojos rojos, retorcía mis manos en mi regazo cuando no estaba mordiéndome las uñas y rebotaba mi pie izquierdo como si estuviera a punto de orinarme en esta incómoda silla.

Me quedé en silencio.

\- ¿Puedes decirme lo que te tiene tan nervioso? – volvió a intentar.

Mastiqué la uña de mi dedo índice – Ella dijo su nombre.

\- ¿Cuál nombre? – preguntó. No respondí, no podía decir su nombre - ¿Se trata de eso que te cuesta decirme? ¿Cuando Bella y tú eran pequeños?

Asentí.

\- ¿Quién dijo el nombre? ¿Bella?

Fruncí el ceño – Fue mi culpa. Le dije que viéramos aquella película, pero no sabía que era tan sangrienta, entonces ella se quedó dormida.

\- ¿Dijo aquel nombre en sueños?

Miré mis manos retorciéndose en mi regazo – Empezó a moverse y a gemir. Al principio creí que estaba teniendo un sueño caliente o algo así, pero luego ella empezó a sollozar y a llamar a mamá. Me acerqué para despertarla, estaba a punto de empezar a sacudirla, pero ella dijo su nombre y yo… no pude con eso. Fue mucho – levanté la vista hacia la Dra. – No sé por qué lo hizo, se supone que lo había olvidado. ¿Por qué dijo su nombre?

\- La película pudo haber despertado algún recuerdo en su subconsciente – dijo mirando hacia el bolígrafo que estaba golpeando suavemente contra el escritorio - ¿Qué dijo ella cuando la despertaste?

Negué con la cabeza – No lo hice. No pude. Salí corriendo de allí como un cobarde y le envié un mensaje a Rose para que fuera a despertarla – me restregué las manos en la cara – No pude hacer nada antes, ¿por qué podría hacer algo ahora? ¿Aunque sea algo tan pequeño como salvarla de una maldita pesadilla? Soy débil, sigo teniendo miedo.

\- No eres débil, Emmett – su voz era confiada, como si de verdad lo creyera – Todos le tememos a algo.

Bueno, yo era un cobarde en un montón de cosas. Y eso no ayudaba a mi hermana pequeña en nada.

\- Bella tuvo otra pesadilla, en la noche, y fue mucho peor. Fui el primero en saberlo porque iba camino a ver como estaba después de haberla abandonado en mi habitación, ella empezó a gritar y llorar y retrocedí los pasos que había dado en dirección a su habitación para llamar a Edward o Alice, o cualquiera que pudiera ir a despertarla – apreté las palmas de mis manos en mis ojos cuando se me formó un nudo en la garganta – Fue horrible escucharla. Edward trató de tranquilizarla, pero ella lo golpeó y le arañó los brazos – jadeé – Ella gritó mi nombre, pidiéndome ayuda, y todo lo que hice fue darme la vuelta e irme a mi habitación. Me necesitaba, pero yo le di la espalda. Le di la espalda como lo hice ese horrible día hace tantos años. Y como lo hice en el funeral de nuestra familia.

La doctora Maggie no dijo nada en respuesta a eso, me concedió unos minutos para que me tranquilizara y me ofreció pañuelos de papel que rechacé porque no soy una señorita. Aunque estuviera llorando como una.

Cuando estuve considerablemente más sereno, ella finalmente habló - Sabes que para que pueda ayudarte tienes que decirme lo que sucedió cuando Bella y tú eran pequeños, ¿cierto?

Asentí – Lo sé – dije con voz ronca – Pero es difícil. Eso es algo que me juré a mí mismo no decir jamás.

Ella también asintió, en señal de comprensión – Lo entiendo – empezó a golpear el bolígrafo en el escritorio otra vez - ¿Qué tal si en realidad no me lo dices? ¿Te sentirías mejor si en lugar de decírmelo, lo escribieras?

Dudé, ningún método que utilice para revivir ese recuerdo va a hacerme sentir mejor. Me encogí de hombros.

\- Vamos a probar – miró el reloj en su muñeca izquierda – Trata de escribirlo y en la próxima cita veremos cómo resulta, ¿está bien?

Me levanté de la silla y caminé hacia la puerta – No voy a prometerlo. Nada acerca de eso está bien.

 **Edward**

 _Escuché a mamá hablar por teléfono con la abuela, escuché la conversación completa escondido en el armario bajo la escalera._

 _Dijo que cuando Bella despertó, lo había olvidado todo, incluso a mí. Ella aun no regresaba del hospital, y yo no había hablado desde ese día. Ni una palabra. Entonces, decidí que yo también lo olvidaría. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decirle a mamá y papá que no recordaba a Bella. Solo esperaría a que ella llegara del hospital._

 _Hice un buen trabajo fingiendo que no recordaba ese horrible día, hasta podría convencerme a mí mismo de eso._

 _Podría realmente llegar a hacerlo si las piernas ensangrentadas de Bella y el último escalón de la escalera con el cuerpo sin vida de la tía Victoria no estuvieran detrás de mis párpados cada vez que cerraba los ojos._

\- Oh, mierda.

Levanté la vista de las hojas para ver a Emmett de pie en el marco de la puerta del baño con una toalla atada a su cintura y el cabello mojado. Estaba pálido.

\- Oh, mierda – volvió a decir. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza – Soy un maldito idiota.

No dije nada, no sabía qué decir. Ni siquiera sabía qué sentir. Lo único que atiné a hacer fue volver a poner las hojas sobre la cama de Emmett, donde las encontré.

 **Bella**

Jessica estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería, se encorvaba sobre un cuaderno de dibujo en el que estaba dibujando.

Inhalé profundamente y me dirigí hacia ella - ¿Podemos hablar?

Ella levantó la vista hacia mí con los ojos entrecerrados por el resplandor del sol y volvió la vista hacia el cuaderno donde estaba dibujando las papas fritas y el refresco que tenía en frente. Estaba dibujándolos perfectamente – Está bien, siéntate. Te ves como la mierda, así que supongo que has estado sintiéndote horrible por ser una perra conmigo y vienes a disculparte – hizo una pausa – O a suplicarme que no abra mi gran bocota acerca de los cadáveres en tu armario.

Me senté lentamente, sorprendida de que hubiera dicho palabras como _mierda_ y _perra._ La Jessica que conocía, con la que crecí, se sonrojaba cuando me escuchaba decir palabras como esas.

\- He venido a disculparme. Por todo – froté una mano en mi frente – El día que te mentí acerca de quién era _Él_ , cuando no te escuché al advertirme que podía haber algo raro con respecto a él. Lamento que tuvieras que aguantar el enorme peso de ser la mejor amiga de Bella Swan en ese maldito pueblo – respiré y parpadeé para no empezar a llorar en medio de la cafetería llena de estudiantes – Te traté muy mal y me fui, cuando todo lo que querías hacer era ayudarme, y no es justo que volviera a hacerlo también ahora. Lo siento, Jessica.

Mientras yo hablaba, ella no paró de dibujar. Se quedó un momento en silencio – Creo que te has dado cuenta de que no soy la misma Jessica que dejaste en Forks. Pero muy dentro de mí, y cuando se trata de ti, sigo siendo esa estúpida e ingenua Jessica. Sigo viéndote como mi mejor amiga, como la chica que le echó su yogurt a Tyler en la cabeza porque dijo que mi cabello era horrendo, y tomó frío porque me ató su chaqueta en la cintura cuando mi periodo llegó por primera vez en la escuela – levantó la cabeza para mirarme con timidez – No puedo estar enojada contigo, Bella. Por lo menos, no completamente. Que haya salido de Forks directamente hacia Phoenix en cuanto he podido, es una prueba de ello.

Estiró una mano en la mesa, pero yo aparté la mía antes de que pudiera alcanzarla. Ella me dio una mirada ofendida y ahora sí que tuve que cerrar los ojos fuertemente porque las lágrimas iban a salir lo quisiera o no – Lo siento – susurré – No eres tú, soy… - bufé y abrí los ojos, parpadeando repetidamente – Dios mío, ¿te diste cuenta de lo que iba a decir? Como si estuviera cortando contigo con la frase más trillada de todo el universo.

\- Sí, me di cuenta – dijo con voz seca.

Suspiré – Lo que quiero decir es que, no es que no quiero que _tú_ me toques. En realidad, no quiero que _nadie_ me toque.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Fue una pesadilla, se me pasará. Es solo que ahora mismo me da… – me estremecí – Asco.

Se me quedó mirando por unos segundos – Creí que habías mejorado.

\- Lo he hecho – dije con convicción – Sonrío, tengo amigos, un novio, un terapeuta y una relación magnifica con Emmett. Me gradué del instituto con buenas notas y acabo de comenzar la universidad. Eso es estar mejor. Solo tengo pesadillas de vez en cuando.

\- Bueno, eso está muy bien, pero sabes que ocultar a Seth y a todo lo que pasó en Forks no va a hacer que eso desaparezca, ¿cierto?

\- Lo más importante es que desaparezca de mi mente, y eso puedo lograrlo si me esfuerzo lo suficiente – me sentí culpable por pensar en que Seth desaparezca de mi mente. Eso no es lo que quiero realmente - ¿Sabes si… está bien?

Ella suavizó la mirada – Lo está. Lo visitaba tres veces a la semana. ¿Sabes? soy su preferida, sonreía ampliamente en cuanto me veía entrar en el lugar y podía durar una hora entera riéndose a carcajadas conmigo. ¡Carcajadas! – se entristeció un poco – Él fue lo único que me costó dejar atrás. Me siento un poco mejor sabiendo que Renata y tu abuela lo cuidan muy bien. Es feliz, Bella.

Me encogí y apoyé mi brazo en la mesa para poder esconder mi rostro. Lloré sin hacer ruido. Y Jessica me permitió tener ese momento guardando silencio. Se lo agradecía, le agradecía mucho que pudiera decirme que él es feliz, aunque yo no esté ahí.

Alice se sentó junto a Jessica un rato después - ¿Le pasa algo malo? – preguntó con preocupación.

\- Está muy feliz de que seamos amigas otra vez – respondió Jessica con naturalidad.

\- Tú no te ves tan feliz como ella.

\- Soy la cool entre nosotras dos, no lloro – nunca había oído a Jessica decir cosas así, por lo que no pude evitar reírme.

Levanté una mano hacia ellas y una de las dos puso un puñado de servilletas en mi palma. Me limpié los ojos y la nariz antes de levantar la cabeza – _Ahora_ eres la más cool.

\- Si Edward te ve con la nariz roja va a tener un mini-infarto – dijo Alice señalándome con su dedo índice – Y eso va a suceder en un futuro muy cercano, porque allí viene.

Jasper apareció por detrás de mí en cuanto Alice terminó de hablar – Hola, señoritas – caminó hacia ella, pero me miró – ¿Estabas llorando, Bella?

No esperó mi respuesta, se inclinó para besar a su novia en los labios. Jessica me miró con horror – Umm… ¿tu novio acaba de besar a Alice en los labios?

\- ¿Qué? – dijimos Alice, Jasper y yo. Y Edward, que acababa de detenerse detrás de mí, lo supe por su olor a canela.

\- ¿Crees que soy el novio de Bella? – preguntó Jasper apuntando su propio pecho.

Jessica parpadeó confundida – Pero la estabas besando el otro dí… – su voz se detuvo cuando pensó en que podría estar revelando alguna infidelidad.

\- Ah, ¿sí? – dijo Alice mirándome con una ceja levantada, hubiera temido por mi integridad física si ella no estuviera sonriendo. Edward estaba en completo silencio.

Jasper también estaba sonriendo – Besé toda su cara, excepto sus labios. Estábamos celebrando el hecho de que nombraré mi primogénito con Alice en honor a Bella. Sea niña o niño.

\- ¿Estás embarazada? – preguntó Jessica escandalizada, mirando a Alice.

Alice se echó a reír – No, es solo una broma entre nosotros.

\- Entonces, ¿entendí todo mal?

\- Sí – dije sonriendo, señalé hacia atrás con mi pulgar – Él es mi novio.

\- Quien, por cierto, no se ve muy feliz con este malentendido – dijo Jasper.

Edward exhaló ruidosamente y se sentó a mi lado en el banco. A una distancia segura. Extendió su mano hacia Jessica – Soy Edward Cullen. El novio verdadero – dijo con voz baja y grave. Creo sí se enojó por el malentendido.

Jessica se sonrojó y le estrechó la mano – Jessica Stanley. Soy amiga de Bella, crecimos juntas.

Luego de eso, me enteré que Jessica ya conocía a Alice porque tenían un par de clases en común. Jasper compró algo de comer para Alice y para él, y Edward compró unas papas fritas para mí. No me preguntó si había estado llorando porque no me miró, permaneció todo el tiempo ahí sentado en silencio, mirando fijamente la cesta de papas fritas. No sabía qué le pasaba, él ya no estaba enojado conmigo. Ayer, el día después de la horrible pesadilla, le dije que sentía haberle mentido y él dijo que eso ya no importaba, que había hablado con Alice al respecto y que yo tenía razón. Él incluso había estado conmigo todo el día, aunque no podía tocarme, y me dejó su cama para que pudiera dormir sin pesadillas.

Me senté más cerca, pero sin tocarlo – ¿Edward?

\- ¿Sí? – dijo, su mirada aún en las papas fritas sin tocar.

\- ¿Qué te sucede?

Esbozó una sonrisa cansada – Nada, ¿por qué preguntas?

\- ¿Estás enojado por el malentendido con Jasper?

Bufó – Claro que no.

\- ¿Es porque no quiero que… me toques? – pregunté con un poco de temor.

Inmediatamente levantó la mirada – No, nena. No es por na… – sus ojos se agrandaron – ¿Qué está mal? – levantó una mano para ponerla en mi rostro, pero se detuvo antes de tocarme al verme estremecerme. Volvió a bajarla - ¿Estabas llorando? ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Te lo dije – dijo Alice sorbiendo por la pajilla de su refresco – No te preocupes, Mamá Gallina. Ella solo se puso un poco emotiva por la amistad re-comenzada con Jessica aquí presente.

Puso un codo sobre la mesa y se tapó la parte superior de la cara con la mano – Por Dios, quiero abrazarte…

Se veía exasperado, desesperado, agotado y cargado de impotencia. Me quedé ahí sentada, viéndolo, y el pensamiento de que yo era lo peor que le había pasado taladró mi mente. Él tal vez estaría riendo a carcajadas en este preciso momento si en lugar de ser mi novio, fuera el novio de esa hermosa y risueña chica en la mesa contigua. Pero estaba aquí, con un moretón en la mejilla izquierda, los brazos arañados, constantemente preocupado y sufriendo con el hecho de que ni siquiera podía tocar a la chica que amaba porque él le asqueaba.

\- ¿Edward? – dije con voz temblorosa.

Se quitó la mano de la cara para mirarme, pero no respondió, me miró con una tristeza inigualable. Eso cerró el trato.

\- Terminemos. Ya no quiero ser tu novia.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Me imagino que ustedes dirán: _¡¿Un secreto más?!_ Pero ese secreto puede estar relacionado con el de Bella. Si han prestado la suficiente atención, se darán cuenta que Emmett siempre ha estado ocultándolo. Y si no, el momento más obvio se puede leer en el flashback de Bella sobre el nacimiento de su hermano Seth (capítulo 16).

Y también dirán: _¡¿Oh, cuando vamos a terminar con esto si ahora Edward y Bella rompen?!_ No se desesperen, solo lean. Las cosas casi, _caaasi_ llegan a su final.

Por lo menos sean felices con el hecho de que Jessica y Bella arreglaron sus diferencias. n.n

Les agradezco mucho mucho por sus comentarios, las amo!

Les mando un beso y un abrazo enorme, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Bye!


	34. Capítulo 33

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 33**

 **Emmett**

Sentí que mi vida terminó en el momento en que oí la puerta principal abrirse bruscamente y a Edward gritar.

\- ¡Bella! ¡Bella, espera!

\- ¡No me toques! – chilló ella.

\- Lo siento, lo hice sin pensar – hubo un portazo y luego el sonido del puño de Edward tocando la puerta para que Bella abriera, su voz era desesperada – Abre la puerta, Bella. Por favor, no hagas esto. No estás terminando conmigo. Maldita sea. ¡No estás dejándome!

Me quedé paralizado en medio de mi habitación. Él no lo había hecho. Me puse una mano en la cabeza y cerré los ojos, mi corazón latía a mil. Oh, joder. Dime que él no lo había hecho.

Abrí la puerta y entré en la sala de estar, Edward tenía la frente apoyada en la puerta de la habitación de Bella – Se lo dijiste – dije. No pregunté.

Él volteó hacia mí y cerró los ojos como si tuviera un enorme dolor de cabeza – Emmett, eso…

En un segundo había atravesado la sala de estar y lo había golpeado con mi puño en la nariz. Fuerte. Gotas de sangre cayeron en el suelo – Solo tenías que guardar silencio – susurré temblorosamente.

\- ¡Cristo, Emmett! – exclamó llevándose una mano a la nariz – Espe…

Lo golpeé de nuevo. Esta vez en la mandíbula. Y otra vez, de vuelta a la nariz.

\- ¡Emmett! – gritó Bella.

Me eché para atrás cuando escuché su voz, su expresión enojada y horrorizada era lo que temía. Me llevé las manos a la cara, y yo también me horroricé al ver mi mano derecha ensangrentada.

Justo entonces, Alice, Jasper y Rose entraron apresurados. Se detuvieron al ver la sangre salir de la nariz de Edward, quien estaba arrodillado en el suelo – No he dicho nada, Emmett – masculló – No he dicho nada.

Las cosas empezaron a dar vueltas. Olía a sangre, sal, hierro oxidado. Sangre.

 _Sangre roja, muy roja. Como las piernas de Bella. Como el cabello de la tía Victoria._

Alguien estaba dándome suaves palmaditas en la espalda. ¿Estaba en el baño? Estaba vomitando. ¿Cuándo llegué al baño? Ya no había nada más en mi estómago, solo eran arcadas vacías. Estoy cansado. Estoy cansado.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – era la voz de Rose. Mi Rosie - ¿Emmett?

Levanté la cabeza y la miré, ella era tan hermosa. Estaba preocupada por mí. Mi Rosie está lastimada, como Bella. Quisiera que ella también lo olvidara.

\- ¿Rose? – susurré.

Me quitó el cabello de la frente - ¿Sí?

\- Tú me contaste tu secreto, pero yo no te he contado el mío – sorbí por la nariz, mi cara estaba mojada con lágrimas – Yo también tengo un secreto.

 **Bella**

La sangre me hacía una persona inútil.

Salí de la habitación de Edward con un dolor de cabeza y los pies descalzos, entré en la sala de estar, pero estaba vacía. Caminé hacia la cocina, donde Jasper estaba dando pequeños sorbitos a un vaso de jugo de naranja y Rose estaba de pie dándome la espalda, estaba frente a la estufa encendida - ¿Dónde está Edward?

Ambos me miraron. Rose fue la que respondió, tenía la nariz y el borde de los ojos rojos – Está en el hospital con mamá y Alice.

\- ¿Y Emmett?

\- En su habitación, está dormido.

Me senté frente a Jasper en la mesa y él se me quedó mirando fijamente, dejando el jugo olvidado – ¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes?

\- Jasper – dijo Rose en un tono de advertencia.

Él no la escuchó, se inclinó hacia mí con expresión enojada – Hace poco tiempo atrás estabas dándome sermones de mierda sobre el amor y lo que es o no correcto, ¿pero luego vas y terminas con Edward porque te despertaste esta mañana de ese particular humor? Tienes a ese chico envuelto alrededor de tu maldito dedo meñique y ha pasado por muchas cosas para que puedas superar tu mierda, ayer y esta mañana tenía un moretón en la mejilla izquierda para probarlo – estaba casi gritándome – Emmett no pierde noches de sueño, no ayuda cuando tienes una pesadilla. Él no tiene un maldito problema con nada a lo que se refiere a ti, ¿por qué crees? Porque todo lo hace Edward, él es quien se encarga de ti. ¿Y lo único que el pobre chico consigue a cambio es que su malagradecida novia termine con él y su jodidamente inútil mejor amigo le rompa la nariz?

\- ¡Jasper! – gritó Rose golpeando fuertemente la mesa con su mano. Me sobresalté, pero no los miré a ninguno de los dos, miré la superficie de la mesa todo el tiempo – No quiero que hables así de Bella ni de Emmett, no sabes una maldita cosa sobre ellos.

\- ¿No sé nada sobre ellos? – preguntó Jasper, su enojo iba aumentando con cada palabra que decía – ¿Qué más hay que saber además de que sus padres murieron quemados en un incendio que el exnovio psicópata de Bella provocó? Ah, ¿y quieres que hablemos de Seth?

Salí disparada de mi silla hasta quedar de pie, al mismo tiempo que Rose le echó encima el jugo de naranja - ¿Por qué me haces esto? – pregunté en un susurro.

\- ¿Bella?

No iba a levantar la mirada. Si levantaba la mirada, y Emmett estaba ahí, si había escuchado lo que Jasper había dicho, no iba a poder vivir. Ya no.

\- ¿Bella?

Pero era su voz. Era Emmett quien estaba diciendo mi nombre.

Las cosas volvieron a ser borrosas. Borrosas como cuando me despierto de una pesadilla difícil. Era una pesadilla, ¿verdad? Por favor, Dios, que sea una pesadilla.

Creo que estaba muriendo, no había aire suficiente para respirar. Tenía frío, pero también calor. No puedo respirar.

\- Oh, por Dios. ¡Bella, respira! ¡¿Qué le sucede?! – era la voz de Rose – ¡Bella!

…

Estaba acariciando su mano. Él seguía dormido, pero yo había despertado hace unos minutos. Estaba en sus brazos y no tenía asco.

\- ¿Bella? – dijo después de un largo rato. Tenía voz nasal.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Estás bien?

No respondí. Pero era porque no lo sabía, no sabía si estaba bien. Lo averiguaría cuando viera a Emmett, aunque no estaba esperando ansiosamente por verlo.

\- Muchas veces, pienso que no me gusta que me llamen Bella. Como que me exaspera – dije, todavía acariciando sus dedos – Pero eso es todo lo que tengo, porque yo en verdad odio mi nombre completo. Y mi segundo nombre es igual al de mi abuela. Yo realmente odio a mi abuela, también.

\- ¿Por qué odias a tu abuela?

\- Porque ella lo sabía todo. Siempre lo supo. Y no le dijo a nadie. Ni a mis padres, ni a mí. Ella podía haber evitado que todo sucediera, pero se quedó en silencio por su propio egoísmo.

\- ¿Qué era lo que ella sabía?

Solté una risita aguda – Suenas como la doctora Blind, hablando en preguntas.

No dijo nada, solo me pasó el brazo que yo estaba acariciando alrededor y me abrazó fuerte mientras suspiraba. Le correspondí el fuerte abrazo, cerrando los ojos e inhalando su agradable olor a canela.

\- Lo siento – dije.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pensé que serias más feliz si no tuvieras que lidiar con mis problemas – mi labio inferior tembló – Te amo, Edward, y no quería terminar contigo realmente.

\- Lo sé, no iba a permitir que me dejaras de todos modos – me besó la coronilla – Tú eres mi felicidad, Bella. No importa que los problemas estén ahí, voy a ser feliz donde sea que estés.

Sorbí por la nariz y levanté la cabeza para mirarlo, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar su nariz rota y su mandíbula magullada – Lamento que Emmett te golpeara.

Besó mi frente – Eso no fue tu culpa. Era algo entre él y yo.

Volví a recostar mi cabeza en su pecho – ¿Sabes lo que dijo Jasper?

Hubo un momento de silencio – Sí.

Estaba atrapada, no completamente, pero podía ser un poco más sincera con él ahora.

\- Eso sí fue mi culpa. ¿Quieres escuchar la historia?

Él no respondió. Tomé eso como un sí - Estaba saliendo con él a escondidas de todos y cuando mis padres se enteraron, se volvieron locos, él era diez años mayor – cerré los ojos cuando un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, esa no era la única razón por la que enloquecieron – Me atraparon el mismo día que murieron. La noche anterior le había dicho a mama y papá que iba a quedarme en casa de Jessica, pero en realidad iba a llevarlo a la feria en Port Angeles para celebrar su cumpleaños, allí podíamos estar juntos sin tener miedo de que alguien pudiera vernos. O eso creímos. Nos encontramos con Clarie, la chica que había sido nuestra niñera cuando mis padres querían tener algún tiempo a solas. Ella me saludó, y, claro, preguntó con quién estaba, así que le dije que él era mi primo, yo ya había utilizado esa excusa antes. Me divertí en la feria, pasé la noche con él y fui a la escuela el día siguiente como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si hubiera pasado la noche haciéndome trencitas con Jessica, segura de que nadie iba saber jamás lo que ocultaba, excepto la misma Jessica. No pensé en la probabilidad de que Clarie pudiera encontrarse con mamá en el supermercado y contarle que me había visto en Port Angeles con mi primo ayer en la noche. Todo lo que mamá necesitó para saber quién era ese _primo_ fue que Clarie le describiera su apariencia, calculara cuanta edad más o menos tenía y le dijera que había estado allí con él porque era su cumpleaños.

Traté de tragar el nudo en mi garganta y continué – Pensé que alguien había muerto cuando ella fue a buscarme al instituto a media jornada con la palabra _tragedia_ por todo el rostro. Rompió mi móvil cuando me atrapó enviándole un mensaje a Él para decirle que me había ido de la escuela temprano y lloró sobre la camisa de mi padre, que también había salido del trabajo temprano por la situación. Ellos discutieron, pero llegaron a la conclusión de que mamá me encerraría en mi habitación para _mantenerme a salvo_ mientras papá iba a hablar con él para hacer que se alejara de mí y me dejara en paz. No me permitieron salir de la habitación ni siquiera para comer, me enviaron la cena con el pequeño Seth, quien derramó la mayor parte de la comida subiendo las escaleras.

Empecé a sollozar – Casi a la hora de dormir, me llevaron a la sala de estar para interrogarme y me di cuenta que papá estaba lastimado, tenía los labios rotos y un corte en la ceja, pero yo como una estúpida solo me preocupé por ese psicópata y le grité a papá que nunca lo perdonaría si lo había herido. Mi mamá no había parado de llorar desde que me había sacado del instituto y yo estaba harta de tanto drama, así que volví a subir a mi habitación justo cuando recibía un mensaje de él en mi Tablet. Decía que me amaba, que iba a luchar por mí y que no dejaría que me alejaran de él. Estaba tan feliz, sentí que éramos como romeo y Julieta, solo que no presté atención al hecho de que al final, las cosas terminan en tragedia. El mensaje también decía que quería verme, por lo que tenía que escapar de casa, y acepté sin pensarlo dos veces. Cuando todos se fueron a la cama, abrí la ventana de mi habitación y salté hacia el árbol de enfrente para bajar por él e irme trotando hasta el estacionamiento del instituto, que era donde nos encontraríamos.

Cerré los ojos y empuñé mis manos fuertemente.

 _Estaba preocupada, ya había pasado una hora y yo seguía esperándolo. Me abracé a mí misma para conservar algo de calor, hacía mucho frío. Y estaba oscuro._

 _\- ¿Dónde estás? – susurré a la nada._

 _Mi nariz estaba goteando y mis ojos lagrimeando cuando decidí volver a casa, mis pasos hicieron eco en el vacío estacionamiento, pero me detuve cuando un auto apareció en mi campo de visión y se acercó a donde estaba. Era él._

 _\- ¿Princesa?_

 _Corrí hacia sus brazos – Creí que no vendrías._

 _No olía a manzanilla, olía a combustible. No pensé que fuera algo raro. No pregunté dónde había estado o qué había estado haciendo para que se tardara tanto, yo no le hacía preguntas. Nunca._

 _Me alejó un poco para poner sus manos en mis mejillas y besarme – No voy a dejar que vuelvan a separarme de ti, eres mía. Mía – unió nuestras frentes – Esta vez no voy a dejar que lo hagan, lo juro – no entendía de qué estaba hablando, pero estaba de acuerdo, no quería estar lejos de él, así que asentí – Escucha, he arreglado todo para que nos vayamos, nos iremos a dónde quieras, pero tiene que ser muy lejos de aquí. Y tenemos que irnos ahora._

 _\- ¿Irnos? ¿Ahora?_

 _Empecé a llorar inmediatamente. Esto era duro, y no era justo. Quería irme con él, iba a irme con él, lo sabía, pero no quería dejar Forks. No quería dejar a mi familia, ni a Jessica. Dolía tener que decidir, y estaba llorando porque lastimosamente iba a dejar atrás a las personas con las que crecí para ser feliz junto al amor de mi vida._

 _El agudo sonido de una sirena empezó a escucharse cerca, el camión de bomberos y una ambulancia no fueron más que un borrón cuando pasaron por el instituto. No me importó que algo estuviera sucediendo en el pueblo, ahora mismo estaba tomando la decisión más importante de mi vida._

 _\- Princesa, tenemos que irnos – me urgió._

 _Inhalé profundo – Está bien, me iré contigo. Pero tienes que llevarme a casa primero._

 _Sus ojos perdieron enfoque – No. No podemos ir allá._

 _\- No puedo simplemente irme, tengo que buscar algo de ropa y dejar una nota a mis padres._

 _\- No. Ellos no necesitan ninguna nota, tenemos que irnos ahora, te compraré ropa después – me tomó de la muñeca con brusquedad y me hizo subir al auto – Te compraré todo lo que quieras._

 _Froté mi muñeca mientras él le daba la vuelta al auto para sentarse en el lado del conductor – ¡No voy a ir a ningún lado contigo si no me llevas a casa antes! – dije, enojada._

 _\- ¡Maldición! – gritó golpeando el volante con sus manos. Apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos y empezó a murmurar cosas ininteligibles mientras hiperventilaba. Lo miré fijamente, asustada, hasta que dijo con voz temblorosa: – No quiero perderte otra vez._

 _Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta – No vas a perderme, lo prometo. Solo quiero ir a casa un momento, ellos no me atraparán._

 _Soltó una risita por la nariz – Es cierto, no lo harán – levantó la cabeza y puso el auto en marcha – Te llevaré a casa._

 _Empecé a preocuparme a medida que nos acercábamos a mi vecindario, las sirenas provenían de ahí, y cuando nos detuvimos a una cuadra de mi casa, salí disparada del auto al ver el resplandor de las llamas – Creo que la casa de los vecinos se está quemando, mamá y papá deben estar despiertos._

 _Él no bajó del auto, se inclinó sobre la palanca de cambios para poder mirarme – Entonces vámonos – dijo, casi suplicó._

 _\- Espera, quiero saber qué está pasando – me di la vuelta._

 _\- Princesa, no. Vámonos ahora – ordenó._

 _No le hice caso. Corrí hacia el lugar del incendio, pero me detuve al ver que no era la casa de los vecinos. Mi casa estaba consumiéndose por las llamas mientras los bomberos intentaban detenerlas con su equipo._

 _Me quedé ahí de pie, paralizada, hasta que alguien se estrelló contra mí – ¡Oh por Dios, estás bien, estás bien! – sollozó Jessica en mi oído, abrazándome con fuerza – Pensé que estabas muerta también… gracias a Dios que no lo estás. No sabes lo asustada que estaba por ti._

 _¿También?_

 _En cuanto pensé la palabra, mis ojos se deslizaron hacia los dos bultos que había a unos metros de nosotras, en la acera. Uno de los bultos estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca, y podía ver una delgada mano carbonizada sobresaliendo; el otro bulto estaba cubierto por una sábana de estampado de flores, pero era muy pequeña, por lo que dejaban al descubierto un par de pies masculinos llenos de hollín._

 _Levanté la mirada hacia la ambulancia, la cual tenía las puertas traseras abiertas. Los paramédicos estaban afanados haciendo RCP al dueño de un pequeño cuerpo. Un niño._

 _\- No – fue lo único que fui capaz de decir._

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Bueno, parte del secreto de Bella ya salió a la luz. ¿Qué opinan sobre eso?

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	35. Capítulo 34

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 34**

 **Emmett**

Rose entró a mi habitación después de haber acompañado a la Dra. Maggie a la puerta, caminó hacia donde estaba, en el suelo junto a mi cama, y se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada. Ella olía a vainilla. Ella me hacía sentir mejor, mucho mejor de lo que me hizo sentir la charla con la doctora.

Después de que atendiera a Bella, la Dra. Maggie había pasado una hora entera hablando conmigo acerca de lo que Jasper había dicho. Cuando lo escuché decirlo, me enojé, creyendo que estaba diciendo mierdas al azar sobre la muerte de mis padres para lastimar a Bella, pero al ver la reacción de ella, me confundí. No sabía por qué ella no estaba haciéndolo retractarse de sus palabras, solo se quedó allí, herida con el comentario, como si le doliera que él sacara a relucir un recuerdo tan doloroso.

Mi mente se negaba a creer que fuera cierto, porque la abuela dijo que los bomberos habían investigado y encontrado fallas eléctricas en la casa, tenía entendido que eso había provocado el incendio. Pero la expresión en el rostro de Bella decía una cosa diferente. Confirmaba lo que había dicho Jasper. Luego tuvo un horrible ataque en cuanto escuchó mi voz. La doctora dijo que había sido un ataque de pánico o trastorno de ansiedad. Estuve muy asustado, creí que ella estaba teniendo un infarto, por un momento pensé que también iba a perderla.

\- ¿Lo sabías? – pregunté a Rose en un susurro, pero luego resoplé, claro que ella lo sabía - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- No era mi secreto para contar – respondió en voz baja – Te conté el mío.

\- ¿Por qué ella no me lo dijo? – cambié la pregunta.

Tomó mi mano y la puso en su regazo, entre las suyas – Por la misma razón por la que tú no le has dicho tu secreto. Dijiste que no planeabas decirle nunca porque no querías lastimarla, y que tampoco querías que ella te odiara. Para Bella era lo mismo.

\- Yo jamás la odiaría – dije con firmeza.

Rose apretó mi mano con gentileza – Lo sé, ella tampoco lo haría.

Apreté los dientes – Pero le di la espalda y me fui.

\- Para buscar ayuda.

Sacudí la cabeza en negativa – Era débil y tenía miedo.

\- Solo tenías siete años, Emmett. No podías haber hecho otra cosa.

\- Porque no podía hacer más que correr asustado, mi tía Victoria murió.

Rose soltó mi mano, se puso de rodillas frente a mí y puso las suyas en mis mejillas – Y lo lamento mucho, de verdad. Pero quiero que entiendas, quisiera que tú y Bella entendieran, que ustedes no tuvieron la culpa de nada. El que tu tía Victoria muriera al final de las escaleras no fue tu culpa, ni tampoco fue culpa de Bella que su familia muriera dentro de esa casa en llamas.

Levanté mis manos y las puse alrededor de su cintura para atraerla hacia mí, ella descansó su frente contra la mía – Te amo – susurré, porque, repentinamente, ese sentimiento llenó mi mente por completo.

Ella unió sus labios con los míos y me besó gentilmente, sus labios tenía un sabor dulces, como todas las veces anteriores en que la besé – Yo también. Te amo, aunque sea una inútil en relaciones.

Alejé mi frente de la suya para poder mirarla a los ojos – Yo… a veces siento que de verdad necesito acariciar tu piel, y cuando sea hora de ir a la cama, quiero quedarme dormido abrazándote – acaricié su mejilla izquierda – Pero no tiene que ser ahora, Rosie. Te dije que iba a esperar por ti y voy a cumplir mi palabra, no tienes que apresurar las cosas. No digas que eres una inútil en relaciones, simplemente no estás lista todavía.

Me alegraba poder tener la oportunidad de decirle esto finalmente, había estado tratando de hablar con ella por casi dos semanas, pero seguía evitándome. Y sabía que era porque se sentía avergonzada de lo que pasó entre nosotros en Chicago.

\- Siento… siento haber enloquecido luego de haberte engatusado para tener sexo conmigo – susurró escondiéndose en mi cuello – Sé que fue muy estúpido de mi parte, es solo… yo… estaba tan celosa de Bella, quería…

La abracé fuerte y besé su sien – Sshh. No tienes que disculparte, está bien.

Rose suspiró agotada – Todos nosotros somos un puñado de gente realmente jodida.

Una esquina de mis labios se levantó con amargura – Lo somos, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Emmett?

Me tomé mi tiempo para mirar hacia la puerta, esperé a que Rose sacara su rostro de mi cuello y me mirara a los ojos para infundirme valor, acarició mi mejilla y me besó los labios rápidamente antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación. Después de ver la espalda de Rosie desaparecer, trasladé mi mirada hacia Bella, quien estaba de pie en la puerta con Edward detrás de ella. Se veía pequeña y delgada, siendo sostenida por el brazo de Edward en su cintura, pero me partió el corazón ver su rostro. Estaba retorcido de angustia. Sus ojos estaban rojos, húmedos y llenos de temor.

Ella de verdad tenía miedo de que la odiara.

Se separó de su novio y caminó para sentarse en el suelo frente a mí, y mientras lo hacía, encontré la mirada de Edward. Su rostro estaba hecho trisas y se me revolvió el estómago recordar que yo le hice eso, lo castigué por algo que él no había hecho. Abrí la boca para disculparme, pero él lo advirtió y negó con la cabeza, desvió la mirada hacia Bella antes de regresarla hacia mí, mirándome significativamente.

Sabía lo que quería decir: _"No quiero que te disculpes, pero si de verdad te sientes mal por lo que hiciste y quieres hacer algo por mí, por favor, no la lastimes"_

Él no tenía que decirme eso. Ella era mi hermana pequeña, la que me había jurado a mí mismo proteger después de lo que sucedió, y aunque no he cumplido a cabalidad mi promesa, lo último que quiero es lastimarla. Incliné la cabeza para hacerle saber que no tenía que preocuparse, y no pude evitar pensar que él fue lo mejor que le pasó a Bella cuando sus ojos se llenaron de gratitud antes de cerrar la puerta quedándose fuera.

Pasaron unos buenos cinco minutos en los que ninguno habló, porque simplemente ninguno sabía qué decir. Bella se concentró en oprimir sus dedos del pie y yo me concentré en mirar como lo hacía. El silencio acabó cuando ella empezó a sollozar repentinamente. Levantó la cabeza para mirarme con sus enormes ojos llorosos y su labio inferior tembloroso – ¿Me odias?

Exhalé sorprendido, luego la miré con una media sonrisa, ella tal vez no lo recordaría, pero habíamos pasado por esto antes.

 _Renata estaba sosteniendo la puerta abierta para que mis padres entraran a casa y yo asomaba mi cabeza por el borde del espaldar del sofá de la sala. Ahora yo siempre me escondía, me gustaba ver como las personas se comportaban cuando no creían que yo estaba alrededor. Cuando eran ellas mismas._

 _Papá entró primero, traía a Bella en brazos. Ella tenía los brazos apretados alrededor de su cuello y su cabeza descansaba en su hombro, cuando papá pasó por el sofá hacia las escaleras, pude ver que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Estaba dormida._

 _\- ¿Emmett?_

 _Mamá había entrado a casa y me estaba mirando desde el brazo del sofá, me había distraído tanto con Bella, que me había olvidado de permanecer oculto. La miré sin decir nada, como lo había hecho desde ese día que tenía que olvidar, y ella extendió su mano hacia mí para que la tomara, así que lo hice._

 _Subimos las escaleras y caminamos hasta la habitación al final del pasillo, que antes estaba vacía, pero ahora era de Bella porque Renata había trasladado todas las cosas de ella hacia allí. Papá estaba cobijando a Bella cuando entramos, y ella no se movió en ningún momento._

 _Sabía que este era el momento en el que tenía que hablar, pero no fue fácil hacerlo. Respiré profundo varias veces, repitiendo en mi mente que no tenía que gritar, o llorar, solo tenía que formar palabras. Aun así, mi frente estaba poblada de pequeñas gotitas de sudor cuando finalmente la voz salió de mi garganta – ¿Quién es ella? – pregunté, mi voz estaba ronca y entrecortada. Tenía ganas de gritar, pero cerré la boca antes de hacerlo. Papá y mamá voltearon a verme con los ojos muy abiertos, no dijeron nada por un momento. Cuando ya no tenía ganas de gritar, volví a abrir la boca – ¿Quién es ella?_

 _Me asusté cuando mamá cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas y me atrajo a sus brazos, apretándome con fuerza. Estaba llorando – Es una señal. Esta es una oportunidad para que nuestra familia pueda seguir adelante sin ese horrible suceso pesando sobre nosotros._

 _Sentí la gruesa mano de papá acariciando mi cabeza – Todo va a estar bien a partir de ahora – su voz estaba ronca también – Vamos a comenzar de nuevo._

 _Al día siguiente, no vi a Bella hasta después del desayuno, cuando coloreaba en un libro de animales sentado en el suelo de la sala de estar. Evitaba el color rojo._

 _Bella estaba tomada de la mano de mamá, quien la hizo sentarse frente a mí mientras papá se arrodillaba a mi lado. Ella estaba mirándome y parpadeaba dos veces cada cierto tiempo - Un niño – dijo señalándome._

 _Mamá puso sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros de ella – Voy a hacer algunas presentaciones, ¿bien? – nos señaló a cada uno por turnos – Emmett, ella es Isabella. Isabella, él es Emmett – volvió a señalarnos a los dos – Ustedes son hermano mayor y hermana pequeña._

 _Me sorprendió cuando ella sonrió ampliamente, llena de felicidad por tener un hermano mayor – Hola, Emmett._

 _Papá palmeó mi espalda con delicadeza cuando no le devolví el saludo - ¿No vas a saludarla? Puedes decirle Bella._

 _No podía con esto. Creí que podía ser fuerte y olvidarlo si me esforzaba, pero no podía. Se supone que ya nos conocíamos, se supone que ya sabíamos el nombre de cada uno, se supone que ya sabíamos que somos hermanos. No quería esto, esto apestaba, no lo quería._

 _Otra vez quería gritar y llorar. Y eso hice._

 _Papá me abrazó y arrulló como si fuera un bebé – Todo está bien, campeón, todo está bien – me susurró al oído. Yo no le creía, nada iba a volver a estar bien. Al menos no para mí._

 _De repente, unos estridentes sollozos empezaron a escucharse por toda la sala de estar, sobresaltándonos a todos. Salí de los brazos de papá, asustado, y me giré hacia Bella para ver como las enormes lagrimas que salían de sus ojos descendían por sus mejillas. Creí que mamá la abrazaría como lo había hecho papá conmigo, pero no lo hizo porque estaba llorando también, sobre sus manos._

 _\- ¿Me odias? – preguntó Bella con voz entrecortada y labios fruncidos._

 _\- No, no, cariño – dijo papá inclinándose hacia adelante para tomar su mano - Emmett no te odia, él solo está sorprendido, eso es todo._

 _Bella dejó de llorar, aunque seguía hipando, como yo. Se pasó el antebrazo por debajo de la nariz y volvió a mirarme con ese extraño parpadeo, esperando que confirmara lo que papá había dicho. Yo no la odiaba, pero no quería hablar. Tampoco quería que ella volviera a llorar._

 _Me incliné un poco más y, despacio, entrelacé mi dedo índice con su dedo meñique. Ella miró nuestros dedos entrelazados con atención, antes de subir la mirada hacia mí. Entonces, me sonrió. Brillantemente._

Estaba haciendo eso de nuevo. Había dejado de llorar y estaba mirando nuestros dedos entrelazados con atención, pero en lugar de sonreírme como lo hizo aquella vez, frunció el ceño con confusión. Ella lo recordaba, solo que no sabía de dónde.

\- No te odio, Bella – dije en voz baja – Yo no podría odiarte nunca.

No me miró – Pero estás enojado, ¿no es así? Vas a estar enojado por un largo tiempo – maltrató los dedos de su pie izquierdo mientras las palabras salían rápida y atropelladamente de su boca – No debería pedirte que me perdones, porque eso sería egoísta, pero quiero que lo hagas, por favor – sacudió su cabeza – Sigo diciendo que soy egoísta, y quejándome por eso, pero no hago nada para remediarlo. Sigo pensando en mí, en lo que podría hacerme feliz.

Ser feliz es lo que ella siempre ha merecido, no sé por qué la vida simplemente no le permite serlo. Aun así, tenía que ser sincero con ella – No sé cómo me siento, es… difícil saber que la muerte de ellos no fue un accidente, sino un acto intencionado de otra persona, pero no creo que estar enojado contigo vaya a hacer que me sienta mejor sobre eso. Después de todo, tú no lo hiciste, y ellos están muertos hace más de un año… culparte o no por lo que les pasó no va a devolverlos.

Sus sollozos regresaron, aunque ella trató de detenerlos – No te merezco, Emmett.

\- Puedes estar segura de eso – bromeé. Tiré de su dedo meñique para que se acercara y dejara de mutilar los dedos de sus pies – Ven aquí, quiero que me cuentes lo que pasó.

Se sentó a mi lado, abrazó mi brazo derecho y recostó la cabeza en mi hombro. Me contó cómo fueron las cosas. Me dijo dónde y cómo conoció al tipo, cuanto tiempo mantuvieron su relación en secreto y me describió en detalle la noche del incendio.

\- No supe que él lo había hecho hasta dos meses después – susurró – Y fue… – suspiró – Doloroso. Horrible. Eso me desgarró por completo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con él? – pregunté.

Levantó la cabeza de mi hombro para mirarme con una pequeña sonrisa – No va a volver nunca más. Me aseguré de eso.

\- ¿Como?

Bajó la mirada - ¿Sabes? Él estaba loco, completamente loco, pero me amaba. Y como él utilizó mi amor para manipularme, yo usé su amor para manipularlo. Hice que tomara una decisión. Cualquiera de las dos opciones que le di iba a destruirlo, y él lo sabía. Una de las dos opciones podría destruirme a mí, pero no me importaba.

Entrecerré los ojos, esto era bastante críptico. No podría llegar a saber cuáles eran las opciones de Bella, pero sabía cuál opción el tipo había tomado – Él eligió la opción que no te destruiría – ella asintió – ¿Sabías que él escogería eso? – negó – ¿Por qué arriesgarte?

Volvió a mirarme. Entonces, supe por qué – Yo ya estaba destruida, Emmett. Ese hombre había destruido todo mi mundo. Así que… ¿por qué no podía él simplemente acabar con lo que había empezado? En el fondo, eso era lo que yo quería.

No podía creer que mi hermanita haya pasado por tantas cosas sin que yo me diera cuenta. Pasó por eso sola. Tanto dolor. Sin que pudiera hacer algo por ella.

De pronto, me di cuenta que lo único que no dijo en toda la historia fue su nombre. No dijo absolutamente nada sobre la vida personal de aquel sujeto. Y no me dio buena espina, es más, nada de lo que me contó me dio buena espina. Me hizo recordar cosas.

\- ¿Quién era ese hombre? – pregunté – No has dicho su nombre.

Bella se quedó en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad, antes de responder – ¿Puedo guardar eso para mí? – pidió, volviendo a recostar su cabeza en mi hombro – Solo… permíteme tener este secreto.

Debería haber exigido que me lo dijera, pero no quería tener rencores por una persona que ni siquiera conocía. Iba a cargar con ese terrible sentimiento en mi corazón si le ponía un nombre.

Besé su cabello – Está bien.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Seguimos enterándonos de lo que ha sucedido en el pasado, aunque aun falta. ¿Qué opinan?

Les agradezco sus comentarios, me encanta leer sus suposiciones sobre el pasado de Bella y Emmett.

Un beso y abrazo para ustedes, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Bye!


	36. Capítulo 35

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 35**

\- Esta es muy graciosa – rió Lilian, o Sra. Hale, sosteniendo en alto una foto.

Me acerqué para ver y me reí también, Emmett se había transformado en cuerpo y alma en el personaje de su disfraz – Él seguía haciendo esas poses al azar mientras hablaba de cualquier trivialidad.

\- Hizo derramar unos cuantos vasos a su alrededor, las chicas seguían llamándolo idiota y los chicos querían comenzar peleas hasta que veían el festival de músculos que él mostraba con esa apretada camiseta – dijo Edward desde el sofá.

Alice asintió mientras reía - Fue desternillante.

Me parece que los seis meses luego de aquel día en el que Emmett descubrió la verdad sobre la muerte de nuestra familia, han pasado muy rápido, aunque al mismo tiempo, siento como si fue hace diez años. Las cosas han mejorado mucho para mí, he avanzado en la terapia y en mi vida personal; la Dra. Blind dice que se debe a que mi mayor miedo era que Emmett me odiara si llegase a saber la verdad, y eso no me dejaba avanzar como era correcto, pero en vista de que él llegó a un acuerdo pacífico con lo que sucedió y no me perjudicó, me he quitado ese gran peso de encima. La Dra. Blind y Jessica siguen insistiendo en que debería decirle lo demás, porque aún sigo ocultando cosas, pero no soy capaz de hacerlo.

Otras cosas han sucedido, como el hecho de que Emmett y Rose son oficialmente novios. No se sabe exactamente desde cuándo, ni siquiera ellos mismos lo saben, simplemente empezaron a comportarse como tal en algún punto de estos seis meses. Sé de primera mano que no son más que novios _anormales_ como lo fuimos Edward y yo por tanto tiempo, Rose me cuenta cada detalle de su relación, pero puedo ver que ella está muy cerca de vencer ese miedo y superar su horrible experiencia.

Lilian, como le decimos ahora, sigue siendo la Sra. Hale, porque sigue casada. El Sr. Hale ha intentado hacerla volver a casa incontables veces, pero como no ha conseguido su propósito, se niega a darle el divorcio. Aun así, ella no se ha rendido, y en cuanto a su personalidad, la ha estado recuperando poco a poco; sus expresiones faciales son vistas a menudo, muestra su enojo, tristeza, felicidad y diversión. Y se ha convertido en una orgullosa madre de siete jóvenes a tiempo completo.

Lo único arruinado en la feliz vida que llevamos todos aquí, es mi amistad con Jasper. Después de que él fuera la razón por la cual Emmett se enteró de parte de lo sucedido en Forks, estuve muy enojada con él. Y Rose también lo estuvo. Y Emmett. Y Edward. Eventualmente, los demás dejaron de estar enojados y retomaron su habitual actitud hacia él, pero, aunque yo también dejé de estar enojada, lo que hizo no dejó de dolerme. Las cosas resultaron bien al final, más aún porque Emmett se concentró en el incendio y no en lo mencionado sobre Seth, él se olvidó completamente de eso, pero ¿qué hubiera sucedido si las cosas no hubieran resultado de esa manera? ¿Si hubiera preguntado qué tenía que ver Seth en todo esto? Yo había confiado en Jasper cuando le confesé parte de mis secretos, había confiado en que iba a entenderme y guardar para mí algo que era tan difícil y traumático, algo que estaba dispuesta a ocultar y por lo que estaba dispuesta a mentir por el resto de mi vida, pero él había traicionado esa confianza por un momento de rabia. Sé que él lo lamenta y se siente terrible por lo que hizo, me lo ha dicho un millón de veces. Le he dicho que lo he perdonado, pero él y yo sabemos que tomará un tiempo antes de que esas palabras sean realmente sinceras.

Solo hablábamos si era necesario, y todo tenía un aire impersonal e incómodo a nuestro alrededor. Alice odia cada segundo de eso, pero hemos mejorado. Un poco.

En este momento, Lilian, Alice y yo estábamos separando y guardando las fotos que se revelaron ayer en los álbumes. Sí, teníamos álbumes. Porque después de que Rose le regaló aquella cámara a Edward la navidad antepasada, había hecho falta unos cuantos álbumes para conservar el montón de fotos que eran tomadas.

En la mesita de café había muchas fotos tomadas en nuestra vida cotidiana, pero también de los momentos y ocasiones especiales.

Como la foto grupal que nos tomamos en Halloween: habíamos ido a una fiesta de disfraces en una casa de fraternidad y la habíamos pasado realmente bien. Nunca fui una chica demasiado fiestera, y la personalidad de la antigua Jessica tuvo mucho que ver con eso, así que fue un poco sorprendente que la misma Jessica fuera quien nos convenciera a todos de ir a dicha fiesta. Esa noche Emmett era Johnny Bravo, incluso se pintó el pelo de rubio con un spray de acabado instantáneo; Rose era un piloto de carreras de NASCAR, Alice se disfrazó de una atrevida hada punk rock, Jasper era un apuesto científico loco, Edward un sexy y pálido vampiro, Jessica tenía un diminuto disfraz de pirata, y porque Alice me obligó, yo era una ridículamente escotada princesa Leia de Star Wars. En la foto también estaba Jacob, quien tenía la poca tela que usa Tarzán, su novia Leah era la princesa Jasmín de Aladdín y Embry, que con solo pantalones de mezclilla cortos y un montón de pelo artificial, representaba a un hombre lobo.

Embry había sido la cita de Jessica, una cita que la obligamos a llevar. Ella estuvo enojada por quedar atascada con el chico de preparatoria y se portó grosera y condescendiente con él, lo cual no fue un desaliento para el mismo Embry, él estaba extasiado por ser la cita de una chica universitaria, su deslumbrante sonrisa no vaciló ni una sola vez.

Otra foto en el montón era una donde Esme y Lilian estaban de pie frente a la encimera cocinando para Acción de Gracias, mientras un relajado Carlisle se tomaba una copa de vino con Jasper en la mesa. Los padres de Edward habían venido a Phoenix para cenar con nosotros, y esa noche todos sonreímos ampliamente para dar las gracias.

Y la graciosa foto donde Emmett y Edward, vistiendo gorros navideños, estaban rodando los ojos porque Jessica había irrumpido en la toma junto al árbol con una diadema de reno. O aquella en la que Rose, Alice y yo estábamos posando, elegantemente vestidas, para recibir el año nuevo con una copa de champagne en las manos. O la foto en la que Jessica estaba horrorizada mirando la caja de chocolates que Embry le envió para San Valentín. Sin mencionar una a una las fotos en las que estamos soplando velitas y embarrados de glaseado en cada cumpleaños.

Esos habían sido muy buenos momentos, y me alegraba que estuvieran inmortalizados en esas fotografías.

\- ¡Chicas! ¡Oh por Dios! – gritó Rose entrando al departamento apresuradamente, Emmett entró más despacio detrás de ella, los dos vestidos con ropa deportiva por haber estado en el gimnasio.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? – preguntó su madre con preocupación.

Rose se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y apoyó los codos en la mesa de café para poder inclinarse y estar más cerca de nosotras – He recibido una llamada de Tatiana mientras conducíamos hacia aquí. ¡Finalmente me ha llamado! No tienen idea de lo aliviada y feliz que estoy.

\- ¿Y qué te ha dicho? – pregunté.

\- Que Vera está bien, casi totalmente recuperada. Le han dado salida indefinida en la clínica en la que estuvo internada y ha vuelto a casa. Bueno, a la nueva casa en la que se mudaron, en California.

\- ¿Te dijo por qué no se comunicó contigo en todo este tiempo? – preguntó Alice.

Negó con la cabeza, su entusiasmo decayendo un poco – No, solo dijo que llamó porque Vera quiere verme. Dice que ha insistido hasta el cansancio en eso desde que salió de la clínica.

La expresión en el rostro de Lilian demostró que no sentía el mismo entusiasmo que su hija por lo acontecido – ¿La verás?

\- Claro – respondió Rose inmediatamente – Tengo la dirección del lugar donde viven y Emmett dijo que me acompañaría.

Lilian volteó a ver a Emmett antes de regresar la mirada hacia Rose - ¿Estás segura, cielo? Yo… no creo que debas ir – ahora podía ver claramente lo mucho que le afectó a ella lo que le sucedió a Rose, estaba en sus ojos – Has estado muy bien todo este tiempo, no necesitas verla. No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a nadie de esa familia.

Rose miró a su madre con comprensión, pero ya se había decidido a ir – Mamá, sabes que Vera y Tatiana no tuvieron nada que ver en lo que ese hombre hizo, ellas también son víctimas. Entiendo por qué no quieres que vea a Vera, pero ella y yo pasamos por lo mismo, sé cuan mal lo pasó. Tal vez después de su tiempo de recuperación en la clínica, lo único que necesita para superar completamente lo que sucedió sea hablar conmigo. No quiero negarle esa oportunidad.

Lilian sabía que el argumento de Rose era válido, y se veía derrotada, pero seguía queriendo evitar que su hija sufriera – Esto te va a hacer daño – susurró.

La sonrisa de Rose fue triste y resignada cuando tomó la mano de su madre – Tiene que doler para que pueda sanar.

 _¿Escuchas eso? Significa que no vas a deshacerte de mí si sigues siendo una cobarde, ¿crees que todo acabó con admitir lo del incendio? Faltan cosas por aclarar._

Me enderecé y estremecí, sorprendida. Esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que escuchaba esa voz en mi cabeza, había hablado con la Dra. Blind sobre eso y ella me dijo, en términos sencillos, que era mi conciencia. La culpa me hacía escuchar esa voz, acusándome constantemente. La Dra. me dijo que debía ignorarla, que nunca debía responder, pero era difícil no hacerlo cuando todo lo que esa voz decía era cierto.

Aun así, no respondí. Suspiré para relajarme y la ignoré.

 _Ignorar la molesta voz… ese es un plan genial. ¿Quieres comprobar cuánto tiempo puedes fingir que no me escuchas? Ayudaría con tu terapia, así mediríamos tu resistencia._

Mordí el interior de mi mejilla y continué metiendo las fotos en el álbum.

 _Bien, comencemos. Te haré una serie de preguntas que tienes que responder. Oh, perdón, que NO tienes que responder. ¿Estás lista para el desafío?_

Mordí más fuerte y mi habilidad de meter fotos mejoró.

 _Ahora pareces ser muy feliz, ¿crees que ya no eres la responsable de la muerte de tu familia?_

 _Emmett parece muy contento contigo, ¿crees que no está molesto porque no le importa? ¿o crees que, en realidad, en lo profundo de su corazón, sí te guarda rencor?_

 _Todavía ocultas cosas, grandes y gordos secretos, pero no van a durarte para siempre. ¿Qué crees que dirá Emmett cuando se entere? ¿O Edward?_

 _Los dos ya te han dado la oportunidad de que seas sincera y no lo fuiste, ¿qué crees tú que pasará?_

 _¿Edward debería saber… o no saber?_

 _¿Emmett debería saber… o no saber?_

 _¿Qué escoges, Bella?_

 _¿Saber o no saber?_

\- Cállate – susurré.

\- ¡Por Dios, Bella!

Levanté la vista bruscamente hacia Alice, quien corrió repentinamente a uno de los baños y regresó inmediatamente con un montón de papel higiénico para acercármelo al rostro. Limpió una de las comisuras de mi boca, continuó con mi barbilla con rapidez, y luego comenzó limpiar también las gotitas de sangre que habían caído en las fotos que estaban en la mesita de café. Gotitas de sangre que habían salido de mi boca.

Todo el mundo enloqueció, creyendo que estaba vomitando sangre y que iba a morir en un futuro cercano, apenas pude decir que me había mordido el interior de la mejilla antes de que el olor de la sangre me dejara grogui y todo empezara dar vueltas.

Creí que estaba oficialmente loca cuando todo se volvió borroso y escuché a esa voz reírse con deleite.

 _Has perdido._

…

\- Quiero que sepas que te considero una persona total y completamente loca. Demente.

Levanté la mirada de mi tarea de literatura inglesa y arqueé una ceja hacia Jessica – Pues… buenas tardes a ti también.

Resopló mientras ponía su maleta en la silla junto a ella – No, es en serio – se inclinó hacia mí desde su lado de la mesa – Alice me contó lo que pasó el fin de semana y estoy enojada por el hecho de que nadie se haya tomado la molestia de decirme hasta cuatro días después. ¿Qué demonios te hizo mutilarte el interior de la mejilla?

Me encogí de hombros – Me dejé llevar por una batalla mental conmigo misma, no es la gran cosa – ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la interrumpí – Mira, no quiero hablar de eso. He tenido suficientes personas interrogándome acerca de eso y estoy harta.

\- ¿Por lo menos lo hablaste con esa extraña terapeuta tuya? – Jessica había conocido a la Dra. Blind mientras hacíamos compras para la navidad pasada. Nos la encontramos en el centro comercial con un sorprendentemente apuesto hombre llamado Randall, el cual fue presentado como su esposo. La Dra. había estado muy contenta de encontrarse conmigo fuera del consultorio y nos obligó a Jessica y a mí a cenar con ella y su esposo, estuve mortificada la mayoría del tiempo, pero gano puntos por elegir una cena de comida italiana.

Asentí – Tuve una cita ayer – fruncí el ceño - ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálida.

Ella rodó los ojos y ondeó una mano – Sí, no me he estado sintiendo muy bien estos días, creo que voy a enfermarme o algo así, pero no cambies el tema. ¿Qué dijo la loquera?

Esta vez fui yo la que rodó los ojos – Está triste porque se supone que todo iba bien conmigo, también está preocupada. Escuchar voces en mi cabeza y hacerme daño a mí misma debido a esos episodios son signos de algunas enfermedades mentales como la esquizofrenia, si empiezo a tener alucinaciones visuales, estoy frita y ella me enviará directo al sanatorio mental.

El rostro de Jessica se llenó de pánico – Bella…

Las comisuras de mis labios se levantaron y me eché a reír a carcajadas, siendo reprendida inmediatamente por la bibliotecaria, así que me puse una mano sobre la boca y me incliné hacia Jessica – Eres tan tonta… ¡es una broma!

Ella soltó airé, aliviada, y se frotó la frente – Voy a matarte. No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera, por Dios…

Seguí riendo silenciosamente hasta que me dolió el estómago. Sequé las lágrimas de mis ojos y suspiré para calmarme – Debiste ver tu cara. ¿Vas a venir a casa este fin de semana?

Jessica abrió una de sus libretas de dibujo – Claro, Alice va a hacerme la manicura y pedicura.

La miré dibujar en su libreta por un largo rato después de eso.

Mientras aun limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos.

* * *

Hola!

Culpo a la universidad por la demora, he estado muy ocupada.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Tiempo ha pasado y nuevas cosa están ocurriendo, ¿qué opinan?

Para responder la pregunta de Jane Bells: Jasper ya sabía de parte del secreto de Bella porque la misma Bella se lo dijo cuando tuvo una pesadilla en el departamento de él (final del capítulo 14 y principio del capítulo 15).

Chicas, les agradezco por sus comentarios, sigan teniendo paciencia, que ya se está acabando esto.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	37. Capítulo 36

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 36**

El viernes en la noche, a pesar de que Lilian no estaba de acuerdo con que Rose fuera a ver a Vera en California, insistió en ir con ella y Emmett. Jasper dijo que le hubiera gustado ir, pero tenía trabajo a tiempo completo los fines de semana, ya que los días de semana solo lo hacía a medio tiempo para poder ir a la universidad.

Rose estaba muy nerviosa y estaba comiéndose las uñas cuando se fueron el sábado en la mañana. Antes de que se fueran, la abracé por mucho tiempo y le dije que se tranquilizara, que todo iba a estar bien y que, si sentía que era mucho para ella, todo lo que tenía que hacer era decirle a Emmett y él iba a sacarla de allí en un parpadeo.

A media tarde, mientras veía la televisión acurrucada con Edward en el sofá, Alice llegó de haberse entintado las raíces rubias en la peluquería – No sé por qué las personas enloquecen porque oscurezco mi cabello claro. Unas chicas estaban mirándome como si fuera una lunática en la peluquería, chicas que estaban ahí porque estaban decolorando su cabello.

\- Bueno, ahí tienes la respuesta – dijo Edward sin dejar de mirar al televisor.

Alice rodó los ojos - ¿Dónde está Jessica, de todos modos? Dijo que iba a estar aquí para cuando llegara de la peluquería – entró en su habitación y volvió a salir inmediatamente sin su bolso – ¿Saben? Estoy preocupada por ella, durmió durante las clases de ayer porque tenía dolor de cabeza. Y en las de antes de ayer. Y en las de los días antes de ese.

\- Ella había mencionado que no se sentía bien, espero que no haya empeorado – dije, sacando mi móvil de mi bolsillo para enviarle un mensaje.

 ** _¿Por qué no estás aquí?_**

Tardó unos minutos en contestar: **¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que creía que iba a enfermarme? Pues era cierto, y me siento como la mierda.**

 ** _No es bueno que te quedes ahí sin nadie que cuide de ti. Seré tu enfermera, solo ven a casa._**

 **No me pidas que me mueva de aquí, lo único que puedo hacer es rodar fuera de la cama para ir al baño y hasta eso es doloroso.**

 ** _¿Doloroso? ¿Qué es lo que tienes?_**

 **La verdad es que no lo sé, pero no te preocupes. Si me muero, mi constantemente ausente compañera de cuarto encontrará mi putrefacto cadáver en algún momento.**

 ** _Edward irá a recogerte en cinco._**

 **Te odio.**

 ** _No es cierto._**

Envié a un reacio Edward a recoger a Jessica y convencí a Alice para que hiciera un caldo de pollo para ella, mis habilidades culinarias seguían al cero por ciento.

\- Dios mío, Lilian está malcriándome – dijo revolviendo el caldo, me incomodaba un poco porque se veía como una niña de primaria cocinando – Hace mucho tiempo que ni siquiera encendía la estufa.

\- Yo nunca he encendido una estufa por mi cuenta - me encogí de hombros – Y no es como si Esme te hubiera dejado cocinar antes de esto.

\- ¡Pero siempre ayudaba! Mamá me enseñó todo lo que una mujer debe saber sobre la cocina.

\- Bueno, yo soy un completo fracaso en esa área. Al igual que mi mamá.

Le conté acerca de esa vez en la que era día familiar en la escuela primaria y a cada madre le correspondía llevar una receta hecha en casa, mamá había intentado hacer unas albóndigas, y las hizo, pero yo fingí tropezarme y hacerla dejar caer la bandeja mientras la llevaba al auto. Me sentí muy mal cuando ella lloró por ver sus albóndigas arruinadas, pero fue un alivio cuando llegamos a la escuela y Renata estaba esperándonos en el estacionamiento con una gran bandeja de verdaderas albóndigas. Yo ya la había llamado a casa de la abuela la noche anterior.

Alice apagó la estufa mientras reía y se sentó frente a mí en la mesa, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que Edward y Jessica estaban tardando mucho, había pasado una hora y nuestro departamento no está lejos de los dormitorios de la universidad.

Tomé mi móvil para llamar a Edward, pero escuché su móvil sonar desde la sala de estar. En su defecto, llamé a Jessica, tres veces, pero ella no contestó. Media hora después, Alice y yo estábamos empezando a enloquecer cuando recibí una llamada de un número desconocido.

\- ¿Bella?

\- ¿Edward? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Estoy preocupada!

\- Lo siento, dejé mi móvil en casa y no traje el de Jessica tampoco – dijo con voz agotada – Debí haber buscado un teléfono público antes, pero he pasado todo el rato pendiente de Jessica, ella estaba muy asustada. Los dos lo estábamos.

Mi corazón casi se detiene - ¿Tuvieron un accidente?

\- No, no, ningún accidente. Es… - dudó – Es Jessica. Estaba muy mal cuando fui a recogerla, ella… bueno, tuve que traerla al hospital – su voz era triste - Creo que deberías venir.

Fui interrogada por Alice en cuanto cerré la llamada. No había mucho que decir, ya que Edward no me dijo casi nada, así que me puse rápidamente algo de ropa presentable y corrimos hacia el estacionamiento para irnos al hospital. Cuando llegamos, preguntamos por Jessica en la recepción y después de buscar en la base de datos, la recepcionista dijo que ella estaba actualmente en cirugía, noticia que nos impactó totalmente.

Edward estaba sentado en una de las sillas del pasillo frente a la sala de operaciones en la que Jessica estaba, apoyaba los codos en las rodillas y se sacudía el pelo con una mano repetidamente.

\- ¡Edward! – dijo Alice medio corriendo hacia él.

Alzó la cabeza y se levantó de la silla, dejando ver que la parte inferior de su camiseta estaba manchada de sangre. Paré en seco, tratando de no estremecerme. Maldito trauma con la sangre.

Alice estaba al borde de la histeria - ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¡La recepcionista dijo que Jessica estaba teniendo una cirugía!

Edward me miró y volvió a sentarse para que la sangre estuviera fuera de mi vista – Esperé diez minutos fuera de los dormitorios, pero ella no apareció, así que subí a su habitación. Ella se veía horrible; estaba pálida, el cabello se le pegaba a los costados de su rostro y cuello por el sudor, parecía que algo le dolía mucho por como sus dientes castañeaban. La ayudé a llegar al auto y la puse en el asiento de copiloto donde se acurrucó en una bola, pero se volvió una locura para cuando le di la vuelta al auto y lo encendí. Ella empezó a gritar. Decía que le dolía, que la ayudara, y empecé a entrar en pánico. Manejé como un loco hacia aquí cuando se desmayó y vi que estaba sangrando un montón, mi camiseta se manchó mientras la cargaba hacia la entrada.

\- ¿De dónde venía la sangre? ¿Te dijeron qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿O por qué necesitaba una cirugía tan urgentemente? – pregunté con confusión.

\- Me pidieron autorización para su cirugía, dijeron que ella tenía una hemorragia interna causada por un embarazo ectópico y tenía que ser intervenida inmediatamente – bajó la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo una vez más – La doctora dijo que iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera para salvarla, pero que debía saber que en casos agravados como estos, hay un bajo porcentaje de probabilidad de que sobreviva a la cirugía.

Alice jadeó con incredulidad.

Logré sentarme en la silla junto a Edward cuando mis rodillas amenazaron con no sostenerme por más tiempo. No podía creer esto. No podía creer que Jessica estuviera en una situación como esta. No tan repentinamente. Todo esto era un completo sin sentido.

 _No puedo perder a Jessica también._ No sé si era pesimismo, tal vez era miedo, pero, de repente, eso era lo que repetía en mi mente una y otra vez.

La cirugía de Jessica duró tres horas más. Alice, Edward y yo esperamos sentados uno junto a el otro en las sillas del pasillo y permanecimos en completo silencio hasta que una mujer bajita y con lentes, usando vestimenta quirúrgica, salió de la sala de operaciones. Edward se precipitó hacia ella y nosotras le seguimos.

La mujer nos miró a Alice y a mí con gentileza, y se presentó a nosotras como la Dra. Clearwater - El embarazo de Jessica se complicó de esta manera debido a que el feto estaba creciendo en su trompa de Falopio izquierda en lugar de su cavidad uterina, ocasionando que la trompa sufriera un desgarre y a su vez una peligrosa hemorragia interna – explicó - La laparotomía practicada fue un éxito, aunque hubo algunas complicaciones. Su corazón falló por un momento, pero logramos reanimarla y continuamos con la operación sin más problemas.

Alice soltó aire y se recostó de su hermano mayor con alivio – Gracias a Dios.

\- ¿Podemos verla? – pregunté aún nerviosa.

La doctora asintió – Podrán verla cuando sea trasladada a una habitación. Pueden ir a la sala de espera y yo enviaré a una enfermera a avisarles en cuanto esté lista para recibir visitas.

Edward dio un paso adelante y estrechó la mano de la Dra. Clearwater con sus dos manos – Muchas gracias.

Ella sonrió – No tienes que agradecerlo, es mi trabajo.

Edward y yo fuimos a llenar el papeleo mientras Alice iba a llamar a Jasper, decidimos que no le diríamos nada a Emmett, Lilian y Rose para no preocuparlos. Luego de eso esperamos en la sala de espera como dijo la doctora, Jasper se nos unió pocos minutos después de la llamada y dos largas horas después, una enfermera nos dijo que podíamos pasar a ver a Jessica. No se veía muy segura de dejarnos entrar a todos, pero le prometimos que haríamos silencio y que no molestaríamos.

Al llegar a la habitación donde Jessica estaba, mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho al ver lo pequeña que se veía en la cama de hospital. No había despertado todavía, estaba acostada sobre su espalda luciendo realmente pálida. Los chicos se quedaron a una distancia prudente de la cama, pero Alice y yo nos acercamos y sentamos a cada lado.

\- Va a estar bien, ¿cierto? – preguntó Alice en voz baja, tomando una de sus manos.

\- Hay que esperar a que despierte – dije, tomando la otra mano – Lo sabremos entonces.

 **Emmett**

Al tener en cuenta cómo son las cosas con Rosie, desde aquel día en Chicago en el que me dejé llevar por sus peticiones acerca de tener sexo y ella terminó enloqueciendo, he tenido cuidado en dónde la beso. No lugares como el supermercado o la universidad, me refiero a lugares de su cuerpo. Hice un estudio y llegué a la conclusión de que debería tener asignadas las áreas de _zona segura_ , en dónde podría besar y ella no se sentiría incómoda o insegura. Soy un chico excepcional, lo sé.

Las áreas de zona segura abarcan: los labios, las mejillas, las manos, la frente e incluso la nariz y el cabello.

Así que estaba teniendo serios problemas ahora que estábamos sentados en la arena en la playa de San Diego, y ella estaba sentada entre mis piernas, recargando su espalda en mi pecho. Ella tenía su hermoso cabello echado en un solo hombro dejando al descubierto su cuello de piel cremosa y suave cerca de mi cara, desprendiendo ese aroma a vainilla que me vuelve loco. Jesús, estaba muriendo por besar ese cuello.

Era de noche, pero Rosie no había querido encerrarse en la habitación del hotel teniendo la playa tan cerca, a pesar de que podía verla desde el balcón de la habitación que compartía con su madre. Ella estaba hablándome sobre su día con Vera, habíamos ido a su casa al medio día y regresado después de cenar. Todo el tiempo las dos chicas permanecieron dentro de la habitación de Vera y solo salieron cuando era hora de cenar; estuve sentado en la sala de estar con Lili y la señora Tatiana todo el tiempo, rebotando mi pierna derecha por la preocupación, pero, aunque se notaba que habían llorado mucho, estaban sonriendo, y eso me dio alivio.

\- Vera va a estar bien, Emmett – concluyó con convicción – Ahora sé que lo estará.

Besé su cabello – Tú también vas a estarlo.

Ella se irguió y volteó para mirarme con una sonrisa. Se acercó a mi rostro y me besó con sus labios siempre dulces – Ya lo estoy, estoy bien. Nunca voy a olvidar lo que pasó, pero estar bien no se trata de olvidarlo, porque mi memoria no se borrará. Se trata de aprender a vivir a pesar de eso, vivir bien, feliz, sin dejar que esa horrible experiencia tome todo de mí. Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, Emmett. Desde que nací en este mundo, nunca había sido tan feliz, o había estado tan satisfecha como lo estoy ahora.

Estaba tan feliz de que ella dijera eso, que podría llorar, pero solo sonreí ampliamente mientras la miraba a los ojos – Bueno, ¿y qué pasó con la parte en dónde dices que me amas hasta la locura en ese conmovedor discurso?

No sabía que los hombres tenían esa cosa sensiblera de las mariposas en el estómago hasta que conocí a Rose, su risa hacía que esos malditos insectos se volvieran locos dentro de mi estómago. Ella se puso de pie y me dio su mano como si pudiera ponerme de pie con solo la fuerza de uno de sus delicados brazos, así que esquivé su mano y la eché sobre mi hombro mientras la escuchaba chillar y reírse a carcajadas.

Cuando estuvimos agotados de jugar en la arena como dos niños pequeños, unimos nuestras manos arenosas y entramos al hotel. Mientras esperábamos por el elevador en el vestíbulo, me di cuenta que Rose estaba mirándome constantemente, pero cuando la miraba, ella desviaba la mirada como si no lo estuviera haciendo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Estás mirándome.

\- No lo estoy haciendo.

Tiré de su mano y la pegué a mi costado - ¿Qué ocurre?

Con timidez, su dedo índice empezó a hacer dibujos invisibles en mi camiseta – Bueno… nada, en realidad. Solo… Vera dijo que eras muy apuesto.

No sabía qué hacer con esa información – Um… ¿sí?

Ella asintió – Sus palabras exactas fueron " _Santo Dios, Rosalie, ese es un pedazo de culo caliente el que trajiste hoy"_ – levanté las cejas con sorpresa e incomodidad – Entonces le hablé de ti. Mucho – me miró y sonrió – Le dije que te amaba hasta la locura.

Le sonreí de vuelta y me acerqué para besarla, pero el carraspeo de una indignada mujer de mediana edad a la cual estábamos obstruyendo el paso para salir del elevador, me detuvo de hacerlo. Nos movimos de su camino y entramos al elevador junto a una pareja de ancianos, dejando un rastro de arena en el suelo del vestíbulo. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta llegar al segundo piso, y al bajar, doblé hacia la izquierda para acompañar a Rosie a su habitación, pero ella tiró de mi brazo para detenerme.

\- No quiero ir con mamá todavía – dijo en voz baja, se veía frustrada por alguna razón – ¿Podemos… podemos ir a tu habitación en su lugar?

\- ¿Más tiempo con mi Rosie? Claro.

Suspiró aliviada y tiró de mí en dirección contraria a la que iba, hacia mi habitación, y cuando entramos, me quité la camiseta llena de arena después de haber encendido el televisor con el mando a distancia. Rose se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación, mirando fijamente hacia la cama, pero le hice gestos negativos y señalé hacia el suelo, ninguno de nosotros iba a subirse a la cama con tanta arena encima.

Me senté en el suelo y navegué por los canales para encontrar algo interesante, pero mientras pasó el tiempo, me percaté que ella seguía de pie - ¿Rosie? – fruncí el ceño - ¿No vas a sentarte?

\- Yo, esto… no me siento bien con toda esta arena que tengo encima.

\- ¿Quieres ir a cambiarte?

Sacudió la cabeza – No, mamá no me dejaría volver. Ella sabe cómo impedirme hacer cosas ahora – señaló hacia el baño – Solo voy a… darme una ducha aquí y me podré una de tus batas. ¿Está bien?

Ella estaba actuando un poco extraño, pero tal vez la visita a Vera estaba asentándose en su mente. Me encogí de hombros – Vale.

En cuanto la palabra salió de mi boca, sus pantalones cortos cayeron al suelo, junto a mí mandíbula. Ya la había visto antes en traje de baño, pero había una estúpida lógica en mi mente que me decía que era totalmente diferente a verla en ropa interior. Jesucristo, esa era una maldita y diminuta braga de encaje color rojo.

\- ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? – tartamudeé.

Se sacó la blusa por el cuello, dejando ver un sostén a juego con sus bragas, antes de responder – Voy a tomar una ducha, ya te lo dije – su voz goteaba inocencia.

Mi pantalón se sentía apretado repentinamente – Tienes que desvestirte en el baño.

Frunció el ceño - Va a llenarse de arena, ¿cuál es tu problema?

Se puso las manos en las caderas y apoyó su peso en el pie derecho, inhalé profundamente y cerré los ojos. ¿Cuál era mi problema? Tenía una erección épica, pero no podía decirle eso sin conseguir que ella se sintiera incómoda – Ninguno. No tengo ningún problema.

Resopló, dejó su ropa en el suelo y se fue al baño, saliendo diez minutos más tarde con el cabello mojado y envuelta en una de las batas del hotel – Tu turno – dijo, sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

No habíamos acordado que yo me ducharía también, pero obedecí inmediatamente, corriendo hacia el baño para meterme bajo el agua fría.

 _¿Por qué me haces esto, Rosie? He sido un buen chico. He sido un magnifico chico._

 _Oh, Edward, hermano. Tienes mi respeto._

Tardé casi media hora en la ducha, y cuando salí, me di cuenta que no había traído nada para cambiarme. Envolví una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y abrí la puerta del baño – Rosie, ¿puedes pasarme mi… - me detuve en seco - Madre Santa…

Tenía que volver al chorro de agua fría. Inmediatamente.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Qué me dicen sobre las cosas que están sucediendo con Jessica, Rose y Emmett? Cuéntenme!

Gracias por sus comentarios, les mando un beso y un abrazo enorme.

Nos leeremos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	38. Capítulo 37

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 37**

 **Emmett**

Mi boca estaba completamente abierta mientras miraba a Rose sentada al borde de la cama, en el mismo sitio donde la había dejado cuando me fui a la ducha, solo que ahora ella estaba desnuda. Totalmente desnuda.

Y era gloriosa.

\- ¿Ro-ro-rosalie? – tartamudeé. Ella se puso de pie, y fue como si mis pies se hubieran movido por su propia cuenta, o como si ella fuera un atractivo imán y yo un triste pedazo de metal. Estaba frente a ella en un parpadeo - ¿Rosie?

\- No he terminado de decirte acerca de mi conversación con Vera sobre ti – dijo en voz baja. ¿Era esta algún tipo de prueba? ¿Para probar mi nivel de concentración en una conversación cuando ella estaba tan hermosamente desnuda frente a mí? Porque, entonces, estaba a punto de reprobar. En serio - ¿Quieres saber de lo que hablamos?

Cerré los ojos e inhalé profundo, como cuando se paseó por la habitación en esa ropa interior de encaje rojo. Ella estaba tratando de seducirme, ¿cierto? _¿cierto?_ Aunque, esto no se parece en nada a aquella vez en Chicago - ¿D-de qué ha-hablaron ustedes dos? Hablemos, pero… ¿podrías ponerte de nuevo la bata? Puede que haya un poco de… frío… por aquí.

Me miró con ojos entrecerrados – Estuve muy sorprendida cuando me pidió detalles sucios sobre nuestra relación, yo ya le había dicho cuando llamó el año pasado, que no podía estar contigo, aunque te amara – empezó a decir, ignorando mi sugerencia – Así que cuando le dije que no había detalles sucios para contar, ella me preguntó que si estaba loca. Dijo que no podía ser la chica de un dios griego como tú y no tener detalles sucios para contar, que iba en contra de las leyes del universo y que estaba alterando el orden cósmico.

Me reí con incredulidad, prestando atención a lo que decía ahora, a pesar de que seguía dolorosa y palpitantemente consciente de su desnudez – ¿Ella dijo eso? ¿De verdad?

\- Estuve impactada, también – dijo mientras asentía – Entonces, yo… le dije que quería estar contigo, que realmente lo quería, pero que tenía miedo de no poder hacerlo, porque ya había fracasado cuando lo intenté anteriormente.

Inmediatamente me acerqué más, mi mente olvidando que estaba desnuda, decidiendo preocuparse por lo que estaba diciendo – Rose, ya hablamos sobre eso. No quiero que sigas preocupándote por lo que sucedió en Chicago, simplemente no estabas lista. Y no estoy molesto por eso, nunca lo estuve; te dije que iba a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario.

Levanté mis brazos para ponerlos a su alrededor, pero ella los alejó antes de que pudiera – _Yo_ no quiero esperar, Emmett, quiero estar contigo.

\- Pero estoy contigo, te amo. No necesito que te acuestes conmigo para estar feliz. El sexo no va a hacer que te ame más de lo que te amo ahora, porque estoy malditamente seguro de que no se puede amar más a una persona.

Ella rompió a llorar y no tenía idea de cómo un chico podía ser tan estúpido como para hacer llorar a una chica desnuda delante de él.

\- ¿Ves? – dijo a través de sus sollozos, señalándome con su mano abierta - ¿Y estás preguntándome por qué no quiero esperar? Me dices cosas como esa y me haces sentir tan feliz, y cálida, y quiero que te quites esa toalla – usó su dedo índice para señalarla - Quiero sentirte en todo mi cuerpo, Emmett, quiero que hagamos el amor.

No sé por qué esto me parecía gracioso, pero es que ella se veía tan jodidamente tierna, que no pude hacer otra cosa que reír. Intenté abrazarla otra vez y esta vez sí me dejó acercarla a mí – Y lo haremos, Rosie. Lo juro. Pero no hoy. Siento que estás presionándote por esto y ninguno va a disfrutarlo si te sientes de esa manera.

\- No estoy presionada, estoy caliente – replicó. No reaccioné - ¡Estoy desnuda!

Reprimí una carcajada – Créeme, lo sé. Pero en cuanto te pongas esa bata que está allí en el suelo, ya no lo estarás. Luego, te subirás a la cama y veremos ese asqueroso documental sobre parásitos que están transmitiendo en este momento.

…

\- Emmett… - la aterciopelada voz de Rosie susurró en mi oído. Suspiré y la abracé para tenerla más cerca, ella se sentía suave y calientita, así que no quería hacer otra cosa que quedarme donde estaba – Emmett, despierta.

Gruñí y abrí los ojos, pero volví a cerrarlos por la claridad del día. _Espera_. ¿Claridad?

Me incorporé inmediatamente, sentándome en la cama - ¿Ya amaneció? – pregunté mientras Rose se sentaba también. La miré y me eché para atrás al darme cuenta de que su pelo estaba alborotado y seguía en mi bata de hotel - ¿Dormiste aquí? ¿Nos quedamos dormidos? – asintió. Gemí y me llevé las manos a la cabeza - Lili va a castrarme.

Ella se echó a reír y gateó hacia mí para sentarse a horcajadas sobre mi regazo. Justo encima de mi erección mañanera. inhalé – Lo hará. Porque ahora es una mamá que tiene personalidad, me sorprende que no haya venido a arrastrarme fuera de la habitación anoche – me besó, y fue entonces cuando realmente procesé que había amanecido junto a mi Rosie, ella era realmente hermosa en las mañanas. Deslicé mis brazos a su alrededor y, sin poder evitarlo, la apreté aún más contra mi erección. Esta vez fue ella quien gimió – Creo que debemos usar esa cosa erguida antes de que mamá la arranque de ti.

No tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad para negarme, pero hice un esfuerzo en abrir la boca para negarme – Nena…

\- Dijiste que lo haríamos cuando no me sintiera presionada. No lo estoy – dijo interrumpiéndome – Y también dijiste que no lo haríamos ayer. Hoy es otro día.

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro cuando empezó a moverse en mi regazo – Uff… por favor, Rosie, no hagas eso.

Ella me empujó hasta hacer que estuviera acostado sobre mi espalda en la cama y se desabrochó la bata, tirándola al suelo – Voy a estar bien si estoy arriba.

Estaba teniendo un serio problema para prestar atención a lo que decía – Umm… sí, ¿qué?

\- Vera dijo que podía estar contigo sin enloquecer – levantó dos dedos – Ella me dijo dos palabras mágicas: _Yo. Arriba._ Y me sentí realmente estúpida por no haberlo pensado antes, porque el problema es que siento que me ahogo si eres tú el que está arriba. Podemos hacerlo de esta manera hasta que me sienta bien en otras posiciones – se movió un poco más y enarcó una ceja – Entonces, ¿vas a negarte otra vez?

Ya no me quedaba fuerza de voluntad, es más, ya no quería tenerla. Tiré de uno de sus brazos y la acerqué a mí. Pude ver su enorme sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos y tomar su boca completamente.

Joder, finalmente iba a hacer el amor a mi chica.

…

Lili no me castró. Pero la penetrante mirada que me dio durante todo el desayuno (bastante tardío), y la manera fría en que me habló, me decía que no debería relajarme, podría suceder en un futuro cercano.

Rose estaba sonriendo tan brillantemente cuando entró en la casa de la Sra. T, que Vera supo que lo habíamos hecho en cuanto la vio. Vera corrió hacia Rose y tiró de ella hacia su habitación; dos segundos después de que la puerta se cerrara, los chillidos entusiasmados y las risas de las chicas se escucharon en toda la casa. Mi cara se volvió roja.

Podía ver por el rabillo de mi ojo derecho que Lili estaba entrecerrando los ojos en mi dirección, pero los dos volteamos a ver a la Sra. T alarmados cuando empezó a sollozar repentinamente.

\- ¿Tatiana? – preguntó Lili, acercándose a donde estaba de pie con una temblorosa bandeja de refrescos en las manos.

Me levanté del sofá de un salto y tomé la bandeja antes de que se cayera, así que ella se tapó el rostro con las manos – Lo siento… lo siento. Solo… yo…

\- Está bien – Lili le dio palmaditas en la espalda y la condujo hacia la silla más cercana – Lo entiendo completamente, no tienes que disculparte. Es genial escucharla reír, ¿cierto?

La Sra. T asintió – Creí que ella nunca se recuperaría de eso, creí que mi Vera nunca volvería a mí.

\- Tienes que darle tiempo. Las cosas también fueron muy difíciles para Rosalie, y me dolió ver cuán infeliz era, pero eso ha cambiado. Ella es feliz ahora, y Vera también lo será.

La señora T se quitó las manos del rostro y miró a Lili como si nunca antes la hubiera visto – Has… cambiado.

Lili le ofreció una media sonrisa – Me he separado de Robert, eso me ha hecho bien.

\- Muchas gracias por venir. De verdad, les agradezco con todo mi corazón que hayan venido. Yo no estaba de acuerdo con nada de esto, no quería que Vera volviera a ver a Rosalie, pero ha resultado ser lo mejor para ella – dijo la Sra. T, tomando las manos de Lili – Y… lo siento. Realmente lamento lo que pasó – empezó a llorar otra vez – No sé por qué… no pude darme cuenta de la clase de hombre que él era. Debí haberlo sabido, él había sido cruel conmigo cuando estaba embarazada y me abandonó. Fui tan estúpida. Yo causé todo esto, yo fui quien puso a nuestras hijas en peligro.

\- No digas eso, Tatiana. No había manera de que pudieras saber que él haría algo como eso, no es bueno que te culpes, ninguno de nosotros lo hace. Tienes que ser fuerte para Vera, ella necesita a su madre libre de culpa para seguir mejorando, no vivas en el pasado.

Oír a Lili y a la Sra. T conversar, me hizo recordar mis problemas y los de Bella. Ella y yo nos sentíamos horriblemente culpables por cosas de las que, aunque me cueste admitirlo, no tuvimos control. Quería decirle a esa afligida madre que la mierda pasa, y que, a veces, no podemos evitarla, es lo que tiene que pasar, pero tenía que aprender a usar esas palabras en mí primero, antes intentar enseñarlo a cualquier otra persona.

Pff… la Dra. Maggie estaría tan orgullosa de mí si pudiera escuchar mi mente en este momento.

 **Bella**

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando recibí un mensaje de Rose: **_¿Dónde están? No hay nadie en casa._**

 **En el hospital. Jessica tuvo una cirugía de emergencia ayer.**

 ** _¡¿?! Estaremos ahí en diez._**

Anoche, Edward y Jasper se habían ido a casa, pero Alice y yo nos habíamos quedado con Jessica en el hospital. Jasper tenía que trabajar y Edward estaba bastante ensangrentado y agotado como para quedarse, además, tenía que limpiar su auto ensangrentado, así que regresó en la mañana con algo de comer y una muda de ropa para cada una. Alice y yo nos habíamos turnado para permanecer despiertas en caso de que Jessica despertara en medio de la madrugada y se asustara, pero ella no se había movido ni un poco, la Dra. Clearwater dijo que no debíamos alarmarnos por eso, que la cirugía había sido bastante dura y que despertaría después de descansar lo suficiente.

Lilian, Emmett y Rose llegaron ocho minutos después de aquel mensaje y nos interrogaron acerca de lo que había sucedido. Ellos estuvieron sorprendidos por lo del embarazo, pero nadie había tocado el tema todavía. Lo primero era que Jessica despertara y dijera con sus propias palabras que estaba bien, por lo que todo el mundo se quedó en completo silencio y se inclinó hacia ella cuando abrió los ojos en ese mismo instante.

Parpadeó hacia el techo y miró a su alrededor, fijándose en nosotros después de un momento; abrió la boca y tomó aire para hablar, pero inmediatamente empezó a toser. Lilian se apresuró hacia la mesita de noche para servir un poco de agua en vaso mientras Alice corría al otro lado de la cama para ayudarla a sentarse.

Jessica bebió el agua poco a poco antes de hablar – Gracias, mi garganta se sentía como si hubiera tragado gravilla – tosió un poco más – Aún se siente un poco rara.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, cariño? – preguntó Lilian, frotándole la espalda.

Ella se encogió de hombros – No lo sé. Creo que me duele la parte baja del vientre ahora que me senté, pero supongo que estoy bien – miró cada uno de nuestros rostros hasta detenerse en el de Edward, la última persona con la que estuvo antes de quedar inconsciente - ¿Qué demonios me pasó?

Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros con incomodidad, decidiendo mirarme para pedir ayuda. Me aclaré la garganta para llamar la atención de Jessica y caminé hacia la cama para sentarme en la orilla – Tuviste una cirugía anoche, nos preocupaste mucho – dije, tomando su mano.

\- _¿Qué?_ – exclamó, incrédula - ¿Por qué? ¿Estaba muriendo o algo así?

Tardé en responder, temerosa de decir lo siguiente – Un embarazo ectópico.

Podía sentir que todo el mundo estaba conteniendo la respiración, esperando por la reacción de Jessica. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa – ¿Embarazo? ¿Estoy… estoy embarazada?

\- Estabas – dije en voz baja.

Jessica me miró con confusión, así que le expliqué lo que era un embarazo ectópico con toda la delicadeza que pude y ella escuchó en silencio – Entonces… ¿ya no está? – preguntó después de un rato, su voz plana, sin mostrar nada - ¿No va interferir con mi vida? – dudé, pero negué con la cabeza.

Ella lo meditó, y cuando se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, no lo pude creer – Bien.

Y no fue solo por la incredulidad. Realmente no me lo creí.

* * *

Hola!

Rápido, ¿eh? Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Bueno, Rose luchó por lo que quería y Emmett finalmente cedió, pero hay que darle puntos por ser irrealmente caballeroso.

Jessica... ¿creen que realmente nada de lo que pasó le importe? Todavía hay que averiguar quien era el padre de la pobre criatura.

No crean que estoy alargando el asunto, no lo estoy haciendo. xD

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. (Summer, ¿estás ahí? ¡Te extraño!)

Les mando un beso y un abrazo, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	39. Capítulo 38

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 38**

Alice, Rose y yo estábamos mirando a Jessica fijamente, pero ella no se mostró intimidada por nuestra mirada, simplemente rodó los ojos – Oigan, chicas, ya basta. Han pasado meses.

Si, habían pasado meses desde su cirugía, tres para ser exactos, y ahora ella vivía con nosotros en el departamento. Todo había comenzado cuando le dieron de alta del hospital cuatro días después de su cirugía y nadie quería enviarla al dormitorio de estudiantes, ella necesitaba ser cuidadosamente atendida, así que la instalamos en mi habitación y mandamos a traer un par de sus cosas para que se sintiera cómoda. Luego, aunque pasaron las semanas, ninguno de nosotros estaba seguro de que simplemente se fuera de vuelta a los dormitorios, porque tal vez seguía necesitando de nuestros cuidados, por lo que la obligamos a quedarse más tiempo y mandamos a buscar más de sus cosas para que no le faltara nada. Dos meses y medio después, decidimos que no había caso en que se fuera de casa, ella pertenecía a nuestro hogar y nos estábamos volviendo ridículos a la hora de encontrar excusas para que no se fuera, así que fuimos a buscar lo poco que le quedaba en el dormitorio de estudiantes y así resultó.

\- Exacto. Han pasado meses en los que hemos querido saber, se supone que somos tus mejores amigas – presionó Rose.

Después de que se comportara como si lo de su peligroso embarazo no fuera la gran cosa en el hospital, Jessica había seguido tratando el tema con indiferencia. No nos había dado ni un pedazo de información, ella seguía diciendo _"No hay bebé, así que no hay padre",_ incluso cuando habíamos sacado la carta de la confianza entre amigas.

\- No hay nada importante para decir. Lo que hay que saber, ustedes ya lo saben.

\- No puedes hacernos esto – se quejó Alice.

Me quedé en silencio. A pesar de que también quería saber quién la había embarazado, era la menos activa en los interrogatorios, no quería obligarla a decir algo que evidentemente quería mantener en secreto. La comprendía.

 _Claro que comprendes, Sta. Top Secret._

No respondí. No lo hacía desde aquel día en el que mordí el interior de mi mejilla hasta sangrar. Y no sé si estaba ayudando, porque últimamente la había estado escuchando a menudo, pero cada vez que la Dra. Blind preguntaba por eso, le decía que no la había vuelto a escuchar desde ese día.

\- Sí puedo. Y no quiero hablar más del asunto, en serio – Jessica se levantó de la cama de Alice y salió de la habitación con las uñas a medio pintar.

\- Deberíamos dejarla en paz – dije, abanicando las uñas de mis pies – Si no ha dicho nada hasta ahora, no lo hará nunca.

Rose asintió, resignada - Tienes razón – también se levantó de la cama – Ya que no hemos logrado nada aquí, iré a montar a mi hombre. Nos vemos después.

No sabía que podía ser posible con su historia, pero Rose era adicta al sexo. Y le gustaba hablar de eso. No hubo tiempo para contarnos que finalmente se había acostado con Emmett después de que llegaran de California, por lo de Jessica, pero tuvo la oportunidad de decírnoslo la primera vez que intentamos hacer a Jess hablar. Cuando ella se negó, Rose se ofreció a decirnos su gran logro para ver si después de que un culebrón saliera a la luz, ella se sintiera más cómoda acerca del suyo.

Al principio fue un poco incómodo saber los detalles de la vida sexual de mi hermano mayor, pero lo he superado con el tiempo - Se te van a dañar las uñas.

Rose se encogió de hombros – No finjamos que a Alice le molestaría pintármelas otra vez.

Alice se echó a reír – Es cierto. Además, es por una buena causa.

Dejé de abanicar mis pies para mirarla – ¿Entonces puedo dañar las mías, también?

\- Solo si vas a ir a montar a Edward – dijo Rose en su camino hacia el baño para llegar a la habitación de Emmett.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja - ¿Por qué otra cosa querría dañar el hermoso trabajo de Alice?

La chica mencionada asintió con solemnidad, ella nunca tuvo problemas con los detalles de la vida sexual de su hermano – Amen.

Una semana después, estábamos en vacaciones de verano después de mi primer año universitario y no podía creer que el tiempo pasara tan rápido. Lilian organizó una noche de pizza y películas en casa para celebrar nuestra primera noche de vacaciones, Dios no permita que probemos bocado fuera de casa, por lo que las pizzas eran caseras. Y no nos estábamos quejando por no comer fuera nunca, la comida de Lilian hacía que valiera la pena. Luego de esa pequeña celebración, dónde la pasamos realmente bien, a los chicos se les ocurrió que debíamos disfrutar verdaderamente nuestras vacaciones, por lo que intentaríamos hacer planes durante todo nuestro tiempo libre. Comenzando por un viaje inmediato a la playa. En California.

Esa fue una gran excusa para que Alice declarara que las chicas necesitábamos ir de compras, y nos arrastrara al día siguiente hacia el centro comercial en cuanto abrieron las tiendas. Rose y yo compramos más vestidos de baño y pantalones cortos de los que necesitaríamos en toda nuestra vida, y a pesar de que Jessica se reusó a comprar vestidos de baño por la cicatriz de la operación, Alice consiguió para ella un montón de bañadores de hermosos estilos, que cubrían la cicatriz.

Alice era como el gurú de la moda.

No sé exactamente cuando había cambiado, pero cosas como salir de compras, charla de chicas, manicura y todas las actividades femeninas que antes me hacían poner los ojos en blanco, ahora me divertían. Me gustaban.

Luego de la salida de compras, donde lo único que nos atrevimos a comprar para comer fue helado, volvimos a casa cansadas, hambrientas y llenas de bolsas. Nos reímos a carcajadas todo el viaje en ascensor hacia el tercer piso de nuestro edificio recordando cuando estábamos en Dairy Queen; el chico del mostrador había puesto boca abajo el blizzard que pedí antes de entregármelo, sin que se derramara, y estuve tan estúpidamente impresionada minutos después de eso, que intenté voltearlo otra vez, pero lo derramé todo en la mesa porque ya se estaba derritiendo. Fue trágico.

Cuando entramos al departamento, dejé mis bolsas junto a la puerta y corrí hacia los brazos de Edward porque las chicas seguían burlándose - ¿Qué es tan gracioso a costa de mi chica? – preguntó Edward, escondiéndome en sus brazos.

Las chicas contaron mi vergonzoso episodio entre risas y eso hizo a los chicos reír también, incluyendo a Edward. Lo golpeé sin fuerza en el hombro con mi puño – No puedes reírte, esperaba solidaridad de tu parte.

Me besó después de haber secado las lágrimas de sus ojos – ¿Ya te había dicho que eres hermosa cuando te sonrojas? Te haré sonrojar más a menudo – susurró contra mis labios.

Mi sonrojo aumentó y nuestro beso también, provocando que Lilian carraspeara y Jessica se quejara – Bueno, hola. Hay dos mujeres sin pareja en el lugar. ¿No hemos establecido reglas acerca del DPA? – levantó su dedo meñique – Uno: No se come delante de los pobres – luego su dedo anular – Dos: No se come delante de los pobres – entonces, su dedo corazón – Y tres: NO. Se come. Delante. De los pobres.

\- Vale – respondimos Edward y yo al unísono.

El timbre sonó y Lilian fue a abrir la puerta, dejando entrar a Jacob y Leah. Y a Embry, al cual no habíamos visto en un tiempo. Saludamos y nos pusimos cómodos en la sala de estar mientras Alice volvía a narrar mi accidente con el helado para los recién llegados. Lilian fue a preparar la cena y Jessica inmediatamente se ofreció a ayudarla, pero cuando llegó la hora de comer, solo movió la pasta con el tenedor una y otra vez en el plato.

– Emmett me llamó y habló sobre el viaje a la playa el fin de semana – dijo Jacob con la boca llena. Lilian frunció el ceño por su falta de modales - ¿Les importa si nos unimos?

Emmett negó con la cabeza - Claro que no, hombre, fue para eso que te llamé.

Los demás estuvimos de acuerdo e hicimos planes para el viaje. Todos íbamos a ir, excepto Lilian, que dijo que era una salida de jóvenes, y lo haríamos el fin de semana para que Jasper pudiera ir ahora que los tiene libre por haber retomado el trabajo a tiempo completo los días de semana. Leah (quien resultó ser la hija de la Dra. Clearwater, la que atendió a Jessica durante su estadía en el hospital) y los Black se despidieron un rato después de la cena, prometiendo estar aquí el sábado en la mañana.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Simplemente… fingirás que no sucedió nada? – la voz de Jessica interrumpió la retirada de nuestros visitantes. Volteamos a mirarla con confusión – Creí que estabas asustado, y que necesitabas tiempo antes de hablar conmigo, así que esperé pacientemente por ti. Tres meses. ¿Pero vienes aquí por un estúpido viaje a la playa y no me das una sola mirada en toda la maldita noche? – levantó las manos y parpadeó sorprendida – No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto, fui… tan estúpida por haber confiado en ti. ¿Pero sabes qué? No importa. Puedes irte al infierno, maldito hijo de puta.

No tenía idea de qué estaba hablando, o con quien, hasta que me di cuenta de que la única persona que no la estaba mirando era Embry, él estaba mirando fijamente sus zapatos. Entonces, lo supe. Y también los demás, porque repentinamente, todo el mundo estaba mirándolo con incredulidad.

\- No me jodas… - jadeó Jacob, antes de agarrar a su hermano pequeño de la camiseta y sacudirlo. Él sabía, como el resto de nosotros, lo que le había sucedido a Jessica - ¡¿Qué demonios, Embry?!

\- Lo siento – susurró el chico a su hermano, luego subió la mirada hacia Jessica con los ojos cargados de desesperación – Lo siento, Jess. De verdad, lo siento.

Ella negó con la cabeza, las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas – No esperaba que te disculparas antes, porque no fue tu culpa, pero ahora realmente no quiero tus disculpas. No quiero nada de ti.

Embry intentó caminar hacia Jessica, a pesar de que seguía sujetado por Jacob – Jess, escucha, yo solo…

\- ¡No me llames así! ¡Y no me digas que escuche ahora! ¿Sabes? Yo… no quería hacer un gran drama acerca de esa pequeña criatura que no estaba esperando y de la cual no llegué a saber hasta que murió, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, más pensaba en él. ¿Cómo voy a simplemente olvidarlo? Estuve a punto de morir y tengo una cicatriz en la parte baja de mi vientre que me lo recordará siempre – lo miró a los ojos con la tristeza que lastimosamente he visto en tantos otros ojos – Todo lo que quería era compartir un poco de eso con la persona que insistió tanto hasta que curó el miedo que tenía a enamorarme después de que mi mejor amiga tuviera una horrible experiencia, que me susurró al oído que me amaba para que nuestros amigos no escucharan y que creó aquella efímera vida conmigo. Quería contarle sobre lo asustada que estuve cuando todo lo que podía sentir era dolor y no sabía lo que me pasaba. Quería decirle que, aunque me aliviaba un poco que no hubiéramos tenido que ser padres siendo tan jóvenes, sentía que la vida me había estafado por darme una horrible cicatriz sin tener un hermoso bebé que lo compense, el bebé del chico que amaba – se pasó la mano por las mejillas para enjuagar las lágrimas – No necesitaba que Bella, o Alice, o Rose escuchara sobre eso. Te necesitaba a ti.

Jacob soltó a Embry cuando este se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo – Maldición… – susurró, estrujándose la cara y el cabello mientras lloraba. Fue doloroso de ver – Lo siento. Lo siento.

\- No voy a aceptar tus disculpas. Y ya que has estado esforzándote realmente duro para evitarme todo este tiempo, voy a valorar tu esfuerzo y te evitaré también – dijo Jessica antes de voltear e irse a su habitación.

Un minuto de perplejo silencio pasó, solo interrumpido por los apenados sollozos de Embry. Emmett dio un paso hacia él, con el rostro crispado de ira y las manos empuñadas a los lados de su cuerpo, pero Jasper lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro – Las palabras de Jessica han sido suficientes, esto va a dolerle como el inferno mientras tenga consciencia.

Edward no estaba tan furioso como Emmett, pero se veía realmente decepcionado de Embry. Se volteó hacia Jacob – Llévatelo de aquí – mostró un poco de gentileza – Lo siento.

Jacob negó con la cabeza, muerto de vergüenza por su hermano menor – Soy yo quien lo siente – levantó al desastroso Embry del suelo tomándolo por el brazo y lo sacó del departamento.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Emmett soltó un pesado suspiro cargado de impotencia – Sigo queriendo darle un puñetazo a ese niñato. Me contuve por el pobre de Jake.

\- Deberías ir a ver cómo está Jessica – dijo Lilian en mi dirección.

Asentí y me dirigí a paso lento a la habitación, todavía impactada por lo sucedido, nunca me hubiera imaginado que Embry pudiera ser el padre del bebé que Jessica había perdido. Creía que el coqueteo de él era un caso perdido, ella siempre estaba ignorando sus intentos con comentarios sarcásticos y resoplidos nada femeninos. El que Embry hubiera dejado de frecuentar nuestro grupo estos tres meses, me había parecido que era porque se había rendido con ella al saber que había estado a punto de tener el bebé de otro hombre.

Entré en la habitación para encontrar a Jessica acostada sobre su lado derecho en la cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Caminé hacia allí y le pasé por encima para acostarme frente a ella, tomando su mano y ubicándola entre nosotras.

\- Te dije que no quería ser la cita del chico de preparatoria ese Halloween – dijo con voz baja y ronca, después de un largo rato en silencio. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su labio inferior temblaba, pero no había lágrimas.

Tiré de su mano para acercarla más, así que ella se deslizó hasta quedar dentro de mis brazos. La abracé con fuerza – Lo sé, debí haberte dejado en paz entonces – ella sorbió por la nariz y empecé a frotar su espalda – Está bien. Vas a estar bien.

No pude evitar pensar que esto era una completa mierda. Recordaba muy bien el día que ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo por mí, y había dicho las mismas palabras _"Está bien. Vas a estar bien"._ En esa ocasión, yo sentía que era el peor momento de mi vida. Era simplemente horrible que tuviera que regresarle el favor porque ahora ella estaba sintiendo que era el peor momento de su vida.

Después de haber llorado silenciosamente una parte de su dolor, se separó un poco de mí y me miró con sus ojos inyectados de sangre – Supongo que he arruinado el gran viaje a la playa para Leah y los Black – chasqueó la lengua – Espero que no lo haya arruinado para ustedes también.

Me encogí de hombros – Bueno… es bastante seguro que los chicos cancelen lo de la playa por respeto a Jacob, pero creo pensarán en otro lugar para ir.

Días más tarde, cuando Emmett dijo a dónde quería ir, Jessica y yo deseamos haber seguido el plan de la playa incluso si Embry tendría que venir.

* * *

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Misterio del embarazo de Jessica resuelto. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Demasiado drama? A mí a menudo se me hace muy dramático una vez que leo lo que escribo xD

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, las amo.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	40. Capítulo 39

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 39**

Creí que no había estado escuchando bien cuando descubrí que Emmett estaba planeando un viaje a Forks unos días después de que la bomba de Jessica y Embry saliera. Me paralicé mientras él hablaba de lo avergonzado que estaba por no haber visitado las tumbas de nuestra familia o siquiera haberle hecho una llamada a la abuela en dos largos años.

A pesar de que Emmett estaba entusiasmado hablando sobre el asunto, todos estaban mirándome, con la excepción de Lilian y Alice. La última vez que Emmett había hablado de ir a Forks, yo había terminado golpeándome la cabeza con el refrigerador como una desquiciada, y aunque Jasper y Jessica no sabían de eso porque no pertenecían al grupo todavía, ellos sabían la mitad o toda la razón por la cual yo no quería que Emmett pusiera un pie en nuestro pueblo natal.

\- ¿Qué opinas, Bella? – preguntó Emmett volteando hacia mí.

La voz en mi cabeza se echó a reír: _Oh, ella está totalmente de acuerdo. ¿Cierto, Bella?_

Traté de mantener la calma, a pesar de que mi corazón y estómago estaban haciéndome marear, pero no lo logré. No pude abrir la boca. Me quedé ahí sentada al borde del sofá, completamente quieta.

\- Forks no es un lugar para vacacionar, Emmett. Es aburrido – argumentó Jessica en voz baja, salvándome de la mirada de mi hermano. Y me sorprendió. Pensé que ella sería la primera en decir que sí, ya que siempre estuvo tratando de hacer que le dijera el resto de mis cosas a Emmett.

\- Oye, deberías estar automáticamente asintiendo con tu cabeza. Si vamos a Forks, podrás visitar a tu familia también – se quejó Emmett.

Jessica resopló – La última vez que los vi, mamá y papá estaban realmente aliviados de que no iba a estar en ningún lugar cerca de ellos – luego murmuró: - Así podían recuperar su estúpida reputación.

 _Creo saber por qué la habían perdido. ¿Y adivina qué? Es tu culpa._

\- Bueno, yo no quiero ir – dijo Jasper tratando de sonar casual – Tienes a dos contra uno.

Quise mirarlo para transmitirle mi agradecimiento, pero me encontraba demasiado paralizada como para hacer nada más que mirar fijamente mi regazo.

Edward pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó a él – No pueden empezar a discutir sin tener en cuenta a una persona importante. Nadie va a ir a ningún lado si Bella no quiere ir, esto puede ser un poco difícil para ella.

 _Uff… Qué aguafiestas, Edward._

Cuando levanté la cabeza, muerta de miedo, oficialmente todo el mundo estaba mirándome – Dios mío – dijo Lilian caminando hacia mí – Estás tan pálida. ¿Te sientes bien, cielo?

\- No, no me siento bien – hablé como pude. Me estremecí por un enorme escalofrío – Yo no… no quiero ir a Forks. No quiero ir.

\- Pero Bella, ha pas…

\- Emmett – dijo Lilian con tono de mamá, volteándose hacia él – No es bueno que la presiones.

Emmett suspiró y se sentó en la mesita de café para estar frente a mí. Tomó mis temblorosas manos en las suyas y me miró a los ojos – No voy a hacer nada que no quieras, pero quiero que pienses un poco en mí, ¿está bien? De verdad que quiero visitar las tumbas y ver a la abuela. Sé que puede ser difícil para ti volver a Forks, donde están todos esos recuerdos, pero es difícil para mí permanecer totalmente desconectado del lugar en el que nuestra familia está, ha pasado mucho tiempo – besó mis nudillos – No tienes que preocuparte por nada más, ya lo sé todo, ¿recuerdas? No tienes que tener miedo, Edward, yo y los demás vamos a estar ahí para ti.

 _Si no me sintiera tan mal por él, me hubiera reído de la completa seguridad que muestra al decir que sabe todo lo que ocurrió en Forks._

Emmett se arrepintió de lo que dijo un segundo después. Bajó mis manos sin soltarlas y se hizo hacia atrás abriendo los ojos en completo shock, porque la devastación que había en mi mirada le dijo la verdad – No lo sé todo, ¿cierto? No me lo has dicho todo.

Su rostro pasó de mostrar cuan impactado estaba, a cuan traicionado se sentía. Se levantó de la mesita de café en una fracción de segundo, irguiéndose frente a mí con su imponente altura, exigiendo que le dijera lo que estaba ocultando.

\- Oye, oye, hermano – dijo Edward poniéndose de pie y empujando a Emmett suavemente hacia atrás – Retrocede.

¿Por qué estaba él obligándome a decirle algo? Esto no tenía nada que ver con él, o con mamá, papá y _el_ pequeño Seth. El secreto era mío, algo que estaba ocultando por nadie más que por mí, porque me avergonzaba de una manera irracional.

 _Eso no importa. Él te odia ahora._

Me rompí. Los sollozos empezaron a sacudir mi cuerpo entero y el dolor en mi pecho amenazó con sofocarme. Me puse de pie sobre los cojines y salté por el espaldar del sofá para poner distancia entre el enfurecido Emmett y yo. Escuchaba el alboroto de las otras personas a nuestro alrededor, tratando de calmar la situación, pero solo eran un murmullo bajo, lo único a lo que podía poner atención con mis ojos ensombrecidos de lágrimas, era a mi hermano mayor.

\- ¡¿Qué más puedes estar ocultando?! ¡¿Qué es tan malo que no puedes decirme después de que supiera que un maldito demente haya quemado a mi familia?! ¡Dime!

 _Solo díselo._

\- ¡No! – grité. No sé si a la voz de mi cabeza o a Emmett. Tal vez a ambos.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

 _No puedes hacerle esto. Ni a Edward._

Me puse las manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, fallando en tapar mis oídos completamente - ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! – otra vez, no sabía a quién le hablaba.

Alguien llegó a donde estaba y me abrazó, pero eso me hacía sentirme atrapada, así que empecé a chillar y sacudirme hasta que me soltó. Me acuclillé, haciéndome un ovillo, y ahí me quedé hasta que Emmett volvió a hablarme, esta vez sin gritarme – Estoy cansado de esta mierda. Voy a ir a Forks quieras o no, debí haber estado allí desde el momento en el que supe que el incendio de nuestra casa no había sido accidental.

 _Va a enterarse por su cuenta. Lo sabrá._

 _Lo sabrá Jasper._

 _Lo sabrá Lilian._

 _Lo sabrá Alice._

 _Y Edward._

Estaba atrapada. Y no pude hacer más que sollozar con impotencia por no poder escapar de esta maldita situación. No había salida.

 _Pero sí la hay._

Esa revelación me golpeó como un puñetazo. Me quedé sin respiración antes empezar a respirar bastante cerca de una hiperventilación. Me levanté le suelo sintiendo mis piernas pesadas y caminé hacia esa salida. La única cosa que iba a sacarme de esta situación.

El jadeo colectivo de las personas en la sala de estar llegó a mis oídos muy claros, como si gritaran, y era gracioso, porque cuando estaban gritando hace un rato, los escuchaba como si fueran murmullos.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Edward con desesperación, apresurándose hacia mí, hacia la cocina. Se detuvo cuando extendí mi brazo hacia él con esa cosa que iba dejarme salir de todo esto en la mano - Bella, por favor, deja ese cuchillo.

Lo ignoré, pero mantuve el cuchillo hacia él para que no se acercara. Miré a Emmett, paralizado en la sala de estar - ¿De verdad vas a ir a Forks?

 _¿Por qué estás preguntando? ¡Solo hazlo! Estás atrapada._

Di un paso hacia él y los demás lo cubrieron, formando un escudo. Me reí hasta que me fijé en Jasper, estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono. Seguramente con la Dra. Blind.

 _La maldita doctora te lo advirtió, van a encerrarte. Solo hazlo ahora y vas a evitar lo que sea en lo que estés metida._

\- Bella – volvió a decir Edward, y me sobresalté al darme cuenta de que estaba unos pasos más cerca – Dame el cuchillo, nena. Solo dámelo.

\- No. Tengo que acabar con esto.

\- Todo se acabó – dijo dando otro paso hacia mí, pero se detuvo y levantó las manos cuando acerqué el cuchillo hacia él amenazadoramente – Emmett no va a ir a ningún lado, ha cambiado de opinión. Y por si acaso lo intenta, yo no se lo permitiré.

 _Mentira. Va a dejarlo ir, seguramente también lo acompañe. ¡Hazlo ahora, maldita sea!_

Ignoré la voz por un momento, Edward nunca me mentiría - ¿En serio? – pregunté, en un susurro.

\- Lo juro.

 _La culpa, Bella. La culpa se irá. El dolor se irá. Si lo haces, todo se irá. Vas a saldar tu deuda._

¿Estás segura?

 _Sí._

¿Tú también te irás?

 _Sí_

¿De verdad?

 _Puede que diga cosas horribles constantemente, pero nunca te he mentido._

Lo sé.

\- ¿Nena? – Edward estiró su mano abierta hacia mí – Puedes dármelo ahora.

Le sonreí con tristeza, pidiendo que me perdonara con la mirada, porque iba a escoger alivio en lugar de amor. Esto no era justo para él, y desearía no haberlo conocido, porque sabía que lo que haría a continuación iba a acompañarlo por el resto de su vida. Lo confirmé cuando empujé la hoja del cuchillo hacia mi estómago. Sus preciosos ojos color esmeralda, iguales a los de mi madre, se horrorizaron y mi nombre salió precipitadamente de su boca.

Duele. Duele mucho. Dijiste que el dolor se iría.

 _Solo aguanta un poco más. Cuando dejes de respirar, el dolor, y la culpa, se irán para siempre._

Supe entonces que era cierto que cuando estas a punto de morir, toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos, pero como yo nunca fui una persona normal, lo único que pude ver por todo el tiempo que pasó a partir de ahí, fue la vivencia de mi dolor.

…

 _Luego de aquella ocasión en la que Renata nos encontrara en mi habitación, Él se fuera dejando sus zapatos llenos de barro y ella me mirara de ese modo extraño antes de irse, había estado haciéndole un montón de preguntas para saber si conocía algo sobre mi misterioso novio. Después de todo, ella ha vivido aquí desde que nació y debe conocer a todas las familias del pueblo, además, aquel día, me pareció como si Renata lo conociera. Sin embargo, ella no me decía nada. Tenía la boca literalmente cerrada para cualquier cosa que le preguntara, pero nunca dijo que no lo conociera y sus ojos me decían cuanto quería responder a mis preguntas._

 _Obviamente, no le había comentado a Él que estaba intentando obtener información acerca de él por el ama de llaves de mi abuela, porque se enojaría, pero no había dejado que Renata limpiara el desorden que sus zapatos habían dejado en mi habitación. Así tendría un motivo valido para preguntar cuando viniera la noche siguiente, sin que sospechara que estaba siendo demasiado curiosa para su gusto. Todo lo que obtuve de él fue un sarcástico:_ "Estamos en Forks, princesa. Cuando llueve, la tierra tiende a convertirse en barro". _Y cuando le pregunté por su descuidada huida por la puerta, dijo que los nervios lo hicieron hacerlo, pero que, al llegar al pasillo, entró en pánico y se salió por la ventana de la habitación de al lado._

 _Le creí inmediatamente… hasta que se lo comenté a Renata y ella me dio otra de esas miradas extrañas. Luego le pregunté por qué no le había dicho a la abuela que me había encontrado en mi habitación con un chico mayor, y ella dijo, para mi sorpresa, que era estúpido decirle. Entonces, se excusó porque tenía que ir a limpiar el tercer piso._

 _La casa de mi abuela era gigantesca, casi una mansión, por lo que tenía muchas habitaciones. Y el tercer piso estaba llena de ellas. Desde que éramos pequeños, a Emmett y a mí nos asustaba ir hacia el tercer piso, porque era como un hotel fantasma allá arriba. Si era sincera, aun cuando ya era una chica grandecita de dieciséis años, todavía me asustaba siquiera escuchar sobre ese lugar, aunque veía el camino hacia allí cada vez que subía o bajaba las escaleras._

 _Por eso, me tomó casi tres días juntar el valor para subir el tramo de escaleras que me llevaría hacia allí arriba. Algo no me dejaba tranquila acerca de ese lugar, y ese algo era que Renata siempre me mencionaba el tercer piso. Siempre. Cada vez que hablábamos, aunque intercambiáramos unas pocas palabras, ella me dejaba para ir al tercer piso._

 _En el momento en que subí, caminé por el pasillo repleto de puertas de habitaciones cerradas y me dirigí hacia la única habitación que tenía la puerta entreabierta, al final del pasillo, supe que lo que quería Renata con la constante mención de este piso era que mi curiosidad me trajera aquí._

 _Esta habitación olía a manzanilla._

 _Había ropa en el suelo y la cama estaba deshecha. En la mesita de noche, una taza vacía descansaba junto a un libro abierto puesto boca abajo para no perder la página. La puerta del armario estaba abierta y podía ver un montón de ropa que ya había visto sobre el cuerpo de la persona que se escabullía por la ventana de mi habitación todas las noches. Estuve de pie inmóvil en medio del lugar hasta que una caja bajo el marco de la ventana me hizo acercarme, era una caja el doble de tamaño que una caja de zapatos en alto y ancho, forrada de cuero negro. Cuando vi la S forjada en oro en la cerradura de la caja, la reconocí al instante como la caja prohibida del despacho de mi papá._

 _¿Qué estaba haciendo la caja que mi papá mantenía en su despacho aquí? Papá nunca nos dejó acercarnos a esa caja, a pesar de que estaba a nuestro alcance._

 _Me puse de cuclillas para verla más de cerca y casi esperé que salieran murciélagos de adentro de la caja cuando se abrió fácilmente. Había cartas, muchas cartas. Y junto a las cartas, había fotos. Casi la misma cantidad que las cartas. Mis dedos temblorosos tomaron unas cuantas, pero cuando miré la primera, se derramaron por el suelo._

 _Era ella._

 _Reconocí su cabello castaño claro, largo y ondulado, y sus ojos marrones. Era la chica que bajaba las escaleras conmigo en ese sueño recurrente que tenía cuando era más pequeña._

 ** _Tía Victoria_** _una voz infantil gritó en mi mente, tan fuerte, que tuve que poner mis manos a cada lado de mi cabeza._

 _Cuando no pude sostenerme, apoyé mis manos en el suelo mientras jadeaba como si hubiera estado corriendo kilómetros. Miraba las fotos esparcidas, pero se iban haciendo borrosas a medida que las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos._

 _\- Esa es mi bebé – dijo repentinamente la abuela, detrás de mí, con la voz cargada de tristeza. Me sobresalté, asustada - ¿Te acuerdas de ella ahora?_

 ** _Tía Victoria_** _volvió a gritar la voz infantil en mi cabeza._

 _Cerré los ojos con fuerza y los volví a abrir - ¿Do-dónde está?_

 _\- Su sangre dejó profundas marcas en Emmett y en ti._

 _Levanté la mirada de una foto en la que Emmett y yo estamos en los columpios del patio trasero de la abuela, y ella, la tía Victoria, está entre nosotros sonriendo ampliamente. Su cabello, como el mío, tenía destellos rojos a la luz del sol – Te-tenía un sueño… ella… bajaba las escaleras conmigo, pero no había final._

 _La abuela no dijo nada por un rato, y giré hacia ella para saber si seguía allí. Estaba de pie tan quieta como una estatua y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas me miraban fijamente – La perdí al final de esas escaleras._

 _No entendía lo que estaba diciéndome - ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_

 _\- Murió. Murió al final de las escaleras._

 _Esa no era la voz de la abuela. Él entró en la habitación y caminó hacia ella, sorprendiéndome totalmente cuando la abrazó por la espalda, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y descansando su mentón en el hombro de ella. Sus ojos estaban realmente afligidos, y por su tímida postura, parecía estar escondiéndose detrás de la abuela._

 _No sabía lo que estaba pasando._

 _\- ¿Qué estás…?_

 _\- Lo siento, princesa – susurró._

 _\- ¿Por qué? - estaba pidiéndome disculpas, pero yo no tenía idea por qué, todavía no llegaba a entender lo que pasaba aquí._

 _La abuela cerró los ojos mientras su labio interior temblaba - ¿Por qué haces estas cosas, James?_

 _Parecía como si él quisiera preguntarse eso a sí mismo. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a la abuela con tristeza y acercó los labios hasta su oído - Porque tú me dejas hacerlas, mami._

 _Inmediatamente todo empezó a dar vueltas y caí inconsciente en el suelo._

* * *

Hola, no sé si debo decir que espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Si les soy sincera, he dudado diez minutos completos con el puntero en el botón para subir el cap. La primera parte de este capítulo tenía dos versiones: una dramática (esta) y otra no tan dramática. Para poder decidir cual publicar, he pedido opiniones a tres personas y dos de las tres escogieron la más dramática, así que eso fue lo que hice.

Con respecto a la segunda parte del cap (los recuerdos) ya se sabe el nombre del hombre misterioso y su parentesco con Bella, además de otras cosillas. Vamos a ver qué más podemos averiguar después de esto.

Quiero saber qué opinan! No importa si lo que dicen no me va a gustar.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, les mando un beso y un abrazo.

Nos leemos en el próxima cap.

Bye!


	41. Capítulo 40

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 40**

 **Emmett**

Excepto bajo la cama, aquí no había lugar para esconderme, pero era demasiado grande para caber ahí, así que había decidido sentarme en el suelo junto a la puerta. Había resultado efectivo la primera vez, cuando abrieron la puerta y no me vieron por ningún lado, pero ahora llevaba días haciéndolo, y cada vez que alguien entraba en la habitación, lo primero que hacían era mirar detrás de la puerta.

No tenía un escondite.

Quería esconderme.

Otra cosa que quería era ver a Rosie. Extrañaba a mi Rosie. Su largo cabello rubio, su piel suave, sus dulces labios, sus hermosos ojos azules y su exquisito olor a vainilla. Quería a Rosie.

Pero no puedo decirlo.

Levanté la mirada de mi regazo para mirar a la Dra. Maggie, no sabía qué hacía ella aquí. No sabía por qué estaba aquí todos los días - ¿Si? – preguntó atenta, esperando que dijera algo. Bajé la mirada otra vez hacia mi regazo – Emmett, ¿puedes decirme cómo te sientes hoy?

Me quedé en silencio.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres comer alguna cosa en particular? Jasper me dijo que tienes un gran apetito, pero solo comes la mitad de tus comidas desde que estás aquí. ¿Puedes decirme por qué?

Le respondí con silencio.

Ella tomó una de mis manos - Las palabras son difíciles de formar, ¿cierto? – la palmeó gentilmente con su otra mano – Estoy aquí para ayudarte a formarlas. Solo quiero que te concentres en algo que realmente quieras y lo hagas salir por tu boca.

¿Algo que quiera? ¿Que realmente, realmente quiera?

Quiero a mi hermana pequeña. La quiero de vuelta. Si me la devuelven, seré bueno. No le gritaré, ni me enojaré con ella, no la obligaré a hacer nada que no quiera.

Pero no puedo decirlo. Y aunque pudiera hacerlo, no me la regresarán. Porque se ha ido.

\- ¿Emmett? – preguntó la Dra. Maggie - ¿No hay nada que quieras?

Me levanté de la silla frente a ella y caminé hacia la cama, me sentía agotado. Me subí al colchón y me acosté sobre mi lado derecho, dándole la espalda a la doctora, y cerré los ojos. Como cada vez que lo hacía, la imagen de la última vez que vi a Bella estaba pegada detrás de mis párpados.

Solo quiero a mi hermanita de vuelta.

Ella no iba a volver. Ella estaba llena de sangre en el suelo de la cocina. La tía Victoria estaba llena de sangre al final de las escaleras. La tía Victoria tampoco volvió.

Y también había sido mi culpa.

 _No me gustaba jugar con el tío James, pero eso a él no le importaba, porque a él tampoco le gustaba jugar conmigo. El tío James prefería jugar con Bella. Siempre con Bella. Pero Bella estaba teniendo su siesta de la tarde, mamá había salido al jardín de la casa de en frente para ayudar a la señora Newton con su jardín, papá estaba en el trabajo y la tía Victoria estaba pintándose las uñas en la sala de estar. Me sentía tan aburrido que jugaría con el tío James, aunque siempre me hiciera cazar insectos para simplemente cortarlos a la mitad luego._

 _Subí las escaleras hacia la habitación de Bella, donde seguro lo encontraría. A él le gustaba ver a Bella dormir, pero tal vez jugaría conmigo hasta que ella despierte._

 _Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, me desanimé. Bella había despertado. Podía escucharla quejarse, soltando esos sonidos lastimeros que hace cuando está descontenta. Suspiré, triste, y me di la vuelta para volver a las escaleras, pero ella empezó a llorar, a chillar y a decir que dolía, así que corrí hacia la puerta entreabierta de su habitación para saber si se había lastimado._

 _\- Shh, shh… está bien. Está bien, princesa – estaba diciendo el tío James mientras le acariciaba el cabello – Laurent me dijo que la primera vez siempre duele para las chicas. Vas a estar bien._

 _No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que era muy malo por la forma en que él se movía y Bella se retorcía de dolor debajo de él._

 _La está lastimando._

 _Mi corazón empezó a latir tan deprisa, que me dolía, no sabía qué hacer. Quería golpearlo tal vez, y alejarlo de Bella, pero yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte. La última vez que había jugado a las luchas con papá y el tío James, yo no había podido asestarle ningún golpe y él me había torcido el brazo tan fuerte, que papá se había enojado mucho y había detenido el juego. Yo solo había llorado como un debilucho._

 _Corrí asustado por el pasillo y bajé las escaleras deslizándome por el barandal para llegar más rápido, aterrizando duro sobre mi trasero cuando llegué al piso de abajo. Me dolió mucho, y me quedé sin aire, pero traté de levantarme de todos modos._

 _La tía Victoria ya estaba caminando hacia mí, preocupada - ¡Por Dios, Emmett! Ese fue un gran golpe._

 _No podía respirar, ni hablar, aunque todo lo que quería era gritar que salvara a Bella. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir, y lloré cuando pude respirar otra vez, pero no podía decir nada. Las palabras no salían._

 _Un grito agudo de Bella llegó hasta donde estábamos y la tía Victoria giró la cabeza hacia el piso de arriba - ¿Qué es eso? – volvió a mirarme - ¿Qué está pasando? - señalé hacia arriba desesperadamente y lloré más fuerte, soltando un chillido parecido al de Bella. Sus ojos se abrieron, asustados, y se levantó del suelo – Espera aquí – dijo antes de subir corriendo las escaleras._

 _Hice lo que me dijo, aunque no había forma de que pudiera hacer otra cosa porque me dolía mucho el trasero y estaba muy asustado._

 _\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡James! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – gritó la tía Victoria - ¡Aléjate de ella!_

 _Temblé al escuchar la voz del tío James - ¡No! ¡_ Tú _aléjate! ¡Es mía! ¡Ella es mía!_

 _\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste…?! ¡Estás… estás enfermo!_

 _La tía Victoria sí era lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar con el tío James, porque podía escuchar cómo peleaban. Y poco después, la tía Victoria apareció al principio de las escaleras tirando del brazo de Bella, quien hipaba de tanto llorar. Las dos empezaron a bajar los escalones y estuve aliviado de que ya hubiera terminado._

 _Hasta que, de repente, el tío James apareció detrás ellas con la cara roja de furia._

 _Tomó el brazo de Bella, quien chillo asustada, y empujó a la tía Victoria con todas sus fuerzas. Ella rodó hacia abajo mientras gritaba y aterrizó en el último escalón, justo antes de donde yo me encontraba. Gimió, tratando de levantarse, pero el tío James ya estaba ahí, sin Bella, y la agarró por el cabello para tirar de su cabeza hacia atrás._

 _Mi respiración se fue otra vez cuando él golpeó la cabeza de la tía victoria contra el borde del escalón. Cerré los ojos – Es mía… - una vez – Es mía… - dos veces – Es mía… - tres, cuatro, cinco…_

 _Y luego, silencio. Ensordecedor silencio._

 _\- ¿Vicky?_

 _Abrí los ojos. La tía Victoria no se movía. Había sangre en su cabello y su rostro. Había sangre en las manos y la ropa del tío James. Había sangre en los escalones y el suelo. Toqué mis mejillas; y había sangre en ellas también. Sangre en mis manos, brazos. En mi ropa, mis piernas y mis zapatos._

 _\- ¿Vicky?_

 _Vomité en mi regazo._

 _\- ¿Vicky? ¿Por qué no despiertas? ¿Vicky? – el tío James estaba sacudiendo a la tía Victoria. Empezó a llorar – Es tu culpa. Es tu culpa por querer alejarme de mi princesa._

 _Bella estaba de pie a la mitad de las escaleras mirando fijamente hacia nosotros. La sangre había llegado hasta ella, porque la parte de adentro de sus piernas estaban ensangrentadas. Desde donde comenzaba su vestido, la sangre había hecho un camino rojo y recto hasta sus tobillos._

 _La puerta principal se abrió y escuché el tarareo de mamá mientras entraba a la casa – ¿Tengo que preocuparme si todo está en absoluto silencio? – gritó, su voz divertida – Si alguien me dispara con una pistola de agua voy a decirle a Charlie para que tire de algunas orejas después._

 _Entró con cautela en la sala de estar desde el vestíbulo y miró alrededor hasta detenerse en las escaleras. Entonces, ahogó un grito y cayó al suelo con una expresión de horror. Giré la cabeza para no verla, justo cuando Bella viró los ojos y rodó escaleras abajo._

\- ¿Emmett?

Era la voz de Rosie, y estaba acariciado mi cabello. Acerqué más mi cabeza hacia su toque antes de inhalar para sentir su olor. Cuando comprobé que no estaba soñando esto, abrí los ojos y la miré. Era ella. Pero no sabía qué estaba haciendo aquí. Sus ojos se veían agotados y tristes. No la había visto desde el día en que tuve que venir aquí y de todos modos no recuerdo mucho antes de eso.

\- Vamos, sal de la cama – dijo frotando mi brazo - La comida está en la mesa.

Me senté, sintiéndome un poco mareado, antes de caminar hacia la mesa con ella. Fue una caminata corta, solo dos metros. Me senté en la mesa frente a la Dra. Maggie, que estaba otra vez aquí, y al fijarme que no había una silla para que Rosie se sentara, la senté en mis piernas. Bajo la atenta mirada de la doctora, comí mi comida con mi mano derecha mientras abrazaba a Rose por la cintura con mi brazo izquierdo. Me comí todo lo que había en mi plato por primera vez desde que estaba aquí y luego tomé mi medicina. Habían sido muchos días, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo exactamente había pasado. Podría preguntar, a la doctora le gustaría, pero las palabras simplemente no saldrían.

La Dra. Maggie me sonrió – Muy bien, Emmett.

Me fastidiaba que me hablara como si fuera un niño, pero me encontraba en una situación en la que estaban en la obligación de tratarme como uno. Lo entendía. Abracé a Rosie con los dos brazos y la apreté contra mi pecho, hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello porque me avergonzaba que me viera de esta forma.

Ella empezó a respirar profundo, y después, más rápido. Cuando me alejé un poco para poder mirar su rostro, me di cuenta que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no llorar. Oh no. Acuné su rostro en mis manos y sequé las lágrimas que apenas estaban saliendo de sus ojos con mis pulgares. Abrí la boca, quería decirle que no llorara, pero no pude decir nada; cerré los ojos con frustración, mi cuerpo teniendo escalofríos de solo pensar que alguna palabra saliera de mi boca.

\- Lo siento. No voy a llorar más – Rosie susurró, besando mis ojos cerrados – Solo estoy muy feliz de verte - ella estaba sonriendo cuando volví a abrir los ojos. Exhalé aliviado y ella me peinó el cabello hacia atrás con sus dedos - ¿Cómo estás, Emmett? ¿Estás bien? Me pregunto eso todos los días.

Le sonreí mientras asentía, haciéndole saber que estaba bien, antes de besar su mejilla. Ahora no podía dejar de ver sus ojos. Eran hermosos, como el resto de ella.

\- Te amo.

Y maldita sea si no lloré en ese momento. Quería decirle que la amaba también, que cada momento que estaba encerrado aquí, sin poder abrazarla como lo estaba haciendo en este momento, era una agonía. Que moriría en el momento en que se fuera, porque sabía que se iría.

Quería decirle que lo sentía. Que sentía ser tan débil como para tener que estar aquí.

Pero no pude decirlo.

\- Lo sé – dijo secando mis lágrimas, como lo había hecho yo hace un rato – Sé que también me amas.

La Dra. Maggie se aclaró la garganta y supe que se había acabado el tiempo. La abracé más fuerte, pero la solté después de un momento, las cosas no saldrían bien si me rehusaba a que se fuera - Traeré a Rosalie a menudo – dijo la doctora – Entonces, tienes que prometerme que siempre comerás todo lo que hay en tu plato y cooperarás cuando venga a hablar contigo – extendió su mano hacia mí - ¿Trato? - la estreché de inmediato. Eso no era difícil de hacer, e incluso si lo fuera, lo haría de todos modos si eso significaba que podía ver a Rosie más a menudo – Muy bien.

Después de eso, cada uno cumplió su promesa, así que veía a Rose cada dos días. Las sesiones con la Dra. Maggie no estaban dando muchos frutos en cuanto a mis palabras, pero dijo que podía ver que mi comportamiento tenía una ligera mejoría ahora que Rosie estaba constantemente alrededor. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decir alguna palabra; si lo hacía, estaría fuera de aquí en un santiamén.

\- ¿Tomas anti-depresivos? – preguntó Rose mirando el diminuto embace donde ponían mis pastillas diarias. Asentí y ella miró a la Dra. Maggie – Debería recetarle un poco de esos a Edward. Él está… en el fondo del pozo desde lo de… de aquel día. Sus padres intentaron llevárselo a casa por el resto de las vacaciones, para que se despeje un poco, pero él no quiere poner un pie fuera de Phoenix – suspiró con tristeza – Es… doloroso verlo.

Estaba masticando mi almuerzo, pero repentinamente me dieron ganas de devolverlo. En todo este tiempo, no había pensado en cómo podría estar llevándolo mi mejor amigo. Él también había perdido a chica, y él la amaba tanto como yo amaba a mi Rosie. Rose dijo que era doloroso ver cómo estaba, pero para mí era doloroso escuchar lo mal que lo estaba llevando.

\- Bueno, últimamente estoy bastante ocupada aquí en la institución, pero puedo hacer un pequeño espacio para ver a Edward, así podría saber si necesita o no la medicación – respondió la doctora - Sería bueno para él tratar sus sentimientos acerca de esta situación.

Rose asintió con timidez – ¿Y no hay forma de que él… pueda hacer esto con Bella? – su tono era inseguro y suplicante – Eso le haría bien, es lo que más quiere. Cada vez que llego a casa después de haber estado aquí, me mira con resentimiento. Me hace sentir horrible.

La Dra. Maggie me echó un vistazo sin responder a Rose. Me quedé inmóvil, aguantando la respiración.

Bella.

Era la primera vez que había escuchado su nombre desde aquel día. Rose no decía su nombre cuando venía y la doctora no la mencionaba en absoluto. Su nombre fue lo último que dije antes de quedar en este maldito estado de enmudecimiento.

Pero… ¿qué estaba diciendo Rose? ¿Hacer una visita a Bella? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo Edward haría eso?

\- ¿Emmett? – preguntó Rose, preocupada.

La Dra. me miró con fingida indiferencia - ¿Tienes algo que decir, Emmett?

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Secreto de Emmett, descubierto. Misterio de la muerte de Victoria, resuelto. Razón del trauma con la sangre de los hermanos, justificado. ¿Qué opinan sobre todo esto?

Y sobre lo que está pasando con Emmett en el presente? qué creen que le sucedió a Bella después del incidente con el cuchillo?

Muuuchas gracias por sus comentarios! Las amo!

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap, les mando un abrazo y un beso enorme.

Bye!


	42. Capítulo 41

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 41**

 **Emmett**

\- B-bella… - jadeé.

La Dra. Maggie exhaló con alivio y Rose abrió los ojos con perplejidad. Tenía escalofríos, mis manos estaban temblando, mis ojos estaban húmedos y podía sentir que había sudor en mi cuello y frente. Por fin había dicho algo, algo que realmente quería.

\- Bella… - dije otra vez.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Bella? – preguntó la doctora con tranquilidad.

Abrí la boca varias veces, pero me quedaba sin aire, así que solo podía jadear cada vez que la abría. Me dolía el pecho y la cabeza. Y eso estaba desesperándome, quería gritar.

Rose tomó mis manos cuando empecé a restregármelas con fuerza en la cara – No hagas eso, Emmett, solo respira, ¿sí? – soltó mis manos y acunó mi rostro con las suyas – Mírame, Emmett – me tomó un momento, pero lo hice – Respira, vamos, no te desesperes. Solo tómate tu tiempo para hablar, esperaré por ti.

La miré fijamente a los ojos y traté de imitar su respiración a pesar de que seguía queriendo gritar, ella recargó su frente en la mía y siguió respirando ruidosamente para que yo supiera como debía hacerlo. Un rato después, cuando mi respiración se normalizó y los temblores disminuyeron, me sentía realmente agotado.

Rose se separó de mí para darme un poco de agua antes de fulminar a la Dra. Maggie con la mirada – Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Por cómo es ella, creí que se encogería de hombros, sonreiría y diría que no había de qué, pero estaba completamente seria – Una vez que Emmett salga de aquí, no estaré todo el tiempo alrededor para asistir alguna ocasional crisis que pueda tener. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar con una persona psicológicamente frágil, incluso después de haberse recuperado. Es bueno que puedas hacerte cargo de situaciones como esta tú sola, eso lo ayuda a mantenerse controlado. Hasta me da la impresión de que puedes ocuparte del resto de su recuperación desde casa.

Podría haber tenido un poco de esperanza con sus últimas palabras, pero en todo lo que pensé fue en la parte de _"psicológicamente frágil"._

Y fue como si la Dra. Maggie hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos. Me dio una mirada intencionada – Eso no significa que seas débil.

La hostilidad de Rose disminuyó. Volvió a mirarme y tomó el vaso vacío de mi mano - ¿Te sientes mejor?

Aún quería saber sobre lo que estaba hablando hace un rato – Bella – susurré, es como si hubiera pujado la palabra - ¿Ver…? ¿Cómo…? – sentía que la hiperventilación y los temblores volvían, así que paré de forzar las palabras y respiré hondo mientras frotaba mi frente. Esto era realmente frustrante.

\- ¿Por qué no conseguimos un lápiz y algo de papel para él? – preguntó Rose.

La doctora negó con la cabeza – La única manera en la que debe tratar de comunicarse es por medio del habla – me miró - ¿Quieres ver a Bella?

Esperaba que viera la confusión en mi rostro - ¿Cómo…?

Ella me sonrió gentilmente, se levantó de la mesa y le hizo un gesto a Rose para indicar que el tiempo de visita había acabado. Rosie se veía reacia a dejarme solo justo después de lo mal que había estado por intentar hablar.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó a la cama, acomodando mi almohada y cobijándome como si fuera un niño pequeño – Una siesta te hará bien, te ves exhausto – me besó la frente y los labios – Estaré de vuelta pronto.

Aunque quería que siguiéramos hablando de cómo podría ver a Bella, era cierto que me sentía exhausto. Y desde que estaba aquí, tomando las pastillas que me daban, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos en cuanto sentía un poco de sueño, así que asentí y giré hacia mi costado derecho antes de cerrar los ojos.

 **Edward**

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la institución detrás de Rose, un hombre enorme vestido de enfermero y la Dra. Blind, la ansiedad que había tenido desde que me había enterado que vendría, estaba jodiendo muy mal la boca de mi estómago. Hasta tenía ganas de vomitar. Si le dijera de esto a mamá o a Lilian, estoy seguro de que ellas le echarían la culpa a mi falta de apetito, a mi falta de sueño o a mi falta de ganas de querer vivir felizmente sin tener a Bella a mi lado.

Nadie entendía cómo me sentía. Nadie sabía que, en las primeras noches sin ella, me senté en el suelo frente a mi cama durante horas, sin poder acostarme en mi propia cama porque las sábanas tenían su olor, y eso dolía tanto, que me asfixiaba. O cómo era despertar en las mañanas, buscar a tientas su reconfortante calor y no encontrar nada. Nadie tenía una maldita idea de cómo era cerrar constantemente los ojos para tener que recordar cada detalle de su apariencia por miedo a olvidarla: sus ojos color chocolate, la pequeña sonrisa que aprendió a llevar en sus labios, el contraste de su cabello corto con el largo de antes y su perpetuo olor a fresas por ese magnífico shampoo. Y cómo era irme a dormir por las noches sin apretarla contra mi cuerpo y no tener más remedio que soportar que mi mente se torture pensando en cuando volveré a hacerlo de nuevo, si quizás no lo haga.

O cómo era revivir repetitivamente ese horrible momento en el que se hizo daño a sí misma justo frente a mí.

Sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mi mente, no debía pensar en esas cosas cuando estaba a punto de verla. A parte de nosotros, el pasillo estaba ocasionalmente transitado por personas vestidas de enfermeros, guiando pacientes absortos en sí mismos en unos holgados uniformes grises. Estuve estúpidamente aliviado de no ver ninguna camisa de fuerza por aquí. Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta marrón oscura con una ventana pequeña en el centro, donde se podía ver que adentro había una habitación. Aguanté la respiración.

\- Esperen aquí – dijo la Dra. Blind antes de abrir la puerta y entrar.

Mientras esperábamos, la boca de mi estómago empeoró las cosas y me sentía como si estuviera cayendo en un vacío. Finalmente vería a Bella. Finalmente la vería.

\- Esta es la habitación de Emmett – dijo Rose en voz baja, mirándome. Traté de no decepcionarme, porque también quería ver a mi mejor amigo, pero no pude evitarlo. Ella frotó mi brazo – Solo espera un poco más, tal vez están uniendo a Em a la visita.

Un segundo después, la puerta volvió a abrirse y la Dra. Blind salió de la habitación trayendo a Emmett con ella. No podía creer lo que veía. Sus ojos, dolorosamente iguales a los de Bella, estaban encendidos de entusiasmo y alerta, pero eso era lo único que podía identificar del viejo Emmett. Su cabello y barba habían crecido, su piel estaba pálida y sus músculos habían disminuido, volviendo su cuerpo delgado. Se veía realmente desaliñado y desgarbado.

Localizó a Rose inmediatamente y se apresuró hacia ella, pero el enfermero dio un paso adelante para interponerse en su camino con una postura intimidante. Emmett no se mostró intimidado, se irguió en toda su altura y miró al enfermero con ojos entrecerrados.

\- Está bien, Demetri – dijo la Dra. Blind, pude escuchar en su voz un atisbo de diversión – No le va hacer daño.

Demetri no retrocedió de inmediato, estaba ocupado teniendo un concurso de miradas con Emmett, pero Rose acabó con eso dándole la vuelta y tomando el brazo de su novio. Emmett descartó al enfermero al instante y se concentró en su chica, inclinándose para envolverla en sus brazos y besar sus labios.

¿Podría estar haciendo eso con Bella en unos momentos?

Repentinamente, Emmett levantó la vista hacia mí y se congeló unos segundos, antes de separarse de Rose para casi taclearme con un abrazo. Hombre, no quiero decir cosas que suenen extrañas, pero eso se sintió realmente bien.

\- También me alegra verte, hermano – susurré con voz entrecortada, palmeándole la espalda. Él no respondió, solo apretó más el abrazo y se separó de mí para volver hacia Rose.

\- Muy bien, ahora iremos por aquí – declaró la Dra. Blind.

Seguimos por el pasillo, caminando en silencio hasta salir del edificio hacia una especie de parque; donde había bancas, mesas y unas pocas personas de diferentes edades vestidas con esa ropa color gris que llevaba Emmett. Algunas de las personas estaban conversando unas con otras, pero la mayoría solo estaba de pie, deambulando solas por el lugar bajo la estrecha vigilancia de enfermeras y enfermeros que los miraban desde varias zonas del patio.

Los dejamos atrás para entrar en el pabellón contiguo, que estaba incluso más desierto que el anterior, nuestros pasos hacían ruidosos ecos. Paramos en la recepción para que la Dra. Blind pudiera mostrarle a la recepcionista un carnet y anunciarle que tenía autorización para llevarnos a una breve visita con la paciente Isabella Swan, antes de que nos subiéramos a un enorme elevador.

Una _breve_ visita. Después de no ver a Bella por casi tres meses, solo podría verla por un _breve_ momento.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas para dejarnos salir en el tercer piso. Mientras mi estómago me hacía tomar respiraciones profundas, caminamos por un pasillo lleno de habitaciones diferentes a las del otro edificio; la habitación de Emmett tenía una pequeña ventana en medio de la puerta, pero estas tenían una gran ventana _junto_ a las puertas, así se podría ver la habitación completamente. Y a los pacientes dentro de ellas.

\- Parece que no hay privacidad aquí – murmuré después de pasar por una habitación en la que una enfermera estaba llevando una cucharada de lo que parecía ser papilla a la boca de un paciente completamente inmóvil.

\- Esta área es para los pacientes que deben permanecer en constante observación – dijo Demetri con un tono severo en su profunda voz.

¿Bella debía permanecer en constante observación? ¿Por qué?

La Dra. Blind, que encabezaba la marcha, se detuvo delante de la ventana de una habitación a la cual los demás no habíamos llegado todavía. Inmediatamente detuve mis pasos, temeroso de asomarme, a pesar de que había estado ansioso por ver a Bella hasta hace un segundo. Me di cuenta que Emmett se había detenido también cuando Demetri volteó a verlo con ojos entrecerrados, como si esperara que él empezara a correr en la dirección opuesta. O a soltar golpes por doquier.

Rose tomó las manos de cada uno, apretándolas para infundirnos valor – Vamos.

Prácticamente nos arrastró hacia la ventana. Tardé en levantar la mirada para verla, pero cuando lo hice, mi pecho comenzó a doler por los fuertes latidos de mi corazón y jadeé mientras mis ojos se agrandaban, llenándose de lágrimas que dejaron un poco borrosa mi vista. Me apresuré hacia el cristal de la ventana, levantando mis manos para poder tocarlo, como si fuera a tocarla a ella.

\- Be… lla… - su nombre fue un graznido bajo en mis oídos, emitido por Emmett, que también estaba aplastado contra el cristal de la ventana – Bella…

Él comenzó a llorar, a sollozar como un niño pequeño, haciendo que Rose se echara a llorar detrás de él mientras intentaba impedir que cayera de rodillas al suelo bajo la atenta mirada de Demetri.

Devolví la mirada a Bella, para ver cómo se veía delgada, pálida y pequeña en aquella cama. Podría estar boca abajo si no estuviera tan encogida, se abrazaba a una almohada que impedía que su pecho descansara en sus rodillas y hacía que su trasero quedara elevado. Su cabello estaba atado floja y desordenadamente en su nuca, y su rostro estaba orientado hacia nosotros, donde sus ojos rojizos y vacíos podrían estar mirándome fijamente.

Me parecía que no lo estaba haciendo.

\- Como pueden ver, Bella no está en condiciones para tener visitas, por lo que no entraremos a la habitación. Los he traído aquí porque sé que necesitaban verla después de haber pasado tanto tiempo, sobre todo Emmett, ya que esto puede ayudar con su terapia – dijo la Dra. Blind con un hilo de voz – Lastimosamente, su condición exige constante observación y cantidades moderadas de medicamentos fuertes para ayudarla a permanecer tranquila. Ya le he explicado esto a la Sra. Swan, pero he de hacerlo a ustedes ahora, así entenderán lo que Bella está enfrentando. El incidente ocurrido hace once semanas con el cuchillo ha sido su manera de expiar sus _pecados_. Sé que el motivo de la crisis no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de sus familiares, debido a que ese tema ya había sido compartido entre ustedes, pero, aunque parecía estar mostrando mejoría, el problema no se había resuelto realmente dentro de ella. El hecho de que siguiera escuchando esa voz en su cabeza es una evidencia de ello, lo cual fue creado por su subconsciente como una forma para no olvidarse de aquello. Esta voz acusadora, estaba destinada a hacer que Bella saldara su supuesta deuda de alguna manera, incluso si eso significaba quitarse la vida para saldarla.

Emmett escuchó todo, negando con la cabeza una y otra vez mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas con una mano y envolvía a Rose con el otro brazo - ¿Deuda…? – graznó.

\- Bella siente que el incendio que provocó la muerte de la familia de ustedes, es su culpa – aclaró la doctora.

\- ¿Y lo demás? – pregunté – ¿Lo que todavía está ocultando?

Rose y la doctora hicieron una mueca – No estoy autorizada a compartir eso con ustedes, pero es algo por lo que siente una profunda vergüenza. De manera irracional. Y fue una muy buena excusa para que la durmiente culpabilidad que había dentro de ella saliera a la superficie.

\- Espere – dijo Rose con el ceño fruncido y voz distorsionada por el llanto - ¿Dijo que ya le había dicho esto a la Sra. Swan? ¿Cuál señora Swan?

\- La Sra. Marie Swan, abuela de Emmett y Bella, está al tanto de la situación de sus nietos – respondió, un poco incómoda – Es por eso que estoy tratando personalmente en sus casos, aunque no trabaje para esta institución. Ella lo ha arreglado todo y está financiando el tratamiento que ellos están recibiendo aquí.

Emmett se mostró bastante sorprendido, pero por el disgusto que apareció en el rostro de Rose, supe que a ella no le agradaba la noticia. Tuve un breve momento de confusión antes de recordar lo que Bella me había dicho hace casi nueve meses atrás.

 _\- Yo realmente odio a mi abuela, también._

 _\- ¿Por qué odias a tu abuela?_

 _\- Porque ella lo sabía todo. Siempre lo supo. Y no le dijo a nadie. Ni a mis padres, ni a mí. Ella podía haber evitado que todo sucediera, pero se quedó en silencio por su propio egoísmo._

Volví a mirar a Bella, que no se había movido de su extraña posición. Me partía el alma ver lo inmóvil que estaba, lo perdida que se veía. Y no era justo. No era justo que estuviera sufriendo las consecuencias de cosas de las que ella no tuvo control. Por personas egoístas y manipuladoras como lo fue el maldito hombre del que se enamoró antes. No era jodidamente justo para ella estar aquí encerrada siendo observada como si fuera una rata de laboratorio, sin esperanza de saber si algún día se repondría de esto.

Si su abuela habría podido impedir que todo esto pasara, y no lo hizo, entonces yo estaba odiándola también. Tanto o más que Bella.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Vemos más de Emmett, la condición de Bella y cómo lo está llevando Edward. Esto se está acabando, chicas. Ya falta muy poco.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen sonrojar con sus cumplidos! Estoy esforzándome mucho!

Les mando un beso y un abrazo enorme, las quiero.

Nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	43. Capítulo 42

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 42**

 **Bella**

 _Cuando abrí los ojos otra vez, James estaba allí, acariciando mi cabello con ternura. Parpadeé aturdida, y alejé su mano de mi cabello, totalmente confundida. Las palabras que él había dicho justo antes de que me desmayara seguían rebotando en mi mente. Pero eso no podía ser verdad, porque mi papá era el único hijo de mi abuela, además, él y yo estábamos juntos. Nos amábamos._

 _¿Cierto?_

 _Me senté y traté de permanecer erguida, pero el mareo de mi anemia me atacó con violencia, así que terminé golpeando mi cabeza contra su hombro. Él me tomó por los brazos y volvió a recostarme sobre las almohadas de su cama – Tienes que comer más a menudo, princesa, estoy hablando en serio. Mamá y yo estamos muy preocupados por tu salud._

 _Mis ojos se dispararon hacia los suyos, ambos de un cálido color chocolate. Como los de papá. Y la abuela._

 _Me dieron ganas de vomitar._

 _Él me conocía tan bien, que sabía lo que estaba pensando con solo ver la expresión de mi rostro. Sonrió gentilmente, puso su mano sobre mi mejilla y se acercó para que solo tuviera que susurrar – Nada de esto tiene importancia. No es importante de dónde provenimos, porque nos pertenecemos el uno al otro – se alejó un poco al ver que mi ceño se frunció – Sé que estás enojada por haberte ocultado todo esto, pero lo hice para que pudiéramos estar juntos. Antes de que me olvidaras, no te importaba lo que éramos, pero entonces nos separaron, te lavaron el cerebro y te obligaron a crecer entre personas que no entendían lo que sentíamos. Las personas que me llevaron trataron de lavar mi cerebro también, pero luché, con todas mis fuerzas, y nunca te olvidé. Mira – puso la caja de mi papá en su regazo y me enseñó el montón de cartas que había dentro. Noté que todas tenían el sello de un hospital psiquiátrico en la parte trasera – Te envié cartas todos los meses durante los once años que estuve alejado de ti – chasqueó la lengua – No puedo creer que Charlie no te las entregara. Ninguna está siquiera abierta._

 _Él estaba hablando cosas sin sentido. Hace once años yo solo tenía cinco años._

…

Parpadeé pesadamente, mi visión estaba borrosa y doble. Estaba cansada. Muy cansada.

\- ¿Bella? – dijo una voz femenina. Me parecía familiar.

\- ¿Hmm?

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Cansada – murmuré.

\- ¿Te sientes somnolienta?

Traté de asentir con mi cabeza pesada, pero no sé si lo logré – Tengo sueño.

\- Podrás tomar una sienta en cuanto respondas algunas preguntas, ¿te parece bien?

Fruncí el ceño antes de negar con la cabeza – Quiero dormir ahora. Tengo mucho sueño.

\- Solo dame unos minutos, necesitamos hablar de cosas importantes.

¿Cosas importantes? No quiero hablar de cosas importantes, la Dra. Blind siempre quería hablar de cosas importantes. Lloriqueé – Tengo sueño.

\- Debemos bajar la dosis de su medicamento, no puedo hablar con ella si siempre está cansada una vez que se le retira la medicación para las sesiones – dijo la voz femenina, pero creo que no era a mí, porque yo no sabía nada sobre medicinas.

\- ¿Puedo dormir? – pregunté en una murmurada súplica - Tengo sueño.

Me di cuenta que estaba citando a Edward en el viaje por carretera a Chicago. Él tenía mucho sueño, como yo, y había sido mi culpa, porque tenía pesadillas. Mi culpa. Mi culpa.

\- Sí, Bella, puedes dormir – concedió la voz.

¿Dónde está Edward? Quiero a Edward, así no tendré pesadillas.

\- Edward - llamé. No respondió – Edward. Edward. Edward – no estaba aquí. Edward no estaba aquí. Había agua corriendo por las esquinas de mis ojos, se metieron en mis oídos.

Estoy tan cansada. Voy a dormirme, pero no puedo hacerlo si Edward no está. Si no está… Si no…

 _…_

 _Dejó las cartas y tomó un puñado de fotos. Miró la primera, sonrió con nostalgia y la volteó para que pudiera ver a un muy joven James, quizás con trece años, sosteniéndome para que pueda llegar a las velitas del pastel de mi cumpleaños número tres – En esa época ya estabas empezando a hablar con claridad, aprendiste muy temprano por mi dedicación, podías decir mamá, papá, Memmett – se echó a reír – Decías mi nombre y el de Vicky un poco distorsionados. Pero ya podías decir que me amabas – sus ojos se encendieron de felicidad – Y cuando los demás pedían que les dijeras lo mismo, incluso tus padres, negabas con la cabeza y decías mi nombre._

 _\- Estás enfermo – dije con voz monótona, porque era lo lógico después de lo que había estado diciendo._

 _La alegría que mostraba por el recuerdo de mi infancia se borró de su rostro. Bajó la mirada hacia la siguiente foto – No me digas eso, princesa, no tú – su voz era temblorosa, como si quisiera llorar – Cada vez que escucho esas palabras, te pierdo. Y luego tengo que hacer algo horrible para recuperarte – me mostro la foto que estaba viendo. Papá estaba sonriendo ampliamente a la cámara mientras envolvía los hombros de Victoria y James con cada brazo – Ocurrió en dos ocasiones. Y escogí perder a mi hermano mayor y a mi hermana gemela si eso significaba que te tendría a ti, nada más me importaba._

 _¿Él acababa de decir que había asesinado a la tía Victoria e incendiado la casa de mis padres? ¿Eso era lo que había dicho?_

…

Este lugar era muy luminoso, pero no había ninguna ventana aquí. Ninguna excepto la que estaba junto a la puerta, pero lo único que mostraba era el pasillo, así que no podía entrar luz solar por allí. Solo era luz artificial. Quería la luz que entraba por la pared de vidrio de mi habitación. Oh, no, ya no era mi habitación, era de Jessica.

¿Jessica? ¿Dónde está Jessica? Quiero a Jessica.

\- ¿Bella? - la Dra. Blind estaba aquí, ella ya no insiste en que la llame Maggie, pero ahora quiero hacerlo - ¿Estás escuchando lo que estoy diciendo?

Estoy oyendo, siempre estoy oyendo, pero nunca _escuchando._ Maggie siempre habla de temas importantes. Maggie dice que no es mi culpa, pero Maggie no lo entiende. Maggie no lo entiende. Maggie no lo entiende.

\- ¿Qué pasa con la voz? ¿La has estado escuchando?

¿La voz? – La voz dijo que se iría, me juró que se iría.

\- ¿Y lo hizo?

Sonreí – La voz no miente. Así que se fue.

\- Y sabes lo que eso quiere decir, ¿cierto?

No lo sé. En realidad, no lo sé. ¿Dónde está Rose? Quiero a Rose.

\- Significa que ya no hay culpa. No tienes ninguna deuda que pagar. No eres culpable de nada.

Maggie no lo entiende.

La voz dijo que se iría si yo metía el cuchillo en mi estómago. Dijo que saldaría mi deuda si dejaba de respirar, el dolor y la culpa se irían si dejaba de respirar. Metí el cuchillo en mi estómago, pero sigo respirando.

Maggie no lo entiende.

 _…_

 _Algo estaba mal conmigo. No sabía lo que me pasaba, pero a pesar de que estaba escuchando toda esta locura y mi mente registraba las atrocidades que él decía, no podía sentir nada. Cada palabra que salió de su boca reventó un poco de mi alma, y él había dicho muchas. Ya no quedaba nada dentro de mí. Busqué en mi interior algo para sentir, algún atisbo de emoción, pero solo encontré un enorme abismo lleno de silencio._

 _James dejó las fotos y puso la caja en el suelo. Se inclinó hacia mí, descansando su frente en la mía – Sabes que te amo, pero ahora que por fin puedo decirte todo lo que he hecho por ti, ¿puedes entender cuánto lo hago? Me he deshecho de todo lo que nos separa, cada persona o cosa que estuvo en contra de nosotros – me acarició la mejilla – Ahora podemos amarnos libremente y vivir felices para siempre, como una princesa y su príncipe._

 _Unió sus labios con los míos y dejé que me besara porque no tenía fuerzas para hacer otra cosa. Esta vez no había estremecimiento, ni mariposas en el estómago, o latidos veloces del corazón como todas las veces anteriores en las que me besó. No sentía nada. Excepto las náuseas que tenía desde hace un rato._

 _No sentía ira, ni tristeza, ni odio. No sentía dolor. Era un cascarón vacío. Un cuerpo sin alma. Así que dejé que besara mi cuello, que me acariciara la cintura y cadera, que me quitara la camiseta y el sostén para poder chupar y morder. Dejé que deslizara una de sus manos por mi vientre, llegara entre mis piernas y que luego quitara mis pantalones y bragas con desesperación para que empezara a empujarse a sí mismo dentro de mí. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Hasta que se sacudió satisfecho y ya no lo hizo más._

 _\- Te amo tanto, mi princesa – susurró en mi oído, después de haberse acomodado detrás de mí en el colchón – Vamos a estar siempre juntos._

…

\- ¿Crees que él estuvo aquí? – pregunté, doblando y desdoblando mi manta.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Él.

\- ¿Quién es él?

Levanté la mirada hacia ella, mirándola con resentimiento – Eres cruel. Me lastimas.

\- No quiero lastimarte, Bella – dijo, su tono volviéndose triste - Estoy tratando de ayudarte.

\- No. Estás tratando de lastimarme, lo sé – espeté – Sabes que no puedo decir su nombre.

\- Puedes hacerlo. Inténtalo.

\- No – empecé a llorar – Su nombre va a quemar mi garganta. Va destruir mi lengua. Dolerá.

\- No puedo decirte si estuvo aquí o no hasta que no me digas su nombre, así sabré de quién hablas.

\- Maggie… - sollocé.

\- Dolerá, Bella, pero tienes que sacarlo de ti. Si haces de su nombre un tema tabú, nunca podrás librarte de lo que él representó. Solo di su nombre, déjalo ir, y todo el dolor que él provocó saldrá de ti junto a ese nombre.

Sollocé más fuerte. No podía – No puedo hacerlo, Maggie. No lo haré.

\- Bella…

\- ¡No! ¡No quiero hacer esto, no quiero! – me hice un ovillo en medio de la cama - ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Vete! ¡Vete!

…

 _Cuando se quedó dormido, me arrastré fuera de la cama y bajé las escaleras con dificultad, concentrándome en poner un pie delante del otro. Era muy noche, pero Renata estaba esperándome en el vestíbulo del segundo piso. Emitió un sonido estrangulado al verme, parecido a un sollozo, corrió hacia la habitación más cercana y volvió con una manta para envolver mi cuerpo desnudo en ella. No dijo una sola palabra. Solo me llevó al baño de mi habitación y me ayudó a limpiarme, luego volvió a hacerlo después de que vomitara bilis sobre mi camisón limpio._

 _La primera cosa que sentí esa noche fue lástima, porque ella no sabía que no había suficiente cantidad de agua y jabón sobre la tierra para poder limpiar la suciedad que había en mí._

 _La segunda cosa que sentí esa noche fue ganas de morir, y lo dije en voz alta, pero Renata dijo que yo no podía simplemente morir y dejar a James vagando por ahí._

 _\- Él sería capaz de incendiar el pueblo entero consumido por la furia y el dolor si algo le pasara, señorita – dijo mientras cepillaba mi cabello húmedo – Tiene que encargarse de él. Usted es la única que puede hacerlo parar de hacerle daño, es su propia responsabilidad._

 _Levanté la mirada para poder encontrarme con sus agotados ojos grises por el espejo de la peinadora de mi habitación, sintiendo la tercera emoción de esa noche. Incertidumbre - ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?_

 _\- Puede hacer lo que quiera con esto – Renata sacó una memoria USB del bolsillo de su delantal y la puso en mi mano. Temor. Esa fue la cuarta emoción._

 _Pero, entonces, miré el pequeño dispositivo. No sabía lo que había adentro, pero era seguro que podía ayudarme a deshacerme de James. Del monstruo que se ocultaba tras la persona que había amado, del asesino que mató a mi familia y del hombre que destruyó mi vida. Fue entonces cuando sentí la quinta y última emoción de aquella noche: Odio._

 _Y me aferré a eso, porque era lo único que me quedaba._

 _…_

\- Emmett ya se fue a casa. Puso de su parte y se recuperó. ¿No quieres irte tú a casa también?

Lo quería. Quería irme a casa. A Edward - Sí.

\- Puedo ayudarte con eso. Estoy aquí para que puedas ir a casa, pero tienes que escucharme. Confía en mí – asentí - ¿Vas a escucharme? – asentí – Tienes que esforzarte si quieres ir a casa, ¿vas a esforzarte con todo lo que tienes? – asentí - ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Levanté la mirada hacia ella. Estoy harta de esto. Estoy agotada de tanto dolor, de tanta culpa, de tanto miedo, de tanta vergüenza, de tanto odio. Solo quiero terminar con esto. Solo quiero ir a casa.

Asentí – Me esforzaré, escucharé y confiaré en ti – dije con firmeza, a pesar de que mis ojos estaban húmedos – Puedes confiar en mí.

Ella sonrió – Muy bien. Voy a confiar en ti.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Ya ven que estoy alternando los recuerdos con los retazos de la vida de Bella en la institución mental. Y mientras estos momentos duren, habrá full drama. ¿Qué opinan?

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, las quiero!

Les mando un beso, nos leemos en el próximo!

Bye!


	44. Captíulo 43

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 43**

 _Estuve en la puerta de la casa de los Stanley en cuanto amaneció. Llamé a Jessica a su móvil y le dije que estaba afuera. Ella abrió la puerta en tiempo record y me sacó el aire de un abrazo, sorprendida de que hubiera salido de casa de la abuela, yo no salía de allí ni siquiera para ir a la escuela._

 _Se separó de mí y abrió la boca para seguramente empezar un efusivo monólogo acerca de mi aparición, pero se detuvo al ver mi rostro - ¿Estás… bien? ¿Qué está pasando que necesitas verme tan temprano?_

 _Le pasé por al lado y caminé por la sala de estar hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación – Necesito usar tu portátil._

 _Ella me siguió – Um, bien. Lo que quieras._

 _La mamá de Jessica apareció por la cima de las escaleras cuando íbamos subiendo. Parpadeó, perpleja – Buenos días, Sra. Stanley. Lamento estar aquí tan temprano._

 _Cuando pasó la impresión, la Sra. Stanley me dio una mirada cargada de compasión, haciendo que se me revolviera el estómago – No te preocupes por eso, querida. Sabes que eres bienvenida a esta casa siempre que quieras, no importa la hora – bajó los escalones pasándome por al lado – Voy a preparar el desayuno en un momento, ¿te gustaría que preparara algo para ti?_

 _Desvié la mirada y negué con la cabeza, apretando los dientes para evitar decirle que no necesitaba su estúpida lástima, porque ella no estaba tratando de hacerme sentir mal a propósito. Terminé de subir las escaleras y casi troté hacia la habitación de Jessica, lanzándome hacia la laptop sobre el escritorio cuando entré. Encendí el aparato y esperé con impaciencia a que el sistema operativo abriera, girando una y otra vez en mis dedos la memoria USB que me dio Renata._

 _Jessica cerró la puerta detrás de ella al entrar - ¿Me vas a decir por qué necesitas mi laptop a las siete de la mañana?_

 _No le respondí. Conecté la memoria y busqué rápidamente dentro del dispositivo para saber lo que había, encontrando solo un archivo de audio. Cliqueé con el botón derecho y apreté la opción de reproducir._

…

Tengo otra habitación. Me trasladaron un día después de que lograra decir el nombre de Él. Fue horrible, y vomité en el suelo junto a mi cama, pero logré hacerlo. Ahora su nombre ya no me duele, no me causa escalofríos, ni me hace tener pesadillas.

Mi nueva habitación ya no tiene tanta luz artificial, y no hay ventana en la pared del pasillo, solo una pequeña en la puerta. Me gusta más esta habitación, desde que estoy aquí no me dan tantas pastillas.

Pero Maggie sigue viniendo todos los días.

Ella siempre quiere hablar de James. Y de la abuela. Y de mamá y papá. Y de mi pequeño Seth.

Estoy cooperando. Cuando puedo.

…

 _La grabación comenzó con unos cuantos chasquidos, luego un sollozo bajo._

 _"_ _\- ¿Por qué, James? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – era la voz de la abuela, ella era la que sollozaba – Cuando saliste de la clínica me dijiste que no ibas a lastimar a nadie nunca más si yo no le decía a Charlie y Reneé que habías regresado. ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me lo juraste! ¿Entonces por qué?"_

 _Nadie respondió, hubo un silencio de unos segundos antes de que la abuela chillara con disgusto y gruñera._

 _"_ _\- ¡No te quedes callado! ¡Habla! – por los ruidos sordos que se escuchaban, parece que estaba golpeándolo - ¡Te llevaste a Victoria, me la arrancaste de las manos! ¿Por qué tenías que llevarte a Charlie también? ¡¿Por qué?! – no obtuvo respuesta – Has quebrado esta familia, la has destruido por completo."_

 _"_ _\- Bella es mi familia – dijo James en voz baja, casi no se le escuchaba - Ella es lo único que importa."_

 _"_ _\- ¡Pero arruinaste la vida de esa pobre niña junto con la nuestra! - la abuela sollozó más fuerte - ¿Y cómo puedes decir que ella es lo único que importa? Si ella… si ella simplemente no hubiera existido tendría a mis tres hijos sanos y salvos."_

 _"_ _\- Bella es la razón por la que vivo, mamá. Si ella no hubiera existido, entonces yo tampoco lo habría hecho. Y para que ella y yo podamos existir, juntos, Vicky y Charlie no debían existir más en este mundo."_

 _Creo que lo golpeó de nuevo "– ¡No digas esas cosas, James! ¡No digas una maldita cosa como esa otra vez!"_

 _"_ _\- No quiero seguir con esta conversación. Tomaré a Bella y me iré de aquí, cómo lo habíamos planeado."_

 _"_ _\- ¡No! ¡No! – gritó la abuela con desesperación – No puedes irte, no puedes dejarme aquí sola. Tú eres lo único que me queda ahora, mi único hijo, no quiero perderte a ti también. Por favor. No voy… no voy a soportarlo."_

 _"_ _\- Entonces, dame lo que quiero – exigió James."_

 _"_ _\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_

 _"_ _\- Una vida con Bella – dijo con anhelo – Solo quiero estar con mi princesa."_

 _Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la abuela contestara. Pero, lamentablemente, lo hizo. Y rompió mi corazón._

 _"_ _\- …Está bien – su voz fue un susurro – Puedes tenerla."_

 _…_

Hay luz. Luz natural, y está golpeando mi rostro tan intensamente… me hace sentir bien. Salir al patio me hace sentir muy bien, pero ninguna de las otras personas que visten como yo ha intentado hablar conmigo, me miran como si fuera anormal. O tuviera lepra.

Eso no me importa. Tomar el sol me divierte mucho más de lo que me divertiría una conversación con otro paciente de psiquiatría.

\- Entonces te gusta el sol – ese es Demetri, un enorme enfermero que siempre está alrededor cuando Maggie viene a verme. Me gusta Demetri, su apariencia me recuerda a Emmett, además, tiene una terrible personalidad, lo que me recuerda a la vena sucia de Rose.

Mis ojos están cerrados, mi rostro relajado y las esquinas de mis labios torcidas hacia arriba – Sí, me gusta mucho.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con brusquedad, como suele tratar con todo. Creo que su presencia es la razón por la que los otros me miran raro, pero tampoco me importa – Terminas acalorado, sudado, quemado o con cáncer en la piel.

\- El sol es eternamente brillante, cálido y feliz – dije, ladeando la cabeza para que el sol llegue a mi cuello – Cuando naces y creces en mi pueblo natal, aprendes a apreciar lo que el sol representa. En Forks, todo es frío, húmedo y… lúgubre.

\- Pues Forks se oye como una completa mierda.

Lo que más me gustaba de Demetri, era que cuando conversaba conmigo, él solo… conversaba. No trataba de psicoanalizar cada palabra que yo decía, o dirigía la conversación para hacerme hablar de cosas importantes, como lo hacía Maggie.

\- Lo es. Por eso no quiero volver.

…

 _La grabación acabó y me giré hacia Jessica. Ella estaba sentada al borde de su cama, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas - ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto?_

 _\- Lo que va a ayudarme a deshacerme de James._

 _\- Pero esto… ¿Cómo…? – tartamudeó - Oh por Dios, Bella. Él… Oh por Dios - nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato, pensando en la terrible realidad de mi vida – Tenemos que llamar a la policía. Para eso es la grabación, ¿cierto? Tenemos evidencia de que él es enfermo, y peligroso, y deben encerrarlo por el resto de su vida. Entonces, te pondremos a salvo y llamaremos a Emmett y vas a estar bien._

 _Me levanté de la silla de su escritorio y le arranqué el móvil de la mano – No, no haremos las cosas así. Espera un poco más – señalé la memoria USB - Voy a dejar esto a tu cuidado, ¿puedes llevar tu portátil al instituto hoy?_

 _Ella parpadeó, confundida - Hoy es sábado._

 _Este no era un buen momento para notar que ahora había cosas más importantes que un día libre del instituto en mi vida. O lo que quedaba de ella - Bueno… tengo que hacer algo antes de ir con la policía. Quiero que estés atenta a tu móvil - caminé hacia la puerta para irme, pero Jessica me tomó del brazo para detenerme. Cuando me giré hacia ella, intentó acercarse para abrazarme, pero levanté una mano para detenerla – No necesito algo como eso._

 _Suspiró resignada y asintió, soltándome el brazo. Salí de la habitación y fui por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, pero cuando llegué allí, me di la vuelta para volver, y me sorprendí de verla apresurándose hacia mí. Corrí hacia sus brazos y nos abrazamos fuerte; ella era la única aliada que tenía, además de Renata. Las únicas en las que podía confiar. Porque ya no tenía nada, ni a nadie._

 _\- Voy a esperar tu llamada – dijo después de separarse de mí, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos. Yo aún no sentía lo suficiente como para llorar._

 _Asentí y me fui, caminando por el frío de la calle las dos cuadras que faltaban hasta mi antigua casa. Todo lo que había allí eran escombros, ruina. Me detuve en el camino de entrada hacia el porche y luego caminé lentamente hacia lo que una vez fue la puerta principal. Respiré profundo, mis fosas nasales absorbiendo el aire frío mientras cerraba mis ojos, viendo en mi mente lo que un día este lugar fue para mí. Mi hogar._

…

\- Ahora que Emmett está fuera de aquí, él irá a averiguar lo que oculto en Forks, ¿cierto?

\- No puedo asegurarte que no va a hacerlo, pero le aconsejé que sería mejor esperar a que puedas decirle sobre aquello por ti misma - Maggie cruzó las piernas y me miró - Porque tienes la intención de hacerlo, ¿no?

Desvié la mirada – Por… supuesto. Algún día.

\- ¿Aún sientes mucha vergüenza?

Tardé en contestar – Sí. Y… también… estoy avergonzada por sentir vergüenza.

\- ¿Por Seth?

Mi labio interior tembló. Asentí.

…

 _Podía imaginar que estaba volviendo del instituto y me detuve junto a la puerta para quitarme los zapatos. Que mamá olería mis pies descalzos desde la cocina, aunque nunca en mi vida tuve mal olor en los pies. Ella vendría gritándome desde allí, y tendría que saltar sobre uno de los sofás para que ella subiera y trajera mis pantuflas de ovejita, así no me daría calambres más tarde, según ella. Luego Seth bajaría detrás de ella por las escaleras y se lanzaría sobre mí en el sofá, empezando una guerra de cosquillas que no podría ganar y mamá nos reñiría sin mucho esfuerzo por el maltrato a sus muebles. Ella volvería a la cocina, donde pasaba todo el rato, aunque no pudiera hacer algo decente para comer ni para salvar su vida, y papá vendría más tarde trayendo con él el delicioso aroma de la cena que compró en el restaurante del pueblo. Él besaría a mamá en los labios con Seth enganchado en una de sus piernas y a mí en la frente, preguntando cómo fue nuestro día. Seth diría que quería llamar a Emmett y mamá correría inmediatamente a buscar el teléfono para saber si su hijo mayor no se había muerto de hambre en ese lejano lugar al que decidió ir a la universidad. Emmett no contestaría hasta cuando ella estuviera a punto de llamar al 911 y se pasarían toda la llamada hablan…_

 _Un par de brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor desde atrás, haciéndome abrir los ojos y perder el buen momento que estaba viviendo con mi familia dentro de mi mente. James me besó el cuello – Me desperté y no estabas. Te busqué por todos lados, estaba preocupado._

 _No podía creer que estuviera aquí, pisando tranquilamente el suelo del hogar que él había destruido y quemado como si no fuera nada. Debí saber que lo haría, a él no le importaba nada más que yo; no debería parecerme extraño que mi acosador me encontrara donde sea que me escondiera. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo y me di la vuelta. Más allá de James, al otro lado de la calle, la Sra. Newton estaba asomada en la ventana de su sala de estar, viendo fijamente hacia aquí._

 _\- Mira lo triste que te ves – dijo poniendo sus manos frías en mis mejillas – No deberías haber venido a este lugar._

 _\- ¿Por qué? – pregunté, mirando los ojos que me veían con adoración - ¿Así no vería las ruinas de lo que un día tuve y me quitaste?_

…

No corrí hacia él. Él no corrió hacia mí. Esperé pacientemente a que se acercara y se acuclillara frente a la banca del patio en la que estaba sentada.

\- Hola – dijo, su voz era baja y ronca.

\- Hola – respondí.

Sus ojos verdes estaban mirando todos los lugares de mi rostro al mismo tiempo, tratando de encontrar algo de la Bella que amaba. No sé si encontró algo. Mis ojos también miraban su rostro para encontrar algo del Edward que amaba. Y lo encontré todo. Todo estaba ahí.

Silencio.

\- …la Dra. Blind dijo que has me…

\- Quiero pedirte algo – interrumpí. Él cerró los ojos y suspiró - ¿Sabes lo que voy a pedirte?

Se inclinó hacia adelante para descansar su cabeza en mi regazo y abrazar mi cintura – No voy a dejarte.

\- Deberías – dije, metiendo mis dedos en su suave cabello cobrizo – Estoy encerrada indefinidamente en un hospital psiquiátrico.

\- Vas a recuperarte, la doctora dijo que estás mejorando – replicó.

\- La última vez que ella dijo eso, me clavé un cuchillo en el estómago.

Me abrazó más fuerte – No voy a dejarte.

Respiré profundo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar – Está bien, no lo hagas. Lo haré yo.

Levantó la cabeza bruscamente – No haga esto, Bella. No de nuevo.

\- Aquella vez me dijiste que yo era tu felicidad y que ibas a ser feliz conmigo donde sea que esté, pero… - señalé a mi alrededor – No puedes tener felicidad cuando yo estoy aquí. Cuando estoy lejos de ti.

\- Pero vas a salir de aquí algún día, y estaré ahí para ti.

\- Ha pasado un año desde que estoy aquí, Edward. Ese _algún día_ puede ser en cinco o diez años, ¿qué sabes tú? – espeté, luego me arrepentí – Lo que quiero decir, es que no puedes basar tu vida en si tu desquiciada novia va a recuperarse o no, siendo miserable mientras esperas. Eso no es lo que quiero que hagas.

\- Estás siendo dramática.

\- Puedo ser lo que quiera, estoy loca.

\- ¡Bella!

\- ¡No, estoy hablando en serio! – medio grité – Quiero que salgas de aquí y vivas tu vida. Que termines la universidad y seas un gran médico y mantengas tus ojos muy abiertos para que puedas encontrar a una excelente chica que te merezca – mi voz se quebró en la última palabra – No quiero que esperes, Edward, prométemelo.

\- No puedo hacer eso, Bella – murmuró – Te amo.

\- Y puedes volver a amar – dije, acariciando su mejilla - Tú no fuiste la única persona que amé, yo no puedo ser la única persona que ames.

Demetri se materializó detrás de mí – Siento interrumpir – su tono me decía que no lo sentía realmente – El tiempo de visitas ha acabado, la paciente debe volver a su habitación.

Lo ignoré, a pesar de que fui yo quien le pidió que no dejara que la visita durara más de cinco minutos – Prométemelo, Edward. No quiero que vuelvas.

Él me miró fijamente, enojado. Levantó la mirada hacia Demetri con furia y se levantó del suelo antes de caminar airado a través del patio para irse. Sin decir una sola palabra.

\- ¿Te despedirían si me abrazas? – pregunté después de un rato. Demetrí rodeó la banca y me tomó en brazos, yendo en dirección contraria a la de Edward para llevarme a mi habitación – Te van a despedir.

\- Soy el hijo menor del director de este maldito lugar – dijo, con voz seca – _Papi,_ va a sermonear mi trasero, pero no me va a despedir.

Había otra razón por la que me gustaba tener a Demetri alrededor, algo que había notado desde el primer momento en que se me acercó y que me hacía sentir que no estaba tan lejos de Edward.

\- Genial – susurré. Me acurruqué en su pecho y lloré sin hacer ruido, respirando profundo para llenar mis pulmones de su olor a canela.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, lo he subido en cuanto he terminado con él.

Otra ronda de recuerdos alternados con el presente, el drama está a todo volumen y Bella ha dejado libre a Edward para que siga su vida. ¿Qué me dicen de todo esto?

Demetri me cae muy bien. Y parece que Bella tiene como un fetiche con el olor a canela o algo así xD

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, las quiero un mar.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	45. Capítulo 44

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 44**

 _Su ceño se frunció y sus manos se alejaron de mis mejillas - Creí… que entendías que lo había hecho por nosotros, para que pudiéramos estar juntos – la confusión inundaba su voz – Ibas a irte conmigo de todos modos, no volverías a verlos. Es lo mismo._

 _\- No lo es, James. Me hubiera ido al fin del mundo contigo si los hubieras dejado en paz._

 _Negó con la cabeza – Pero no duraría. Charlie no iba a descansar hasta que nos encontrara y nos separara._

 _\- Así que fuiste y quemaste la casa con mis padres y mi hermano pequeño dentro._

 _\- Estás… Estás enojada conmigo, ¿verdad? – preguntó, con timidez. Podía ver el temor en sus ojos._

 _Me costó contestar, pero era porque no podía creer que me hiciera una pregunta como esa. Y las cosas que dice… su lógica es completamente desquiciante - No estoy enojada contigo – dije, mi voz no más alta que un susurro – Te odio._

 _Se paralizó por un momento, luego, se echó a reír nerviosamente, mirándome con falso resentimiento – Oh, princesa, no me digas cosas como esas. Parecen palabras permanentes, y me asusta._

 _Levantó una de sus manos y la estiró hacia mí, pero di un paso atrás para alejarme de su toque – Te odio – repetí, asegurándome de que mi rostro mostrara lo que sentía, y cuan intenso lo sentía._

 _Mis palabras parecieron ser como un puñetazo en el estómago para él; sus ojos se agrandaron y el aire salió de sus pulmones por su boca repentinamente abierta - No… - exhaló, sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza – No estás hablando en serio, ¿cierto? Estás enojada, pero eso va a pasar cuando tengas tiempo de pensar con calma en lo que pasó. Lo que vamos a hacer ahora es ir a cas…_

 _Se acercó un paso, y yo volví a alejarme – No voy a ir a ningún lado contigo._

 _Su rostro se llenó de pánico – ¿Ya… ya no me amas?_

 _\- No – respondí con firmeza – Y nunca debí haberlo hecho. Amarte me quitó todo, me hizo enferma y sucia. Me hizo huérfana, porque mi familia ya no está, se ha ido para siempre – mi voz perdió la fuerza - Y tú fuiste quien los alejó de mí. Los mataste, James, y nunca voy a perdonártelo._

 _…_

\- Puta – dijo la mujer de cabello rubio cuando pasé por la banca en donde ella estaba sentada.

Ignoré la ofensa sin esfuerzo y seguí caminando por el patio. Esta no era ni de cerca la primera vez que alguno de los otros pacientes me decía algo como eso, así que estaba acostumbrada. Incluso los nuevos pacientes empezaron a decir cosas feas porque los antiguos los animaron a hacerlo. Lo único que me perturbaba un poco era saber que hasta en un hospital psiquiátrico había bullying.

Todo este maltrato verbal hacia mí empezó hace casi un año, dos días después del último día que vi a Edward y Demetri me llevó en brazos hacia mi habitación. Los pacientes de este centro odian a los doctores. Creo que sé cómo se sienten, porque a veces Maggie no me gusta y hay días en los que incluso la odio, pero también hay ocasiones en las que ella es la única que me entiende y días en los que ella es lo único que tengo.

Los enfermeros y enfermeras también son odiados, por lo que soy una paria por ser amiga de uno, estoy fraternizando con el enemigo. Especialmente un enemigo que se ve tan hostil como Demetri.

Caminé por unos minutos más, hasta llegar donde el infame enfermero, que estaba esperándome pacientemente en nuestra banca. Es nuestra banca porque siempre nos sentamos en ella, y nadie nunca se sienta allí además de nosotros. Él levantó la vista cuando me acerqué y me regaló una pequeña sonrisa mientras palmeaba el lugar vacío junto a él, acto que me hizo sonreír también, porque él no suele sonreír a menudo.

Demetri es la única cosa que me mantiene parcialmente cuerda en este lugar. Si estar cerca de él me hace ser una puta, entonces, definitivamente voy a seguir siéndolo.

 _…_

 _Sus rodillas se doblaron y golpearon fuertemente el suelo mientras negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza – Lo hice por ti, porque querías estar conmigo. Lo hice por nosotros – susurró temblorosamente – No puedes dejarme. Tienes que amarme, así es como debe de ser. Si no me amas, si no estamos juntos, Charlie y Vicky se habrán ido por nada._

 _Él lo hizo por mí. Porque yo quería estar con él._

 _No dije nada, no podía. El dolor había comenzado a arrastrarse en mi interior como una serpiente llena de espinas, por lo que me era imposible hablar, moverme e incluso respirar._

 _Él malinterpretó mi silencio, creyendo que estaba pensando en su retorcida lógica y que podría llegar a estar de acuerdo. Me miró con desesperación - ¿Entiendes? – gateó hacia mí y puso sus manos en mis caderas, levantando la cabeza hacia mí – Si me dejas, nada de esto va a tener sentido. No importa si no… me amas. Yo te amo. Es suficiente, suficiente para ambos._

 _Negué lentamente con la cabeza. No quería estar con él, ni quería estar con nadie, yo solo… quería que me soltara, que se alejara de mí. Quería dejar de sentir dolor. Quería gritar. Quería que todo se fuera._

 _Él también negó con la cabeza, negándose a mi rechazo. Y comenzó a llorar. Llorar fuerte, desconsolado, como si supiera que no habría vida luego se este preciso momento – Por favor. No me hagas esto, princesa. Por favor. Por favor._

 _Por un breve instante, la incredulidad me embargó. Era extraordinariamente extraño ver cómo este hombre podía ser mucho o tan poco, dependiendo de la accesibilidad que tuviera a mí. Puede que antes pensara que sabía cómo era ser el centro de su mundo porque creía que él era el centro del mío, pero ahora entendía que, para mí, en realidad, él nunca fue ese centro. Y entendía también, que yo realmente sí era ese centro para él, y lo que eso significaba._

 _Poder._

 _…_

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Maggie mientras se sentaba frente a mí en la mesa de mi habitación.

\- Estoy escribiendo una historia – respondí, con la mirada fija en lo que escribía. Iba a necesitar más papel. Mucho.

\- ¿Una historia? ¿De qué se trata?

\- Es sobre una chica que está encerrada en una institución mental. Ella ve el futuro, pero nadie le cree, todos piensan que está loca – levanté la vista para mirar a Maggie - ¿Cuándo crees que la chica podrá salir de ese lugar?

\- ¿No debería saberlo la misma chica? Ella ve el futuro después de todo.

Negué con la cabeza – Lamentablemente, ella no puede ver su propio futuro – seguí mirándola fijamente - ¿Cuándo la chica saldrá?

Los segundos pasaron, muchos segundos, antes de que ella contestara – No lo sé, Bella.

 _…_

 _Lo miré llorar y suplicarme, hasta que encontré la solución a mis problemas. Saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y paré de grabar con mi celular antes de enviárselo a Jessica junto a un mensaje de texto:_ _ **Si no estoy en tu casa en media hora, lleva este y el otro audio a la comisaría.**_

 _Ella empezó a llamarme inmediatamente, pero apagué mi celular._

 _\- ¿Princesa?_

 _Metí mi celular en mi bolsillo y miré a James – No me llames así._

 _Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en mi estómago – Eres mi princesa. Te amo, tú lo sabes, te amo._

 _\- Lo que sientes por mí está mal, no puedes quererme de esa manera._

 _\- Tú me amaste también, sin importar lo que éramos._

 _\- Me lo ocultaste. Lo sabes._

 _\- Me amaste desde antes, cuando lo sabías. Me amaste y fuiste mía, como lo fuiste ahora. Me entregaste todo de ti. Antes, ahora. Solo a mí._

 _Me quedé en silencio, porque no estaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo. No lo entendía. Pero el pánico creciendo rápidamente en mi estómago me dijo que, en realidad, estaba intentando no entenderlo. No lo iba a entender. Y quise dejarlo así, pero mi mente no estuvo de acuerdo, no quiso dejarlo así. Porque una sedosa voz, su voz, que me dio escalofríos, empezó a susurrarme al oído:_ Shh, shh… está bien. Está bien, princesa. Laurent me dijo que la primera vez siempre duele para las chicas. Vas a estar bien.

 _Me quedé sin aire. Y luché con todas mis fuerzas para empujar hacia la oscuridad las imágenes que se precipitaban a mi mente. Cerré los ojos y lo negué. Negué todo. Negué el ardor, el dolor, el miedo. Negué las imágenes de mi habitación color rosa, del pasillo, las escaleras._

 _Negué la sangre. Toda esa sangre._

 _Pero nada retrocedió, todo estaba ahí. Atormentándome. Consumiéndome._

 _No sabía cómo había llegado al suelo, pero estaba tendida en él. Y James estaba ahí, sobre mí, palmeando suavemente mi mejilla con preocupación. Cuando abrí los ojos y miré su rostro, volví a ser la aterrorizada niña de cinco años a la cual su tío favorito estaba provocándole mucho dolor, una pequeña niña que no sabía lo que estaba pasando y que solo quería que su mami viniera e hiciera que su tío James se quitara de encima._

 _James no tenía sus manos en mi cuello, y, aun así, me estaba asfixiando. Empecé a sacudirme y a empujarlo para que se alejara de mí, pero no se iba, él era fuerte. Podía ver que su boca se movía rápidamente, como si estuviera diciendo algo, pero yo no podía escuchar nada, mis oídos me zumbaban. Quería que se fuera, por favor, solo quería que se fuera. Ya no lo soportaba, ya no podía más._

 _…_

Bajé de la cinta de correr jadeando y tomé la pequeña toalla que Demetri me ofreció para secarme el sudor.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Maggie.

\- Sé que esto me va a doler mañana – dije. Demetri se echó a reír – Pero me siento bien. Muy bien.

Maggie asintió - ¿Quisieras hacer de esto una especie de rutina o solo en momentos en los que necesitas liberar algo de presión mental?

Lo pensé un minuto, luego me encogí de hombros – Sería bueno hacerlo una rutina. Así me mantengo en forma y libero la presión mental antes de que en realidad llegue a tenerla, ¿no?

Demetri me dio un orgulloso pulgar arriba y Maggie sonrió – Excelente idea. Programaré tus visitas al gimnasio tres veces por semana.

Sonreí – Genial.

 _…_

 _De repente, sus labios dejaron de moverse y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿Qué? ¡No! - podía oírlo ahora – ¿Qué estás diciendo?_

 _Repetí lo que había dicho antes – Quiero ir con mamá y papá._

 _Sacudió la cabeza – No puedes hacer algo como eso – susurró – No puedes._

 _\- Ya no puedo más – murmuré._

 _Me miró por un largo rato, seriamente, y casi me hizo pensar que estaba completamente cuerdo – Yo soy quien está haciendo esto, ¿cierto? Yo soy el problema – no respondí, por lo que hubo otro lapso de silencio – Si desaparezco, ¿vas a estar bien?_

 _Se alejó de mí y gateó, escarbando por el lugar lleno de escombros hasta encontrar un pedazo afilado de metal. Me senté inmediatamente, haciendo que me dieran náuseas, pero me apresuré hacia él y se lo arranqué de la mano – ¡No puedes escoger alivio! – grité, furiosa - ¡Tienes que pagar!_

 _\- Ningún lugar en el que tú no estés puede significar alivio._

 _\- Voy a darte dos opciones – dije, mirándolo a los ojos duramente hasta que asintió – Puedo darte este pedazo de metal, para que me saques de todo este dolor – sostuve el metal en alto. Él me miró como si fuera yo la que estuviera mal de la cabeza, y quizás lo estaba, pero era lo que quería – O puedes ir conmigo a la comisaría, confesar lo que hiciste y pasar el resto de tu vida pagando por lo que le hiciste a tu propia familia._

 _Hubo silencio mientras él sacudía repetidamente la cabeza. Luego, se echó a reír sin humor – En realidad, solo me estás dando una opción. ¿Crees que voy a tomar ese pedazo de metal y hacerte daño?_

 _Él no tenía idea que pagaría por lo que hizo sin importar lo que escogiera, porque Jessica tenía las grabaciones. Renata dijo que no podía irme y dejarlo aquí, así que había encontrado la forma de hacer ambas cosas - Sería alivio para mí, James, porque ya me has hecho mucho daño – toqué mi corazón - Duele. Aquí. Y ya no lo soporto._

 _Suspiró y se levantó del suelo, tendiéndome su mano – Vamos, iremos a la comisaría. Mientras pague por… el daño que te he hecho, vas a soportarlo. Vas a estar bien. Y yo voy a estar bien, también, al saber que lo estás._

 _Su resignación y determinación me sorprendieron, me dejaron en shock. Creí que iba a escoger la opción que le permitiera ser libre, pero había subestimado una vez más su apego a mí. No había logrado contestar o extender mi mano hacia él, cuando una patrulla de policía se estacionó en la calzada, seguida del auto de Jessica._

 _Ella se bajó del auto al mismo tiempo que los policías, y corrió hacia mí con las mejillas rojas y mojadas por las lágrimas - ¡Bella!_

 _Uno de los policías detuvo su avance agarrando uno de sus brazos – Espera, tienes que quedarte atrás._

 _James volteó a mirarme y me sonrió con tristeza – Supongo que después de todo no tenía otra alternativa - dio un paso hacia mí, pero el otro policía levantó su arma en tiempo record y le gritó que no se acercara a mí, así que se acuclilló para estar a mi altura – Te amo, Bella. Y aunque me arrepiento de haber hecho cosas que ahora están alejándome de ti, nunca voy a arrepentirme de haberte amado._

….

\- Bien, ya no puedo guardarme esto más – dijo Jessica un segundo después de que Demetri cerrara la puerta de mi habitación - Ese enfermero es realmente caliente.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Alice.

Jasper la miró con indignación - ¡¿Qué?!

\- Yo también – concordó Rose.

\- Eso no me agradó mucho, ¿sabes? – gruñó Emmett.

Lilian levantó una mano tímidamente - Y yo.

Jasper dirigió su indignación hacia su madre - Mamá, ¿qué demonios?

Jessica rodó los ojos – Relájense. Solo estamos diciendo finalmente lo que hemos estado pensando cada vez que venimos.

Me eché a reír, ocasionando que todo el mundo me mirara y sonriera. Caminaron hacia mí al unísono y me dieron un enorme y vergonzoso abrazo grupal que me hizo sentir tan feliz, que casi me echo a llorar.

\- Oigan chicos, ya suéltenme – pedí – O voy a empezar a llorar.

Nadie movió un solo músculo, excepto para apretarme más en el centro del abrazo.

Así es que yo… bueno… lloré.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Sé que he demorado, pero culpo totalmente a la universidad, no he tenido tiempo para nada.

Tercera ronda del pasado y el presente. Las cosas que Bella vivió no han sido nada fáciles y su tiempo en la clínica parece no tener fin. ¿Qué opinan?

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Nos leemos en el próximo cap, les mando un beso y un abrazo.

Bye!


	46. Capítulo 45

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 45**

 _Resultó que Jessica no había esperado la media hora que le indiqué. El mensaje que le envié parecía decir que estaba en peligro, por lo que ella fue a la comisaría inmediatamente después de que me había llamado y yo había apagado mi móvil._

 _Jessica denunció a James, entregó la evidencia e insistió en que yo estaba en peligro y que tenían que encontrarme, pero ella no tenía idea de dónde estaba y eso la estaba volviendo loca. Los policías intentaron calmarla mientras verificaban los archivos de audio, y cuando todos se encontraban perplejos por haber escuchado la oscura verdad acerca de mi familia, pudieron saber mi paradero debido a una llamada de la preocupada Sra. Newton._

 _Para mi sorpresa, casi todos los adultos estaban al tanto de lo que pasó cuando tenía cinco años, pero lo habían ocultado a petición de mis padres, para que Emmett y yo pudiéramos crecer con ese horrible suceso fuera de nuestros recuerdos._

 _La abuela llegó a la comisaría poco tiempo después de que me pidieran la declaración de los hechos de esta mañana en mi antigua casa y también la interrogaron. Ella dijo todo lo que sabía, inexpresiva, estando sentada en la silla junto a la mía, pero no me dio ni una sola mirada. Yo tampoco la miré, no podía hacerlo._

 _…_

\- ¿Te gusto?

\- ¿Qué demonios es esa pregunta? He estado aguantando tu trasero por tres años.

Me eché a reír – No vamos a hablar de quien aguanta a quien aquí. Pero eso no es de lo que estoy hablando, me refiero al _otro_ gustar.

Demetri me miró por un momento antes de sonreír con tristeza y negar con la cabeza – Estoy enamorado de alguien más.

Estuve ochenta por ciento aliviada y veinte por ciento decepcionada. Él era genial, caliente y sincero, sería lindo que un chico como él estuviera interesado en mí. Además, él había sido una especie de pilar para mí en todo este tiempo y bueno… yo… ya no tenía a Edward. Pero seguía amándolo con todo mi corazón y eso no iba a desaparecer, aunque él haya seguido adelante y posiblemente encontrado a la chica perfecta para él. Si le gustara a Demetri de esa manera, pondría una carga sobre mí al saber que no podría quererlo jamás como sigo amando a Edward.

Sonreí ampliamente y lo piqué con mi dedo índice, solo porque sabía que le molestaría – ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? ¿Amor unilateral o mutuo?

Demetri gruñó – No hagas eso, maldita sea - alejó mi dedo de su brazo y suspiró – Por Dios, eres tan igual a ella.

Fruncí el ceño - ¿Me parezco a ella?

Ondeó su mano con fastidio – Ella solía hacer cosas que me molestaban por deporte, justo como tú – me enseñó la envoltura de granola que acababa de comerme – Y siempre me daba su maldita basura – me miró y sonrió – Su cabello era castaño, y a veces, principalmente al sol, se veía rojizo, pero sus ojos eran azules, no marrones.

\- ¿Por eso te agrado? – pregunté, medio enojada.

\- Al principio, sí. Llamaste mi atención con tu apariencia y me tuviste pegado a ti desde aquella vez en la que terminaste tu almuerzo e inmediatamente me diste tu bandeja como si fuera tu mozo o una mierda parecida, yo no estaba ahí para eso – su sonrisa disminuyó – Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando me di cuenta de que, en realidad, no eras tan parecida a ella. Tú eras fuerte. Mucho más fuerte de lo que ella alguna vez pudo ser.

Tenía miedo de preguntar - ¿Ella… estaba aquí?

Asintió – No importó que yo la amara tanto, o que ella me amara. Ni importó lo mucho que luché para que mejorara – hiso una pausa - Decidió acabar con su miseria un año antes de que llegaras, yo llevaba trabajando oficialmente aquí un año antes de eso.

Me dolió el pecho. Por él - ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Tardó en contestar – Heidi. Y sé que es jodidamente estúpido que siga amándola después de que ella no me escogió, y ha pasado tanto tiempo… pero es lo que siento.

\- Si, es estúpido – dije, asintiendo. No sabía por qué Edward había seguido amándome después de que yo no lo había escogido aquel día con el cuchillo.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que él decidió romperlo – Entonces… ¿te gusto?

Sonreí - ¿Qué demonios es esa pregunta? He estado aguantando tu trasero por tres años – contesté.

Él resopló - No vamos a hablar de quien aguanta a quien aquí. Pero eso no es de lo que estoy hablando, me refiero al _otro_ gustar.

Negué con la cabeza – Estoy enamorada de alguien más.

Asintió. Y nos miramos el uno al otro mientras sonreíamos.

 _…_

 _Estuvimos en la comisaría por interminables horas, y cuando finalmente terminaron con el papeleo, las cosas resultaron en que el caso iba a ser trasladado a la capital del estado. La abuela, siendo una cómplice de James por ocultar el crimen, no iba a ser encarcelada inmediatamente, pero junto a la decisión del estado sobre James, vendría la decisión sobre si ella quedaría libre bajo una muy costosa fianza o sería obligada a cumplir una condena. Y en lo que a mí respectaba, podía decidir si quería seguir bajo su tutoría o ser entregada al estado por ser menor de edad mientras ninguna trabajadora social se interesara en mí._

 _Fue una decisión bastante difícil, pero escogí quedarme con la abuela. No quería ser entregada al estado, me asustaba._

 _James perdió su buena voluntad para declararse culpable de sus crímenes, y su poca cordura, justo cuando la abuela y yo nos íbamos a casa, sus gritos se escuchaban hasta dónde estábamos, a pesar de que él estaba en la parte de atrás, donde estaban las celdas. Decía mi nombre y llamaba a la abuela, pidiendo que lo sacáramos a allí, que no quería volver a el lugar en el que intentaban lavar su cerebro y que no podían encerrarlo cuando todo lo que quería hacer era estar conmigo._

 _Caminé fuera de allí tan rápido como pude para no escuchar su voz, Jessica me acompañó a regañadientes hasta el auto de mi abuela y me abrazó por mucho tiempo, pidiendo que fuera a quedarme a su casa en lugar de volver a la casa de la abuela. Estuve a punto de aceptar, hasta que vi la expresión en el rostro de su madre, que había llegado a la comisaría también. Después de todo lo que ella había escuchado hoy, no me quería en su casa. O en algún lugar cerca de Jessica o su familia, así que le dije que no quería ir._

 _…_

Maggie entró en mi habitación y caminó hasta la mesa, donde yo ya estaba sentada – Se te ve ocupada – dijo, sentándose frente a mí – ¿Estás escribiendo otra historia?

Asentí – Y necesito más papel.

\- Le diré a Demetri que te traiga más – se inclinó hacia adelante para ojear mis páginas - ¿De qué se trata esta historia?

\- Es sobre una chica que está cumpliendo una condena en la cárcel por la muerte de su familia – respondí, con la mirada fija en lo que escribía.

\- ¿Y es culpable por aquel crimen?

Levanté la mirada hacia ella y le sonreí. Fue una pequeña sonrisa, pero salió desde el fondo de mi corazón – Es inocente.

Jamás creí que podría llegar a ver a Maggie llorar, pero en ese momento lo hice.

 _…_

 _La abuela condujo en completo silencio hasta la casa, y cuando llegamos, Renata nos estaba esperando en el vestíbulo con las manos apretadas juntas y el rostro crispado de preocupación. Ella dio un paso hacia mí en el mismo momento en el que la abuela se volteó y me abofeteó. Fuerte._

 _Y mientras mi mejilla ardía y mi cara estaba echada a un lado por la fuerza del golpe, mis ojos empezaron a parpadear repetidamente y mi garganta empezó a cerrarse. Solté un sollozo. Luego otro, y otro, hasta estar llorando en toda regla. Como no lo había hecho en días, ahora estaba sintiéndolo todo, así que lo lloré todo._

 _La abuela se adelantó y me dio otra bofetada, esta vez en la otra mejilla. Iba a darme una tercera bofetada, pero Renata se interpuso en su camino y agarró su mano – Señora – dijo, con voz firme._

 _Los sollozos de mi abuela se mezclaron con los míos – Es tu culpa… – dijo hacia mí, su voz distorsionada y entrecortada – Es tu culpa… Tú hiciste esto, todo esto. Tú eres la razón por la que todo esto pasó. ¡Perdí a mis tres hijos y es tu culpa!_

 _Renata se llevó a la abuela hacia su habitación, casi arrastrándola, porque ella seguía gritando que era mi culpa y tratando de volver a mí. Cuando no estuvieron más a la vista, sacudí mi cabeza. No era mi culpa. No lo era._

 _Entonces, escuché una pequeña voz:_ ¿No lo eres?

 _Me tropecé hacia atrás y caí en el suelo, sobre mi trasero. No estaba segura de dónde provenía la voz, pero estaba segura que la había escuchado._

¿Crees que no es tu culpa? ¿Crees que eres la inocente en esto?

 _Esta vez era más fuerte, pero aún no sabía de donde venía._

 _\- No. No._

¿No? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo eres?

 _Mi cabeza. La voz venía de mi cabeza._

 _\- ¿Lo soy?_

Lo eres.

 _De repente, dejé de llorar. Porque pensándolo bien, no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Era mi culpa._

¿Lo entiendes ahora? Es tu culpa.

\- Lo sé – respondí a la voz.

…

Estaba llorando. Había lágrimas y mocos por doquier, pero no podía evitarlo – Vendré a verte a menudo.

\- Demonios, no. No tienes que volver a este jodido lugar, no es como si estuviera internado aquí.

\- ¿Entonces me visitarás tú? – sonaba como una niña pequeña.

\- No te prometo nada – dijo. Lo abracé y lloré un poco más – Tienes que irte.

Apreté mi abrazo y él me apretó de vuelta antes de besar mi cabello y soltarme. Caminé hacia mi hermano y amigos mientras sacudía mi mano hacia él. Iba a extrañarlo. Mucho.

\- Por Dios, es tan caliente – suspiró Jessica – Ha completado su atractivo con esa emotiva escena.

Emmett volteó hacia Rose y la señaló con su dedo índice – No te atrevas a decir que estás de acuerdo – luego me miró – Espero que no te visite, no quiero a ese calienta bragas cerca de mi chica.

Rose se echó a reír y se puso de puntillas para besar los labios de su celoso novio – Tranquilo. Él es realmente caliente, pero no es Emmett Swan.

La sonrisa de Emmett se hizo inmensa y le devolvió el beso a Rose hasta que Lilian se cansó de ver a su hija besuquearse con su novio frente a ella. Les hiso separarse y envió a todo el mundo a los autos que les correspondían para que nos pusiéramos en marcha, ya que teníamos un horario para nuestras actividades de hoy.

Emmett me envolvió en sus brazos antes de que pudiera subirme al asiento trasero de su jeep - ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

Respiré profundo – Sí – exhalé – Has sido paciente y leal conmigo, ya no puedo seguir ocultándote esto. Ni a ti ni a nadie.

Se separó un poco de mí para poder mirarme a los ojos – Bien. Yo también tengo cosas que decirte, cosas que, como tú, he mantenido en secreto.

\- Tendremos tiempo para hablar. En Forks.

Hace una semana que Maggie me había dicho que mi tratamiento había sido completado. Yo no sabía lo que eso significaba, así que no podía creerlo cuando me dijo que eso quería decir que iban a darme de alta de la institución. Me hizo muy feliz saber las buenas nuevas, pero cuando tuve tiempo de pensarlo mejor, me encogí, asustada. Los tres últimos años de mi vida los había pasado allí, yo ya no sabía cómo se suponía que debería comportarme en el mundo real. O si iba a poder vivir en él sin tener que regresar a lo que fui cuando me internaron.

Demetri se enojó conmigo cuando le dije que podría querer quedarme en la institución, me dijo que había muchas personas que me esperaban afuera, que tenía cosas que faltaban por aclarar con Emmett y que tenía que poner en práctica lo aprendido allí. Querer quedarme en ese lugar, solo porque me sentía más segura, era ser una gran y gorda cobarde.

Mi tiempo en la institución me enseñó que no podía huir de las cosas, sin importar a dónde fuera o lo que hiciera para evitarlo, no podría deshacerme de eso porque iba a ir conmigo a donde sea que vaya. La única manera de poder sacarlo de mí y acabar con ello era enfrentándolo. Así que decidí que lo primero que haría al salir, era ir a Forks y enfrentar mis miedos. Si podía hacer eso sin tener que volver inmediatamente a la institución con una camisa de fuerza, entonces ya no tendría miedo de lo que la vida me depara en el futuro. Podría con lo que sea que viniera.

Maggie le dijo sobre mis deseos a Emmett, por lo que él organizó el viaje a Forks que no pudimos hacer la última vez que lo sugirió.

Me subí al asiento trasero junto a Jessica, y justo antes de que Emmett arrancara, Alice abrió la puerta por la que entré y me instó a hacerme a un lado para que ella pudiera sentarse. Emmett gruñó – ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Alice? ¿Quieres que te arrastre por todo el estacionamiento?

Ella cerró la puerta e hizo un signo de paz con los dedos – Lo siento, quiero ir con Bella también.

Le sonreí mientras ella entrelazaba su brazo con el mío – Son solo unos minutos hasta el aeropuerto.

\- Entonces déjame acurrucarme contigo solo unos minutos – dijo, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

La dejé hacerlo porque yo también quería acurrucarme unos minutos, porque la había extrañado mucho y porque su presencia para mí era como tener un pedacito de Edward. Había tenido que poner todo de mi parte para no echarme a llorar en el momento en que llegue al recibidor de la institución y no vi a Edward allí, esperando junto a las otras personas que amaba. Me obligué a ser fuerte, porque esto había sido decisión mía, pero fue muy difícil.

Tenía dudas de cómo iba a ser ahora en el departamento. ¿Mi presencia iba a ser incómoda para los demás debido a nuestra ruptura? En el caso de que Edward tenga novia, ¿iba a tener que verlos juntos si la chica pasaba tiempo en el departamento? Ya no tengo habitación y no puedo quedarme con él, ¿dónde voy a dormir? Y ya que él se graduó de la universidad hace un año, ¿estará aún en Phoenix? ¿Siquiera iba a volver a verlo?

\- ¿Alice? – susurré - ¿Crees… que tomé una buena decisión? ¿Con Edward?

No dijo nada por un rato. Durante los dos últimos años, cuando los chicos iban a verme, ninguno hablaba de Edward. Tal vez no lo hicieron porque yo nunca pregunté por él – Creo que tomaste una decisión de mierda, jodiste muy mal a mi hermano – susurró de vuelta – Pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Fue muy noble de tu parte y sé que no debió ser nada fácil.

Cerré los ojos - No lo fue.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Bella finalmente entendió que no es culpable por lo que la locura de James ocasionó, ha sido dada de alta de la clínica y va rumbo a Forks. A parte de eso, nos muestra en su última ronda de recuerdos alternados con el presente, que Demetrí NO está enamorado de ella y cómo fue que empezó a escuchar aquella voz en su cabeza que la culpaba por todo.

Compartan sus opiniones acerca de este capítulo y lo que creen que vendrá en el siguiente.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Bye!


	47. Capítulo 46

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 46**

Alice miraba fijamente por la ventana - Todo aquí es tan… verde.

\- Bienvenida a Forks – dijo Jessica con desdén – El planeta alienígena.

Forks.

No podía creer que estuviera aquí otra vez.

Todo en el pueblo seguía siendo exactamente igual a la última vez que lo había visto, nada había cambiado. Eso traía a mi mente muchos recuerdos. No todos malos y no todos buenos.

Las personas que había en las calles a esta hora de la tarde, todas caras conocidas, miraban pasar fijamente los autos alquilados en los que íbamos, una señal de cuan conocido era todo aquí. Ellos saben que estos autos no son de personas que vivan en el pueblo, por lo que pronto todo el mundo sabría que había fuereños en Forks.

Emmett miró hacia mí por enésima vez a través del espejo retrovisor - ¿Estás bien?

La boca de mi estómago estaba sufriendo, mis manos temblaban, tenía ganas de vomitar y mis dedos ya no tenían uñas, pero estaba bien. No estaba gritando, llorando o intentando meterme un cuchillo en el estómago para no llegar a casa de la abuela, así que eso debía ser una señal de que todo iba a ir bien.

\- Sí – dije, mordiéndome una uña - ¿Le dijiste a la abuela que veníamos?

Se encogió de hombros - Hablé con Renata hace unos días, ella debe haberle dicho a la abuela.

Solo hicieron falta tres minutos más para que Emmett entrara en la propiedad Swan y condujera por el camino de entrada de la casa de la abuela, guiando a Jasper en el auto detrás de nosotros. La gran casa no era nada como la recordaba. Se veía vieja y descuidada, como si no hubiera visto una lata de pintura desde que me fui de aquí, y eso es exactamente lo que creo que pasó.

\- ¿Qué demonios? Parece una mansión embrujada – exclamó Emmett mientras estacionaba frente a la casa.

Rose volteó a verme desde el asiento de copiloto con una mirada suave en sus ojos azules - ¿Lista?

Estaba paralizada, el pánico extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo. No lo estaba. Oh por Dios, no estaba nada lista, ¿en qué pensaba cuando sugerí este viaje? No quería hacer esto, quería irme de aquí.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras sacudía la cabeza – No puedo hacerlo – dije con voz temblorosa – Sáquenme de aquí. Por favor.

\- No. Basta – dijo Jessica. Tomó mis hombros y me sacudió un poco – Nadie va a irse a ningún lado, estamos aquí por algo. Tú fuiste quien insistió en venir, así que no me vengas con esa mierda de que ahora no puedes – me miró a los ojos fijamente, hablándome con severidad – Si huyes, estás siendo una cobarde. Puedes hacer esto. Todos estamos aquí para ti, para apoyarte. Nadie va a juzgarte por nada, y si lo hacen, entonces pueden irse al infierno.

Mi respiración se fue calmando poco a poco mientras la miraba, tomando algo de valor. Estaba aquí, frente a la casa, no podía solo darme la vuelta e irme. No puedo huir, mis temores van a ir donde vaya, debo enfrentarlos para terminar con ellos. Aparté los ojos de Jessica para mirar a los demás, topándome con los penetrantes y preocupados ojos de Emmett. No podía echarme atrás, se lo debía a él. No porque fuera mi culpa, sino porque él merecía saber lo que ocurrió.

Podía hacer esto.

Respiré profundo, cerrando los ojos por un segundo para calmarme – Bien. Salgamos de este auto.

Sin que se mencionara otra palabra, bajamos del auto y nos reunimos con Lilian y Jasper, que nos esperaban afuera. Lilian inmediatamente caminó hacia mí y me frotó los brazos enfundados en el grueso abrigo negro que llevaba puesto - ¿Estás bien, cielo?

Asentí – Estoy bien.

Tomó mi mano como si ella fuera una madre que va a cruzar la calle con su pequeña hija y caminamos en silencio hacia los escalones de la entrada junto a los demás. La puerta principal se abrió lentamente y Renata apareció en el umbral; ella estaba vestida con su eterno uniforme de ama de llaves y el elegante e impecable moño con el que se peinaba desde que tenía memoria. No había cambiado nada en los casi cinco años que no la vi, lo único diferente en ella eran las hebras blancas que había mezcladas con su cabello negro.

De repente, solté la mano de Lilian y empecé a caminar cada vez más rápido. Cuando ella me sonrió y abrió los brazos para recibirme, ya estaba corriendo y llorando. Me estrellé contra su cuerpo y la envolví con mis brazos, apretándola lo más fuerte que podía.

\- Señorita Bella – dijo en mi oído – Me alegra mucho verla otra vez.

También me alegraba mucho verla, pero no pude responder, porque mi garganta estaba estrecha y llena de lágrimas. La abracé por todo el tiempo que pude, tuve que soltarla para que Jessica y Emmett pudieran saludarla.

Hola, Renata – dijo Emmett, abrazándola también.

\- Me alegra verlo después de tanto tiempo, joven Benjamin.

Emmett gimió – Por favor, Renata. Bella es Bella, ¿por qué yo no puedo ser Emmett?

Ella lo miró por un rato, inexpresiva, antes de hacer un gesto hacia adentro – Debería entrar, joven Benjamin, no es cortés mantener a sus amigos en el frío.

Entramos a la casa después de que Emmett rodara los ojos, y nos detuvimos en el recibidor. Jasper y Alice ya estaban molestándolo con su segundo nombre mientras Jessica presentaba a cada uno de nuestros amigos.

Mis ojos estaban mirando en todas direcciones cuando Rose se acercó a mi lado – Va a estar bien.

Negué con la cabeza – Siempre cuando la gente dice eso, luego no lo está.

Ella tomó y apretó mi mano – Esta vez sí lo estará. Lo prometo.

Abrí la boca para responder mi concordancia, pero no llegué a hablar. Un movimiento en mi periferia llamó mi atención, y cuando volteé a ver qué era, me quedé sin palabras. Y sin aire.

Repentinamente, había un denso silencio en el recibidor, ya que todo el mundo estaba viendo al niño que se asomaba tímidamente desde la antesala.

Seth. Estaba viendo a Seth.

Y era todo lo que imaginé. Lo que siempre pensé que vería en él si me atrevía a mirarlo. Pero no sentí lo que creí que sentiría si lo hacía. Tenía el corazón roto, y al mismo tiempo, estaba llena de alivio.

Mi pequeño Seth.

\- Oh, por Dios, qué grande está – exclamó Jessica en voz baja.

\- Seth – dijo Renata suavemente, extendiendo la mano hacia él para que se acercara.

Pude ver la espalda de Emmett envararse cuando Renata llamó al niño por su nombre. Seth tardó en moverse, temiendo mostrarse completamente a los desconocidos, pero eventualmente obedeció. Caminó hacia el ama de llaves y tomó su mano, quedándose parcialmente detrás de ella. Recorrió la mirada por nosotros desde un extremo, donde estaba Lilian, hasta el otro, donde estaba yo. Mi cuerpo se sintió frio y mi corazón latió con fuerza cuando sus ojos marrones me miraron con curiosidad, en un rápido escaneo que demostró que me consideraba una extraña, como a todos los demás.

¿Era decepción lo que sentía?

Pero la decepción duró hasta que el niño, después de haberme descartado como una desconocida más, devolvió la mirada hacia mí con la velocidad que uno usa para volver a verificar algo que se le pasó por alto. Un segundo atrás mi corazón latía con fuerza, pero ya no lo hacía más. No latía en absoluto, se había parado por completo. Seth salió un poco de detrás de Renata para mirarme bien, y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, adquiriendo un hermoso brillo de felicidad.

Sin previo aviso, soltó la mano de Renata y salió disparado hacia la antesala, dejándonos a todos callados y perplejos, incapaces de enunciar algún vocablo.

Había un hormigueo en mi cara, creo que iba a llorar otra vez.

Me llevé las manos a la cara para atrapar mis lágrimas, esperando a que Emmett empezara a hacer preguntas, pero los apresurados pasos que se acercaban al recibidor me hicieron levantar la mirada. Seth había vuelto. Y estaba corriendo directamente hacia mí.

Solté un chillido ahogado, asustada, cuando se estrelló en mis piernas. Alzó la cabeza hacia mí y parpadeó, abriendo y cerrando sus párpados dos veces cada cierto tiempo antes de entregarme lo que tenía en la mano. Tomé lo que me ofrecía con una mano temblorosa y me di cuenta que había ido a buscar una foto. Una foto mía.

La foto había sido tomada cuando recién tenía los dieciséis años. En ella, estábamos Renata y yo, pero Renata está de espaldas mientras yo estaba sentada en la encimera de la cocina de esta casa, robando algunos pedazos de vegetales que Renata cortaba. Tenía un pedazo de zanahoria en una mano y un signo de paz en la otra, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa a la cámara. Recuerdo que aquel día era el cumpleaños de la abuela, por lo que todos habíamos venido a cenar; a excepción de Emmett, que ya estaba en la universidad. Papá, aprovechando que no estaba lloviendo, empujaba al pequeño Seth en el columpio del patio trasero y mamá estaba en alguna parte de la casa con la abuela, pero de un momento a otro, apareció en la cocina con la cámara en la mano.

Bajé la mirada hacia el niño de cuatro años y medio que abrazaba mis piernas. _Mi_ pequeño Seth.

\- Mami – dijo, sonriendo.

Esa era la sonrisa que había evitado desde que nació, la que tenía miedo de ver. La sonrisa que me asustaba odiar. Y, también, la que me aterraba amar lo suficiente como para quedarme en este lugar.

 _Renata sabía que algo andaba mal conmigo. Algo sobre mi salud física. Me llevó al hospital dos semanas después de que James fuera arrestado y me hicieron exámenes hasta encontrar lo que tenía. Estaba sentada junto a Renata en unas sillas de la sala de espera, el doctor que me atendió apareció con unos papeles en la mano y le hizo un gesto a Renata para que se acercara, él no quería que yo escuchara lo que iba a decirle. El doctor le mostró los papeles y habló un par de cosas con ella, supe que algo iba terriblemente mal con mis exámenes cuando Renata cerró los ojos por unos segundos antes de asentir y dar las gracias._

 _Ella me hizo recordar el último día que mi mamá estuvo viva, cuando fue a buscarme al instituto antes de la hora de salida. No dijo nada cuando nos alejamos de la sala de espera, ni cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, ni cuando estuvimos dentro del coche camino a casa de la abuela. Y yo tampoco lo hice, porque, en contra de mi voluntad, estaba asustada de que fuera algo como cáncer o una cosa igual de horrible._

 _¿Qué decían los exámenes? ¿Por qué estaba haciéndola parecer tan angustiada y horrorizada?_

 _Me dio los resultados cuando estuvimos de pie en el recibidor, y al leer lo que decía, entendí por qué había esperado hasta que llegáramos a casa._

 _Grité._

 _…_

 _Alguien abrió la puerta de mi habitación y caminó hacia mi cama. Me sentía tan débil que ni me inmuté cuando la persona trepó por encima de mí para acostarse en el lado vacío del colchón. Una delicada mano tomó la mía y supe que era Jessica por el pequeño anillo que siempre tiene en el dedo meñique de su mano derecha._

 _\- Estoy embarazada – susurré, después de un largo rato de silencio._

 _Ella jadeó y apretó mi mano – Oh, Dios mío, Bella… ¿Qué… qué vas a hacer?_

 _Abrí los ojos - Sacar esta cosa de mí. No lo quiero – empecé a llorar y miré a Jessica con una súplica grabada en el rostro – Ayúdame, Jess. Por favor._

 _Jessica no respondió, solo tiró de mi mano para acercarme más, así que me deslicé hasta quedar dentro de sus brazos. Ella me abrazó con fuerza y me frotó la espalda – Está bien. Todo va a estar bien. Vamos a encontrar una clínica y nos desharemos de… el feto, eso es lo que haremos._

 _Una semana después, Jessica condujo hasta Seattle para llevarme a una clínica que encontró en internet. Estuvo inquieta durante todo el camino, removiéndose en su asiento y echándome miradas nerviosas de reojo, como si quisiera decir algo. Sabía que lo que íbamos a hacer la incomodaba, ella era Jessica la moralista después de todo, así que, aunque me había apoyado rápidamente cuando le dije que no quería mi embarazo, ahora le parecía horrible la idea de que me practicara un aborto._

 _No dijo una sola palabra durante todo el viaje en coche, por lo que ignoré su nerviosismo y miré por la ventana, pero cuando estacionó lo más cerca que pudo de la clínica, ella no pudo más. Soltó el volante y me tomó el brazo – Bella, yo… creo que deberías pensar esto un poco más._

 _La miré y me quedé en silencio durante un minuto entero – Ya lo hice – tiré de mi brazo para liberarlo – Y sigo queriendo hacer lo que vine a hacer._

 _Intenté abrir la puerta del auto, pero ella volvió a tomarme del brazo, impidiéndome hacerlo – Bella, es en serio, piénsalo un poco más. Esto no es cualquier cosa, es la vida de una pequeña criatura que no tiene la culpa de nada. No pidió ser traído a este mundo, no es correcto que consiga ser castigado solo por existir._

 _\- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí, entonces?_

 _\- Porque soy tu mejor amiga. Y si esto es lo que quieres hacer, lo que realmente quieres hacer, entonces tengo que apoyarte – apretó mi brazo - Pero no quiero que hagas algo de lo que no estás completamente segura y de lo que luego te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida._

 _\- ¿Te parece que no estoy segura? ¿Puedes ver en mí algún atisbo de ilusión por tener esta… cosa? – pregunté, señalándome a mí misma – Es un pedazo de ese maldito lo que está dentro de mí. No lo quiero. Y aunque ese no fuera el problema, no puedo tener un bebé, tengo dieciséis años._

 _Cerró los ojos, suspiró y me soltó el brazo – Está bien – dijo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, podía ver en ellos cuán difícil era para ella participar en algo como esto, pero miré hacia otro lado y me bajé del auto._

 _Ella también lo hizo, caminó conmigo por un estacionamiento privado y después por una fila de establecimientos hasta llegar a una esquina, donde estaba la clínica. Me detuve delante del lugar e inmediatamente mi estómago se revolvió, haciéndome tener ganas de vomitar. Por Dios, estaba asustada, muy asustada. Respiré profundo para darme valor y comencé a subir los pocos escalones hacia la entrada, puse una mano en la puerta para empujarla, pero me di cuenta que Jessica no estaba detrás de mí._

 _Volteé para verla al final de los escalones con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas – Lo siento – dijo, con voz entrecortada – No puedo hacer esto. Está mal. No lo hagas, Bella._

 _No me enojé con ella, entendía su punto de vista. Pero ella no sabía lo que era estar en mi pellejo – Lo que llevo dentro es lo que está mal, Jess. No puedo dar a luz a mi primo, es enfermo._

Mis ojos y boca estaban completamente abiertos. Levanté la cabeza para mirar hacia Renata, y ella asintió, ofreciéndome una gentil y pequeña sonrisa para hacerme saber que debía corresponder al entusiasmo de este pequeño niño que había encontrado a su madre.

Me deshice en sollozos a medida que iba acercándome al suelo para estar a la altura de Seth y porque no tenía fuerzas para sostenerme a mí misma. Me arrodillé frente a él y alcé mis manos temblorosas para agarrarlo, pero no lograba tener el valor para tocarlo, así que volví a llevarme las manos a la cara para poder llorar en ellas.

\- ¿Mami? – su voz era hermosa, pero estaba ensombrecida por la tristeza ahora.

Me quité las manos de la cara para mirarlo, y se me partió el alma al ver las pequeñas gotas de agua salada que rodaban por sus mejillas. Mi debilidad estaba lastimándolo.

\- Oh, no. No, no, no – esta vez lo toqué sin dudarlo, acuné su rostro en mis manos y sequé sus lágrimas con mis pulgares – No llores, no llores - lo atraje hacia mí y envolví su cuerpecito con mis brazos al mismo tiempo que él envolvía mi cuello con los suyos. Olía maravilloso. A talco de bebé. Lloró más fuerte y yo lo hice también, meciéndolo en mis bazos una y otra vez mientras besaba su ondulado cabello castaño claro – Lo siento, bebé. Lo siento mucho. No llores, mami está aquí ahora. Mami te tiene.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Y allí está, el secreto sobre _Seth._ Imagino que después de leer este capítulo una buena parte de ustedes está en shock, otra parte tiene el ceño fruncido en total confusión y la última parte está apuñalando el aire con su dedo índice y diciendo ¡LO SABÍA!

¿Qué piensan de todo esto? ¿A qué parte pertenecen?

Muuuchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Les envío un abrazo y un beso de gran tamaño, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	48. Capítulo 47

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 47**

 _Jessica negó con la cabeza y retrocedió sus pasos antes de darse la vuelta para volver al auto. Yo me di la vuelta para entrar en la clínica. Era pequeña y un poco oscura, pero se veía bastante limpia. Me acerqué al mostrador, donde una mujer delgada y aburrida me devolvió la mirada - ¿Pediste una cita previa o estás aquí de improviso?_

 _Parpadeé, mi estómago volviendo a revolverse – Yo… um… llamé antes, hace tres días._

 _\- ¿Nombre completo? ¿Semanas de gestación?_

 _Me retorcí las manos - Isabella Swan – dije en un murmullo. Dudé en lo siguiente porque no sabía contar en semanas, y habían sido muchas de todos modos; con el sufrimiento de la muerte de mi familia y la verdad sobre ese sujeto, no me había percatado que mi menstruación no llegaba desde hace un par de meses. Eso quería decir que había concebido desde un día antes del incendio, en la noche de su cumpleaños. De esto se trataba mi constante mareo, falta de apetito y náuseas, había creído que era anemia – Umm… casi tres meses._

 _Ella me miró como si fuera una idiota y verificó la cita en su computador. Tomó unas cuantas páginas de varios lugares de su escritorio y me los dio – Tienes que llenar estos formularios. Esto funciona por orden de llegada, así que eres la siguiente después de la última persona que llegó – señaló a una chica rubia de unos años mayor que yo, vestida pulcramente de rosa._

 _Mis piernas estaban temblorosas cuando fui a sentarme a una de las sillas de la sala de espera. A parte de mí y la chica de rosa, había una mujer de mediana edad sentada junto a una chica que se veía un poco más joven que yo, un malhumorado chico, y otras tres chicas de mi edad._

 _Antes de que pudiera apartar la mirada de las personas a mi alrededor, escuché una puerta abrirse en el pasillo a un costado del mostrador. Casi una eternidad después, una chica apareció, caminando dolorosamente lento hacia el chico malhumorado. Él tardó en verla, ya que estaba hurgando en su móvil, pero levantó la vista cuando la chica se echó a llorar a un metro de él._

 _El chico frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella para ayudarla, pero la chica golpeó su mano para alejarla – ¡No me toques! – sollozó – Acabo de matar a mi hijo. Ese hombre lo rompió en pequeños pedazos y tú estás aquí afuera entretenido en tu maldito teléfono._

 _\- Lo siento – dijo el chico, no sintiéndolo realmente._

 _Ella lo miró fijamente – Vete al infierno, Amun._

 _Las fosas nasales de Amun se abrieron, como si estuviera furioso, pero no respondió, solo caminó lentamente detrás de ella hasta salir del establecimiento._

 _Hubo un momento de silencio después de eso. Una de las chicas de mi edad se echó a llorar en sus manos y la pequeña chica junto a la mujer de mediana edad se levantó de la silla y corrió fuera de ahí, haciendo que la mujer saliera enfurecida tras ella. Las demás personas solo miraron sus regazos o rodaron los ojos por el desfile de drama, pero yo solo me quedé allí sentada, mirando la puerta._

 _Aún no había escrito una sola cosa en el formulario. De todos modos, no podía, mis manos temblaban demasiado como para escribir algo que pueda entenderse. Así que lo dejé ahí en la silla y me levanté para salir de la clínica. Afuera, la mujer estaba gritándole a la pequeña chica, pero ni siquiera presté atención a lo que decía, bajé los escalones y apresuré mis pasos por los otros establecimientos y el estacionamiento hasta llegar al auto de Jessica, que seguía estacionado allí._

 _Me subí al asiento de copiloto y empecé a llorar. Ella me miró con preocupación - ¿Qué pasó?_

 _\- No pude llenar el formulario, mis manos temblaban._

 _\- ¿Has venido para que te ayude a llenarlo?_

 _Sacudí la cabeza y me incliné hacia adelante – No puedo ser la culpable de una muerte más. No puedo dejar que el doctor lo rompa en pequeños pedazos, eso es lo que la chica dijo, que él rompió a su bebé en pequeños pedazos._

 _Jessica suspiró, aliviada – Entonces mantenlo entero. Dentro de ti._

 _Volví a sacudir la cabeza, sintiéndome histérica – ¡Pero no lo quiero! Todavía no lo quiero. No quiero tener un bebé. ¡No quiero tener un bebé de ese hombre!_

 _\- Bueno, no lo tengas – dijo, en voz baja y conciliadora. Parecía extrañamente serena en comparación con mi histeria – No tienes que tener un bebé de él si no quieres. Solo ten un bebé tuyo._

 _La miré fijamente, sin parpadear - ¿Puedo hacer eso?_

 _Ella se inclinó sobre la palanca de cambios y me abrazó – Por supuesto que puedes._

Seth tenía una cama bastante pequeña en forma de pelota de futbol, pero ya que estaba encogida, los dos cabíamos perfectamente en ella. Él era hermoso cuando dormía. Y tarareaba, como mamá. Había tenido que acostarme aquí con él porque, a pesar de que estaba exhausto de tanto llorar, se aferraba a mi cuello sin querer dejarme ir.

Le di un beso en la frente y me bajé de la cama con cuidado, cobijándolo bien antes de salir silenciosamente de la habitación.

Bajé las escaleras y caminé lentamente por los salones de la casa hasta llegar al comedor, donde todos estaban cenando en silencio. La abuela estaba allí, al final de la mesa, y me sorprendí al verla. Todo lo que se me pasó por la mente, fue que era una… anciana. La abuela siempre se vio entera para su avanzada edad, estando siempre en buena forma, arreglada e imponente, pero ahora se veía abandonada, como si solo se hubiera sentado en una silla a esperar el día de su muerte.

Levantó la mirada distraídamente y cuando me notó, sus ojos se abrieron y llenaron de lágrimas – Bella – dijo con aquella voz temblorosa que tienen los ancianos. Esa no era la voz que recordaba en ella.

Aparté la mirada y la ignoré, sentándome junto a Lilian y frente a Jasper, a pesar de tener un lugar para sentarme junto a ella. Renata, de pie a un metro de la mesa, inmediatamente cambió mis cubiertos y vaso de lugar antes de apresurarse a la cocina para traerme un plato de comida. La abuela repitió mi nombre dos veces mientras esperaba mi comida y empecé a comer justo cuando ella empezó llorar sobre su plato. Todos dejaron de comer y la miraron, incómodos, pero yo seguí comiendo como si nada estuviera pasando.

Emmett soltó los cubiertos y echó atrás la silla ruidosamente – Esto es una mierda – dijo, enojado. Me miró – ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Sé que tienes cosas que decirme y estoy esperando pacientemente para que hablemos de ello, aunque ya vi la mitad o todo de ese asunto llamarte mamá hace un rato. Pero quiero que me digas en este momento por qué estás siendo de esta manera con la abuela cuando ha estado criando a tu hijo por ti todo este tiempo.

La abuela siguió llorando, así que yo seguí comiendo – No dejé a Seth con ella, lo dejé con Renata.

\- ¿Ella? – preguntó, aún más enojado.

Suspiré, bajé mis cubiertos y giré mi cabeza hacia la melancólica anciana - ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- ¡Bella! – gruñó Emmett.

Lo miré a él esta vez - ¿Sabes? Creo que es hora de que hablemos. En este preciso momento – los chicos empezaron a levantarse de la mesa, pero estuve de pie antes que ellos – No, no. Deben quedarse y escuchar, para eso los traje – cuando volvieron a sentarse, mirándome con incomodidad, señalé a mi abuela – ¿Ven a aquella vieja señora de allí? Es mi abuela, la madre de mi padre. Y la odio. Esa es una palabra bastante fuerte, pero estoy segura de que eso es lo que siento por ella, es la única persona en este mundo que me hace tener ese sentimiento tan feo. Ustedes podrían pensar que si tuviera que escoger una persona para odiar, ese sería el hombre que quemó mi antigua casa con mi familia adentro, pero después de haber pasado los últimos tres años en un hospital psiquiátrico, y después de sentirme tan culpable como para tratar de suicidarme frente a todos ustedes con un cuchillo, puedo comprender las cosas horribles que una persona enferma mentalmente es capaz de hacer, lo incontrolable que puede ser. Ahora, no me malinterpreten, no estoy diciendo que estoy perdonando a ese hombre, porque no lo estoy haciendo, me hizo mucho daño, solo estoy diciendo que no estoy poniendo todo el peso de la responsabilidad en él – volví a señalar a la abuela – La odio porque ella no tiene ninguna excusa. No tiene una razón válida para sus acciones. Ella trajo a ese hombre aquí, lo ocultó de todos, me entregó a él y luego me culpó por las consecuencias. Y cada cosa que hizo, se trató de su egoísmo – miré a Emmett – Así que no me pidas que sea buena con ella. No me pidas que le sonría, la abrace y le diga que me alegra verla. Porque no lo hace.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – exhaló Emmett, perplejo.

\- ¿De qué querías hablarme cuando estuviéramos aquí? ¿El asunto que estabas ocultando? – pregunté, con intención.

Emmett miró nerviosamente a las personas a nuestro alrededor, como si no pudiera hablar de aquello en público – Yo…

\- ¿Querías hablarme sobre la tía Victoria? ¿Sobre el tío James? ¿Sobre cómo él me violó cuando tenía cinco años y asesinó a la tía Victoria al final de las escaleras cuando ella intentó salvarme?

Hubo un jadeo colectivo en el comedor, lleno de conmoción. La abuela lloró más fuerte y Emmett abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por el shock – ¿Lo sabías?

Asentí – Lo recordé todo. Ese hombre me hizo recordarlo.

\- ¿Por qué sabías que iba a hablarte de eso? – la voz de Emmett era derrotada.

\- En la institución, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar. Fue realmente extraño que pudiera recordar desde que tenía cuatro años hasta el presente. Recuerdo lo feliz que era en esa época y cómo pensaba que el tío James era lo más genial que había sobre la tierra, pero entonces me hizo daño. Recuerdo aquel día en el que mamá y papá nos presentaron como hermanos porque no nos recordábamos el uno al otro y lloraste cuando te hablé. También recuerdo el sueño recurrente y las pesadillas, cómo iba a tu habitación por las noches y tú nunca preguntaste por qué lo hacía, solo levantabas la manta para que me metiera debajo y tomabas mi mano. Mientras crecíamos, todo lo que te interesaba era artes marciales y luchas, cosas en las que pudieras defender, tener fuerza. Cuando tuviste la edad suficiente, corrías kilómetros y hacías un montón de ejercicio como si tu vida dependiera de ello. No te gustaba tocar a las puertas antes de entrar a un lugar, era algo por lo que recibiste muchos sermones, pero nunca intentaste remediar. Eras como mamá y papá con la escalera, te daban escalofríos si alguien tardaba demasiado tiempo en los escalones sin subir o bajar. Nunca fuiste como los demás hermanos mayores, no queriendo que sus hermanos pequeños pasaran tiempo con ellos para jugar, tú me querías allí, divirtiéndome contigo, era importante para ti que sonriera. Fui la persona que más te costó dejar cuando te fuiste a la universidad y durante los primeros meses, llamaste todos los días para hablar conmigo, como si tuvieras que asegurarte que yo estaría bien, aunque no estuvieras – me pasé el antebrazo por los ojos – Pensar en todos esos detalles me hizo darme cuenta de que lo recordabas. Que en realidad nunca lo olvidaste.

La piel de Emmett estaba roja, él se restregaba las manos en la cara con brusquedad – No quería que lo recordaras, nunca lo quise. Si pudiera elegir por lo que estaría bien para mí, eso es lo que escogería, pero esto se trataba de ti. Era más seguro que lo supieras ahora, que guardar silencio y tomar el riesgo de que puedas recordar algo como eso cuando tu vida esté construida y yendo bien – sacudió la cabeza – Fue trágico, nos jodió, pero tú lo olvidaste y yo no pude. Todo estaba en mi mente. Yo también quería que se borrara de mi memoria, por lo que me forcé a ello y les hice creer a todos que lo había hecho. Eso no me sirvió de nada, excepto para fingir que nada pasó y seguir con nuestra vida, pero me carcomía por dentro – suspiró – Creo que… aunque no _quería_ que lo supieras, _necesitaba_ que lo hicieras. Así podría sacar esto de mí de una vez por todas.

\- Lo siento – susurré.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarme antes de negar con la cabeza – No tienes que disculparte por eso. No es culpa de ninguno de nosotros.

Culpa.

Ya no sentía que me abrumaba, porque entendía que las cosas nunca estuvieron a mi control, no era completamente inocente, pero podía admitir que fui conducida a aquellas situaciones por otras personas. Me aliviaba que Emmett se sintiera de la misma forma.

Me aclaré la garganta y respiré profundo, preparándome para romperle el corazón a mi hermano mayor – Hay una razón por la cual quería que hablaras de esto primero. ¿Recuerdas cuando hablé contigo sobre la verdad de la muerte de nuestra familia? – él asintió – Me preguntaste quién era el hombre que había hecho que mi mundo se desmoronara, pero te pedí que me permitieras tener ese secreto. Lo oculté porque no quería que hicieras preguntas sobre él y porque no podía decir su nombre. Literalmente – mi labio interior tembló y las lágrimas empezaron a salir silenciosamente de mis ojos – Puedo decir su nombre ahora sin que me duela. De lo que no estoy segura, es si el nombre te dolerá a ti.

Emmett se veía decidido a escuchar lo que sea que tendría que decir, pero había una chispa de temor en sus ojos - ¿Por qué crees que su nombre me dolería?

\- ¿Por qué? – la voz de la abuela irrumpió en la conversación, temblorosa, frágil y entrecortada - ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto aquí? ¿Frente a todas estas personas?

Dudé en responderle, porque ella me hacía sentir tan antipática y mi primer curso de acción siempre era ignorarla, pero creí que ella debería saber la razón. La miré – Porque ellos son mi familia, y en esta familia no hay secretos. Alguna vez tuve una familia en la que había muchos de ellos y mira cómo terminó.

Sus ojos llorosos y legañosos me miraron suplicantes - Bella, por favor… no hagas esto.

La miré fijamente - ¿Qué no quieres que haga? – dije en voz baja, mi garganta cerrándose por el llanto reprimido - ¿No quieres que les diga que desafortunadamente eres mi abuela, pero que también eres la abuela del pequeño niño que duerme arriba?

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y descansó los codos en la mesa para poder apoyar su rostro en sus manos. Emmett frunció el ceño el ceño mientras ella se echaba a llorar otra vez - ¿Qué?

\- James – dije – Ese es el nombre del sujeto.

Cuando Emmett y los demás, que no estaban al tanto de la verdad, entendieron lo que quería decir, sus rostros se llenaron de horror.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Bueno, Bella finalmente le ha hecho saber a Emmett la completa verdad. Edward aun no aparece y lo extraño tanto como ustedes.

Para las que están confundidas acerca de Seth, voy a explicarles: Bella y Emmett tenían un hermanito de seis años, el de los recuerdos de Bella, llamado Seth. Ella se refiere a él como _El pequeño Seth._ Ahora, su hijo, de cuatro años y medio, fue nombrado en honor a ese niño que murió junto a sus padres en el incendio, los paramédicos no pudieron salvarlo. Y Bella se refiere a él como _Mi pequeño Seth._

En todos los capítulos anteriores donde hubo referencia a alguno de los dos, se les diferenciaba de esa manera. Y pues, claro, era mi forma de hacerlas confundir y creer que solo había un Seth, pero algunas de ustedes son demasiado inteligentes y observadoras a los detalles como para caer en mis trampas, así que lo averiguaron antes de tiempo.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo enfurruñado. Gracias por sus comentarios.

Nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	49. Capítulo 48

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 48**

 _Era de noche cuando entré en el recibidor después de haber estado en Seattle y me encontré a la abuela allí de pie con una expresión de desesperación en el rostro - ¡¿Dónde estabas?! – gritó, apresurándose hacia mí._

 _Me eché hacia atrás, sobresaltada, creyendo por un momento que iba a abofetearme otra vez, pero ella me alcanzó y me abrazó con fuerza. Estaba tan sorprendida con su muestra de afecto, que no me moví ni un centímetro, dejando que me abrazara._

 _\- Por Dios – exhaló – No vuelvas a asustarme así, creí que habías escapado de casa - se separó de mí y me quitó el pelo de la cara para ponerlo detrás de mis orejas - ¿Estás bien? ¿Has estado llorando? – preguntó al ver mi nariz y ojos rojos. Me acarició la mejilla – Oh, cariño._

 _Parpadeé, llena de confusión - ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?_

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño._

 _\- Me odias – dije, mi voz no más alta que un susurro – Me golpeaste y me gritaste porque tenía la culpa de todo._

 _Su cara se arrugó con arrepentimiento – Y lo siento. Lo siento mucho – volvió a acariciarme la mejilla – Estaba fuera de mí, fue el estrés. No te odio, cariño, nunca podría odiarte._

 _\- Pero lo haces._

 _Negó con la cabeza y me abrazó otra vez, apretándome fuerte – Tú eres lo único que tengo. Tú y el bebé que crece en tu interior son lo único que me queda ahora._

 _El hormigueo de ira empezó en la punta de mis pies y recorrió todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la punta de mi cabello. Ella no me había hablado o mirado en tres semanas, pero ahora estaba abrazándome porque pensaba que me había ido con el bebé de su hijo y la había dejado sola. Era lo único que le importaba._

 _\- Eres como él – murmuré en su oído, sin moverme – Eres su madre y lo has traído al mundo de la misma forma en que eres. Tal vez tú te niegues a admitir que me odias, pero te juro por Dios que yo sí lo hago. Te odio. Y en cuanto pueda salir de este maldito lugar, lo haré. Voy a irme y dejarte aquí de la forma en la que siempre temiste. Sé que esa es la peor cosa que puedo hacerte._

 _Sus brazos se volvieron flojos a mi alrededor mientras me soltaba lentamente. No me miró. Puso sus manos en su rostro y sollozó ruidosamente frente a mí, intentando que me sintiera mal por ella, pero no le presté atención a su dramatismo._

 _Pasé a su lado para llegar a las escaleras y subir a mi habitación. Cuando estuve dentro, me apoyé en la puerta, me puse una mano en el vientre y le hablé a mi bebé por primera vez – Si naces en este mundo, no debes ser como ellos. No puedes. Tampoco debes ser como yo – de pronto, me sentí tremendamente mal por este bebé, que estaba arruinado en esta vida incluso antes de llegar completamente a ella – Lo siento. De verdad lo siento._

No había sabido antes por qué Emmett se había disculpado conmigo de la manera en que lo había hecho. Lo hizo tantas veces después de que les dijera la verdad a todos, como si él fuera culpable por lo que me había sucedido, y me asusté, porque no quería que volviéramos atrás con esa cosa de la culpa, pero ahora que había recordado esto en un sueño, entendía que lo había hecho porque lo sentía por mí. Sentía mucho que me hubiera pasado algo tan feo. Y sentía no haber estado ahí para mí en esos momentos.

Me dolió verlo derrotado y lleno de pena, sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos donde podía ver también el dolor que él sentía por mí. Y aunque fuera raro en una situación como esa, me sentía orgullosa. Porque había podido finalmente sacar todo de mí para mostrárselo a él sin enloquecer. Otra cosa por la que me sentía orgullosa era haberle ahorrado a Edward un dolor como ese, ahora sentía que realmente, _realmente,_ había valido la pena terminar con él. Edward ya había sufrido mucho por mí y saber que ya no lo estaba haciendo me hacía sentir mil maneras de bien.

Aunque su ausencia estuviera haciéndome sufrir a mí.

Volví a dormirme. Esta vez soñé con Edward. Estaba de vuelta en la institución, en el patio de brillante sol, y estábamos sentados en nuestra banca. Era nuestra banca, no de Demetri y mía, porque Demetri no existía aquí, solo éramos Edward y yo. Y me sonreía. Ampliamente. Estaba hablando, contándome cosas y riendo, pero yo no podía entender una sola palabra porque todo lo que podía hacer era mirar su rostro. Su cabello del color del cobre al sol, sus cejas pobladas, sus altos pómulos, su nariz, labios pequeños y carnosos. Sus ojos, de ese hermoso tono de verde que varía de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo, y que ahora brillaban de felicidad. Él dejó de hablar y puso los ojos en blanco antes de agitar su mano abierta delante de mi rostro. Se echó a reír cuando parpadeé y tomó mi mano para acercarme a él.

\- Bella – dijo. Su voz me causó un buen tipo de estremecimiento.

\- Edward – dije yo. Repentinamente, estaba oscuro, pero no me asusté, porque Edward estaba aquí. No podía verlo, y aun así lo sabía. Sus manos estaban tomando mi rostro y su olor a canela estaba en mi nariz – Edward.

Él descansó su frente en la mía – Estoy aquí.

Puse mis manos en su nuca para acercarlo más y así poder alcanzar sus labios, estaban un poco fríos, pero sabía a Edward y eso era todo lo que importaba. Mi corazón latía con fuerza dentro de mi pecho, mi piel se erizó y mi cuerpo se calentó cuando el suyo estuvo sobre el mío. Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron rápidas mientras más tiempo nos besábamos, devorando la boca del otro. Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello y las suyas estaban a cada lado de mi rostro, pero las cambiamos de lugar para ayudarnos mutuamente a deshacernos de la ropa, y cuando no había ningún pedazo de tela separándonos, nuestras manos y labios estuvieron en todos lados, disfrutando el uno del otro. Todo lo que pasó a partir de ahí se trató de instinto, de sensaciones y de todo lo maravilloso que existía cuando Edward y yo estábamos juntos. No quería que esto acabara, no quería despertar, porque este era el mejor sueño que había tenido en mi vida.

\- Te amo – dije entre jadeos, apretándolo contra mi pecho – Te amo, Edward.

Me besó largo y duro - Y yo a ti, nena. Eres la única a la que puedo amar, la única a quien pertenezco.

Él siguió moviéndose contra mí y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, deseando por enésima vez que este sueño no acabara nunca. Porque dolería al despertar.

Y lo hizo. Dolió.

Abrí los ojos y los entrecerré cuando la luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación molestaba lo suficiente. Me quedé allí asimilando las cosas y mirando el otro lado de la cama vacío. No había Edward. No estuve en sus brazos realmente, a pesar de que se había sentido tan real anoche.

Mi pecho se apretó y el aire salió de mis pulmones mientras me encogía en posición fetal.

Yací allí, desamparada, hasta que pude encontrar las fuerzas para levantarme de la cama y meterme en el baño. Quería ver a Seth. Y me permití un pequeño resoplido de auto-burla, porque era gracioso que ahora tuviera tantas ganas de verlo, cuando había pasado cinco años sin querer hacerlo. Me di una ducha un poco larga y me vestí, abrigándome lo suficiente para el clima de Forks.

Salí de la habitación y caminé por el desierto pasillo hasta la habitación del niño, pero la encontré vacía. Un rápido vistazo al reloj en forma de conejito junto a la ventana me hizo saber que eran las doce y ocho del mediodía, al parecer mi viejo hábito de despertarme tarde había regresado. Bajé las escaleras y, como anoche, fui directo al comedor, donde todo el mundo debía de estar empezando a almorzar por la puntualidad de Renata.

Mientras me acercaba, podía escuchar que hoy era más ruidoso, había conversación y unas cuantas risas. Mis nervios se calmaron, si ellos estaban un poco animados, eso quería decir que estaban bien después de lo de ayer y que la abuela no estaba alrededor.

\- Vamos, Seth, la comida va a enfriarse – oí decir a Renata.

\- Quiero a mami – protestó Seth en respuesta. Mi estómago se volvió miel y mi corazón se afanó tanto, que tuve que detenerme para recobrar el aliento. Esto era extraño, sentir esto por solo escuchar su aniñada voz.

\- Mami está cansada, deja que duerma un poco más – dijo Renata con un extremadamente paciente tono que me decía que le había dicho aquello un montón de veces antes de esta – La despertaremos cuando termines de comer, pero solo si te comes todo lo que tienes en el plato.

\- Y mami está taaaaan, pero taaaaan cansada, que la escuché roncar como un enorme cerdo cuando pasé por su habitación – narró Emmett, su voz entretenida – ¿Alguna vez has oído a un cerdo roncar? Es realmente ruidoso.

Hubo unas cuantas risitas antes de que alguien resoplara – No le hagas caso a las tonterías de Emmett. Tu mami no ronca, ella es realmente linda cuando duerme.

Mi estómago, después de haber estado cálido por Seth, dio una voltereta salvaje y me tropecé cuando mis pies se movieron apresuradamente para entrar en el comedor. Ya dentro, me quedé de pie mirando frenéticamente alrededor de la mesa hasta encontrar a la persona que buscaba. El dueño de aquella voz.

Estaba sentado tranquilamente allí, junto a Seth y frente a Rose.

Edward.

Sintiendo mi aguda mirada, levantó la cabeza hacia mí y me sonrió como si no hubieran pasado dos años desde la última vez nos vimos, o como si aquel día en el que terminé con él en la institución no hubiera pasado. Como si siguiera amándome con la misma intensidad con la que yo lo amo – Finalmente. Ahí está mami.

Su voz me hizo estremecer. No paré de mirarlo y me di cuenta de que su rostro ha madurado en el tiempo que no lo vi, hay líneas alrededor de sus ojos que no estaban allí antes y sus altos pómulos se ven un poco hundidos, como si hubiera adelgazado un montón, pero su cuerpo contradice eso, ya que se ve musculoso. Muy musculoso, casi como Emmett.

\- ¡Mami! – gritó Seth, casi lanzándose desde su silla alta.

Parpadeé, aturdida, antes de trasladar la mirada hacia el entusiasmado Seth. Mis labios temblaron cuando le sonreí – Hola, pequeño.

\- ¿Ya dumiste un poco más? – preguntó.

\- Dormiste, Seth – corrigió Renata, limpiándole la barbilla con una servilleta de tela.

Caminé hacia él y me senté a su lado, en la silla principal de la mesa, donde siempre se sienta la abuela – Sí, dormí un montón más.

Él sonrió ampliamente y sacudió sus pies colgantes felizmente - Te vi dumiendo esta mañana. Con papi.

Eso me dejó paralizada, mi cuerpo poniéndose frío y caliente al mismo tiempo. El pánico empezó a expandirse en mi interior y a salir hacia mi rostro hasta que la gente a mi alrededor comenzó a soltar risitas disimuladas. Mis ojos buscaron entre ellos, desesperada por saber lo que ocurría. Terminé mirando fijamente las sonrojadas mejillas de Edward, que me devolvía la mirada, avergonzado.

\- Lo siento – dijo, con timidez – Aún dormíamos cuando fue a buscarte esta mañana, ahora insiste en que soy su papi.

\- ¡Reeree dijo que los papis y las mamis dumen juntos! – exclamó Seth.

Renata suspiró con derrota – Lo siento, señorita Bella.

No dije nada, ni siquiera sabía qué decir. O si podría hacerlo. Me recosté en el espaldar de la silla, cerré los ojos y respiré entrecortadamente tratando de expulsar el pánico fuera de mí. Por un momento creí… creí…

\- ¿Bella?

Cuando abrí los ojos, todos estaban mirándome con preocupación. Me aclaré la garganta y ondeé una temblorosa mano – Lo siento, estoy bien. Solo… - me levanté de la silla – ...tengo que tomar mis medicamentos. Vuelvo en enseguida.

Salí del comedor a paso apresurado mientras Seth preguntaba qué era medicamentos. Sentí que el camino hacia mi habitación duró por siempre, y eso me desesperó tanto, que para cuando llegué allí, estaba hiperventilando. Traté de llegar a la peinadora, donde estaban las pastillas, pero los bordes de mi visión se estaban oscureciendo y las paredes de la habitación estaban cerrándose a mi alrededor, dejándome sin respiración. Me hice un ovillo en el suelo y lloriqueé por piedad. Quería a Maggie. Quería a Demetri. Si estuvieran aquí me ayudarían, ellos saben qué hacer, ellos siempre saben qué hacer.

Tengo miedo.

Tengo miedo.

Tengo miedo.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Lo sé, es un capítulo cortito.

Vimos más de Seth, Edward finalmente ha aparecido y Bella tiene una crisis recién salida de la institución. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Creen que deberá volver?

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Bye!


	50. Capítulo 49

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 49**

Chillé y me retorcí frenéticamente cuando alguien me tomó por los brazos – Bella. Espera. Tranquila, nena, soy yo. Tranquila.

¿Edward? Edward está aquí. Estaré bien si Edward está aquí.

Él me acercó a su pecho, así que me acurruqué allí y metí mi rostro en su cuello. Empezó a murmurar cosas en mi oído y me meció como lo hice con Seth ayer, eso me hizo sentir bien. Edward me hace sentir bien. Él va a ayudarme. No tengo miedo si él está conmigo.

\- Pastillas – susurré cuando ya no estaba llorando ni hiperventilando.

\- ¿Dónde están?

\- Peinadora.

Se levantó del suelo, llevándome con él, y me puso suavemente sobre la cama antes de alejarse para tomar los dos frascos de medicamentos que Renata acomodó sobre la peinadora y regresar a la cama. Me pasó los frascos, me ayudó a sentarme y me sirvió un vaso de agua de la mesita de noche.

Tiré de su suéter cuando terminé de beber mis pastillas y él se subió en la cama conmigo para que me pudiera acurrucar en su pecho otra vez.

\- …me asusté – dije después de un rato de silencio – Seth dijo que me vio dormir con su papi y me asusté mucho. Creí… que James estaba aquí, oculto en algún lugar de la casa, como antes. Y cuando me di cuenta de que hablaba de ti, no pude hacer que el pánico se marchara – suspiré – Maggie y Demetri se enojarían conmigo si supieran que dormí todo el día sin tomar mis medicamentos.

\- Es tu primer día fuera, cosas como estas pueden suceder – besó mi frente y peinó mi cabello fuera de mi rostro con sus dedos. Se rió un poco – Creo que estabas realmente exhausta esta mañana, porque no te moviste ni un poco cuando ese pequeño niño irrumpió en la habitación parloteando y llamándome papi.

Fruncí un poco el ceño – ¿Cuándo llegaste a Forks?

\- A la media noche. Yo simplemente… no podía quedarme allí – dijo en voz baja – Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cuanto te había extrañado en los dos años que pasaron. Dios, Bella, te extrañé tan mal. Y ahora habías salido de la institución finalmente, eras libre, por lo que estaba ansioso por verte y no podía quedarme tranquilo con el hecho de que habías venido a este lugar inmediatamente. Necesitaba saber que ibas a estar bien. Así que hice una maleta y tomé un avión unas horas después de que ustedes hayan tomado el suyo.

Mi corazón latía fuerte por él, pero casi golpea fuera de mi pecho cuando la comprensión llegó - ¿Anoche fue real? ¿No fue solo un sueño?

\- ¿Creíste que era un sueño? – preguntó, podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. Levantó mi rostro hacia él tomándome por la barbilla y me besó lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para degustar mis labios – Lo que hicimos anoche fue más real que cualquier otra cosa que he vivido en los últimos tres años. Sentir tu piel de nuevo fue como despertar de un largo y malvado sueño.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunté, sin aliento - ¿Por qué esperaste? ¿Por qué siquiera… me amas? A mí, que soy una persona frágil psicológicamente, con un montón de problemas y un pasado trágico.

Me acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, mirándome intensamente a los ojos – Porque nada de eso es tu culpa, porque mereces ser feliz y porque… eres lo que quiero. Te amo, me enamoré de ti hace cuatro años y eso no va a cambiar dentro de mí. Tú me has amado durante ese tiempo también, me dejaste ir con la esperanza de que hiciera una vida sin ti y aun así seguiste amándome. Esto es simplemente… quienes somos.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Negué con la cabeza – Sigues siendo la personificación de la cursilería, ya sabes, un especial de navidad con piernas.

Estábamos tan entretenidos riéndonos y besándonos, que no nos dimos cuenta de que Seth había entrado a la habitación. Nos enteramos cuando cayó repentinamente sobre el pedazo de pecho de Edward que yo no estaba ocupando. Edward hizo un sonido de uff por el impacto, pero rápidamente lo envolvió con su brazo libre con naturalidad.

Mi rostro y el de Seth quedaron frente a frente. Él parpadeó dos veces y miró fijamente mi nariz – Tienes la nariz roja, mami.

\- Pintaré la tuya, entonces, así los dos tendremos narices rojas – dije antes de acercarme lo suficiente para que pudiera frotar nuestras narices. Él soltó una risita y se frotó la nariz para deshacerse de la "pintura" - ¿Comiste toda tu comida?

Asintió y bostezó en mi rostro – Reeree dijo que podía subir si comía todo.

Edward arrastró su cuerpecito un poco más hacia arriba para que se acurrucara mejor – Y ahora tienes que dormir la siesta, o vas a terminar tragando a alguien con esos bostezos.

Seth bostezó otra vez – No quiero tagar a mami ni a papi.

\- Entonces cierra los ojos y duerme – dijo Edward frotando su espalda.

El obediente niño cerró los ojos y nos quedamos en silencio por mucho tiempo. Sonreí y acaricié su mejilla con mi dedo índice cuando empezó a tararear, pero la misma fue decayendo poco a poco después de pensar un poco – Ellos te lo dijeron. De dónde proviene Seth y todo lo demás.

\- Emmett estaba merodeando por la casa cuando llegué anoche – dijo Edward en voz baja - Él necesitaba hablar con alguien.

\- ¿Crees que es repugnante?

\- Ese tipo es repugnante – besó mi cabello – Pero tú no lo eres. Ni tú ni Seth.

\- Seth no es repugnante – estuve de acuerdo – Soy una horrible madre por haberlo dejado aquí. Él es lo puro e inocente de todo esto, pero me alejé y lo abandoné.

\- Estás aquí ahora, Bella, eso es lo que importa. No eres una horrible madre, las cosas fueron muy difíciles para ti – hizo una pausa, pensativo – Tal vez lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho fue dejarlo aquí. Si te hubieras quedado con él o lo hubieras llevado contigo, puede que no hubieras resultado siendo una muy buena madre por lo lastimada que estabas. Tenías que sanar antes de ser la mami que él necesita.

Él tenía razón. Ahora estaba preparada para darle todo de mí a este hermoso niño, antes hubiera sido imposible para mí hacerlo.

\- Y si me lo permites – continuó – Quiero ser parte de esto también. Puedo ser el papi que Seth necesita, él ya insiste en que lo soy, de todos modos.

Negué con la cabeza – Tienes muchas cosas que vivir y hacer antes de ser padre.

\- Todo lo que quiero vivir y hacer te incluye, Bella. Y sé que, de ahora en adelante, todo lo que vivas y hagas incluirá a este pequeño niño – apretó el abrazo que tenía a mi alrededor – Sé que puede haber momentos más adelante que no serán tan fáciles, pero este preciso instante es una probadita de lo que puede ser nuestro futuro como una familia y ¿sabes? La quiero. Una vida contigo y Seth – ya que sus labios estaban junto a mi cuero cabelludo, pude sentir cuando su sonrisa se extendió – Esto es lo que pensé que tendríamos en unos cuantos años. Ahora que Seth ha vuelto a tu vida, lo tenemos antes de lo que pensé, eso es todo.

Apoyé uno de mis codos en la cama para poder mirarlo. Él me sonrió y me quitó el pelo de la cara - ¿Eres… mi recompensa? ¿Mi compensación? - pregunté, sintiéndome un poco incrédula - ¿Tú eres lo que están dándome después de que me quitaron todo y me lastimaron tanto?

\- Ven aquí – dijo, acercándome hacia él para besarme. Las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas cuando cerré los ojos, perdiéndome en la suavidad de sus labios contra los míos – Seré lo que quieras que sea.

\- Te amo – susurré.

\- Y yo a ti – me susurró de vuelta.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta desde la puerta, por lo que me separé de Edward a regañadientes y me senté a la orilla de la cama para mirar a Emmett llenar la puerta de la habitación - ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó con intención.

Le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa – De hecho.

Emmett entró definitivamente en la habitación y se arrodilló frente a mí, descansando sus manos en mis rodillas - ¿Te sientes bien? – frotó uno de mis brazos cuando asentí – Genial. Yo… - se detuvo y miró a Seth dormido sobre el pecho de Edward – Él… tararea. Está tarareando mientras duerme.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó – Lo hace.

\- Oh, Bella – dijo, tomando aire y restregando su cara con una mano – Él es todo tuyo. El tarareo de mamá, ese extraño parpadeo de cuando eras pequeña, la manera en que sonríe. Y tú… le has dado el nombre perfecto.

\- Pensé que… aunque nuestro hermanito no había podido permanecer en este mundo, su nombre podría hacerlo.

\- Pensaste bien. Muy bien – respondió, asintiendo repetidamente. Se pasó una mano por el rostro otra vez y suspiró – Iba a hablarte sobre nuestra estadía aquí. No planeé una cantidad de días específicos para quedarnos, ya que no sabía lo que nos esperaría aquí, pero ahora sé que este lugar no te hace bien, por lo que no quiero que nos quedemos más de lo necesario. La única otra cosa que quiero hacer aquí es visitar a nuestra familia en el cementerio, podemos hacer la visita hoy e irnos mañana en la mañana – miró a Seth - ¿Qué vas a hacer con respecto a él?

\- Quiero llevarlo con nosotros – dije instantáneamente - No puedo dejarlo aquí otra vez, lo quiero conmigo.

\- Um. ¿Señorita Bella? – llamó Renata desde la puerta. Su voz se oía desigual, y cuando levanté la cabeza para mirarla, su rostro se veía en algún tipo de conflicto – ¿Le gustaría algo para comer? No ha comido nada en todo el día.

Emmett me palmeó la rodilla y se puso de pie – Ve y come algo, iremos al cementerio inmediatamente después.

\- Bien – respondí. Me gustaba tener a mi hermano mayor dándome órdenes como antes.

Miré a Edward, que aún mantenía a Seth completamente dormido sobre su pecho. Él me dio una mirada significativa, lo que me hizo inclinar mis labios hacia abajo, sintiéndome realmente mal. Me levanté de la cama, salí de la habitación y seguí a Renata todo el camino hacia la cocina; ella ya tenía un plato preparado para mí, protegiendo el calor con un cobertor de vidrio, así que me senté en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y comí en silencio mientras Renata hacía quehaceres rígidamente a mi alrededor.

\- Lo siento – dije al terminar de comer.

Ella no dijo nada, solo tomó el plato de la mesa y lo llevó hacia el fregadero para lavarlo, pero no lo soportó cuando el silencio se extendió y no me moví de donde estaba – No tiene que disculparse, señorita.

\- Tengo que hacerlo, porque no es justo para ti – dije a su espalda – Has sido su madre todo este tiempo, has cuidado de él y lo has amado cuando yo no lo hice; créeme que no quisiera alejarlo de ti, pero, aunque he pasado tres años sanando, estar aquí todavía me hace daño. Ya no pertenezco a este lugar, Renata, y no puedo irme y dejarlo por segunda vez.

La postura de Renata, siempre perfecta, se dañó cuando se inclinó hacia la encimera para apoyarse. Trató de secar sus lágrimas rápidamente, pero sus hombros no paraban de sacudirse. Esta era la primera vez en mi vida, después de haber pasado tantas cosas, que veía a Renata desmoronarse. Y se me estrujaba el corazón saber que yo estaba haciéndole eso.

\- Todo… todo lo que siempre quise fue que usted regresara por él, que pudiera ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para amarlo como sé que lo hizo desde el principio, pero dejando atrás el miedo que sentía a odiarlo – susurró temblorosamente, aún sin voltear hacia mí – Esto es lo que quiero para él. Es solo que yo… jamás pensé que iba a ser tan difícil dejarlo ir.

\- ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?

Renata y yo volteamos a ver a mi abuela de pie en la puerta de la cocina con la ayuda de un bastón de madera oscura. Sus ojos se movían rápidamente de una a la otra mientras esperaba con impaciencia a que respondiéramos a su pregunta.

Estuve a punto de levantarme de la silla y salir de la cocina sin decir una sola palabra, pero decidí terminar con esto de una vez – Voy a llevarme a Seth conmigo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin inmutarse – No vas a llevarte a mi nieto a ningún lado. No puedes.

No dije nada inmediatamente, pero era porque su referencia a Seth como su nieto me hacía tener escalofríos – Es mi hijo – gruñí, perdiendo la calma.

\- No estás en condiciones para cuidar de él, eres una persona inestable, recién salida de una institución mental, puedes ser peligrosa – recitó.

\- Tu hijo más pequeño era peligroso e inestable – espeté – Y lo dejaste hacer lo que quiso.

\- Es cierto, pero he aprendido mi lección, así que no voy a dejar que te lleves a Seth.

Salí disparada de la silla - ¡No finjas que es porque das una mierda por Seth! ¡Esto es por ti! ¡Por tu maldito miedo a la soledad!

Ella se mantuvo impasible – Esta es una prueba de lo inestable que eres, no es seguro para el niño.

Apreté los puños a mis costados, intentando no abalanzarme sobre ella - No puedes decirme lo que puedo o no hacer, Seth es mi hijo, no puedes impedir que me lo lleve.

Me miró fijamente – Pruébame. He puesto a mis abogados a trabajar en cuanto fuiste internada en la institución, pensé en ese momento que era una perfecta oportunidad para impedir que lo alejes de mí en el caso de que te recuperaras y vinieras aquí para llevártelo, o Emmett. Ellos están listos para proceder en el instante en que intentes poner un pie fuera de esta casa con mi nieto.

Ella no podía hacerme esto, no podía seguir siendo de esta manera conmigo.

Me eché a llorar. Desgarradores sollozos salieron de mi garganta mientras mis piernas se doblaban en dos porque no podían sostenerme más. Sacudí la cabeza una y otra vez, negándome a aceptar que después de todo lo que había pasado, tendría que sufrir aún más. Está bien, lo había abandonado en este lugar sin querer regresar jamás, pero era porque dolía, porque necesitaba ayuda. No podía ser castigada ahora que no podía dar un paso adelante sin él.

\- ¿Bella? Bella, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Lilian, entrando a la cocina desde el patio trasero. Corrió hacia mí y se acercó al suelo para sostenerme - ¿Qué está mal, cariño?

\- Ella… ella no va a dejar que me lo lleve – sollocé – ¡No va a dejarme estar con él! Soy su mami, Lilian, ¿lo escuchaste llamarme así? Él quiere estar conmigo y quiero irme de aquí, pero quiero llevarlo conmigo, no puedo irme sin él. No después de que me llamó mami.

Lilian me abrazó con fuerza y me frotó la espalda – Lo resolveremos, cariño. Te prometo que vamos a resolverlo.

\- La señorita Bella debería llevarse al niño, porque usted no está en condiciones de cuidarlo – dijo Renata repentinamente, con un hilo de voz.

La abuela la miró con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué dices?

\- He dicho que usted es demasiado mayor para hacerse cargo de un niño de cuatro años y medio, incluso será difícil cuidar de usted misma – aclaró – Yo ya no podré ayudarla a hacerse cargo de él ni de usted. Estoy renunciando.

\- ¿Renunciando? – preguntó la abuela, como si no pudiera entender el concepto de aquello – No puedes.

\- Después del incendio de la casa del Sr. Charlie, lo único que me mantuvo en esta casa fue la señorita Bella, y cuando ella se fue, lo hizo su bebé, pero ya no voy a permanecer más aquí – su voz se volvió firme – Y puede usted estar segura, señora, que ninguna otra persona va aceptar un trabajo que conlleve entrar en esta casa.

La abuela le dio una mirada llena de ira – No tienes las capacidades para asegurar eso.

Renata ladeó la cabeza y la miró fijamente - Pruébeme.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

La crisis ha sido superada con la ayuda de nuestro caballero de brillante armadura y la abuela malvada ataca, pero Renata contra-ataca. ¿Qué opinan?

Chicas, el fic está a dos capítulos y un epílogo de acabar!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, las quiero.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	51. Capítulo 50

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 50**

Mientras el reverendo hablaba, me incliné para arrancar tres flores de la corona de flores sobre el ataúd y me alejé de allí, caminando lentamente por las silenciosas tumbas del cementerio de Forks, hasta llegar a las que quería ver. Me puse de cuclillas y puse una flor sobre la tumba de Seth Swan, otra en la de Reneé Swan y la última en la de Charles Swan.

Emmett se acuclilló a mi lado, cubriéndome de la lluvia con su paraguas - No tenías que arrancar las de la corona, traje un ramo para ellos.

Me encogí de hombros – Siempre tomé flores de ella para dárselas a ellos. Cuando estaba embarazada de mi pequeño Seth, los visitaba todos los días y les traía flores que arrancaba del invernadero de la abuela.

\- Me imagino que eso hacía hervir su sangre, ella amaba sus flores – dijo, entregándome el paraguas para poder repartir las flores del ramo entre las tres tumbas.

\- ¿Crees que soy una mala persona si estoy aliviada de que ella muriera? – pregunté.

Emmett terminó de poner las flores y volvió a tomar el paraguas de mi mano – No lo sé, Bella. Solo sé que, si eso te hace una mala persona, entonces yo también lo soy.

Ella se suicidó. Sabía que no podría impedir que Renata renunciara, que no podría cuidar de Seth por ella misma y que cuando todos nos fuéramos, iba a quedarse sola en aquella enorme casa como temía. Así que nos dejó a todos allí en la cocina, se fue a su habitación y bebió todo el frasco de pastillas para la hipertensión que tenía en su mesita de noche.

Ella no tenía _abogados_ realmente, solo tenía uno, y nunca lo hizo trabajar en una orden judicial para que no pueda cuidar de Seth por mi cuenta; lo que dijo aquel día fue inventado sobre la marcha en su desesperación para que no me llevara a mi hijo. El abogado nos habló sobre su testamento, que decía que dejaba la casa a Renata y todo lo demás a Seth, quien podría disponer de su herencia libremente al cumplir los dieciocho años. No nos dejó nada a Emmett y a mí, pero eso no supuso un problema para nosotros, ninguno de los dos quería algo de ella, además, ya teníamos una enorme herencia de parte de nuestros padres.

Decidí dejar de pensar en ella y concentrarme en mis fallecidos seres queridos. Sonreí hacia las tumbas – Hola. Ha sido un tiempo, ¿eh?

\- Y un tiempo todavía más largo para mí – dijo Emmett haciendo un saludo militar con dos dedos hacia la tumba de papá - Lo siento por eso.

\- Los extraño, ¿saben? Siempre voy a extrañarlos – toqué la lápida de mamá – Pero después de que salga de este pueblo, esta vez no voy a regresar. Quiero que perdonen eso de antemano.

Emmett puso un brazo a mi alrededor y nos quedamos allí en silencio hasta que el funeral de la abuela terminó y los demás vinieron a buscarnos para irnos. Mi hermano y yo nos despedimos de nuestra familia por última vez, prometiéndoles que íbamos a vivir una vida feliz en nombre de ellos y los dejamos allí, donde iban a quedarse hasta el final de los tiempos.

…

\- ¿No vas a venir con nosotos? – preguntó Seth.

Renata negó con la cabeza – No, cariño, tengo otro lugar para ir.

Los labios de Seth se inclinaron hacia abajo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ahora es el turno de mami – respondió Renata, limpiando las gotas que caían de los tristes ojitos de mi hijo - ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te enseñé a mami en la foto?

\- Que mami me amaba mucho. Que me había dejado contigo y con la abuela porque tenía que revolver una cosa, pero que ella vendía a buscarme cuando lo revolvera – recitó el niño – Entonces, sería el tuno de mami para vivir conmigo.

Renata se echó a reír – Resolver, Seth, mami tenía que resolver una cosa.

\- ¿Ya lo res-solvió?

Ella asintió – Así es. Y ahora es su turno para vivir contigo, sin mí.

\- Pero nos visitarás, ¿cierto? – pregunté.

\- ¿Certo? – insistió Seth.

Renata levantó la vista hacia mí y me sonrió – Por supuesto, los visitaré.

Empujé a Seth suavemente hacia adelante, él entendió inmediatamente y lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Renata – Te quiero, Reeree.

Ella lo abrazó y cerró los ojos como si le doliera hacerlo, sabiendo que tendría que dejarlo ir – Y yo a ti, Seth. Mucho.

Permanecieron de aquella manera por un segundo más, porque Seth se puso excesivamente triste y se enojó un poco, así que soltó a Renata bruscamente y corrió hacia Edward para que lo sostuviera. Ella se levantó del suelo y me abrazó a mí esta vez, pero no dijo nada. Yo tampoco lo hice. Si emitía algún sonido, me echaría a llorar y eso iba a poner a Seth más triste. Creo que esa era la razón por la que ella tampoco decía nada.

No había estado enterada hasta esta mañana, pero Renata tenía una hermana mayor llamada Chelsea. Vivía en montana junto a su hijo, nuera y nietos en una casita separada de la casa principal, por lo que ofreció a Renata irse a vivir con ella. La casa de la abuela iba a ser puesta en venta, aunque con la historia detrás de las personas que habitaron esa casa, me parecía difícil que alguien la comprara.

Los demás se despidieron de Renata antes de que ella se fuera por una dirección diferente a la nuestra en el aeropuerto de Seattle. Tomamos nuestro avión hasta Phoenix aliviados de finalmente irnos a casa, nuestro vuelo fue extrañamente silencioso, ya que Seth durmió durante todo el trayecto; en los pocos días que llevaba conociéndolo, me di cuenta que era bastante hablador.

Se mantuvo inconsciente cuando bajamos del avión, tomamos un taxi a nuestro edificio y llegamos a casa, Edward lo sostuvo todo el tiempo. Los Hale no se quedaron en el segundo piso, sino que siguieron hasta el tercero con el resto de nosotros. El departamento se veía igual al recuerdo que albergaba en mi mente, pero al mismo tiempo, se veía diferente, casi un poco extraño. No podía creer que no hubiera estado aquí en tres años, eso es mucho tiempo.

\- Bienvenida a casa, cariño – dijo Lilian junto a mí, tomó cada uno de mis brazos desde atrás y los apretó gentilmente.

Sonreí – Gracias. Me alegra estar de vuelta.

Todo el mundo, a excepción de nosotras y Edward, se aventaron en los sofás, muertos de agotamiento por el viaje. Declararon que tenían hambre con gemidos lastimeros y Lilian hizo lo impensable: sacó su móvil para llamar por pizza a domicilio.

Cuando todos la miramos como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo en el entrecejo, ella se sonrojó – Renata me malcrió en esta semana, me siento demasiado cansada para cocinar – dijo con voz delgada – Pero mañana los compensaré en el desayuno. Lo prometo.

Jasper resopló – Nadie va a quedar marcado de por vida por una pizza a domicilio, mamá. Relájate.

Rose le dio un beso rápido en los labios a Emmett antes de levantarse del sofá – Iré a darme una ducha, subiré cuando la pizza llegue.

Jessica se levantó del sofá también – Es una magnífica idea, la ducha va a relajar mis músculos rígidos por los malditamente incómodos asientos de avión.

Lilian chasqueó la lengua – Necesito que moderen su lenguaje. Ahora tenemos un pequeño niño que necesita un buen ejemplo.

\- Exactamente – dije, apoyando a Lilian.

Alice me miró con lástima – Estás llena de mierda.

Los demás se rieron y yo intenté no hacerlo, pero a Lilian no le parecía gracioso – Estoy hablando en serio. Nada de lenguaje soez delante de Seth.

\- Vale – coreamos en acuerdo.

Cada uno tomó un camino para relajarse mientras la pizza llegaba, encerrándose en sus habitaciones y saliendo al pasillo para bajar hacia el departamento de abajo. Los únicos que quedamos en la sala de estar fuimos Edward, con Seth todavía a cuestas, y yo.

Tomé su mano y tiré de él hacia su habitación, pero él tiró de mi mano para detenerme - ¿Piensas tener a Seth en brazos toda la noche? Acostémoslo sobre tu cama, luego veremos qué hacer para dormir cómodamente los tres – sacudí la cabeza – Tenemos un gran problema de camas ahora, no sé por qué no pensé en eso antes.

\- Esa ya no es mi habitación, Bella – dijo en voz baja – No vivo en este departamento.

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño, tratando de encontrar en mi mente una explicación inmediata a lo que me decía. ¿Se había mudado? ¿No iba a poder verlo a menudo? - ¿Qué? ¿Porqué?

Él exhaló y escondió la mitad de su rostro en el pequeño hombro de mi hijo – No me gustaba la habitación – susurró - Era demasiado para mí. Todo lo que había allí dentro se trataba de ti y no podía soportarlo, así que me mudé. Hace dos años.

Una punzada de dolor en mi corazón me hizo llevarme una mano al pecho. Me aproximé un paso a él – Edward, lo siento. Dios mío, lo siento tanto, siento haberte hecho daño. Yo… solo quería que dejaras de sufrir por mi causa e hicieras una vida feliz sin mí, pero no sabía que iba a lastimarte aún más.

Levantó una mano para acariciar mi mejilla – Lo sé, nena. No tienes que disculparte.

\- ¿Vives… vives muy lejos de aquí? ¿Será difícil verte a menudo? – pregunté con una voz de niña pequeña – ¿Siquiera vives en Phoenix?

La cara de Edward se partió en dos con una deslumbrante sonrisa antes de tomar mi mano y arrastrarme fuera del departamento. Me llevó al ascensor, que convenientemente tomamos de inmediato gracias a una pareja joven que venía saliendo de él y bajamos al segundo piso. Caminamos por el pasillo hacia el departamento de los Hale, pero no nos detuvimos allí, seguimos caminando hasta la puerta de al lado.

Una vez dentro, giró hacia mí – Lo sé, es un largo camino hasta aquí – se rió un poco al ver el asombro en mi cara - No sé si vamos a poder vernos tan seguido – tiró de mi mano otra vez, llevándome hacia una de las habitaciones de la derecha – Pero eso puede arreglarse.

Entramos a la habitación y nos acercamos a la cama, Edward puso a Seth sobre el colchón mientras yo tomaba la manta que había al pie de la cama para cubrirlo, luego cada uno tomó una almohada y la usó como barrera para impedir que el niño se cayera. Fueron movimientos naturales y sincronizados que parecieron ser de padres experimentados, como si hubiéramos estado haciendo esto desde siempre.

Besé el cabello de mi hijo antes de que saliéramos de la habitación, dejando la luz de la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche encendida para que no se asustara por si se despertaba durante la noche.

El departamento de Edward era exactamente igual al de Jasper en cuanto a estructura, las demás cosas como los muebles, pintura y decoración era completamente diferentes. En realidad, este lugar no estaba decorado, solo eran paredes blancas y desnudas alrededor de una televisión, un sofá y una mesita de café. Había un montón de espacio sobrante, él ni siquiera tenía una mesa de comedor.

Caminé hacia lo que debería ser el balcón, pero que no lo era. En su lugar, había una especie de vitrina gigante por donde debía entrar todo el sol cuando era de día, que suponía que se usaba como gimnasio, ya que había todo tipo de máquinas para hacer ejercicio junto a un montón de pesas.

Edward se detuvo detrás de mí y envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura – Aquí conseguiste esos músculos.

\- Supongo – dijo, besando la piel justo debajo de mi oído derecho antes de voltearme hacia él - ¿Qué te parece?

\- Me parece genial que tengas una cinta de correr, me gusta correr. Maggie me dejaba usar las de la institución tres veces por semana.

Se echó a reír – Me refería al departamento. ¿Te parece bien que tú y Seth vivan aquí conmigo? Eso solucionaría el problema de camas y haría desaparecer tu preocupación acerca de no vernos a menudo.

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero la cerré al darme cuenta de que iba a empezar a complicar la conversación con mis inseguridades; tenía que aprender a disfrutar de las cosas si en verdad las quería, y quería vivir con Edward, así que detuve las molestas ganas de preguntar para darle tiempo a negarse en el caso de que no estuviera completamente seguro de querer estar conmigo. Él ya me había dicho mil veces que yo era lo que quería y me lo había demostrado esperando por mí incluso cuando le dije que no lo hiciera.

Sonreí y puse mis manos a cada lado de su rostro – Sí quiero.

No reaccionó inmediatamente, se mantuvo inmóvil, mirándome fijamente por unos segundos como si nunca antes me hubiera visto, luego sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa fue creciendo lentamente. Inclinó su cabeza hacia la mía y besó mis labios con una intensidad que me dejó con las rodillas débiles, la piel erizada y el corazón acelerado. Mis pies dejaron el suelo cuando sus fuertes brazos me levantaron y empezó a caminar hacia atrás con confianza, como si se supiera su departamento de memoria.

No despegó sus labios de los míos al hablar – Entonces, te mostraré tu habitación.

En realidad, no me mostró la habitación. Solo la cama.

…

Una conversación en susurros cerca de mi oído estaba siendo demasiado ruidosa, por lo que no me quedó más remedio que abrir los ojos, o intentarlo, porque seguía teniendo mucho sueño.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo meteme bajo la manta? – susurró la voz delgada.

\- Porque la manta es la ropa de mami, no puedes meterte bajo la ropa de mami – respondió en susurros la voz más gruesa.

\- ¿Mami ya no tene camisas y pantalones?

\- Los perdió por un rato, pero los recuperará cuando se despierte.

\- La ayudaré a buscar.

La voz gruesa se rió – No creo que eso sea apropiado.

\- ¿Qué es apopiado?

\- Es apropiado cuando no se habla junto a una persona que intenta dormir – dije con voz ronca, abriendo un ojo para mirar la hora en el reloj sobre la mesita de noche. Gemí – A las seis y trece de la mañana.

\- ¡Mami! – exclamó Seth, dejando de susurrar – Papi dice que perdiste tu ropa, ¿queres que te ayude a buscarla?

Miré a Edward sobre la cabeza de Seth con el mismo ojo con el que miré el reloj, él me ofreció una sonrisa tímida – Buenos días.

Estaba segura de que mis mejillas se sonrojaron – Creo que no hay necesidad de buscar nada, acabo de recordar dónde dejé mi ropa.

\- ¿Dónde? – preguntó Seth.

Señalé hacia el suelo – Allí. En todas partes.

\- ¿Las dejase allí porque tenías calor?

Sonreí y besé su nariz – Así es – luego besé sus mejillas, sus ojos y su cuello hasta que empezó a retorcerse de la risa.

Él reclutó a Edward para que lo defendiera, por lo que pronto yo era quien me retorcía de risa, suplicando para que dejara de hacerme cosquillas, incluso poniendo la excusa de que corría el riesgo de perder la manta como ropa temporal, pero eso no lo detuvo. Le pedí ayuda a mi pequeño enemigo en la batalla de cosquillas y él fácilmente se unió a mi bando para ir en contra de su antiguo aliado.

Y así fue como nos convertimos en una escandalosa y feliz familia a las impías seis y media de la mañana.

\- Tengo hambe – declaró Seth en medio del silencio que construimos para poder recobrar el aliento.

Edward se sentó e hizo señas en su dirección, Seth entendió inmediatamente y se lanzó entusiasmado hacia su espalda antes de pasar sus cortos brazos alrededor del cuello de quien consideraba su papi. De quien lo era – Vamos con la abuela Lili, ella ya debe estar separando ingredientes para el desayuno – lo sujetó, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación esquivando cosas en el suelo, posiblemente prendas de ropa.

Antes de salir, se giró hacia mí y se metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de chándal que usaba bajo en sus caderas. Mis mejillas entraron en calor cuando me enseñó sutilmente un pedazo de tela de encaje blanco - ¡Edward! – exclamé en un susurro, pero él me regaló una pícara sonrisa torcida, me guiñó un ojo y se fue con un risueño Seth sobre su espalda.

¿Estas iban a ser mis mañanas de ahora en adelante?

Me quedé sentada sobre la cama, inmóvil, por lo que parecieron ser horas. De un momento a otro, mi pecho empezó a apretarse, así que terminé de envolverme en la manta y corrí entre puerta y puerta hasta azotar la que me dejó dentro de la habitación de la persona que creí que iba a poder entender lo que sentía en este momento, aunque no lo dijera.

Rose abrió un ojo azul desde su almohada – Eres una asquerosa – lo cerró otra vez – Ayuda a la gente a pensar que no eres una zorra y ponte algo de ropa luego de ser follada.

Caminé hasta la orilla de su cama y traté de subirme, pero cuando puse la rodilla izquierda sobre el colchón, mi pie derecho se atascó con la manta que se arrastraba a mi alrededor, tirando de mí hacia abajo con tanta fuerza, que todo el edificio tembló con mi caída.

Miré fijamente hacia el techo mientras mis pulmones rogaban por un poco de oxígeno. Finalmente pude aspirar un poco de aire cuando la mitad superior del rostro de Rose se asomó por el borde de la cama – Vamos, Bella – su voz salió amortiguada por mantener la boca presionada contra el colchón – Suéltalo ahora que tienes una excusa.

Y lo solté.

Exhalé llanto. Inhalé. Sonreí. Exhalé llanto otra vez. Aspiré temblorosamente por la boca. Apreté mis puños y mis ojos cerrados. Me retorcí. Inhalé. Abrí los ojos. Pataleé. Exhalé risa.

Lo hice todo de nuevo.

Alguien abrió la puerta - ¿Sigue viva? – era Jasper.

\- Sí – respondió Rose.

Silencio.

\- ¿Tomó sus medicamentos?

Rose resopló – Ella es la chica del Sr. Organizado, claro que los tomó.

En realidad, no los había tomado. Mis pastillas estaban dentro de mi maleta y la dejé arriba donde Emmett desde anoche, pero esto no tenía nada que ver con los medicamentos. Me tapé la cara con las manos y giré de un lado a otro, las extendí a mis lados y pataleé mientras lloraba y reía.

Silencio.

\- Se parece a Uma Thurman en la escena final de la segunda parte de Kill Bill.

Podía sentir a Rose rodar los ojos - Muy bien, ahora que lo has entendido, déjala explotar de felicidad en paz.

\- Bueno – dudó Jasper – Suban a desayunar al terminar.

Rose me dejó ser una castaña Uma thurman por otros largos cinco minutos más, antes de terminar hecha una agotada bola rodeada de mantas en el suelo - ¿Por qué siempre lo sabes todo sobre mí con solo mirar mi rostro? – pregunté, con ojos cerrados.

\- Porque éramos compañeras de celda. Pero ya no lo somos, porque hemos salido de esa porquería de lugar.

\- Me gustaba que fuéramos compañeras, aunque suene horrible. No quería estar sola.

\- Aun lo somos, siempre seremos compañeras. Solo que ahora estamos en libertad.

Volteé para estar sobre mi espalda y poder mirarla – Estoy escribiendo una historia. Comencé a escribirla en la institución, pero no la he terminado, le faltan un par de cosas. Se trata sobre sobre una chica que está pagando una condena por ser acusada injustamente de asesinar a su familia. En la cárcel, ella tiene una compañera de celda hermosa, de cabello rubio ondulado y ojos azules, que también está allí por un delito que no cometió. No le he dado un nombre a esta hermosa chica, ¿quieres hacerlo tú?

Sé que está sonriendo por la forma en la que sus ojos brillan y se entrecierran un poco – ¿Qué tal Rosemarie? Así puede ser llamada Rose como apodo.

Le sonreí de vuelta - Rosemarie será.

Ella acomodó su cuerpo hasta estar sobre su espalda, como yo - Hace tres años, cuando visité a Vera, justo después de haber hecho el amor por primera vez con Emmett, fui a la ducha para tomar un baño, pero en lugar de eso, me hice un ovillo en la bañera. Lloré y reí como una desquiciada. Y todo lo que podía pensar era: " _Púdrete, maldito, lo superé. Soy feliz desde el fondo de mi corazón y el recuerdo de lo que me hiciste no va a atormentarme nunca más. Gané. Gané. Gané."_ \- suspiró – Emmett me encontró y me sostuvo hasta que me tranquilicé. Le hablé sobre cómo me sentía en ese momento, lo hicimos como conejos en aquella incómoda bañera y luego lo hicimos otra vez mientras nos duchábamos. Fue genial - me reí, había olvidado cuan cómoda ella se sentía hablando de sexo. Nos quedamos en silencio por un minuto - ¿Qué pensaste tú?

Cerré los ojos - Se acabó. Finalmente se acabó. Él no está, ella no está, Seth está, Edward está… voy a ser feliz ahora – sonreí – Gané. Soy quien queda en pie.

\- Ganamos, Bella.

\- Ganamos, Rose.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Está un poco largo, pero no supe detenerme.

Y Pum! La abuela desapareció, ¿quien dice aleluya?

Siempre me gustan los momentos Rose-Bella, son los mejores. Amo a Edward y Seth con todo mi corazón.

Solo un capítulo y un epílogo. Solo eso.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	52. Capítulo 51

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 51**

 **Edward**

He despertado, pero no he abierto mis ojos ni he hecho algún movimiento, incluso estoy aguantando la respiración. Y estoy harto de esto. He hecho lo mismo durante un mes completo y sé que tengo que detenerme a no ser que desee pedirle a Jasper que me aparte una cita con alguno de sus jefes.

Expulso suavemente el aire de mis pulmones antes de volver a inhalar: siento el agradable olor a fresas. Muevo lentamente mis brazos: están alrededor de piel suave como la seda. Inclino un poco mi cuerpo hacia adelante: se une completamente a otro cuerpo, delgado y cálido. Abro los ojos poco a poco: veo un montón de cabello castaño rojizo esparcido por todos lados.

Bella está aquí. Conmigo.

Después de tres años de despertar dolorosamente solo, en la escasa semana que pasamos en Forks y las otras tres que llevamos de haber regresado a Phoenix, aún existe esa estúpida punzada de pánico que siento al despertar. Un miedo que me deja paralizado al pensar que podría haber delirado el regreso de Bella en mi vida. Pero es que en los años anteriores tuve tanto sueños acerca de ella nuevamente en mis brazos y luego tenía que yacer destrozado sobre la cama al despertar y no tenerla, que ya no confío en mi propio subconsciente.

La pasé muy mal el primer año que ella estuvo en la institución, no sabía cómo se suponía que tenía que seguir viviendo mi vida esperando continuamente, sin saber si se iba a recuperar e iba a volver a mí, pero la mierda se fue cuesta abajo completamente cuando me dejó. Ese día, a pesar de que me alejé de ella lleno de ira, volví al patio después de descargarla en el pasillo con gruñidos y respiraciones profundas, pero Bella estaba siendo acunada en los brazos del jodido enfermero que parecía estar involucrado en todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. Estaba malditamente seguro de que él no podía hacer una cosa como esa con un paciente, y la única razón por la que no me acerqué para partirle los brazos que mantenía alrededor de mi chica, fue la forma en que Bella se acurrucó en él y su cuerpo se sacudió mientras lloraba. Me di cuenta que terminar conmigo estaba doliéndole tanto como a mí, así que decidí marcharme y no complicar más las cosas para ella.

Cuando estaba en el instituto y en mi primer año de universidad, había salido con muchas chicas. La pasaba bien, pero ninguna me hacía sentir lo suficiente como para querer una relación. Hasta Bella. Ella me hizo amarla incluso antes de ponerle una mano encima y la intensidad de ese amor era algo que sabía que no iba a sentir por nadie más. Si no tenía a Bella, me declaraba oficialmente jodido. Y lo estuve tanto, que me mudé del departamento de Emmett, me encerré en mi propio departamento, dejé de comer lo poco que Lilian me obligaba a ingerir, bebí todos los días hasta caer inconsciente y me acostumbré a vivir con resaca.

Emmett se hartó de mi comportamiento un mes y medio después. Tumbó la puerta de mi departamento y la de mi habitación, me dio un sermón legendario e incluso me golpeó cuando me negué a entrar en razón. Creí que él sería el único que entendería por qué estaba siendo tan miserable, ya que se trataba de su hermana y él amaba a Rose tanto como yo amaba a Bella, pero no tomó mi mierda. No me dejó en paz hasta que me hizo sacar la cabeza de mi trasero para que comiera, durmiera y dejara de faltar a clases, convirtió mi balcón en un mini-gimnasio e inventó el _tiempo de chicos_ con Jasper para enseñarme que el ejercicio podría ser una manera mucho más saludable para tratar con la usencia de Bella que el whisky o el vodka.

\- Hmm… - emitió Bella en sueños. Rodó fuera de mis brazos para acomodarse sobre su estómago cerca del borde de la cama – Canela – hizo una pausa - Edward.

No pude evitar sonreír, me gusta escucharla decir cosas al azar mientras duerme. Me gusta mucho más cuando dice mi nombre. Ella dice mucho mi nombre cuando duerme.

Y como estaba diciendo antes de ser adorablemente interrumpido por los monólogos adormilados de la mujer que amo, estuve en un charco ardiente del infierno por tres años, pero ya había terminado y Bella estaba conmigo otra vez, así que tenía que dejar de ser un imbécil dramático y paranoico.

Eran las ocho en punto de la mañana, tenía cosas que hacer, por lo que debía salir de la cama y ponerme en marcha. Me duché y vestí rápidamente, fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua y me acuclillé frente a la mesita de noche del lado de Bella antes de acariciar su mejilla para despertarla. Desde aquel día en que tuvo la crisis por no tomar sus pastillas, estoy muy pendiente de que las tome.

Ella sonrió con los ojos cerrados e inclinó su mejilla hacia mi toque, haciéndome sonreír también; me acerqué a su rostro para besar sus labios – Abre tus ojos, dormilona – dije, tomando los frascos de pastillas.

Bella todavía estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrió y vio lo que tenía en las manos, su sonrisa tuvo una muerte instantánea. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y suspiró con desanimo. A ella no le molestaba tener que tomar medicamentos para mantenerse bien, ella sabía que los necesitaba, lo que no le gustaba era que _yo_ tuviera una novia que necesitara medicamentos para mantenerse bien.

\- Vamos, nena. No tenemos que hacer esto todas las mañanas – pedí.

\- _Tú_ no tienes que hacer esto cada mañana – se lamentó.

\- Pero quiero hacerlo – insistí – Ahora siéntate y sé una buena chica, tengo que estar en el aeropuerto a las nueve.

Obedeció y tomó sus medicamentos, pero podía ver que estaba asustada por mi declaración, y eso la hacía estar de mal humor. Cuando me devolvió el vaso vacío, lo llevé a la cocina y fui a conseguir para ella lo que la haría sonreír y olvidarse de lo que la estaba molestando.

Seth estaba tratando de bajarse de la cama sin romperse el cuello cuando entre a su habitación, recordándome que tenía que comprar una cama más pequeña para él. Giró la cabeza hacia mí y me dio esa sonrisa destinada a sacarlo de problemas – Bueno día, papi.

\- Buenos días, Seth – respondí, sonriendo.

Lo tomé por las axilas y lo dejé colgando de mis manos hasta dejarlo en el suelo del baño; saqué el pequeñito taburete de debajo del lavabo y se lo entregué para que él hiciera el resto, pero me quedé para vigilarlo. Al terminar, bajó del taburete, bajó la tapa del retrete y tiró de la cadena como Renata le había enseñado a hacer. Arrastró el taburete hacia el lavabo y se subió sobre él para alcanzar la llave, se lavó las manos, las secó con la pequeña toalla que colgaba cerca, volvió a bajar del taburete y lo guardó debajo del lavabo, de donde yo lo saqué.

Hice un gran esfuerzo para no reírme cuando me miró expectante. Saqué mi mano derecha del bolsillo de mis vaqueros y la mantuve en alto hacia él. Sonrió ampliamente y dio un entusiasmado saltó para chocar los cinco conmigo, considerándose alabado por su magnífico desempeño al ir al baño. Este pequeño niño nos había mantenido a Bella y a mí bastante ocupados, pero cada momento con él fue genial. Me gustaba ser el papi de Seth.

Me puse de cuclillas y él inmediatamente se metió entre mis piernas – Escucha, mami ya se despertó. Tengo que salir, así que ella está un poco triste; necesito que vayas allá y le des muchos besos para que sonría – lo señalé – Dile que la mitad de esos besos son de mi parte y también que la amo mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Estoy a cago hasta que regueses? – preguntó.

Asentí – Ya sabes, no dejes que te haga el desayuno, dile que quieres que lo haga la abuela Lily – besé su frente y me levanté del suelo – Estaré de regreso en poco tiempo.

\- ¡Okey!

Aprendió esa palabra ayer.

…

Mamá se sentía mucho más pequeña que la última vez que la abracé, pero creo que era porque yo me había hecho mucho más grande desde esa última vez. Era casi un Emmett. O puede ser que yo me haya sentido bastante pequeño aquella vez, debido a mi estado de ánimo.

\- Mira. Mira esa sonrisa – ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras llevaba sus manos a mi rostro – La he extrañado.

Volví a abrazarla – Lo siento.

Salió de mis brazos - No, no. Nada de disculpas, por favor – volteó a mirar a mi padre – No puedes disculparte por amar.

Levanté la vista hacia él, quien me sonrió con orgullo – Yo hice eso. Todos los derechos reservados.

Sonreí también – Gracias.

A pesar de que mi madre había amado a Bella cuando la conoció hace cuatro años, tuvo un tiempo difícil queriéndola después de que fuera internada y ver lo que su ausencia estaba haciéndome. Ella vino a Phoenix y trató de ayudarme de alguna manera, incluso quería llevarme de regreso a casa para que me despejara, pero no quise hacerlo. Eso la enojó mucho, no podía entender por qué me afectaba tanto lo que Bella estaba pasando y cuando la única explicación que pude darle era que la amaba, hizo lo que los adultos siempre hacen cuando los jóvenes mencionan la palabra amor. Dijo que era muy joven y que no sabía realmente lo que era el amor.

Por supuesto, papá no estaba feliz con mi estado, pero al menos entendía por qué me sentía de aquella manera y no me trató como un niño cuando hablé de amor. Él trató de hacer que mamá entendiera e hizo que me dejara en paz por lo que restó del tiempo.

Los problemas comenzaron otra vez cuando Bella salió de la institución y les dije que había ido a Forks para estar con ella. Mamá no quería que volviera con Bella. Pero se volvió histérica cuando los llamé al día siguiente de haber regresado a Phoenix y les conté sobre los planes que tenía, ella estaba asustada de que nunca consiga tener una vida tranquila y feliz si decidía estar con una persona _inestable mentalmente._ Me enojé, discutimos y la hice llorar; me sentí horrible por eso y me disculpé, pero ella me cerró el teléfono. No volvimos a hablar hasta hace unos días. Me llamó para disculparse y decirme que iba a darme lo que le pedí, me sorprendió mucho cuando dijo que iba a venir para entregármelo en persona y ser parte de eso.

\- Bueno, ya basta de Edward – dijo Alice, pisoteando – Tengo el síndrome del hijo del medio, ¿y adivinen qué? – abrió los brazos para más teatralidad - ¡ _No_ soy la hija del medio!

\- Tranquila, liliput – dijo papá, poniendo un brazo a su alrededor – Edward ha sido el niño de mami últimamente, pero tú eres la niña de papi. Siempre.

Ella resopló – Van a abandonarme completamente en cuanto conozcan a Seth.

Mamá frunció el ceño – ¿Quién es Seth?

Yo no les había hablado a mis padres sobre Seth, pero era porque después de todos los problemas que había tenido con ellos, no había querido empeorar las cosas y poner a Seth bajo la hostilidad de mi madre. Alice sabía acerca de eso y había estado de acuerdo, ambos sabíamos que no era preferible darle tiempo a mi madre para pensar sobre él, lo mejor era que lo conociera sin previo aviso, así no habría duda de que lo amaría inmediatamente.

Le envié a Alice una sonrisa resignada, haciéndola sonrojar, pero no me enojé realmente – Ya lo conocerán, vamos.

Tomé las maletas de mis padres y caminé hacia el estacionamiento siendo seguido de cerca por los demás, nos subimos al auto y mamá parloteó todo el camino a casa sobre lo feliz que estaba por ver a Lilian otra vez. Al llegar a nuestro edificio, los llevé a mi departamento y puse sus cosas en la habitación frente a la de Seth antes de que subiéramos al departamento de Emmett, donde siempre sería el punto de encuentro por ser el lugar de más espacio y, también, donde todo empezó.

Me puse un poco nervioso mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta del departamento de arriba, pero Seth los destrozó en cuanto entré. Emmett estaba en el sofá viendo la televisión, muy cómodo, a pesar de que tenía el cuerpo de Seth enrollado alrededor de su cuello.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, Seth irguió la cabeza para mirar y sonrió ampliamente cuando me vio - ¡Papi, mira! – exclamó – ¡Soy una gufanda!

Alice y yo nos echamos a reír. Caminé hasta él y lo desenrollé del sudoroso cuello de Emmett, parece que había hecho una buena labor siendo una bufanda – Oye, amigo, ¿no pediste estar a cargo de mami mientras no estaba? – lo puse de cabezas y volví a reírme cuando empezó a chillar de risa - ¿Por qué estás jugando a ser un objeto inanimado en el trabajo?

\- Mami está segura dento del cuarto de la tía Jess – dijo cuando lo enderecé y lo puse en el suelo– Así que jugué un ratito, solo un ratito con el tío Memmett.

Me acuclillé frente a él y acerqué mi cabeza a la suya para hablar en susurros - ¿Y el encargo? ¿Admitiste la mitad de los besos o tomaste todo el crédito?

Soltó una risita y estrujó una de sus manos con la otra mientras asentía – La mitad.

\- Apuesto lo que quieras a que se los dio impar y admitió la cantidad más grande por parte de él – dijo Emmett, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

Puse los ojos – Se supone que estamos teniendo una conversación privada, ¿los susurros no te dicen nada? – entrecerré los ojos hacia Seth – ¿Se los diste impar?

El niño frunció el ceño - ¿Qué es ipar?

\- Impar – corrigió Alice - Que no hay partes iguales, sino uno de más en alguno de los lados si lo partimos en la mitad.

\- Ohhh – dijo Seth, asintiendo exageradamente.

Miró a algún lugar detrás de mí e inmediatamente se pegó a mí con timidez, haciéndome recordar que mis padres estaban aquí. Me giré hacia ellos para ver sus expresiones de perplejidad y podía imaginar la sorpresa que era para unos padres el ver a un niño de cuatro años llamar papi al hijo que creían sin descendencia hasta ahora.

Palmeé la espalda de Seth y le sonreí – ¿Puedes decirles hola a estas personas?

No se veía muy dispuesto - ¿Quiénes son?

\- Mi mami y mi papi – respondí.

Él agrandó los ojos – ¿En serio?

Asentí – Y de la tía Alice, también.

Miró hacia ellos y se les acercó con la confianza restaurada – Hola.

Ninguno se movió de inmediato, pero al pasar unos segundos, papá fue el primero en mostrar una reacción. Se acuclilló para estar a la altura del niño – Hola. Tú debes de ser Seth.

Él asintió - ¿Eres el papi de mi papi?

Papá sonrió – Así es.

Seth le sonrió de vuelta y levantó la cabeza para mirar a mi madre, aún sonriendo – ¿Y tú eres la mami de mi papi?

Supe en ese momento que había estado en lo cierto acerca de esta presentación repentina. Mi mamá cayó completamente por Seth, su sonrisa adornó su rostro y sus ojos se llenaron de ternura mientras se acuclillaba, como papá. Tomó sus manos y lo acercó un poco más a ella – Sí, soy la abuela Esme – le acarició el cabello – Eres un niño muy hermoso.

Exhalé con alivio y envolví mis bazos alrededor de la cintura de Bella, que acababa de salir de la habitación de Jessica. Seth volteó para mirarme y sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a su madre – ¡Mami, mira! ¡Papi tiene una mami y un papi, como yo!

Bella le sonrió – Ya lo sé, bebé.

Una cosa tachada de mi lista, ahora solo faltaba lo más importante.

…

Mamá ya estaba despierta cuando me desperté al día siguiente, estaba en la cocina, haciendo café y me sonrió al verme – Buenos días, cariño.

Le di un beso en la mejilla - Buenos días, mamá.

\- ¿Bella toma café? – preguntó, sacando tres tazas de la alacena.

Negué con la cabeza y ella sirvió café en una taza antes de pasármela, le agradecí y apoyé mi cadera en la encimera mientras llevaba la taza a mis labios para tomar un trago de café. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que ella sacó un pequeño sobre de terciopelo del bolsillo de su bata para dármelo.

\- Decidí traerlo personalmente porque necesitaba hablar contigo – dijo, poniéndolo en mi mano – Te he hecho las cosas difíciles y he sido muy condescendiente contigo, quiero que me perdones por eso. Yo… no quiero que pienses que me disgusta Bella, o la juzgo por su situación, porque sé que no es su culpa, pero cuando eres padre, todo lo que quieres para tus hijos es que ellos tengan lo mejor que este mundo pueda ofrecer, no quieres que sufran o que tengan dificultades, y verte sufrir como lo hiciste, pensar en que tu vida podría seguir siendo así, fue lo que me impulsó a comportarme como lo hice – miró sus pies – Tu padre me hizo entender que has crecido, que tienes tu vida y tus decisiones que tomar. Que debo confiar en ti para ser capaz de encontrar tu propia felicidad. Por un momento dejé de creer que ella era la tuya, pero ahora he vuelto a creerlo; solamente tuviste que esperar antes de tener tu felices para siempre, esa fue la prueba que les tocó atravesar – se acercó para poner una mano en mi mejilla – Estoy orgullosa de ti, Edward, porque has luchado por lo que quieres. Espero que esta sea la única pieza que falte para que completes tu victoria.

Abracé a mi madre por mucho tiempo después de eso, poniéndome nervioso en cuanto la solté. Ella me conocía tan bien, que se echó a reír, me frotó el brazo y me aseguró que todo iba a estar bien.

Pero ella no conocía lo obstinada que Bella podía ser.

Más tarde ese día, Emmett dio palmaditas en mi espalda para que me tranquilizara mientras me sentaba rígido en el sofá de su departamento – La tienes donde quieres, hermano. Será pan comido.

¿Pan comido? Bella nunca fue pan comido en mi vida.

Seth estaba jugando en el suelo frente a mí con unos carritos, por lo que le hice un gesto para que se acercara. Él vino felizmente, lo que me hizo relajarme un poco - ¿Quieres hacer algo por papi?

Asintió enérgicamente - ¿Qué hago?

Le entregué el sobrecito de terciopelo – Quiero que vayas a la habitación de la tía Alice y le entregues esto a mami, dile que es de mi parte – tomé su otra mano y le enseñé tres de sus propios deditos – Luego, cuando saque lo que hay aquí adentro y hayas terminado de tocar estos dedos, le dices que es exactamente para lo que está pensando.

Me miró fijamente por un rato. Entonces, parpadeó dos veces - ¿Etacta…?

Emmett y Jasper rompieron a reír. Me tapé la cara con una mano y mi padre me palmeó la espalda. Estaba harto de las palmaditas – Olvida esa palabra por ahora, te la enseñaré otro día. Después de que mami vea lo que hay dentro del sobre, toca los tres dedos que te enseñé y solo dile que es para lo que está pensando.

Suspiró, aliviado por no tener que decir aquella difícil palabra – Vale.

Se fue corriendo hacia la habitación de Alice, y cada paso que dio, lo sentí en la boca de mi estómago. Tres manos intentaron sacarme gases con palmadas en la espalda, así que me sacudí exasperado y salí del sofá para espiar por el espacio de la puerta que el pequeño cuerpo de Seth dejó al entrar. Mamá, Lilian, Rose, Alice Jessica y Bella estaban esparcidas por el suelo y la cama de Alice haciendo planes para la decoración de la habitación de Seth y nuestro departamento con un montón de revistas alrededor.

Estaban en completo silencio mientras Seth hablaba con Bella, quien estaba sentada al borde derecho de la cama. Ella tomó el pequeño sobre y sacó el anillo de compromiso de mi abuela, un óvalo grande con filas oblicuas de brillantes piedrecillas redondas sobre una banda de oro fina y delicada. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron llena de asombro, Seth terminó de contar sus tres dedos e hizo lo que le dije que hiciera al pie de la letra.

Iba a comprar todos los regalos que quisiera luego de esto, el chico se lo había ganado.

La cara de Bella no tenía precio. Respiré profundo y entré en la habitación, caminando hacia ella hasta detenerme detrás de Seth y apoyarme en el suelo sobre una de mis rodillas. El niño se sentó en la rodilla que no puse en el suelo, dándome una razón para no estar tan nervioso; pasé un brazo a su alrededor y estiré el otro para tomar el anillo de la mano de su paralizada madre.

\- He estado esperando hacer esto desde el día en que regresamos de Forks, cuando te pregunté si querías que tú y Seth vivieran conmigo en el piso de abajo para formar una familia, y tus palabras exactas para responderme fueron _Sí quiero._ Me hiciste feliz, realmente feliz, pero repentinamente pensé que, la única otra vez que dijeras _Sí quiero_ , y me hiciera un millón de veces más feliz que ese momento, fuera el día en que te preguntara si quisieras casarte conmigo – miré sus ojos ponerse húmedos – Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, estando separados, y aún así nos hemos amado sin un momento de vacilación. Cada persona aquí presente puede dar fe de ello. El hecho de que aceptes este anillo no va hacer que te ame más de lo que lo hago ahora, porque siempre lo he hecho con todo lo que tengo, pero va a ser la muestra ante Dios y el mundo de que hemos vencido, y que vamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas viviendo la felicidad que tanto nos merecemos. Entonces, Isabella Swan, ¿quisieras concederme el gran honor de ser mi esposa?

Se mantuvo tanto tiempo en silencio después de eso, que estuve al borde de un desmayo, ya que estaba aguantando la respiración. Mi respiración empezó a salir poco a poco de mi cuerpo, junto a la sonrisa que fue mostrándose en el rostro de la mujer que amo.

Sus siguientes palabras, iba a recordarlas por el resto de lo que me quedaba de vida. Una vida junto a ella.

\- Sí quiero.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Otro largo.

Hemos leído desde el punto de vista de Edward para enterarnos de cómo fue para él los tres años en los que Bella estuvo en la institución, su problema con la sobre-protección de su madre y lo que ha planeado para pasar el resto de su vida con ella y Seth. ¿Qué me dicen?

¿Ya he dicho que amo a Seth? ¿No? Pues amo a ese niño.

Así que... pues... ya saben, este es el capítulo final u,u Pero no se preocupen, falta el epílogo.

Muchas, muuchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo grandísimo, nos leemos en el epílogo.

Bye!


	53. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama es en mayoría mía, la otra parte es basada en una película algo retorcida que les tendré que ocultar hasta nuevo aviso para no arruinar el misterio de la historia.**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **Seth**

Estaba muy asustado cuando se sentó frente a mí, al otro lado del cubículo, pero no me miró. Todo lo que hizo con sus ojos fue moverlos de lado a lado y alrededor, pero nunca al frente. Yo estaba paralizado, no sabía qué se suponía que debía decir ni hacer, así que pasamos los minutos siguientes de aquella visita en completo silencio.

Repentinamente, levantó la vista, y cuando lo hizo, me miró tan fijamente con sus ojos vacíos, que no pude ni siquiera respirar. Se inclinó hacia adelante – Es bueno que estés aquí, muy bueno, así puedo advertirte – su voz era rasposa, me daba escalofríos – Quédate donde estás, no vuelvas a ella. Sé que has estado esperando mucho tiempo para verla y le has enviado millones de cartas, pero tienes que dejarla ir, déjala en paz. Así… - sus ojos vagaron hacia un punto detrás de mí – Así ella estará bien, va a ser feliz, aunque no te recuerde, pero al menos no te odiará. No quieres que te odie, ¿cierto? Es horrible. Tan horrible cuando te mira… - cerró los ojos por un momento, antes de abrirlos y mirarme con desesperación - ¿Estás escuchándome? No vuelvas a ella. Dolerá, te destrozará, pero es lo mejor. Si vuelves, vas a hacerle daño, no podrás evitarlo y terminarás como yo – mi corazón saltó, casi deteniéndose, cuando se lanzó hacia el cristal que nos separaba para tratar de llegar a mí - ¡¿Entiendes?! Di que me entiendes.

No podría enunciar ni un simple vocablo, por lo que solo asentí lentamente. Él exhaló aliviado y se recostó del espaldar de la silla – Está bien – dijo, antes de levantarse y dirigirme una pequeña sonrisa de reojo – Adiós, James.

Al salir de ese lugar, me senté en el asiento de mi auto en el estacionamiento por un largo rato. Tomé la caja de cuero negro con una S forjada en la cerradura que mi bisabuela, muerta hace catorce años, había dejado con su abogado para que me la entregaran el día en que cumpliera dieciocho años junto a un enorme fondo fiduciario. Adentro de la caja había un sobre lleno de fotos, unas cuantas cartas dirigidas a mamá hace muchos años y un pequeño pedazo de papel con la información suficiente para encontrar al sujeto que acababa de visitar en la cárcel.

Mi padre biológico.

Y por si no hubiera deducido ya que él estaba completamente loco con solo haber leído las cartas, él me lo había confirmado creyendo que era su yo del pasado.

Eso demuestra lo parecido que soy a él.

Ahora finalmente podía entender algunas cosas.

El peor día de mi vida fue cuando tenía diez años, no iba a olvidarlo nunca. En esa época, la escuela era un lugar horrible para mí, mis compañeros me molestaban sin descanso, llamándome fenómeno por mi tendencia a encorvarme sobre mi cuaderno de dibujo todo el tiempo. Rayaban mis libros, mojaban mi silla, me empujaban y se reían de mí a diario. El día que me cansé de eso, el niño más alto de la clase arrancó todos los dibujos de mi cuaderno especial y los lanzó por la ventana.

El niño más alto de la clase perdió un ojo aquel día.

No recuerdo mucho del incidente en sí, pero sí recuerdo que me metí en incontables problemas debido a eso. Llamaron a papá; hubo ambulancias, policías y adultos furiosos, muchos adultos furiosos. Cuando finalmente pude irme a casa con papá, al entrar, nos dimos cuenta de que mamá la había destrozado y se había quedado dormida en medio del caos mientras mi hermanita de tres años se escondía debajo de su cama por lo asustada que estaba. Pero eso no fue lo peor. Ella despertó cuando papá intentó llevarla a la cama y giró la cabeza en mi dirección, entonces se sacudió, lloró y gritó sin descanso para que me alejara de ella como si yo fuera su peor pesadilla.

Estuve horrorizado con su actitud hasta que el tío Jasper apareció para tranquilizarla con una inyección y papá se sentó a hablar conmigo. Él dijo que no debía tomar nada de lo que mamá había dicho en serio porque su comportamiento había sido producto de una terrible crisis por una particular enfermedad que tenía, la cual era la razón de que mamá tomara medicamentos todos los días. Yo veía a mamá tomarlas a diario, pero no sabía que estaba enferma ni que podía tener una de esas crisis hasta ese día, porque ella siempre estuvo bien.

Después de eso, Renesmee y yo tuvimos que quedarnos con la tía Jessica y el tío Demetri por dos semanas. Y, aunque nadie lo dijo, sabía que nos habían dejado al cuidado de ellos precisamente porque no tenían hijos a los que yo pudiera hacer daño en un momento de rabia.

Cuando volvimos a casa, mamá era la de siempre. Estuve un poco receloso de ella al principio, pero lo dejé ir cuando insistió hasta convencer a papá de dejarnos dormir en su habitación por tres días, debido a que nos había extrañado mucho. No volvimos a hablar de su crisis nunca más, porque, de todos modos, no volvió a tener una nunca más.

Y ya que fui expulsado de la escuela, tuve que ser educado en casa y tener lo que yo llamaba _conversaciones raras_ con el tío Jasper por el resto del año. Al crecer, comprendí que se trataba de consultas psicológicas.

Papá me llevó a cazar por primera vez un mes antes de volver a la escuela y ha sido tradición desde entonces. Es la única cosa aparte del arte que me hace liberarme. Siempre creí que a papá le gustaba cazar, pero hoy me di cuenta de que lo hace por mí. Una vez, cuando tenía quince años, al terminar de cazar un enorme venado y acercarme para ver el cuerpo sin vida del animal, le pregunté por qué hacíamos esto. Él supo inmediatamente que no era porque no me gustara cazar, le había hecho la pregunta porque un grupo de jóvenes con pancartas en contra de la caza estaban protestando justo fuera del área autorizada, los había visto mientras entrábamos al lugar. Papá me miró fijamente por un largo rato. En ese momento, sentí como si estuviera viendo en lo más profundo de mí. Luego sonrió, me alborotó el cabello y dijo: _A veces, Seth, tienes que hacer algo malo para evitar hacer algo peor._

Creí haberlo entendido en ese momento. No lo había hecho realmente.

Pero después de haber recibido esta caja por mi cumpleaños, y haber conocido a ese hombre, por fin podía comprender lo que papá había querido decir. E iba a estar agradecido con él por el resto de mi vida.

…

Entré en su campo de visión y solo hizo falta una fracción de segundo para que ella se diera cuenta de que había algo extraño en mí. Mientras conducía de regreso hacia aquí, recé para que nunca averiguara lo que había hecho, pero ella era demasiado perspicaz. O quizás yo era demasiado transparente. De todos modos, no podía culparme por mostrar eso en mi cara, era realmente jodido lo que había descubierto hoy. Aun así, no me arrepiento de haber ido allí y conocer a ese hombre, tenía que hacerlo si quería seguir adelante con mi vida sin ningún tipo de cabo suelto o duda después de recibir aquella caja como regalo de cumpleaños.

\- ¿Qué está mal? – preguntó con preocupación.

Negué con la cabeza y caminé hacia ella, arrodillándome cuando llegué hasta el sillón donde estaba sentada tomando apuntes de las ideas espontáneas que siempre tenía para escribir sus libros. Puse mi cabeza en su regazo y ella me acarició el cabello con ternura – Te amo – dijo en voz baja.

\- Yo también te amo – respondí, mi voz igualando la suya.

Ninguno dijo nada más por un largo rato, ella no dejó de frotar su mano en mi cabello. Una eternidad de silencio pasó, y ella esperó pacientemente por mí, pero todo lo que hice fue mentir para mantener feliz a la mujer que me lo había dado todo, incluso cuando sé que mirarme a la cara diariamente debe hacerle recordar la desgracia que hubo en su vida – Vanessa terminó conmigo – dije. Bueno, eso no era del falso, Vanessa terminó conmigo hace dos días, pero más que estar devastado estaba aliviado. Esa chica era realmente caliente, pero tan fastidiosa como uñas en una pizarra.

Las caricias en mi cabello pararon, por lo que levanté la cabeza para mirarla y entrecerré los ojos hacia ella – ¿Por qué siento que no puedes esperar para hacer una fiesta de celebración?

Apretó los labios - No, cariño. Me siento muy mal por la noticia, de verdad, esa chica era maravillosa.

Silencio.

Mamá rodó los ojos – Bien, lo siento. De verdad, pero me alegra mucho que estés libre de esa pequeña perra, Dios me perdone – se sonrojó – Tenía tanto miedo de que algún día te convenciera de tatuarte su rostro en el pecho o una cosa igual de terrible.

Suspiré con derrota - Yo también temía que ella me convenciera de eso, pero al parecer encontró otro chico más manipulable, así que me dejó.

Me acarició la mejilla, su expresión volviendo a mostrar preocupación - ¿Estás bien?

Asentí – Quiero esa fiesta de celebración.

\- ¡La tienes! – gritó Renesmee, cargando un montón de bolsas de cheetos y pretzels en las manos.

Papá cargaba las bolsas pesadas detrás de ella – Eso es genial, temí que no quisieras una.

Me horroricé – Oigan, no hablaba en serio. Tengo dieciocho, no quiero una fiesta casera, es vergonzoso.

La tía Rose entró detrás de papá con un pastel gigantesco en las manos, siendo flaqueada por Charlotte, su hija de nueve años – Ese es el punto. Tienes dieciocho años, fuiste el primer bebé de esta familia, tenemos que celebrarlo.

En poco tiempo, la casa estaba llena de gente ruidosa abrazándome, besándome las mejillas y dándome regalos. Esta fiesta se sentía como la de mi cumpleaños número ocho, ¿nadie sabía que tenía diez años más? ¿Qué aunque no tenía edad suficiente para fumar y beber era oficialmente un adulto?

\- ¿Cuándo vamos a partir la piñata? – preguntó un aburrido chico de trece años, rubio y de ojos azules, pasando por mi lado.

\- Cuando quieras, pequeño Bello – respondí.

El chico ya estaba dándome la espalda, pero levantó su dedo medio para enseñármelo – Vete a la mierda.

\- ¡Peter Gregory Hale! – gritó la tía Alice desde la cima de las escaleras, trayendo a la pequeña Isabella con el pañal limpio - ¡Escuché eso!

Peter inmediatamente se escabulló entre las personas y llegó al patio delantero antes de que la tía Alice bajara las escaleras. Él odia que le digan Bello, pero ese ha sido su sobrenombre desde que vino a este mundo como un bebe rosado y llorón.

La tía Alice puso a su hija de un año en mis brazos y fue a perseguir a Peter. Ella me miró con sus grandes ojos azules y arrugó la cara para empezar a llorar. Gemí y busqué a alguien que quisiera sostenerla, pero las personas no hacían más que reír y tomarle fotos al cumpleañero con un sollozante bebé en brazos.

\- ¡Seth! – llamó la abuela Lily sin preocuparse por el llanto de su, ahora, rojiza nieta – Vamos, cariño, tenemos que cantar para que soples las velas.

Y así como así, olvidándome de la maldita caja que tiré en un basurero camino a casa, mi vida volvió a ser tan simple como para que mi problema más grande sea una fiesta de cumpleaños no deseada.

Me agradaba esta vida. La vida que mi mamá y mi papá me habían dado.

* * *

 **Y.. este el el fin.**

 **Hooolaa!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el epílogo. Vimos a un Seth de dieciocho años, descubriendo la verdad acerca de su nacimiento por la maldad de la abuela, que aún después de catorce años de haber muerto, estaba siendo un dolor en el trasero. Lo bueno de todo esto es que Seth supo apreciar lo que tenía en el presente y no se desmoronó por lo que sucedió en el pasado.**

 **También espero que les haya gustado la historia completa. Fue la primera que subí a Fanfiction, y aunque pausé las actualizaciones por un tiempo, no la abandoné. Me esforcé mucho n.n**

 **Como he prometido en el disclaimer desde el prólogo, debo revelar la película de la cual basé este fic. La película se llama Stocker, o Lazos perversos, su título en español. No sé si algunas de ustedes ya lo sabían a pesar de que solo habían algunos pocos detalles extraídos de dicha película, pero la idea del fic nació después de ver esta retorcida película.**

 **Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, el apoyo y amor que le dieron a la historia y a mí, fue lo que me ayudó a esforzarme al máximo para escribirla. Las quiero un mundo, de verdad.**

 **Por si les interesa, luego de aquí, no voy a detenerme. He esta pensando desde hace tiempo escribir una secuela de mi otro fic A Mis Dulces, Inocentes e Inexpertos diecisiete para darles una historia a Nessie y Jacob, y a los hijos de Bella y Edward.**

 **Les mando un catastróficamente enorme abrazo y beso, deseando poder decirles que nos leeremos en el próximo cap. Aun así, sé que nos leeremos pronto.**

 **Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a ir a tirarme en el cesped del patio trasero de mi cada para mirar al cielo y pensar qué voy a hacer con mi vida ahora que he terminado este fic.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
